


Over The Ocean

by innogueira, SamanthaB



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 130,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innogueira/pseuds/innogueira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaB/pseuds/SamanthaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jeff went to pick up the Portuguese exchange student with the weird name by the airport he never expected to connect with him this well.<br/>(this is a repost from FFnet and we'll actually keep posting here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jeff didn’t know why he still goes with Thad’s ideas.

It’s going to be fun he said. You’re going to meet people from other countries he said. It had been an exciting idea, applying to Dalton’s welcome committee to exchange students, but now that he was assigned to someone he wasn’t that sure.

What did he know about the boy?

He was from a place called Portugal – Jeff was awful at geography, he couldn’t even point Ohio in a map- and he didn’t even have a normal Portuguese name. Who the hell is called Nicholas Duval from a Latin country?

Though, he still had to pick the boy up at the airport in an hour. He sighed as he grabbed his keys from his night stand, leaving his dorm behind. He had cleaned it up a bit, now that he was going to have a dorm mate, but it was still a bit messy.

Nick wasn't nervous, at least he wasn't when he had said goodbye to his parents and had passed through the gates to the plane.

He had slept the whole journey, but now the plane was landing and Nick couldn't help but wonder if people would like him, if he was going to fit in. From the States to Portugal was a long ride so if he didn't fit in he would have to wait anyway, and that was starting to make him nervous.

He got out of the plane with everyone else. It was going to be fine, he tried to assure himself. But what if people bullied him because he was bisexual? Nick shook his head, he didn't have to tell them. Nick waited for his bags patiently wondering how his new roommate would be.

Okay, maybe Jeff was like half an hour late.

He hoped the plain delayed a bit or he would have to kill Trent for not knowing how to park his goddamn car!

He locked his car and ran to the arrivals.

People gave him odd looks as he ran on the parking lot.  Of course why was the preppy school boy in an airport, in his uniform?

He went to the screens that showed the times of the flights and found that the plain had landed 20 minutes ago.

Okay, with the time they took to catch their bags Jeff hadn't missed the boy. He went slowly to the railings and leaned on them, trying to discover the boy as he came from the sliding door, not having anything to identify himself.

The bags took long to arrive and when they did Nick search for his quickly, whoever had come to pick him up should be waiting for him for a while now, and he didn't want to make him wait more, it would be rude.

As he had his bag Nick made his way to the arrivals port. But something popped in his mind, how would he know who was the person from the school who had come to pick him up? No one had sent a picture or a description! As Nick passed the sliding door he found that he didn't have to worry about the last part at all. The boy who had come to pick him up had the school's uniform on so he was easy to spot. He was blond and very good looking though he seemed slightly annoyed with something. Nick walked towards him biting his lip nervously. Was he mad because Nick had took too long?

What if the boy doesn't even know how to speak English? Jeff sighed as he started to think, playing with his tie.

He would have to use his awful Spanish to communicate and he knew he would probably say something to offend the boy.

He looked down at his watch. It was time for the boy to arrive! Jeff had been late, but he had been there for half twenty minutes already.

Also, he wished he had done a bit of research on the boy’s country so he didn’t seem ignorant.

As Nick approached the blond he coughed awkwardly "Um... Hi! You are from Dalton Academy, right?" He asked the blond with a small shy smile on his face.

Jeff jumped when he was addressed to. He looked up and straightened up "Uhm, si!" Okay Jeff he spoke English you don’t need to make an ass out Of yourself! "Uhm, sorry! Yeah I am, I'm Jeffrey Sterling but you can call me Jeff" He smiled his usual dashing smile.

 He looked at the boy and was actually impressed. He was a bit shorter than him, but was broader. He had tanned skin and shaggy brown hair, like he just got out of the beach. He had warm eyes that showed a bit of apprehension and strong features.

Nick raised an eyebrow as the other spoke in Spanish. Did Dalton receive the wrong information and thought Nick was Spanish? "Hi, I am Nicholas Duval, I am the exchange student from _Portugal_." He said not putting too much emphasis on the name of his country. Seeing him closer Jeff was actually very beautiful, he had brown welcoming eyes, a cute nose with some freckles and his pink lips were curled in a contagious smile.

Jeff was confused why he said Portugal the way he did. Maybe it's because of the accent "Nice to meet you Nicholas" Jeff extended his hand at him, over the railings.

"Please, call me Nick." Nick said reaching for Jeff's hand and shaking it lightly "Shall we go? To Dalton, I mean?"

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Jeff motioned him to go down the ramp and Jeff waited for him at the end "Want help?" he pointed at the bags, that looked heavy. Well he was going to stay there for almost a year, of course he would bring a lot of stuff.

"Nah, it's okay." Nick waved it away "They are not that heavy."

Jeff shrugged and ignored him, grabbing the biggest of the 4 bags "Ohio hospitality, or Dalton manners, as you wish" Jeff smiled "So, let's go? Classes start tomorrow and I still have to show you around," Jeff motioned to the general direction of the parking lot

Nick rolled his eyes as Jeff took one of the bags out of his hands. Apparently his worries had been in vain, Jeff looked like a very nice guy "Yes, sure." Nick said before started walking towards the direction Jeff had pointed still he let himself stay a little behind so Jeff could lead the way.

Okay maybe Jeff should have grabbed a smaller bag. He had to drag this one with the wheels because it was too heavy. Thankfully his big car was right there and he didn’t had to walk much "This is my car" He said as he unlocked it and opened the trunk, grabbing his first bag and putting it inside.

Nick actually seemed nice. At least he wasn't annoying or anything, so he was looking forward to share a room with him and learn more about him and from where he came from. Maybe Thad was right, maybe he would have fun.

Nick started loading the truck of the jeep with his bags "Nice car." He said giving a look to the car.

Jeff helped putting the bags in the trunk and smiled as he closed the door "Thanks, sweet sixteen birthday present," He shrugged and walked to the driver's seat.

Nick nodded lightly, of course, for the Americans the sixteenth birthday was his eighteenth "Very nice present." Nick smiled and walked to the passenger seat and stepped inside the car.

Jeff sat down and putted on his seat belt "So, Nick, what brings you here?" he started the car "I mean, coming from, sorry my ignorance, a place I only heard of yesterday, to good 'ol States?" He got out of the parking lot and looked at Nick with a smile.

Nick on put his seat belt and shrugged. "I want to come here for college so I figured it would be nice to finish my high school here." Nick look through the window. The reality finally hitting him, he was in America, not Europe anymore. Everything was different here.

"Cool, cool. Oh," he made a funny face "What’s up with your name? Nick sounds English not Portuguese..."

"My dad is American." Nick explained. "My mum is Portuguese. And 'si' is Spanish." He chuckled.

Jeff raised a brow "You don't speak S-" he sighed "Of course you don't, sorry!" he smiled apologetically "You must think I'm one of **those** Americans.”

"First, I kind of speak Spanish, so yes. I chose it over French. And second the fact that you didn't appear with a big beer belly and eating doughnuts broke the image of _those_ Americans." Nick joked.

"That's because you never saw me at a party" he smirked "Well, more like beer in hand, I'm really proud of my abs" he smiled. "At least I tried...Spanish really isn’t my strength" he shrugged.

Nick laughed. "Nice to know... So are all the people in Dalton aware that Portugal and Spain are different countries or it was really just you?" Nick joked and turned to Jeff grinning.

"Probably just me." Jeff sighed dramatically "There's a reason Geography is my lowest grade!"

"Não me digas..." Nick mumbled rolling his eyes with the grin still on his face.

"What?" Jeff turned to Nick with a confused expression.

"Sorry, 'you don't say'. That's the meaning of what I said..." Nick looked apologetically at Jeff. He would still have to get used to the fact now he could only speak English.

"I thought you were insulting me in your language for a second" Jeff laughed "I have to get used to Portuguese right? So I know when you're saying bad things about me!" he winked.

Nick laughed. "Good luck with that." Nick said still laughing a little. "But if I ever look upset, then yes I am probably saying bad things about something or someone." Nick looked through the window again. Everything looked so different than his home, but he liked it. He felt like he could start over. Also if everyone was like Jeff, it would be nice. He would get along just fine.

"Guess you have to teach me a few words then! And you don't need to be upset, Dalton is very calming," he sighed "Too calm sometimes!” Jeff liked this guy, he was easy going, but he didn’t have many expectations before so he was a nice surprise.

“Sure you just have to tell which words you want to know…” Nick said smiling a little. It would be funny to see the blond trying to learn Portuguese.

"You know, the usual; basic sentences and the swears!" he grinned mischievously.

“Sure” Nick laughed “It shall be fun to see you try to speak Portuguese” he grinned.

"Yeah..." Jeff laughed "I'm awful at accents and difficult words. You can talk though, your accent is cool!" He pointed out of the widow "There's the stadium, awesome concerts and games there!" he said excitedly. He was ecstatic for the hockey season to start so he could buy tickets for the season.

“Well, I do hope my accent is not too bad!” Nick chuckled “Um… Nice! What kinds of sports do you like?” he asked, casually looking at the big stadium

"Nah accents are cool. You can actually speak really good English" he smiled "Uhm, football, hockey and lacrosse. I guess that’s pretty much it. You?"

“Thanks. And soccer, rugby, tennis and hockey” Nick smiled. “Though hockey it’s not a very famous sport in Portugal”

“Soccer, I’ve heard about it. You guys call it football in Europe right?" Jeff looked at Nick. He was sounding kind of ignorant and he hoped the boy wouldn’t get a bad impression of him. Jeff was like that. He never made a good impression and when he did it was with people who couldn’t care less.

"Yeah," Nick nodded. "It's a quite popular sport in Portugal. And quite is an understatement." Nick rolled his eyes playfully.

"How much of an understatement?" Jeff teased. He actually liked to hear him talk so he just spiked him.

"Let's just say that every little boy in Portugal dreams about being a soccer player." Nick grinned. "Then they wake up and change their opinion, of course some continue to train to be soccer players and they make it, but yeah..."

"Cool! I guess here might be the same? I don't know, I love hockey and lacrosse and I wanted to be a player when I was a kid, but I don’t know," Jeff shrugged "Do you want to be a soccer player?" he asked, finally turning into Westerville in the highway. The trip back to Dalton was a lot shorter than the one to the airport. Maybe because he was enjoying himself a lot more.

Nick laughed. "When I was six, yes... Not anymore, but I still play though."

"That's cute!”  he smiled "So… This is Westerville! Your new home for the next 9 months and if you don't get tired of my untidiness and beg for an exchange of rooms I can show you around. I know all the cool spots!" he smiled and pointed at few places. The park, the ice cream shop and other places he liked to be with his friends.

"That would be nice." Nick said looking through the window the city where he would live for the next school year. "I would like to know the place around, so I can walk and run and yeah..." Nick stopped talking, now that he was getting closer to the school he was starting to get nervous again and when he was nervous he started rambling. It was something he didn't like in him because he felt like everyone else just got bored with him so he always tried to shut himself quickly.

"Dalton is in the outskirts actually. You have the forest to run in. I'm pretty sure some of the guys gather and go run. You can join them, I don’t think they would mind" Jeff drummed his fingers on the wheel "So, are you excited?" he turned to Nick.

"Nice..." Nick said. "I am actually pretty nervous now." He said biting his lip. "It's not every day you arrive to a new school in a new country with completely different people who don't even speak your language." Nick said nervously.

"You'll be fine!" Jeff playfully punched his arm "But it sounds exciting, getting away from everything, leaving your parents..."

"Yeah, but at the same time no support at all for 9 freaking months! In that time my sister could get pregnant _and_ have the baby!" Nick said getting more nervous by the second. Why was he getting so nervous? He couldn't even think straight about it.

"Since they stuck us together I'm here to help you, though I can't prevent your sister from getting pregnant!" he tried to ease the other boy, he could see he was really nervous about all this.

Nick took a deep calming breath. "I'm sorry, I guess I am just tired." He said looking through the window and trying to control his nerves.

"It’s okay" Jeff reassured "We're almost there!" he said, turning his eyes back to the road in front of him.

Nick tapped his fingers nervously on his lap, what if the others weren't like Jeff? I mean, they wouldn't be exactly like him but what if they would just left Nick behind because he wasn't from there?

"And we're here!" Jeff said dramatically as he got inside the gates of his school.

Nick took a deep breath and looked around. Whoa this place was huge! He was going to get lost in the beginning, it would be impossible not to!

"Beautiful, right?" Jeff parked again, tempted to block Trent's car, but he parked correctly. He didn’t like to hear Trent scream at him, even though the other Warbler deserved it. He took of his belt and went to the back, starting to take the bags outs "You coming?" he asked, the brunet still inside the car.

Nick blinked twice before answering. "Yes, of course!" He said getting out of the car quickly and walking around it to the back of it. "Yeah it is beautiful...!" He said in a low tone.

"You haven't seen the inside yet!" he grinned to him, taking the last bag out and closing the trunk.

Nick nodded and started pulling his bags towards the big building in front of him, it was completely stunning. Nick looked around to the gardens that were very well kept and were beautiful, after them Nick could see the forest peaking out, yeas it looked like a nice place to run.

Jeff helped Nick carrying the bags, leading him around the main building to the campus behind it. It would be a bit mean to put Nick in the center of the school, even though everyone was getting back into their dorm.

Nick followed Jeff looking around his new home for the next months. "It's actually stunning." He mumbled after a while.

Jeff pushed the dorms so Nick could enter the long hallways "I know; boring but heaven like!" he kept the door open so Nick could pass.

Nick passed through the door. "Thanks, what is our room, by the way? No one actually told me..."

"Room 136 on the first floor, this way," Jeff led Nick towards the stairs.

Nick followed Jeff trying to learn the way so he wouldn't get lost.

Thankfully the room was one f the firsts on the 1st floor so they didn't have to walk much "This is it!" he stopped in from of room 136 "I'm sorry for the mess" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "I'm not used to share a room." he took out his keys and opened the door.

Nick was distracted so he was about to walk the whole hallway but then Jeff stopped and he snapped out of his thoughts to stop too. "Don't Worry about that. I am used to the mess." He rolled his eyes. Jeff opened the door and Nick took a look to his new room it was slightly Bigger than he had expected, and it wasn't too messy, it was normal. "It's not messy." He said glancing at Jeff and starting to pull his Things inside. 

"Wait a week and we'll talk!" he laughed and pulled the bags he brought inside "That's your bed," he pointed to the right one against the wall "It hasn't been used for 2 years, maybe by my clothes but that doesn’t count,” he tried to keep the mood up, he knew how the other was nervous about the change.

Nick nodded and put his bags on the floor and then threw himself to the bed. "It's comfy." He yawned. The tiredness of the long journey was starting to hit him. Here it was just eight in the afternoon but back in Portugal was one a.m. "Do we really have to go see the school now?" He asked.

"Not really. It's late anyway and you look tired" Jeff placed his keys in the nightstand and smiled at the tired boy "I'm going to the kitchens and then I'll go to Trent and Thad's for a while so you can have a bit of privacy." he took off his blazer and his tie, placing them on his desk chair, and headed to the door "Want me to bring anything before I go?”

"Okay," Nick yawned again. "No, I'm fine, thanks." He said crawling a bit on the bed to be lay down properly, but he couldn't fall asleep just yet. "See you tomorrow, probably." He mumbled.

"Okay, just call me if you want anything, I'm down on 158" he waved as he got out of the room.

Nick waved and dropped the hand heavily on the bed. He was getting more tired by the second, but he still had to unpack some things. He sat up and opened the biggest bag where he had all his clothes, he walked to the nearest closet and opened it, it was empty so it was probably for him, he grabbed a bunch of clothes and put them on the closet. Fortunately it didn't took long so then he grabbed his pyjamas and put it on before crawling under the covers and falling asleep almost instantly but too tired to actually think of anything.

Jeff went downstairs to grab some food. He settled with a chicken sandwich and he found a ham one in the fridge. The kitchen was brand new, no one seemed to have used it and it was still clean, something that didn’t happen in a boy’s dorm for too long.

 He could bring that sandwich to Nick, it wouldn’t hurt him and if he was indeed hungry he wouldn’t have to wake Jeff. He put it on his pocked and climbed the stairs again; taking bites on his own sandwich and saying hi to the boys inside their rooms as he walked pass his dorm and went to Thad and Trent’s.

He knocked on the familiar door and was greeted by Trent  “I swear Trent if I had been late I would have blocked your car on the way back!” Jeff threatened with a grin, but he actually wasn’t kidding. Trent just gave a nervous laugh and let him in.

Thad was on his computer on his bed and Trent must have been doing the same "So," Jeff flopped down next to Thad "He's cool!" he stated with a smile and small shrug.

"Is he cute?!" Trent had already sat down and was looking at him excited. That is Trent everybody, not caring if someone was nice or friendly. Just hot.

"Yes, Trent he's cute, but if he's gay I call dibs!" he joked with a wink.

"You don't know if he's gay?" Trent asked a bit shocked.

"No..." Jeff said softly, confused to why Trent was acting like that.

"And you didn't ask dumbass?” Trent rolled his eyes.

"Of course not Trent!" Jeff shook his head and Thad smiled. He was used to his roommate's antics "Hey I just met you and this is crazy but are you into guys, maybe?" Jeff rolled his eyes at him.

Back in the room Nick was having a nice dream. He was on the beach with his friends, something he really loved to do but now he doubted it would happen soon, Westerville didn't have any beach near it. He was in a deep sleep because even if he had slept on the plane this kind of journeys always took too much of him.

"No Trent, you're not going to annoy him," Jeff sighed, throwing a pillow from Thad's bed to Trent's face

"Why? Jealous that he'll like me better?" Trent winked and this time another pillow hit him right in the face.

"No asshole, he's tired, he had a long day, let him sleep!"

"Trent, c'mon lay off him," Thad said in his usual calm tone "Aren't you head over heels with the French exchange? Sebastian I think?" Thad teased and Jeff high fived him.

"Oh mon amour!" Jeff sang and batted his eyelashes and Trent threw him a death glare

"Shut up!" he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, which made the other two just laugh.

It was around 11p.m when Jeff yawned and Trent almost kicked him out of the room. They all needed to sleep, school was starting tomorrow and they had to wake up early.

He entered his room quietly, finding Nick already sleeping. He placed the sandwich on the brunet’s nightstand and walked to his closet, taking some shorts and a loose shirt.

He took the rest of his uniform and dressed it, turning off the lamp Nick had left on and crawling into bed. He was tired and didn't want school to begin tomorrow at 9 a.m. He wanted the summer to never end so he could wake up at midday or something. He groaned before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick woke up at five a.m., he groaned as he glanced at the clock. It was still so early! Maybe he could try and sleep for a little more, Nick turned on his bed and closed his eyes again but the sleepiness was gone. He stood there for a while too lazy to actually get up.

But as he was too bored he got up and walked to the bathroom reaching for his hygiene stuff and his towel on the way.

He took a long shower lingering under the spray of hot water, letting his muscles relax under the heat and humming a random tone under his breath.

He wrapped a towel around his waist as he left the bathroom and stepped inside his room. Nick walked to the closet where he had kept his clothes the day before and pulled out a pair of briefs and a clean uniform. He had bought his uniforms while he was still in Portugal and for some reason they had sent them there instead of just waiting for him to arrive the school to give him.

He came back to the bathroom to dress himself, brush his teeth and fix his hair before returning to the room again always careful to not make much noise so Jeff wouldn’t wake up.

Then he reached for the bag that had his school stuff and books and started looking for his bag and the books he would need for the day.

Jeff has a light snore during the night and just before he wakes up he makes a really weird noise. Today was no different. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a soft light illuminating the room.

His eyes widened and he sat up straight. Who the hell had turned it on? Please tell me it isn’t Thad playing a prank, he thought. Thad could be very creative with his pranks but it was the first day and he didn’t want to clean anything and tell the Dean why he had broken some piece of furniture in the first day back.

The he saw the brunet and sighed, throwing himself back “It’s so weird,” It was true, he was so used to be alone.

Nick turned his head to Jeff “Oh, I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” He asked biting his lip. Great, first day and he was already disturbing his roommate.

Jeff groaned and pushed the covers back “No, it’s just your presence… I’m used to be alone. No harm to you though,” He assured with a sleepy smile.

Nick continued to bit his lip “I am sorry… I couldn’t sleep more.” He muttered.

“You went to bed at what? Eight?” Jeff looked around to find the clock “7:15… classes start in two hours.” He sat on the bed and rubbed his face with the heels of his hands.

“Nine, actually.” Nick answered to Jeff’s question “I decided to unpack some things before falling asleep.” He said putting inside his bag all the books he would need for the day. “I didn’t even hear you coming in at night.”

“I’m like a Ninja!” Jeff laughed, his voice thick with sleep “If you still need help I think I can help, if I don’t have Warbler practise tomorrow.” He got up and stretched his back with a groan.

“No need, thank you. I guess I’ll do it later today…” Then he turned to Jeff again “Warbler? What is that?” He asked a little puzzled.

“I’m always here if you need help,” Jeff trailed off “Warblers are like rock stars!” He said proudly with a smile, like Nick knew what he was talking about.

“Okay…” Nick said slowly, that could mean many things. They could be a hockey team or something like that. Nick couldn’t quite recall what ‘Warblers’ was supposed to mean in Portuguese, and he was too embarrassed to pick up his dictionary, maybe later when Jeff wasn’t around.

“You should audition. You seem like you have a nice voice.” Jeff said casually as he took his uniform out of the closet.

Nick raised an eyebrow. Well, that cut the sports team out of the equation he guessed “So the Warblers are a choir group?” He asked more wondering out loud than anything else.

“Yup!” Jeff nodded “An acapella one.” He turned to Nick, throwing his tie around his neck and going towards the bathroom “I’m gonna get ready,” He motioned to the bathroom “I’m quick and then we can go to the cafeteria or the kitchen.”

Nick nodded. An acapella group? That was nice. In Portugal It wasn’t usual to see choir groups in schools. He shook his head, he couldn’t go, his life would be a mess for the next couple of months until he was completely used to all that. And he wouldn’t probably be accepted, anyway. Yes, his voice didn’t actually suck but it wasn’t anything too especial at the same time, and the Warblers sounded like they were a group of really talented boys. At least they were considered rock stars in the school.

Jeff took his usual fifteen minutes, taking the longest at trying to tie his tie around his neck and styling his bright blond hair. It was his usual routine, he has been doing this for two years now.

He brushed his teeth quickly and washed his face before coming back into the room and throwing his pyjamas to the bed “Ready?” He asked cheerfully already in his bubbling morning mode.

“Yup!” Nick said walking to the door and opening it gesturing for Jeff to pass first “What is your first class of the day?” He asked casually.

“Gentleman.” Jeff thanked. Wait, did Nick think he was a senior? “I am a junior… I only have P.E. with the Seniors and it was because they couldn’t fit it in my schedule. Calculus, by the way.” He waited for Nick to get outside before he locked the door. It was not like someone would rob them but there was no need to make Nick more nervous “We have to go to the Secretary to ask for your schedule and a key of the room after, but do you want to go to the cafeteria or the kitchens?” He asked.

“You’re a Junior? I would say you’re a Senior, actually.” Nick said ignoring the Gentleman’s part “I already have my schedule, they sent it with the uniforms.” Nick smiled “Just tell me where the Secretary is and I’ll go by myself. No need for you to come too.” Nick shrugged.

“I’ll take that as a compliment but in a few years you should say I look younger.” He laughed “I don’t want you getting lost here so I’m taking you, we still have plenty of time.” Jeff reassured.

He started walking towards the stairs “We’re going to the cafeteria. It has the best food and I only recommend the kitchens if you’re late or in for a snack in the middle of the night.” He opened the door that lead to the gardens and held it to Nick.

“Thank you, nice gentleman.” Nick mocked with a grin on his face as he passed by the door to the garden “Are we going to the Secretary first? Or the cafeteria?” He asked.

Jeff’s smile grew a bit at the compliment “Um… The secretary because once the boys have a hold on you they won’t leave you until the bell rings.” He shook his head “But the entrance to the building is the same so,” he shrugged and finally put on the blazer that was resting on his shoulder.

“Oh, and you must wear your uniform all the times. At least in the halls. They only let you loosen the tie a little and drop the blazer when it’s above one hundred degrees.” Jeff started to walk towards the main building saying hi to a few friends along the way.

Nick made mental notes for everything Jeff told him, reminding himself here was Fahrenheit degrees and not Celsius, when he spoke about temperatures “Okay.” He said nodding lightly. The nervousness was starting to creep through his stomach. He was going to meet more people in just a matter of minutes. What if they had expectations?

“And please don’t think the guys are crazy!” Jeff laughed and looked at Nick “They just get overly excited with new things.”  Before they knew they were entering the main building where some boys with blazers were walking to the cafeteria or to their lockers since it still was fairly early.

“I am used to deal with crazy, that’s not the problem. I am just not over all this!” Nick said pointing around “I mean, yesterday I was across the goddamn ocean!” He exclaimed.

“You’ll see you’ll get used to it in no time.” Jeff gave an encouraging smile towards Nick “So, the ground level is the cafeteria, the Secretary and the clubs’ rooms. The warbler’s one is near the stairs, I’ll show you after.” He led Nick through the fancy halls, hoping he was catching his babbling. He could be really annoying sometimes with his rambling.

Nick focused on trying to memorize everything the blond was telling him, but it was so many things he had to remember. He nodded “Okay, I guess.” He mumbled.

“Am I speaking too fast for you?” He sensed Nick’s small stance and stopped. “Sorry? I’m just really annoying and loud and yeah… Sorry.” He gave him a shy smile and continued his path, slower since they were close to the Secretary anyway.

“No, you’re not annoying, but you surely don’t expect me to know the whole school after a day, do you?” Nick said looking round the hallway trying to remember the rooms Jeff had just pointed out.

“Sorry… It’s just that I am used to the school and it’s weird you not knowing how to move around, sorry. I’m mostly alone because my friends are all seniors, so I never had to worry much about someone else.” He shrugged “We’re here!” he announced as he reached the overly fancy hall.

"Nice, you can wait here, I'll go inside and I'll be back in a second." Nick smiled softly at Jeff and pushed the door open stepping inside.

“Sure…” Jeff leaned against the wall and took out his phone ‘I’m making a fool out of myself in front of the new exchange student… Typical right?’ He texted Thad.

Apparently they were waiting for Nick to go there so they had the key there and gave it to him, also one of the women that were behind the Counter spoke Portuguese which made Nick somehow feel slightly less nervous for some reason "Done." He said waving the keys and keeping them inside his blazer pocket as he stepped out again.

Jeff just took a quick look to Thad's witty answer with a roll of his eyes before he looked at Nick "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yup!" Nick said wide a wide smile on his face.

"You seem happier," Jeff stated as he walked to the cafeteria.

Nick shrugged “If you say so…”

Jeff must have done something wrong. He bit his lip and put his hands on his pockets humming a tone as he walked throw the hallways.

"Is everything alright?" Nick asked turning to Jeff slightly.

"Yeah," Jeff smiled softly as the smell of bread and coffee filled his nose. He missed that too much.

Nick smiled "I am getting hungry." He said after a while when the smell of his breakfast got to his nose.

"Cafeteria is down there," Jeff pointed to the end of the hall, where students were coming in and out of "The croissants are the best in Ohio."

"That's definitely a place I have to memorize!" Nick chuckled. He still felt slightly nervous and tired but at the same time he felt good.

"Smell can guide you though." Jeff smiled a bit brighter. “And I'm sorry in advance for my friends" he said as he opened the doors.

"You say those things and then you're surprised I am nervous!" Nick laughed and followed Jeff inside the cafeteria.

"It's just that we're crazy and I don’t know what you’re used to handle with," He gave a small laugh "Thad!" he called with a smile and tapped his friend's shoulder. He was sitting alone at the "Warbler" table.

Nick let himself stay a little behind, letting Jeff and Thad talk.

"Jeffster!" Thad turned back and punched him in his arm "So..." he looked pass Jeff to Nick "Are you..." He tried to think of his name but he couldn’t remember "The Portuguese student?" He asked with a smile. Jeff whispered ‘Nick’ to Thad but he didn’t listen.

Nick smiled softly “Yup, that’s me!” Nick extended a hand to Thad “I’m Nick... Duval.”  He added.

“Thad Harwood.” Thad smiled and shook his hand with a smile “Take a seat guys, the others are probably arriving in a few minutes.” He pointed to the chairs around him.

“I am going to grab something to eat. Do you want something, Nick?” Jeff turned to the brunet.

“I’m going too.” Nick said not bothering to sit.

"You Thad?" Jeff turned to the other brunet.

"Nah, I'm good!" He raised his cup of coffee.

"Then let's go Nick." He motioned to Nick to follow him to the line

Nick followed him “So, that’s crazy to you?” Nick said mockingly after a while “I have worse back at home...” He chuckled.

"That’s Thad... He's only crazy with a few beers on his sistem. He's a nice guy... Just wait for Trent!" He laughed and stopped at the end of the line.

Nick shrugged “I doubt he’s crazier than some of my friends...” Nick said casually.

"Oh, I wouldn't expect it!" Jeff laughed. He then asked the woman behind the counter for an espresso and a jam croissant "You?" he turned to Nick.

Nick asked for a croissant with butter and an espresso also, it was the kind of coffee he was used to “But I am sure!” Nick replied to Jeff “Maybe you’ll _meet_ them someday in one of our Skype conversations...” He grinned.

 

Jeff took a quick sip from his coffee before he laughed "Let's go then, there are more at the table" He walked back to the table and took an empty seat next to Thad.

"Nick right?" Trent, who was in the middle of the table, said excitedly to the boy who sat next to Jeff, extending his hand “I’ve heard much about you!”

Nick blinked before taking Trent’s hand and shaking it “Yes, I am Nick.” He said smiling slightly. And what did Trent hear about him? He wasn’t in the States for even 24 hours!

"Jeffie here wouldn't shut up about yo-"

"Trent!" Jeff half yelled. Trent didn’t have to make it sound like that!

"What?" Trent raised his eyebrow, before ignoring the blond and turning to Nick again "It's true, he said you were way better than what he was expecting" He whispered the next part "And cute too and I agree."

Nick felt his cheeks turning slightly hot at Trent’s words but he thanked the fact he had tanned skin so it wouldn’t be noticeable. He didn’t even know what he was supposed to say now “That’s... That’s good, I guess?”

"I guess… You'll have Crawford girls all over you with that tanned surfer look." Trent waved his hand at Nick’s figure "Or a Dalton boy." Thad laughed at that "Smooth Trent!" Thad said and Jeff was about to get up and go die in a hole.

Nick allowed himself laughing. “I am just regular, believe me.” Then he shut his mouth as he was about to say something he would regret.

"Really Trent?" David came and sat down in front of Jeff "The boy just arrived and you're making him uncomfortable already!" He laughed “I'm David by the way." He added with a smile.

“Hi, I’m Nick.” Nick smiled a little trying to make his cheeks come back to their natural color before somebody noticed.

After all, all his fears and nervous seemed stupid, they were all nice and welcoming, sure Trent was a bit crazy but Nick kept his opinion, they were nice. His friends were worse, anyway.

"Trent please shut up." Jeff asked softly, drinking his coffee slowly              

"Whatever Jeff," Trent rolled his eyes "So, tell us more about where you came from!”

              “Um... Portugal’s a small country that can go easily unnoticed to the bad Geography students,” Nick said mockingly, grinning and glancing at Jeff “But it’s old so studying its history takes longer than I would like, but that also means we have nice old streets with nice buildings.” Nick sipped his coffee and thought for a second about what he could say next “We have very good pastries and the weather is great!” He shrugged lightly.

Jeff rolled his eyes with a soft smiled as he took a bite from his food. He had to make up for it; he had to learn a bit about Portugal.

"Sounds exciting. I don't know much, we mostly learn about Spain in Spanish only a bit in World History. I've heard you got your asses kicked a few times." Trent teased with a grin "And Nick is English, right?"

Nick laughed “Sure they told you that, but I bet they didn’t tell the times when _we_ kicked _their_ asses.” Nick joked “And yes, Nick is English, my dad is American.” He explained.

"That makes sense..." Trent shrugged "But are you a surfer? You're tanned and all," He continued his interrogation.

 "Leave your private fantasies to yourself." Thad said then turned to Nick "The times I have heard him talk about his perfect man," he sighed dramatically.

"Watch it Thaddeus!" Trent groaned.

Nick frowned “Well...” He said slowly “I’ve surfed, but I just do it sometimes on summer... Not my favorite sport.”

Jeff just wanted to crawl under the table. Why did Trent have to be like that? Flirting with the guy, not even knowing if he's gay.

It’s a no bullying school so if Nick was homophobe or something he couldn't do much. Well, Jeff had to share a room with him but if he didn’t know he was gay everything was okay. But Nick seemed nice, calm, Jeff betted he wouldn’t have a problem.

 Jeff kind of shuts the conversation, he's sick with Trent's interrogation "Wanna leave?" He whispered behind his mug, sure that only Nick could hear him.

Nick glanced at Jeff as he heard him speak. "Yes, sure!" He said trying to hide some of his relief.

Jeff winked and got up and announced "I have to show Nick around, so yeah see you at lunch" He almost pulled Nick up

 

"Bye, Nick nice day!" Everyone called, waving at him.

Nick gave them a wave before following Jeff out of there "That was... Awkward." He said as they were out of the cafeteria "You're right they are a bit crazy, but nothing I can't bare with." Nick rolled his eyes.

"I know, sorry," He gave an apologetic smile "They're always like that with new meat..." He turned to Nick when they got out of the cafeteria "So, where are you having classes?" He asked.

"It's okay." Nick shrugged and then thought for a second but he couldn't recall what he was having next so he pulled out his schedule "According to this, English." He said keeping the paper back on his bag.

"English, senior...." Jeff thought for a second before snapping his fingers "Follow me, but look where you're going so you know at least how to go to the languages hall." He smiled and waited for Nick to be by his side before he started walking "So, ready for your first day?"

"Okay, I'll try," Nick rolled his eyes, the school was huge he was lucky if he found his room again "No, not really." He mumbled "I feel so tired, I might fall asleep on my classes." He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"At least coming from the cafeteria."Hey give me your number, if you feel like sleeping I'll entertain you" He gave a bright smile stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sure!" Nick said and reached for his phone "I still don't know the number, though. And in my defense I only got the number yesterday!" He said before Jeff could say something, he looked on his contacts list for his own number and showed he screen to Jeff "There."

"I understand." Jeff smiled and took his own from his pocket, typing it quickly "I'll sent you a message" He smiled and typed ‘Hey there, this is Jeff :D’

"It’s better to get going. So, we got out of the cafeteria there and you just have to go to the first floor." He pointed.

Nick rolled his eyes playfully at the text and nodded "Okay, see you at lunch?" He asked starting to climb the stairs but looking back at Jeff over his shoulder.

"Eager to leave me?" He mocked hurt "I have to go to the third floor so..." He shrugged and climbed the stairs next to Nick "I'll take you to class." He smiled

"Oh," Nick smiled apologetically "Sorry I didn't know..." Nick chuckled nervously "Um... Do you know if any of them," He gestured with his head towards the general direction of the cafeteria. "Has any classes with me?" He asked, just the idea of Trent asking him every question possible in the world made him nervous already.

"It's okay" Jeff grinned "Probably, but Trent is the only Junior besides me, so you won't have to worry about him." Jeff laughed "You got out of that one. But the rest are cool they'll help you!" He nodded softly.

Nick nodded and yawned "I seriously hope I'll catch up with the time zones quickly!" Nick said, not that it was too late in Portugal now, but he still felt like he was going by Portugal's time.

"It could have been worse." Jeff shrugged as he stopped at the second door in the hallway "Want me to make you company?" He dropped his bag on the floor.

"Well, if you need to go to your class no, but if it's alright to stay, yeah I could use some company." Nick smiled doing the same as Jeff and dropping his bag on the floor.

"Then I'll stay!" Jeff smiled widely "Want to know anything about Dalton or something else?" He asked.

"I heard you here have a non-bullying policy thing..." Nick leaned against the wall and turned his head to Jeff "Does that mean no matter what, people can't bully others? I mean, regardless their, I don't know, color, style... Sexual orientation..." Nick glanced up at Jeff, hoping he was not being too obvious.

"No they can't and if the principal hears a complaint the student is expelled or at least suspended for a while," Jeff sighed "It really helped a lot of us. Especially the gay kids like me..." Shit, that wasn't supposed to come out "So yeah you're safe here," He tried to cover it up "That’s why you chose Dalton?" He asked curiously.

Nick tried to hide his smile as he heard Jeff was gay, sure he was failing but he tried "Among other stuff, yes." Nick admitted and looked away from Jeff "Dalton's a great school."

Jeff bit his bottom lip and tapped Nick's back. "I'm sorry to hear about that..." He shrugged "It's home for me now so... I’m used to the greatness."

Nick chuckled "But I was never bullied, though." Nick said seriously now "I never let people bully me, and my friends always supported me so," He shrugged. "I think I've got the right friends." He smiled "I was just afraid, you know, I'm the new kid in school, I’m from a far away place..." He rolled his eyes.

"Well at least you were able to defend yourself." Jeff smiled "I can't imagine how hard it must have been to leave your friends." He bit his lip, pushing away the thought of leaving his friends, or them leaving him.

"Well, my future looks much brighter if I can move definitively here, you see, what I want to do is not a very common area in Portugal. Yes, I am going to miss them a lot, but I am planning to go there once in a while." He shrugged looking down at his feet.

"What do you want to do?" Jeff asked curiously "We might not replace them but we'll help you and be your friend." He smiled.

"Astrophysics..." Nick smiled a bit "Thank you, Jeff. You are pretty nice for someone who didn't know yesterday what Portugal was!" Nick mocked and punched Jeff on the arm playfully.

"Um cool?" Why did Nick always have to talk about things Jeff didn't know "Funny Nicky aren't we?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I really love it, but in Portugal the course is closed due to the lack of people interested." Nick shrugged "And yes, I am funny, a lot. I am like a second Ricardo Araújo Pereira!" He chuckled and then he realized Jeff wouldn't know who he is "He is a Portuguese comedian."

"Oh..."Jeff chewed on his bottom lip "I hope it gives you more opportunities here. “Jeff had to remember to google it later "Okay, that sounded like a joke so I’m gonna laugh." He gave a small genuine smile and shook his head at Nick "You should speak Portuguese; even if I don’t understand shit it sounds cool." He said with a smile and leaned against the wall. It was so awesome how Nick could master two languages. Portuguese sounds tough.

Nick rolled his eyes at the blond and then he laughed as he said Nick should speak more Portuguese. "Mas se eu falar Português, tu não vais entender nada! Tal como agora eu estou a falar e tu não estás a perceber!" Nick said chuckling, positively sure Jeff wasn't understanding a word.

Jeff nodded as Nick was speaking that weird language and laughed. "As I said I didn’t understand but I like the accent!" He then squealed "Say my name in Portuguese!"

Nick wondered for a few seconds. "I have no idea what Jeff is in Portuguese..." He said "Sorry."

Jeff pouted and sighed "Oh okay... Can you say it with that cute accent? Or you can only say it in English?" He asked shrugging.

Nick raised an eyebrow playfully, ignoring the cute accent part because his accent was just bad "I don't know how I am supposed to say an English word in a Portuguese accent? Just give me another word?" Nick offered.

"Oh sorry for making you say stuff I know it’s annoying but yeah I'm annoying." He smiled and thought for a second "What about 'My name is Jeff Sterling and I'm sixteen?’" He asked.

"You are not annoying..." Nick shook his head smiling a little "O meu nome é Jeff Sterling e eu tenho dezasseis anos." Nick said still smiling.

"That's so cool!!" Jeff said excited "You have to teach me how to say that!" The bell suddenly rang above them and Jeff sighed "Guess we can do that at lunch..." He picked up his bag from the floor "I'll pick you up after English?" He asked as he was walking away.

"Yes sure!" Nick smiled "For both questions, by the way." The teacher walked inside the classroom and Nick quickly followed "See you, Jeff!" He said before entering the classroom.

"Awesome man! See yah!" Jeff waved quickly before he climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor before his teacher arrived before him. Thankfully she didn’t.

Jeff was a really nice and funny guy, he was glad they were getting closer to what Nick could call a friendship. As the students were all in the classroom the teacher made Nick go to the front of the class and talk a little about himself. Nick just hated that, he felt like he was the freak of the circus.

After ten long minutes Nick was able to finally come back to his seat.

Jeff took a seat in the back, next to Trent "So, you stole the boy to go make out in some closet? He might not get around the school but he sure knows the dirty places." Trent winked.

"You're so not real Trent!" Jeff sighed, rubbing his face with his hands "I'm just being nice! Why don't you steal Jaymz exchange and go make out with him in a closet? Just keep his French’s moans to yourself." Jeff chuckled when he saw Trent turning red.

"Fuck you Jeff" He crossed his arms over his chest, which made Jeff laugh even louder.

Jeff didn’t have time to make another come back because the teacher got in and started the lesson. Jeff actually liked calculus, it was fun and the teacher was nice. He was looking forward to this year.

Nick found that English would be a lot harder than he first thought. The teacher spoke too fast for him to understand everything one hundred percent and they were going to learn Shakespeare, which Nick knew it was pretty hard, he was sure he was going to fail.

Jeff completely forgot about Nick. Not in a mean way. He was talking with Trent and a few others and having fun, since the teacher only gave her usual warnings for the year.

As the bell for the end of the class finally rang Nick let his head fall onto the table. He was going to fail English. He knew it. And he needed a high average to apply to an American university so he was really screwed.

Jeff grabbed his stuff headed to the cafeteria. He really needed another croissant. He only remembered Nick when he passed by the first floor and saw the English teacher getting out of the room.

"Shit...!" He muttered and walked to the classroom hoping Nick hadn't left yet.

After at least two full minutes without moving a muscle Nick finally demanded himself moving and slowly started to pack, in the middle of all that he had totally forgot about Jeff.

Please tell me he didn’t leave! Jeff asked himself as he poked his head inside "Nick..." He breathed out, relieved.

Nick looked up at Jeff puzzled for a second before remembering Jeff had told him he was going to meet him after the class "Hey," Nick said hooking his bag over his shoulder.

"Hello again," Jeff smiled. He didn’t have to tell he forgot about him. He had made an awful first impression and he didn’t need more to add.

"How was your class?" Nick asked casually walking towards the door.

"Normal... It's great to come back. And you first class?" He asked when Nick reached him.

Nick groaned "I don't even want to talk about it." He mumbled and passed by Jeff to get out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Jeff ran to Nick that had passed by and placed his hand in Nick's shoulder gently.

"Oh, nothing especial, I am just going to fail English." Nick said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Jeff frowned "But you didn’t even start classes properly..." He said softly. Why did Nick have to be like this? Jeff was sure he was intelligent enough to easily pass the year. He didn’t even remember he wasn’t talking to a native; Nick was that good in English.

"The teacher speaks too fast for me and we're going to study Shakespeare. I failed Camões so I don't guess I am going to pass Shakespeare.” Nick grumbled.

"You’re amazing at English, you'll pick it up in no time!" Jeff tried to cheer him up "You can always ask Thad... He loves Shakespeare and he won’t mind giving you lessons." He then pushed Nick in front of him "And now we're going to eat chocolate pastries to cheer you up." Jeff said cheerfully, pushing him towards the stairs.

Nick groaned again, he was not hungry "But I have class next! I still have to find the classroom!" He whined.

"I know short cuts, and you look like you could use some chocolate!" Jeff got ahead of Nick and grabbed his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick pouted like a little child but let Jeff lead him to the cafeteria again "What if I told you I hate chocolate?" It was a big fat lie. Nick was a chocolate lover, but Jeff didn't know that, and at least he could get some fun out of it.

Jeff gasped and stopped, letting go of Nick's hand "That's it! I'm gonna leave you to find your class." He turned around and pretended he was about to leave.

Nick laughed out loud "So, you would really leave me, in the middle of the school, if I didn't like chocolate?" He said still chuckling.

"No Nick, I _am_ leaving you." He tried to keep his straight face as he slowly walked away.

"Fine! I am not sharing my Oreo Milka with you then!" Nick laughed.

Jeff stopped and looked back "You said you didn’t like chocolate and apparently you have the food of gods that was discontinued here?" Jeff's eyes were widened and he talked really fast.

"No," Nick shook his head "I said, 'what if I told you I hate chocolate' it's different." He said grinning "And yes, I brought lots of Oreo Milka with me because I wasn't sure if you guys had it here." He shrugged.

"Stop trying to be funny!" Jeff punched his arm playfully "You should hide it from me though. I devour 2 bars in a night." He laughed and lead their way back to the cafeteria.

 

"What? Being funny is part of me, I can't just... Not be!" Nick said still laughing the face the blond had done was just hilarious "And you shall never know where I keep them!" Nick laughed evilly.

"I have my ways," Jeff smirked and entered the cafeteria again, which was a lot emptier now. He walked to the counter and asked for a chocolate muffin. Thankfully the line wasn’t big, it was almost nonexistent.

Nick rolled his eyes and followed Jeff "I doubt you can find them." He said grinning "I am a good hider. Okay, maybe I am not, but you won't find my chocolates." Nick shook his head lightly and grinning.

"I will, don't worry." Jeff laughed and took a bite out of the muffin “Want a bit?" He asked as he chewed on his food, extending it to Nick.

"No, thanks." Nick smiled "But don't worry I'll share my chocolate, I couldn't deprive a chocolate lover of that," Nick shook his head playfully "I am not that mean."

"You sure? It's delicious!" Jeff placed it under Nick's nose so he could smell it. "Thanks Nick!" He smiled.

Nick rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically "Okay," He said a smile growing on his face. He drove his hand to the muffin and took a little bit off it and put it in his mouth. He moaned lightly because the muffin was _that_ good "This is good!" He exclaimed.

"See, I told you!" Jeff smiled proudly "What is your next class?" He asked, walking to the hallway again.

"Maths I guess..." Nick followed Jeff "That's on third floor right?" Nick asked glancing at Jeff.

"You're a fast learner." Jeff nodded and made a movement so Nick could walk in front of him "Lead the way!"

Nick bit his lip lightly and started walking towards the stairs. "And you? What are you going to have now?" He asked glancing at Jeff.

"Geography..."Jeff said with soft smile, before starting to laugh. He didn't know why he was laughing; he just found it easier to laugh with Nick. He laughed with his friends, of course, but with Nick it was like the smile never left his lips.

Maybe he had just found the right person to hang with. Like Wes had David, Thad had Trent and Beatz had Jaymz.

Nick raised an eyebrow to the blond "What? I didn't say anything funny now..." He said "Or did I?"

"It's just..." Jeff took a deep breath "I'm having geography and that’s something I'm sure to fail. Let's hope they don’t ask where Portugal is," Jeff laughed.

"Oh right, you suck at Geography..." Nick joked "If they ask, is very simple it's the small country at Spain's left side." Nick said patting Jeff's shoulder gently.

"You think I know where Spain is?" Jeff shook his head "You're delusional! I don't even know where Ohio is. It's in the Midwest but I have no idea where that is in the USA" Jeff ran a hand through his hair as he climbed the stairs to the higher floors.

"I can help you if you need." Nick smiled softly at Jeff. "I was pretty good at Geography, when I had it back home..." Nick shrugged.

"Really?" Jeff looked hopeful at Nick "That would be awesome! Thanks!" Jeff gave Nick a quick hug before stepping away with the smallest of blushes "Sorry I got overly excited. It happens a lot." He smiled apologetically.

Nick was caught by surprise but when he was about to hug Jeff back, Jeff leaned away. He smiled softly at Jeff "No problem."

"So, I don't know the exact classroom but it's one of the last ones," He pointed at the end "I have to go to the east side so I have to run. Do you need me to come here for you or can you reach the cafeteria alone?" Jeff asked, starting to go down the stairs.

"Don't worry, I'll find my way!" Nick smiled widely and waved at Jeff "Good luck with Geography!" Nick called out, as Jeff was already a bit far.

Jeff just waved his hand over his head and practically ran down the stairs. He had to cross the building to go to his classroom so he had to hurry.

Nick walked across the hallway, it was easy to spot the classroom since it was the only one with people waiting at the door.

He looked around. Apparently nobody he had met at breakfast would have that class with Nick, he waited for the teacher who arrived only a couple of minutes later.

The lesson began with the teacher telling them the rules and what they would study that year. Nick couldn't wait for it, he really liked Maths and that year looked promising. Then the teacher handed them a few papers, it was some kind of test for him to see how they were in Maths. Nick found it very easy.

Jeff was alone in Geography so he took one chair in back, a bit away from everyone. He already knew the teacher and his rules so he just scribbled down on his notebook until the teacher said they were having a pop quiz.

It went alright, in the Jeff scale. The questions were easy and Jeff knew where in the world storms are most likely to happen.

Then Mr. Smith took the word map and Jeff knew he was screwed. He tried to pay attention to the other's answers so he knew were some countries were located "Mr. Sterling come and point me where Portugal is," Jeff laughed out loud at that. Really? Portugal? He got up and walked to the front, shaking his head as he went.

Mr. Smith was looking at him like he knew Jeff was getting it wrong.

Jeff mumbled to himself "Europe is here," He touched in the middle of Europe "Nick said it was near Spain and Spain is near the Mediterranean," He dragged his pointer finger along the Mediterranean, that was written "He said he surfs so the ocean is the best" he pointed to two countries not sure of where it was, until he remembered it was small. "Here?" Jeff bit his lip as he pointed and looked at the teacher who was actually looking surprised at him

"You-You're right Mr. Sterling Congratulations! Great way to start the!” He congratulated.

Jeff sighed relieved before he sat back down on his seat, some of his classmates cheering that he had got one right. Finally!

Nick finished his test and delivered it to the teacher, it was almost time for the end of the lesson so the teacher just said he could leave earlier, which was great because that way he could get lost once without getting late to his next class. Since Jeff wouldn't be there to help him to find the classroom, he pulled out his schedule to think where it could be. He would have Spanish now, so that would mean it was on the first floor.

As Nick arrived the classroom the bell had just rang for the students to come out so he waited and when the students were all out he stepped inside the classroom to wait for its beginning. After a while he found himself thinking of Jeff. He was very nice to hang with, but Nick quickly shook his head pushing away the thoughts that followed. He couldn't have a relationship right now.

Jeff got out of class with Nate, who was heading to the cafeteria. The redhead was nice and always helped him in geography projects. They said their goodbyes when Nate got in and Jeff waited outside. A few minutes had gone by but Jeff wasn't worried, maybe Nick was taking his time.

              When half of recess passed, Jeff was afraid Nick had got lost. He panicked for a second before he took out his phone and texted him "Nick are you lost? Where are you? Land marks?" He typed as he walked to the Warblers room. Maybe some of the guys had seen him.

Nick felt his phone buzzing and reached for it "Shit!" He mumbled as he read the text "Estúpido!" He hit with his head on the table "I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry, Jeff!" Nick typed, hopefully Jeff wouldn't get mad at him for forgetting.

And now? How could he say in a nice way he had forgotten? He didn't type anything more he just sent the text like that.

"It's ok, it's your first day. Tell me what's around you..." Nice, now he had to go find him and be late for his next class. Not that he minded, but Nick could have text him the moment he got lost.

 Nick cursed himself under his breath, great, now Jeff thought he was lost. Should he just get lost on purpose? No, that would be incredibly stupid. And he couldn't lie to Jeff, he would just feel bad "No, I'm not lost." Nick typed and bit his lip "I left my class earlier and I ended up forgetting. I am SO sorry!" Nick stared at the text for a while wondering if he should send it.

"Hi there!" he heard a voice behind him and he jumped making the phone jump on his hands and accidentally push the send button. Crap. Nick thought before turning around to find Thad, or so he recalled.

"Hi," He said but he just felt like crawling under the table to hide forever.

Jeff stopped on the stairs to look at his phone. He rolled his eyes and laughed "It's okay. At least you found it! Meet me at the cafeteria for lunch?" He stopped at the second floor, he was going to have arts so he walked calmly to the art room anyway.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Thad asked sitting beside him

"Yeah, sure." Nick said he could almost feel Jeff's judgment. But then his phone buzzed and he looked at the text. "Thank God," He breathed relieved as Jeff wasn't mad. Thad raised an eyebrow at him "Oh, sorry, I just... Never mind." Nick tried to explain but then rolled his eyes and gave up.

"Who was the person on the phone?" Thad asked curiously.

"Jeff."

Thad grinned "You don't say..." Thad said still grinning. Nick raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

Jeff sat at his usual stool next to the big window. He loved to sit down there and let the light take the canvas and the colors. He placed his bag on the floor and went to the back of the class to take a clean canvas. He placed it in front of him when he sat down and started to work on the colors. He knew his teacher would ask them to draw something so he just got his stuff ready. He had the brushes and the paints ready just as the bell rang and students filled the room.

As the bell rang students quickly started filling the classroom and the teacher quickly followed.

"So, what do you think of Jeff?" Thad asked with a grin on his face and glancing at Nick.

"What?" Nick asked instinctively, he blinked before answering "He's a nice guy. And he’s very funny." Nick shrugged and tried to keep the smile, that threatened to appear on his face, away.

“Draw your summer.” Jeff sighed typical. He grabbed a brush and dipped it in a light blue he made. He sighed, the brush a few inches away from the canvas. He tried to think of the good things.

The moments he spent in Wes' beach house with the rest of the warblers, instead of the beating he got when his parents made him get out of the house for fresh air.

No matter where he went, he always found that damn group that haunted his Junior High experience. His fresher wounds were in his back, where they had given him good shove against a brick wall and a "until next holidays". Jeff sighed and painted the top half of the canvas, mixing the blue with a bit of white to paint the sky.

Spanish class passed terribly slowly, Thad and Nick didn't have many occasions to speak since the teacher gave them work to do. It was the first day and Nick had homework already, that was just great.

Jeff had just finished his sketch when the bell rang. He signed his name in the corner and looked at his work. It was a blond boy in the sea on skies and holding a rope. It wasn’t detailed, he hated to do features, but you clearly see a boy. He had loved that afternoon he spent jet skiing with the guys. He picked his bag and left the room, walking along with all the blazered boys that were heading to lunch.

As Thad and Nick left the room they were chatting about the differences between Portugal and America, it was funny how everyone seemed actually interested in his homeland. They headed towards the cafeteria where Nick knew Jeff would be waiting for them.

When Jeff reached the cafeteria he sat on the Warblers table, next to Wes that was the only one there. He left an empty space next to him for Nick. Not that he had to sit there, it’s just if he doesn’t want to sit alone with the others Jeff is right there next to him.

"See you have already suited yourself." Jeff smiled and Wes shrugged.

"I'm too hungry to wait for 10 people to gather." He took a forkful of food.

"I'm just gonna wait for Nick." Jeff leaned on the chair and looked at the door.

"I'm pretty sure he knows how to ask for food." Wes pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah I know, but he's new to this school and country, he might need help." Jeff answered truthfully.

"You care too much." Wes said.

"Do you think it's too much?" Jeff bit on his bottom lip looking at his friend.

"Coming from you, no. But he might want a bit of space" Jeff nodded at that and got up.

"I'm gonna get food." Jeff walked to the counter and asked for a plate of today's food, macaroni and cheese. He brought a bottle of water with him and he sat again next to Wes.

As Nick and Thad got to the cafeteria, Nick glanced at the table where he had been at breakfast, Jeff was already there with his lunch and Nick smiled a little and following Thad to the lunch line.

"Oh, and we don't have redvines and twizzlers..." Nick added "At least I never saw them in sale." Nick shrugged.

"I personally don't like them much." Thad shrugged "So, Nick," Thad grinned "I couldn't help to notice your little smile when you glanced at Jeff when we stepped inside."

Nick raised an eyebrow "I glanced at the table and I don't know what you're trying to imply." Nick said but before Thad could say anything else they had to ask for their food.

"You know very well what I am trying to imply." Thad said as they were coming back to the table “You are not stupid.”

"I only met him yesterday!" Nick said raising an eyebrow again.

Thad seemed like he wanted to say something else but they were at the table "Hi!" Nick smiled and sat beside Jeff.

"Hey!" Jeff and Wes greeted "So Nick, how was Maths and this last one? Do we need to get more muffins?" Jeff asked, before sipping from his bottle.

Nick laughed "No, I think I am going to pass both Maths and Spanish, but we can get muffins anyway." Nick smiled.

Jeff laughed "I'm glad but eating this muffins everyday will make both of us fat in no time." Jeff ate mouthful of macaroni and cheese.

"Are you enjoying your time here?" Wes ignored Jeff’s comments and turned to Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes "With all the sports I do, I seriously doubt it." He said before turning his head to Wes "Yes, I mean, I am not here for even twenty four hours, but I like it already." Nick smiled.

“If you like sports you should join some teams. They are looking for new members. So are the Warblers..." Wes leaned forward, looking far more formal than just two seconds ago. "As Jeff already told you about the Warblers?"

"Yes, but I think I am not joining anything just yet. I want to see how I adjust to all this." Nick said sipping his water "I am just going work out by myself for now and focus on my studies. Besides I am no good at singing." Nick rolled his eyes playfully.

"I understand, but from your voice I can see that you can at least hum and since we're an acapella we need hums." Wes pointed out "We have to prepare for Sectionals but we can add you easily if you want to audition." Wes offered.

"Sectionals are in November, Wes... Please lay off," Trent sat on the table and rolled his eyes, annoyed at Wes’ antics

"We have to practice straight away. Remember who lost last year?" Wes pointed out.

"Whatever Wes I have a pile of homework already and I don’t need to work myself right away with your insane practice schedules!" Jeff nodded in agreement with Trent even though he didn’t have any homework.

Thad groaned "I have homework too already." He said "But I agree we have to at least decide what songs we're doing."

Nick looked around at them "Well, good luck guys, it seems like you still have a lot of practise ahead you!" He said nicely.

Jeff groaned "Unfortunately..."

"Shut up Jeffrey you love it." Beatz, that had joined them, laughed "You’re just dying to get going with the dance routine."

Jeff winked at the blond "You know it,"

"But we still need to get the songs chosen before we start with the dance steps." Wes warned.

Nick sat there listening to them all, so Jeff danced? That was interesting, he would like to see that. And the warblers performing because they sounded like they were pretty good, at least they practised a lot.

"Whatever... But no practice today!" Jeff begged and Wes sighed “Just because Cam and John are still on vacations but they arrive tomorrow and Thursday we have practice."

Everyone groaned. At least that was better than starting today.

Nick just continued to eat and kept his mouth shut, he felt awkward, he didn't fit in there. For the first time since he had arrived he felt like the stranger.

He finished his food quietly. Suddenly he missed his parents. He glanced at his watch, he still could call someone back at home, it wasn’t too late there "Um... I am going now." He said getting up "I'll see you all later." He mumbled before walking away, he hoped he didn't sound rude but he just wanted to hear a familiar voice.

Jeff turned on his chair "Want help?" He asked. Was Nick feeling bad around them? He knew they were tough to handle sometimes but he didn’t want Nick uncomfortable.

"No, I'm fine." Nick offered him a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. He walked out of the cafeteria already reaching for his phone.

Then he remembered he was all the way across the ocean and groaned, he still hadn't the roaming on. He glanced again at his phone. He didn't have time to go to the room, look for his laptop and call whoever by Skype. Nick sighed.

He didn't even see that coming. It seemed like a rock had hit his head and all from sudden he felt... Depressed. Nick ran a hand through his hair. He could always skip his first class of the afternoon. No. He couldn't. He groaned again and gave up on the idea. He pulled out his schedule and started to look for the classroom for his next class.

Jeff bit his lip as he watched Nick go outside. He looked off. Jeff didn't know what, but something was off with the brunet. He looked at Wes for assistance and the Asian just shook his head.

"He must be talking to his family."

"Oh you look like a lost puppy without Nicky."

Jeff threw Trent dagger through his eyes. Trent's remarks were funny when they weren't directed at him. The rest of the table just laughed they knew how Trent was.

It took the rest of the lunch hour for Nick to find the classroom, he couldn't stop thinking about his family being so far away from him and his friends too.

"What if he got lost?" Jeff asked Thad as they both headed to their dorms since they didn’t have afternoon classes.

"Don't worry man he'll be fine. You look like his mother!" Jeff laughed and Thad patted his back.

"It's just he seems so lost. I want to help..."

"And I'm sure he appreciates it" Thad reassured.

Nick's afternoon class passed too slowly for his taste. He just wanted to come back to his room and just at least try to see if anyone of his family and friends was still up.

"Bye Thad!" Jeff waved as he entered his room and jumped on his bed, face first. He was so tired. He hated that first day. He didn’t do anything but he got tired.

As the class finally ended Nick literally ran towards his room, but he ended up missing the corner he had to turn and ended up in the opposite side of the school. Nick groaned frustrated and made his way back. He glanced at his watch now and then, maybe, but just maybe he would be able to still catch someone online.

Jeff took his blazer after a while. He didn’t want to ruin it already. He let his blazer hang on his chair and he lay on the bed again, looking at the ceiling, thinking about this year. Join lacrosse and hockey, go to Nationals with the Warblers, have his highest grades and try to avoid the streets of Westerville alone.

After what felt like hours Nick finally came back to his room, the door was unlocked so he just stepped inside. "Hello." He mumbled and threw his bag onto the bed, grabbing the bag he had brought with him on the plane and starting to look for his laptop. He knew it was there.

              Jeff opened his eyes and looked at Nick “Hey!” He smiled and propped himself on his elbows “You found your way back!”

              Nick glanced up at Jeff and tried to smile “Yeah, I nearly got lost but I found my way fast enough.” And finally he found his laptop. Nick pulled it out and quickly clicked on the button to turn it on.

              “Cool! You know a bit by now!” Jeff smiled brightly “Please don’t tell me you’re a computer addicted like Trent...” Jeff sighed and threw himself back, loosening his tie.

              “No. I just need to do something.” Nick muttered. The computer seemed to be working slower than usual, but of course it wasn’t, it was just Nick’s mind.

              Nick quickly logged in on Skype and ran through his contact list. Nobody was on. He shut the laptop close and put it back on the bed, annoyed.

“I did that once to my laptop, it had something inside and it shattered the screen.” Jeff laughed before looking at Nick, then turning to him “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” Nick mumbled “I am going for a shower now.” He said reaching for his still slightly wet towel from that morning and a pair of clean briefs before walking to the bathroom.

Jeff watched Nick getting his stuff, biting his lower lip. He wanted to know what made the brunet upset. Was it him? He knew he should have waited for him at lunch! And why did Jeff care that much? He normally just looked for himself. He knew he had to help Nick settle in, but that seemed a bit too much.

Nick undressed himself slowly and started to hum a song under his breath. For him it was almost impossible to take a shower quiet, it was just weird. He turned the water on and adjusted the temperature before stepping inside. He let himself stay under the spray of hot water, his muscles started to relax slowly. Before he knew he was actually singing the song not caring if Jeff would listen to him or not. He just needed some time for himself, not thinking about anything else.

Jeff started to hear something from inside the bathroom. He sat down and his brows went up as he understood Nick was singing. _My ass he can’t sing_. Even in the shower he had a clear voice that was soft yet, strong. Jeff needed to get Nick to audition. Maybe Nick could replace Blaine, that had left that year to go to his boyfriend’s school.

Nick was singing one of his shower favourites ‘Uptown Girl’. He liked to sing that song because he remembered the video clip and that always brought a smile to his lips or a laugh. As the seconds passed Nick sang louder.

He felt like he was on his own bubble, nobody could bother or listen to him and he couldn’t listen anything that wasn’t the sound of the pounding water on his ears and his own voice.

Jeff felt tempted to record it to show it to Wes, but then he thought how the brunet would feel. Showering was such a private moment. Jeff hummed softly to the song, resting again on the bed.

The song was really good and Nick sang it perfectly.

After seven good minutes of showering and singing Nick turned the water off and shut his mouth. He wondered if Jeff had listened to him, he hoped not. The water would have covered him up, right? Nick dried himself quickly before putting his briefs on and stepping inside the room again, he walked to the closet and pulled out a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts to put them on.

When Nick got out of the bathroom, Jeff looked up to say something but his jaw just fell to the floor. He knew Nick was broad but he didn’t expect him be that well built. He had strong biceps and a toned chest. He had athlete legs and amazing back muscles. Jeff closed his eyes and hid his face in the pillow. If the brunet was that comfortable at walking around in boxers Jeff was going to have a tough year. At least he refrained to look to a specific place or he'd have a very hard time. Literally.

As Nick was fully dressed again he turned his attention to the bags that he still had o unpack. Now it was just his personal stuff, he started to take out his books and other items to his bed, yawning as he was tired, but he just wanted to just unpack everything at once. He was completely unaware of what was going on with Jeff, for him it was normal to just walk around like that.

Jeff suppressed a groan. He just walked like that and acted like it was nothing? This is going to be a long year for Jeff "So," He cleared his throat "Have you unpacked all your stuff?" Jeff tried to make things less awkward to him.

Nick looked up at him “Well, everything is out of the bag, now I just have to put everything on its place.” Nick sighed.

"Want help?" Jeff offered as he sat down on the table, popping the first button of his dress shirt. It was really hot in the room.

“Nah, you don’t need to bother yourself, I can take care of this.” Nick smiled at Jeff and grabbed several books to put them on the shelf. He put all the books on the shelf before starting to organize them by author.

"If you need anything..." Jeff offered, watching Nick put his stuff in the shelves. He started to read some of the tittles "HP fan? We're gonna get on so well!"

Nick turned his head to Jeff "You like Harry Potter too? Nice! I love the books and the movies." Nick said "And what about _The Hunger Games_?" Nick gestured to the book in his hand "Do you like them?"

"Like them?" Jeff said excitedly "I freaking love them!" He jumped off the bed and walked to Nick, grabbing the book "Joh-gohz tha foumeh?" Jeff tried to read the words but it was hard. He looked at Nick for assistance.

Nick tried to remain serious but burst into laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He apologised taking deep breaths to calm himself " _Jogos da Fome_." He said the words slowly so Jeff could understand them better.

Jeff frowned and repeated, sounding the same as before.

Nick put the book in its place and turned to Jeff "Repeat after me," He said "Jo-" He said slowly.

"Joh" he tried to sound the same, but he knew he was failing.

"You're close. But that needs some training. Nick said walking to the bed to go pick the other items that needed to be kept in their place such as his alarm clock and the rest of his hygiene stuff.

Jeff shrugged "We have 9 months." He smiled and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Until then you'll be able to say a full sentence." Nick smiled back.

"I hope I can at least say more than one." Jeff laughed.

Nick chuckled and placed the last item that was on his bed on its place, he sighed relieved and threw himself onto the bed. He hadn't forgot about the call. He still wanted to speak with someone from home. He tried to think on a good time to do it tomorrow, since he would have the afternoon occupied with classes.

"It’s still early but we should get dinner." Jeff shrugged and sat on his bed again, stretching his back.

"I'm not hungry, thanks. I am going to sleep now." Nick said crawling on the bed to lay down properly and to pull the covers over him.

"Do you want me to get you something? You still have the one I brought yesterday," Jeff pointed.

Nick glanced towards the direction Jeff pointed at "I'll eat it then, don't worry about me." He gave a smile to Jeff and sat up a little.

"I'm not sleepy so I'm gonna go down to the kitchens and bring something to eat!" Jeff got up and got his shoes that he took off a while before, walking to the door.

"Okay. And thank you, by the way." Nick nodded and reached for the sandwich Jeff had brought him the day before, it was still good so he ate it calmly before getting up to brush his teeth just to come back to bed after.

If he could wake up at five a.m. he would be able to speak with someone from home, and probably if contacted one of his friends he would be able to speak with more than one, since he or she would be at school with the others, so he had to go sleep as soon as possible.

Jeff walked to the kitchens and grabbed some slice of pizza some guys had bought earlier. He wasn't that hungry, but he sat around the island and talked and ate with the others. When some started to go to their dorms, Jeff followed, not feeling like socializing right now. They still had the weekend to do that.

 As Nick laid down again he turned the lights of the lamps off, but it took him some time to fall asleep, eventually he drifted to a light sleep and didn't even noticed Jeff getting inside again.

He opened his dorm slowly when he reached it, not wanting to wake Nick if he was asleep.

"Are you up?" Jeff asked when he closed the door behind him. Since he didn’t get an answer he shrugged and took his pyjamas that were laying on the bed before going to the bathroom. He took off his shirt and pants and dressed this sleep wear, careful not to make pressure on his wounds, he didn’t want to look at them now.

He went back to the room and jumped on the bed. He took out the book he was reading _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ and devoured it until he fell asleep with the book on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 5:45 when Nick's alarm went off, he quickly turned it down so Jeff wouldn't wake up and crashed on the bed again, he was still so sleepy and tired. But he demanded his body to move and get up. He reached for his laptop and put some shoes on, he would leave the room call his friends by Skype and only then he would come back to dress up.

He felt like a zombie as he got up and walked to the door.

As he was on the hallway he looked around, he couldn't call them there, he needed to find a better place. Maybe the gardens. Nick nodded to himself and started walking towards there, gladly it was place he had memorized. He had to hurry though, soon enough his friends' recess would be over.

Jeff didn’t wake up with the alarm, but he moved a bit around. The book fell on the floor with a thud as he turned on his stomach.

Nick walked to the gardens and quickly found a bench to sit. He opened the laptop and clicked on a random key, the screen went on and Nick opened Skype quickly choosing one of his friends on the list and calling to his phone. It only rang twice before he was answering "Duval!"

"Hey!" Nick replied a smile appearing across his face. They talked for five minutes, his friend asked how things were here and Nick asked how everyone was. But then, for what Nick understood, his other friends started battling for the phone to talk with him.

Nick laughed and the next ten minutes were spent with him talking with everyone who was around, but then they had to come back to class, Nick just wanted to keep talking but they couldn't skip their classes and Nick didn't want them to.

So he turned the computer off and walked back to the dorm he was feeling much better now. He felt happy. He tried to not do any type of sound as he entered the room, and came back to his bed, it was still too early, he could really use some more sleep.

Jeff woke up early. He had to take a shower but he only needed to do that at eight, which was still an hour away from what his cell phone said.

He turned again and looked at his side. Nick was under the covers, sleeping peacefully and breathing softly. Jeff sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Nick felt himself waking up but turned around and tried to sleep a bit more, he couldn't hear Jeff moving around so he could sleep a little more.

Jeff looked to Nick again when he moved "You up?" he whispered lowly, not wanting to wake him up if he was indeed, asleep.

Nick heard Jeff speak but he felt too lazy to actually open his mouth and speak so he just made a sound that was something between a groan and a whine.

Jeff laughed slightly "Is that a yes?" Jeff asked softly, giggling slightly at Nick's morning humour. "You fell asleep earlier than a baby!" Jeff joked with a smile.

“But I had to wake up early and it was very late where I come from!” Nick whined and turned so his stomach would be facing up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"C'mon you've been here for two days." Jeff said, laying on his side and holding his head on his hand.

"Still..." Nick mumbled sitting up slowly "As I said, I had to wake up really early anyway."

Jeff furrowed his eyebrows "Why?"

"I wanted to call my friends." Nick said pulling is arms up to stretch his back making his shirt ride up his hips.

Look at his face Jeff! Is this boy even serious? "Um... Were you able to?" Jeff asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yup!" Nick smiled putting his arms down and running a hand through his hair "I caught them just in time."

"Nice... You miss them?" Jeff asked, laying his head on the pillow, still looking at Nick.

"Kind of... Some of them. Those who I didn't have the chance to see before I came here." Nick explained getting up and walking to his closet to pull out his uniform.

"I can't imagine how hard it must be. I would die if I left these guys behind." Jeff sighed "Even if everyone is graduating this year."

Nick smiled sadly "Yes, it's hard. But I can't think much about it. I still have nine months ahead me." Nick said walking to the bathroom and yawning on his way.

Nick was right, Jeff shouldn’t be worrying too much about this "You're right..." He then sat up "Can I go first? I need to take a shower."

"I'm just going to brush my teeth, so give me a minute." Nick said stepping inside the bathroom not bothering to close the door. He reached for his toothbrush and quickly brushed his teeth, washing his face quickly before stepping out again "All yours," He smiled a little to Jeff.

Jeff had gathered his stuff and ran pass Nick and closed the door behind. He was used to take a shower with the door opened but now he had to get used to close it. He placed his things on the counter and turned on the shower cap. He undressed himself and steeped under the stream letting the water soak his hair and body for a while.

Nick glanced at the clock he still had time so he undressed himself slowly since he was still very sleepy, yawning several times. He started by putting on his socks and then pants.

Jeff showered quickly, wrapping a towel around his waist as he brushed his teeth. He then dressed his uniform and got out of the bathroom.

Nick was buttoning his shirt when Jeff stepped inside the room. He glanced up at him and finished buttoning his shirt before throwing his tie over his head.

Jeff threw his stuff on top of the bed and went to grab his already packed bag “You ready?" He turned to Nick.

"Almost. You can go ahead." Nick said sitting on the bed to put his shoes on.

"It’s okay I can wait a few minutes" Jeff leaned against the door and smiled at Nick.

Nick smiled back apologetically. He reached for the books that he would need for the day and switched them for the ones that were on his bag. "Okay, I'm ready." He said hooking his bag over his shoulder and walking towards the door running a hand through his hair wishing it wasn't much of a mess.

Jeff opened the door and let Nick pass by first before he closed the door behind him "Lead the way?"

Nick sighed. "Okay, I think I know the way." He said and started walking slowly waiting for Jeff to join him by his side.

"It’s okay, you came back yesterday" Jeff laughed and walked along side Nick.

"Said like that seems like I am a lost puppy or something." Nick chuckled. He felt good next to Jeff, he could just relax and be himself.

"Maybe you are." Jeff smiled and shook his head "With that shaggy hair you easily pass by a pup." Jeff was tempted to pinch his cheek like he does regularly with Trent but he dropped his hand mid air. Maybe Nick wasn’t okay with that physical contact. Especially from a guy.

Nick tried to look up at his own hair but gave up rolling his eyes "Whatever." He mumbled smiling a bit "I just can't tame it! My hair is crazy!" Nick said driving a hand to his hair and trying to brush it with his fingers.

"It looks fine!" Jeff smiled "It gives you a certain...something?"

Nick was about to ask what Jeff meant with that but he decided maybe he didn't want to know "At what time do you finish your classes today?" He asked.

"At three!" Jeff sighed. He was so glad this year his schedule was so light "You?"

Nick groaned "Five." He said "And then I would like to see what sports teams are in the school, I am not joining in just now, but I better start thinking about it. I can't lose my shape." He sighed.

"It would be a pity..." Jeff mumbled to himself "I can take you to the gym. Try outs start Monday but they are there to help if you have questions."

"Yeah, maybe I should go there to ask if I can just tryout in like a month or two..." Nick wondered out loud "If I can't I will need to try out next Monday as well..."

"I never saw a guy entering in the middle of the season. The only you can try out in November is hockey because of the winter season." Jeff shrugged and stepped outside, holding the door for him.

"Thank you," Nick smiled at Jeff "But I don't even know to what sports I am going to try out, yet." Nick sighed "I need to figure that out quickly."

"You'll see you'll figure it out in no time!" Jeff smiled and inhaled deeply loving the morning smell of the Dalton gardens.

"First of all I need to know what sports they have here. Only then I can choose." Nick said and quickly they arrived the main building he opened the door for Jeff and gestured for him to pass first.

Jeff tried to hide his smile when Nick let him pass "There aren’t many. There aren’t many preppy kids who like to do sports and get dirty." Jeff shrugged and laughed. It was true.

"And do you know what sports they have here?" Nick asked following Jeff inside and leading them towards, what he was almost one hundred percent sure was, the cafeteria's direction.

"Ummm" Jeff thought for a second "Lacrosse, hockey" He knew that because... Well he was in both teams "Tennis, basket, maybe soccer?" He bit his lip "I'm not sure thought..." Jeff replaced his bag on his shoulder and entered the already opened door of the cafeteria.

"Nice, then I just have to choose between tennis and hockey. If there is soccer." Nick walked to the line, that wasn't actually very long since it was still very early.

"Cool! It would be awesome if you got into hockey! I've been there since freshmen year" Jeff leaned against the wall, letting the students in front of them get their stuff first.

Nick smiled at the idea. "Yeah, I might choose hockey. I was never very good at Tennis anyway." He chuckled as remembered one time the ball hit his face and it almost broke his nose, of course back then it wasn't funny at all.

"I prefer hockey. I love to skate on ice and I love to be on the ring with the stick and just give my best." he then thought about what he said "It sounds so wrong!" Jeff rubbed his eyes and laughed.

Nick laughed. "Don't worry, I understand what you mean. But I never played much hockey too, so... I don't know. I probably suck."

"Don't say that, if you play as bad as you said you sang, you'll be tough competition for the captain slot!"

Nick raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean with that?" He asked but before Jeff could answer he had to ask for his breakfast, he asked for the same as the day before, a croissant with butter and an espresso. Did Jeff hear him when he sang on the shower?

"You weren’t quiet on the shower," Jeff asked for an apple an orange juice and rose a brow playfully at Nick when he grabbed his food.

Nick blushed lightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was being that loud." He mumbled turning to walk to the table but waiting for Jeff.

"It's okay, I enjoyed the show" Jeff joined Nick with his food and walked to the table together.

Nick blushed more. "I'll try to be quieter." He mumbled as they reached the table. Nick put his bag on the floor and sat.

"It's okay. I loved the song and your voice." Jeff sat next to him and hanged the bag on the back of his chair.

Nick sighed. "Thank you," He said and started eating his croissant slowly.

"No need to thank. I think you should audition for the Warblers... Hey, morning David!" Jeff turned to David with a smile "When are we holding auditions?" He asked taking a piece of apple.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Jeff, I've told you I don't want to join things just yet." He mumbled and sipped his coffee.

"I was just asking! Jesus," Jeff whined and turned to David who shook his head with a smile.

              "You better ask Wes but I guess next week?"

Nick sighed and mouthed a 'not gonna happen'.

"But we can accept people later right? Like we did with Kurt?" Jeff turned to Nick and poked out his tongue.

"I guess," David shrugged as he sipped from his drink "If he's good enough."

"Oh he is!" Jeff smiled and took another bite from his apple.

Nick refused to look at Jeff. "You are impossible." He mumbled pouting lightly.

Jeff turned to Nick "C'mon you were amazing!" He turned to David again "He sang an amazing shower redemption of Uptown Girl!" Jeff nodded proudly.

Nick groaned. "Stop, you're overreacting! It was nothing! The sound of the shower probably made it sound different or something." Nick said trying to just escape that.

Jeff's smile fell "Okay..." He mumbled "Sorry..." He crossed his arms and took another bite.

"Whipped" Trent sat at the table with a cough he placed his tray on top of the table.

Nick bit his lip afraid he had offended Jeff, but then he turned to Trent "Morning Trent." He said smiling politely.

Jeff rolled his eyes at Trent's comment "So Nick, how was your first school day?" Trent asked, biting his toast.

"Not bad," Nick sipped his coffee "At the end I was kind of tired but, it was fine, thank you. What about you?" He asked politely.

"Same old, same old." Trent waved his hand.

"Nice? I guess?" Nick shrugged lightly.

“Just the usual…” Trent shrugged.

“You’re only like that because there isn’t enough gossip yet.” Jeff said and David and Nick laughed.

“There’s gossip enough for me to talk about, but I know how you are when I talk about you.” Trent said suggestively.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You know what I mean.” Trent’s dark eyes darted to Nick so lightly but Jeff caught it.

“Are you even serious?” Jeff groaned.

“You can’t deny it!” Trent grinned.

“Yes, I can! And I am! Are you crazy?”

Nick looked from one to the other boy with a puzzled look. He had missed Trent’s glance so he couldn’t understand at all what was happening, but he decided not to ask. Whatever it was it was upsetting Jeff.

“Look into my eyes and say there’s nothing going on!” Trent leaned on the table with a grin, David rolled his eyes but he was actually curious about Jeff’s answer.

Jeff blushed but leaned, his face inches from Trent’s “There’s nothing going on.” He said dead serious. It didn’t mean he didn’t want anything to happen. Okay, that was rushed, but he wanted to get to know Nick.

Nick was getting more and more puzzled by the second. What the hell was happening? He looked up at David, he was grinning. So, he must know what it’s happening. He thought but kept his mouth shut, maybe later he would ask.

Trent sat back down with a shrug and a smile “We’ll come back to it later.”

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest “I really hate you sometimes.” He groaned.

Nick drank what was left if his coffee looking from Trent to Jeff, trying to figure something of what was happening out. He glanced at his watch “Well, I better go if I don’t want to be late.” He said getting up and picking his bag “See you all at lunch.” He smiled.

“Want help to find your classroom?” Jeff looked up at Nick. That made Trent chuckle and Jeff glare at him.

“I guess I can find it, don’t bother yourself.” Nick smile and walked out of the cafeteria.

“Just shut up.” Jeff warned when he turned back to the table after watching Nick leave.

After Nick’s afternoon’s classes ended he asked one of his classmates if he couldn’t give him directions to the gym, Nick listened carefully and fortunately he didn’t get lost - He just wandered around the school more than he needed.

As he got there he quickly found the soccer’s team coach.

He told him he wasn’t looking for new members since none of the last year’s students had quit and the previous year’s team didn’t have any seniors, but as he saw Nick’s disappointed look, he sighed and told him he could try out anyway. And maybe if he was good enough he would let him in the team.

Nick smiled widely; he thanked and asked when he could try out. The coach replied with a shrug and said “Why not now?”

So there Nick was in the middle of the field warming up, with a sports outfit that was slightly small for him. But he wanted to get in the team and if that was his only chance he had, he would take it.

Jeff had gone to the library to quickly do his homework as he waited for Nick to get out of class at five. But he was so into the books that he didn’t even noticed the five o’clock passing by. He found himself running to the gym.

Nick was nowhere to be found so he went to the bleachers because Nick might be there watching some warm up, since Jeff heard the whistle. He climbed the bleachers and turned to the field.

His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Nick running around. His hair was falling o his eyes and a thin layer of sweat on his face. Jeff had to sit down as he watched Nick. The outfit he was wearing was obviously too small for him. The shorts stopped too high on his tights and the shirt hugged his chest a bit too much. Nick looked like he had been doing this for a long time. But hey, Jeff wasn't complaining.

Jeff crossed his legs Chinese way and rested his elbows on his knees as he saw Nick play. He never saw a game of soccer and playing with their feet was weird but Jeff was actually enjoying it. It seemed like a tiring game since Nick was running everywhere with a strong motivation. It was actually really amazing to watch.

Nick shook his head to get his hair out of his sight as he ran around. He intercepted the ball and started running towards the other's team goal, but before he knew a foot was in front of his own and he fell to the ground. It took him a couple of seconds to understand he wasn't actually injured.

The player that had made the offense helped Nick up and apologized, Nick said it was fine, since he was okay, and let one of his teammates do the free kick. He ran to the penalty area and waited for the whistle so the game would continue. The whistle was blown and the ball was shot right to Nick's direction. Nick jumped and the ball hit the top of his head before entering the goal.

Before he knew Nick had his teammates jumping to him to congratulate him.

"Nick!"Jeff half squealed half shouted when Nick fell. He hoped Nick was fine; falling on his face must have hurt. Jeff bit on his bottom lip. This game was really nerve racking!

When the ball hit the net and Nick scored Jeff was on his feet, fist pumping the air and shouting "Fuck yeah!" He then sat down like he hadn’t just cheered in a practice game.

Just a few minutes after the coach whistled to the end of the game and called everyone closer.

"Congratulations, Nick." He said smiling and turned to Nick "Welcome to the team." Nick smiled widely as some of his teammates patted his back and congratulate him. "For today is enough." The coach said. "But just because it was the first practise!" He warned. "Don't get used to it!" He called out as everyone started running back to the locker room,

Nick followed them just to grab his things and get out. He couldn't shower there since he didn't have anything and he was not dressing his uniform now that he was sweating that much so he tried to hurry to his room to shower.

"Woah..." Jeff kept repeating as he got up and got out of the bleachers. The way Nick played was truly amazing and apparently he got in, which was pretty amazing. He walked back to the gardens heading to his dorm, thinking how awesome Nick was at playing and how he would start watching the soccer games, part of it because the game was exciting part of it because Nick was part of the team.

As Nick arrived to the room he found weird Jeff wasn't there. He threw his bag onto his bed and sat for a minute trying to catch his breath since he was just stopping now.

Jeff opened the door to his room. He waited a bit for Nick but when Case told him he had already left, so Jeff headed for the dorm in a fast pace. He stopped at the doorway and looked at Nick, who was sitting at his bed, still in the soccer attire. Dirty thoughts like Nick's shirt and shorts went through Jeff's mind and he had to swallow to control himself "Uhm... Hey," he got in and closed the door.

Nick looked up at him "Oh, hi." He said but didn't get up to take his shower, the laziness was starting to hit him. He should have gone for his shower before Jeff arrived, that sports outfit was just ridiculous.

"Uhm...You didn’t wait for me to go to the gym... I ran a bit late... Sorry" Jeff walked to his bed avoiding Nick's face.

"No, sorry, I was hoping I could meet you there, but then coach said if I wanted to be in the team I needed to try out right away." Nick rolled his eyes "Sorry."

"It's okay... You go in though?" Jeff acted like he hadn’t seen the game "Since you have a way to small uniform on..." Jeff started to fix his things on the desk.

Nick looked at himself making a face. "I know it's too small for me, but yeah, I got in." He smiled.

"Congrats man! I knew you would get in!" Jeff smiled and turned to Nick, regretting right away. He turned back to his desk, turning on his laptop.

Nick raised an eyebrow at Jeff but didn't give it a second thought "Well, I didn't want to join anything this soon, but I guess things never work out exactly like I plan." Nick shrugged "I am going for a shower now." He said finally getting the strength to get up.

He reached for the towel and some clothes he could wear outside since he was starving and he really needed to go out the room to eat and stepped inside the bathroom closing the door behind him and stripping his clothes before turning the shower on. He took a quick shower humming a random song under his breath.

When Nick closed the door Jeff let out a breath. The guy was seriously trying to kill him slowly! Jeff would bet that he was coming out of the bathroom with nothing but his boxers. Or worse, just a towel! Jeff sat down and ran a hand through his hair.

This getting out of control and Jeff needed to get his mind back on track. He was right. He should have never listen to Thad and join the exchange committee.

Nick would come anyway but at least he would room with another and Jeff didn’t have to suffer. But then Nick would walk around like that in front of another! Jeff suddenly felt jealous and groaned.

Nick stepped out of the shower and dried himself quickly. He dressed his briefs and jeans and stepped out of the bathroom still putting on his shirt. He threw himself onto the bed and sighed. "I'm tired." He mumbled.

Jeff lost the bet to himself, but he still couldn't dart his eyes from the small piece of tanned flesh Nick flashed him as he dressed his shirt "The practice might have worned you out?" Jeff offered, kicking off his shoes.

"Yeah... But I still have stuff to do." Nick said groaning lightly and running a hand through his hair.

"Uhmmm" Jeff hummed, taking his socks and putting the shoe under the desk "It's like 7, aren't you sleepy already?" Jeff laughed when he looked back up.

"A bit. But as I said I still have stuff to do." He said jumping off the bed "Starting with eating. Do you want me to bring you anything?" He asked turning to Jeff as he put socks and some shoes on.

"Thanks" Jeff smiled and shook his head "I'm not hungry. Have fun" he turned on the chair and logged on facebook, twitter, tumblr and on his e-mail.

Nick nodded "Okay, be back in a few minutes." He said before exiting the room. He tried to remember where the kitchen was, it was the fastest option. He remembered he had passed by it when he was looking for the gym and started walking towards it calmly.

Jeff checked his notifications, his asks, his mentions for a while, trying to entertain himself, so his mind didn’t drift to dirty paths.

The kitchen was empty so Nick just picked up a sandwich for him and other for Jeff. Yes, Jeff had said he wasn't hungry but Nick said that the day he had arrived and Jeff brought him one anyway. He also picked a pack of juice and returned to the room.

Jeff started paying some random game on facebook. He actually was hungry, but that only happened a few minutes after Nick left.

Nick opened the door of the room and stepped inside "I'm back." He said closing the door with his foot and walking over to Jeff "I know you said you weren't hungry, but I took the liberty to bring you this anyway." He shrugged and gave the sandwich to Jeff.

Jeff turned to Nick and a smile grew on his lips "Geez thanks Nick" Jeff took the sandwich and took a big bite of it. It was actually really nice of Nick to bring him that.

"No problem." Nick smiled and sat on his bed eating his own sandwich "Oh! I found my way to the kitchen, by myself!" He said proudly, but due to the sleepiness he sounded more like a little kid after he had just learned how to tie his shoes "And I didn't even get lost!"

Jeff turned on his chair "You're just reinforcing the pup nickname..." Jeff smiled at Nick "But it's great! I didn’t have to look out for you in the middle of the night!"

Nick rolled his eyes "I'm not a puppy." He mumbled smiling a little. He liked to be around Jeff, he made him somehow feel at home.

"Yes you are! Pup!" Jeff joked and poked his tongue out as childish movement. It’s so easy to hang with Nick.

"Next thing you know I'll wake you up really earlier by jumping on your bed." Nick threatened playfully and winked at Jeff.

"I don't care about your injuries then!" Jeff smiled and tried to ignore how the wink had made his stomach turn.

Nick chuckled. "I doubt you can do much damage when you're sleepy but okay." Nick grinned.

"Try me then!" Jeff warned with a light playful shrug "Just don’t drool on me" Jeff pointed at Nick.

Nick smirked evilly before ending his sandwich and drinking his pack of juice silently. Jeff didn't know him well so he didn't know that Nick was actually going to do it.

"I know that look Duval!" Jeff ate a bit more "I give that look at Trent all the time. Especially when he says not to do something!" Jeff said, still chewing his food.

Nick blinked a couple of times innocently "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No!" Jeff jumped on his feet and pointed at Nick, covering his eyes "Not the pup dog look!" he warned dramatically.

Nick chuckled and got up stepping closer to Jeff and removing the hand of the way. "What pup dog look, Jeff?" He asked blinking more times than he needed.

Jeff laughed and pushed Nick away with a laugh "Stop it!" He ran to the other side of the room "Bad pup, down!" Jeff was now trying to cover his hysterical laugh.

Nick laughed and threw the pack of juice to the bin. "Okay, I've stopped." He said still chuckling.

Nick reached for his books and opened them on his bed, he still had homework to do. He opened his notebook still smiling widely from what had just happened and tried to hurry up with his homework so he could sleep.

Jeff sat on his bed to calm down. He breathed heavily as he watched Nick do whatever he was doing. After a while he grabbed his things and went to the bathroom to change.

Nick finished Spanish homework in no time so next he had only Physics and was free to go sleep. But Physics was harder so it took him more time than he wished to finish it.

Jeff came back from the bathroom dressed and glanced over at Nick that was doing his homework. He put his dirty uniform on the basket and sat on the bed, pulling his Harry Potter and starting to read from where he fell asleep the night before.

After a while Nick finally finished his homework, he yawned and got up heavily. He was so tired he just wanted to sleep. Nick kept the books in his bag and reached for his pyjamas. He his jeans off and put the pyjamas' pants on and then took his shirt off to put the pyjamas' shirt. Only then he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Jeff raised his eyes from the book when he saw Nick move, but quickly turned back to the letters when he saw Nick taking his clothes off.

Seriously? It's like he does it on purpose! First he's an adorable puppy and then he takes off his shirt and Jeff has to control his hormones.

Nick brushed his teeth nearly falling asleep on the sink, he hoped he would stop feeling so goddamn tired all the time. He walked back to the room and set up his alarm clock before crashing on the bed and crawling under the covers. He turned his lamp off "'Night Jeff." He mumbled closing his eyes.

"’Night pup!" Jeff laughed, finally over the exposure he just witness a few minutes ago.

Nick smirked as he was almost asleep. After the next morning Jeff would probably never call him puppy again. Fast enough Nick drifted to a deep sleep.

Jeff was able to close his book that night. It was around 11 pm when Jeff put down the book and turned off the light, taking a quick glance at Nick's sleepy figure. He shook his head and pulled the covers over him, slipping into a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff hated nightmares. He would be drenched in sweat and panting when he wakes up.

But the worse is that he could never wake up at the right moment. Right before the first blow. It never happened. He always suffered, even in his dreams. Tonight was no different.

He was stupid enough to run into dead-end alley. And the three jocks where right behind him. They were huge, even bigger than usual and Jeff couldn’t stop shaking.

Nick woke up early in the morning with the alarm clock, he quickly turned it down so Jeff wouldn't wake up with the sound. He got up slowly rubbing his eyes and a grin growing on his face as he reviewed mentally what he was going to do now. He got up and walked to Jeff's bed, but as he looked down at him, Jeff was shaking and he was with a face expression that showed fear.

"Jeff?" Nick asked softly and shook his shoulder gently. Jeff was probably in the middle of a nightmare and Nick just tried to wake him up gently.

The first blow was on the shoulder. Jeff moaned in pain as he fell to the floor. But Jeff always tried to fight back. He got up again and swigged his fist to connect with James' jaw, the leader, the bigger one.

Nick heard Jeff make a sound that made his heart sink, whatever he was dreaming it wasn't nice at all "Come on Jeff, just wak-" Before he could end the sentence Jeff's fist collided with his nose making Nick yelp.

Jeff sat down on his bed with the sound. He was panting and shaking but at least he was awake, nothing could hurt him now. But something was wrong. Jeff looked around and found Nick holding his face "Shit! Nick, Nick I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He asked, making turn to him but gently holding his arms. He mumbled more apologies and tried to see the damage.

Nick hissed lightly "I'm fine, Jeff, don't worry." He said taking his hands out of the way, he wasn't even bleeding but he had been lucky Jeff didn't break his nose "See? Everything's fine." He said rubbing his nose like it would make the pain go away. He just didn't want Jeff to worry about him.

Jeff cupped Nick's face to see his nose better, it wasn’t broken but his was turning a dark purple "I'm so sorry Nick. Let me get a pack of ice!" Jeff got up and went to the bathroom. They decided to put a small freezer in each room because Dalton kids hurt themselves too easily. And they didn’t want boys going to the nurse asking for icepacks.

He came back and sat next to Nick, placing the ice over his nose "I'm so sorry Nick. I wasn’t expecting you to be there."

Nick sighed in relief at the coldness, it eased the pain "It's fine, really." He assured Jeff once more "What were you dreaming about?" He asked softly, glancing up at him, he was both curious and worried. What had upset Jeff that much?

Jeff sighed. He didn’t want to tell that to Nick. He was sure Nick wouldn’t judge, but he never told anyone and he didn’t know what to say "I...it was a bad dream, nothing more" he gave a weak smile at Nick and softly replaced the ice, hoping he wasn’t hurting Nick.

Nick repressed the hiss and sat on Jeff's bed pulling him down too "You can tell me, Jeff. Sometimes is better to let these things out." He smiled encouragingly at Jeff.

Jeff bit his lip and looked away from Nick "It’s nothing, I'm okay. Sorry" he looked back, pointing at his nose with the hand that wasn’t holding the ice.

Nick sighed "It's okay. Come here you look like you could use a hug." Nick smiled softly and pulled Jeff for a tight hug. "Whatever it was it's over now, you'll be fine, you're safe."

Jeff was surprised with the hug, but got over himself and hugged back. Nick was a good hugger and Jeff couldn't help but lean in. No one ever did that for him "Thanks..." He mumbled before sitting straight again and placing the ice on Nick’s nose "I think it’s gonna bruise..." Jeff bit his lip. He had hurt Nick when the boy did nothing but be nice and friendly.

"It's okay," Nick repeated for the one hundredth time. Then he got up and walked back to his bed to pull a small plastic bag from under it, he took a Oreo Milka from there and gave it to Jeff. "Come on! Cheer up!" He smiled.

Jeff raised his eyebrow when Nick got up. Was he going to leave? When he showed him the chocolate Jeff let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding "Oh Nick..." He smiled softly and opened the package. He took out a small square and took a bite, giving one to Nick "You're amazing!"

Nick accepted the small square "I just hate to see my friends down." He said still smiling "If you ever need to talk, I am here, okay?" He asked putting the chocolate in his mouth.

Jeff smiled a bit wider. So they were friends? Cool! I mean, Jeff found everyone he had a relation with his friend, as small as it was, but Nick saying it back was even better "Thanks... The same goes back to you... If you ever miss home I'll try to help." he smiled and ate another piece.

Nick nodded and glanced at the clock "Maybe we should start getting ready." He mumbled but his will to go to classes that day was none.

"I'm tired" Jeff whined and threw himself on the bed. When he was tired he could be really annoying.

"Maybe you should try to sleep for a bit. If you can hurry to dress up to arrive in time..." Nick said softly.

"I can't go to sleep now!" Jeff said. He couldn't. He didn’t want to go back to that situation again "I'll just lay here for a while..."

"Alright," Nick patted Jeff's shoulder gently and walked to his closet pulling out clean clothes. He changed clothes quickly to the Dalton uniform and went to the bathroom to wash his face, brush his teeth and try to fix his hair. As he saw himself on the mirror he understood what Jeff had said. His nose was purple-ish, but it was fine as long as Jeff was okay.

It wasn't like he was interested in anyone to have to look his best anyway.

Jeff closed his eyes and tried to relax a bit. He felt so bad for hurting Nick. He took deep breaths as he waited for Nick to get ready.

Nick got out of the bathroom fixing his tie "I'm ready," He said quietly "But you can still rest for a bit."

"If you wait a bit I can get ready..." Jeff sat up again and sighed when he saw Nick’s nose "I'm awful..."

"Sure," Nick sat on his bed to wait for Jeff "And please, stop saying that, it's nothing, really." He smiled softly at Jeff.

"It would be nothing you didn’t have marks." Jeff said as he picked a new uniform "Ten minutes." Jeff got inside and did his usual morning routine, still feeling back about Nick.

"It's nothing, because I say it's nothing!" Nick said loudly enough for Jeff to her him "I am the one injured, so I am the one who knows if it's serious or not!" He said joking but being serious at the same time. There was just no reason for Jeff to worry or feel bad.

When Jeff got back into the room he grabbed his tie on the chair and put it around his neck "It doesn’t make feel better about hitting you" Jeff glanced over at Nick.

Nick sighed "But I don't want you to feel bad because of it. It's not your fault! You can't control your dreams!"

"I should control my body though!" Jeff sighed and sat next to Nick "Let me make it up for you!" he asked. He could take him to today's rehearsal. He couldn't take him to town. The dream was too fresh.

"Um... Sure! But don't feel like you have to, just do it if you want." Nick smiled and tried to ignore how fast his heart beat in his chest for a few seconds. Why did that happen?

"Of course not! You deserve it," Jeff nodded "I could have broken your nose and you would have to go to surgery and you're not even here for a week!"

Nick rolled his eyes playfully "That's a bit over dramatic." He smiled at Jeff "You are lucky though, I was going to jump on your bed like I said I was going to." He winked.

"It's not being dramatic!" Jeff whined playfully, feeling a bit better "See? I warned you not to do that!"

Nick chuckled "Come even you said you recognised 'that look' were you really expecting I was not going to do it?"

"I wasn’t expecting you to actually do it!" Jeff laughed softly and shook his head.

"I was going to do it." Nick gave him a small nod "And who knows maybe I'll try again." Nick shrugged and grinned.

"Okay you really want to break something!" Jeff laughed and got up to grab his shoes.

Nick chuckled "Changing the subject, do you know when the hockey try outs will take place? I've thought about it and I am going for it." Nick tilted his head.

"October... Since the season starts on November." Jeff put on his shoes and laced them "Really? Don't you think it's a bit too much for you?" Jeff turned to Nick with a shrug "I'm in lacrosse an hockey. Not to mention the Warblers, but it might a little bit too much for you."

"We'll see... I'll see if soccer is enough or not, I still have time to think about it..." Nick shrugged again.

"But it would be cool though. If you entered the team," Jeff smiled and grabbed his bag "Let’s go?"

“Yeah, but now that you said it... I don't know. I was just thinking in join another team because back at home I had soccer four times a week and here's just two. But maybe practices are harder? I don't know." Nick said getting up and walking to the door opening it and holding it for Jeff to pass.

"Thanks" Jeff smiled at Nick's chivalry "I never saw a soccer practice in my life so I don’t know sorry" Jeff bit his bottom lip "But hockey is more hard a few days before we have games, which is like twice or three times a month"

"I don't think that would be a problem," Nick closed the door behind him and started walking towards the cafeteria beside Jeff "I am not planning join anymore teams or groups. I think the major problem is that I don't play that much hockey since it's not a common game in Portugal."

"It isn't?" Jeff was surprised "But it's so cool!" He moved his hands around to be dramatic.

Nick chuckled "In Portugal it doesn't snow much. So, snow sports aren't that common." He explained.

"Here is like white white white... And more white." Jeff numbered with a smile.

"Something I will have to get used to." Nick sighed.

"Oh the snow it's cool!" He smiled "It's amazing to be under the covers studying or reading when there's a storm outside!"Jeff loved that weather so much.

"Yeah, but I am a summer lover. I mean, I love the sun, the heat, the beach..." Nick smiled a little.

"But I'm sure you'll like the winter here" Jeff grinned.

"I think I'll be shaking with cold all the time, but okay." Nick chuckled. Nick didn't even notice but when he found himself they were in front of the cafeteria door. He opened it and let Jeff pass first before he stepped inside and walked towards the line.

"I'll bring you blankets to keep you warm!" Jeff passed by Nick and placed himself behind the last boy on the line "Summer's here only if you go to Florida or Cali... It's warm and you have beaches!" Jeff pointed out "The Warblers are hoping to make a trip there..."

"That's nice... When do I get to see you perform? You all sound like you are pretty good." Nick smiled.

Jeff grinned. He was so taking Nick to today's rehearsal "Soon..." he just said, turning so he could grab a tray and ask for a cappuccino and a chocolate croissant.

Nick asked only for an expresso coffee "How soon?" He asked glancing at Jeff smirking.

Jeff shrugged with a small smile, like he didn’t care "Soon." he repeated as he grabbed his things and went to the empty table. They had been early today.

Nick rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

"Oh c'mon" Jeff joked as he sat down and put the bag on the floor.

"What?" Nick asked sitting on the chair and sipping his coffee.

"You did that eye roll again... You'll see as really soon" Jeff hinted and took a bite from his croissant "Want a bit? It's warm and so good" Jeff took a bit and offered it to Nick.

"Um... Thanks." Nick accepted Jeff's croissant. "You should get used to it though, I roll my eyes a lot." He joked putting the bit of the croissant in his mouth.

"It's okay, I’ve been dealing with Trent for years now..." Jeff joked and continued to eat "Good right?" He pointed to his half eaten croissant.

Nick chuckled and then nodded. "Yes, very good."

"Dalton has the best pastry in Westerville and no one can convince me otherwise" Jeff drank his cappuccino, getting a "cream moustache".

"Portugal has the best pastries in the world and no one can convince me otherwise!" Nick mocked. He glanced at Jeff and chuckled. "Jeff, you have..." He said gesturing a moustache on his own face and still chuckling.

"Can only comment when I have some of them" Jeff joked "What?" Jeff grabbed a napkin and tried to clean his face, missing some spots.

Nick laughed and shook Jeff's hand away "Give me that." He said reaching for the napkin and cleaning Jeff's face himself.

"Uhm... Morning?" Thad laughed and sat in front of the pair with a knowing smile and a raised eyebrow.

Nick dropped his hand and turned to Thad. "Morning." He mumbled blushing a little.

Jeff coughed awkwardly and turned to Thad "Good morning Thad"

"I can see that" He smirked and sipped from his coffee.

Nick sipped his coffee awkwardly. But why was he acting like that? Jeff was only his friend nothing more! Oh yeah, Thad thought he had a crush on the blond.

Not Thad too! Jeff sighed a bit and continued to drink his coffee, an awkward silence filling the air between them three.

"I think I am going now, to my classes..." Nick said finishing his coffee and getting up he moved his hand to scratch his nose that was itchy but quickly moved it away as it hurt.

"Hey what happened?" Thad pointed at Nick's face and looked at Jeff shocked.

"It's not what you think Thad..."

"His nose is purple!" Thad interrupted. He knew Jeff couldn’t hurt anyone but Nick was clearly in pain. Jeff let his head fall when Thad was almost yelling at him. He was feeling even worse.

"I fell yesterday." Nick shrugged; there was no point on Jeff's friends get mad at him for that "When I tried out for the soccer team." It was a lame excuse but the only one Nick remembered.

Jeff looked up at Nick when he lied. He didn’t need to lie.

"He got in though" Jeff turned to Thad, that seemed to buy it, since Nick didn’t look scared of saying that "Congrats man... Now you have to audition for the Warblers!" He said with a bright smile.

Nick sighed "Singing is not for me," He said running a hand through his hair. "Well, I'll see you at lunch, bye!" Nick waved and started walking away.

"Bye Nick..."Jeff said before sighing and looking at Thad “Can I ask you something?" Jeff brightened up a bit. Thad raised his brows but nodded "Can't we perform one of the older songs today? Like..." he thought for a second "Misery!"

"Why?" Thad laughed. He loved that performance and wouldn’t mind repeating it.

"I wanted to surprise Nick.” He said he wanted to see us perform and this way he might even join!"

"How didn’t I know? You want to serenade him!" Thad joked but nodded.

"Thad! Not you too!" Jeff whined.

"I just have to talk with Wes and David but I guess so..."

"You're awesome Thad!!" Jeff squeaked and started to plot ways to Nick to come to the study hall where he could see the performance.

As Nick was leaving the cafeteria he passed by Trent. "Morning Nick! Hey, what happened to your nose?" He asked widening his eyes a little as he looked at him.

"Oh, good morning, Trent." Nick sighed "I am clumsy and I fell." He shrugged.

"Where?" Trent asked still looking at Nick's purple nose.

"Soccer’s try out."

"But I thought you didn't want to try out to anything yet?" Trent glanced up at Nick's eyes.

"And I didn't, but coach said if I wanted I had to do it right away so..." Nick shrugged again. "Well, I need to go now." Nick said and patted Trent's shoulder before walking away. "See you at lunch!" He called out.

"Yeah, see ya!" Trent replied before walking to the Warbler's table. "Morning." Trent said as he sat down on the table.

"Morning!" Jeff and Thad said, turning to Trent.

"Jeffie here wants to repeat Misery for his Nicky..."Thad teased and Jeff smacked his arm.

Trent grinned. "Really? And you still say there's nothing going on?" Trent turned slightly to Jeff.

"There's nothing going on!" Jeff said exasperated, gripping his blond bangs. Why did everyone think that something was going on? If they acted like Klaine was something but Jeff was just being nice with him because he was alone there. What's the problem in doing it? He wasn’t doing that with ulterior motives. If something came from that cool if not cool too.

"I don't think there's something going on...yet" Thad teased more.

"I don't believe you, Jeff." Trent said simply leaning back on the chair and smirking at the blond boy.

"Why Trent?" Jeff asked, getting slightly annoyed “Because we're nice with each other? Because Nick might lean into me a bit more because he's new to the country to the culture?"

"Because I see the way you look at him." Trent answered calmly.

"Like what?" Jeff asked, raising his voice a bit. Thad sat on his chair, sipping his coffee slowly, laughing softy at the other two.

"Like Kurt looked at Blaine before they started dating" Trent grinned.

Jeff frowned "I don't," he simply said, almost hissing the word "I only know him for 3 days..."

"Kurt only knew Blaine for fifteen seconds." Trent shrugged.

"But they were meant to be! Nick and I are just friends and I don’t even believe in love at first sight or whatever" Jeff leaned back in his chair and glared a Trent.

"It's not first sight if three days passed," Trent said ironically "Besides, who told you you are not meant to be with him?" He grinned.

"Whatever!" Jeff said as he went back to his breakfast, sick with this conversation. Yes, it was true that he felt differently towards Nick than he felt towards Trent for example, but that was different. Nick was new, he had to know him before this first look passed by.

Trent changed a glance with Thad. Jeff could say whatever he wanted but it was unquestionable Jeff was at least crushing on the Portuguese boy.

"I'm... Gonna go!" Jeff announced, moving his hair out of the way and getting up. He couldn’t be with them right now.

"Bye Jeffie," Trent waved his fingers at Jeff as a goodbye.

Jeff groaned and flipped him the middle finger. Trent was one of his closest friends but he could be a pain in the ass when he wanted. Jeff walked slowly to his first class, hands in his pockets and head low. He was so confused with everything!

Nick had arrived his classroom way before the class time. He leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sat. He rested his head back against the wall, letting his mind wander. It was weird to think that his friends should be lunching by now but he had just had breakfast.

Jeff stopped on the second floor. He would be having art again and he was kind of needing to paint and use the brush. He looked around to the almost empty corridor and found Nick sitting down. He smiled and walked to him, sitting next to him "Hey"

Nick blinked and looked at Jeff a smile growing on his face "Hey, what's up?"

"Just Trent and Thad being annoying" Jeff waved it off "So you can get around alone... My little puppy grew up so fast" Jeff pretending like he was tearing up.

Nick pushed Jeff away by his head playfully "Shut up." He mumbled with a grin on his lips.

"No, I'm really proud!" he wiped a fake tear, but the smile didn’t leave his lips.

"If you keep treat me like a puppy, I'll behave like one!" Nick mocked threatened.

"So you act cute... I won’t complain" Jeff laughed, already feeling better.

"But there's some stuff that you will complain about! Believe me." Nick gave him a small nod grinning.

"I can handle that!" Jeff laughed and shook his head. It was strange he could feel so comfortable with Nick in so little time.

"Oh, so if I randomly start licking your face, wake you up every single day too early and just do things like that you will still handle that?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow playfully, of course he wouldn't do it, but Jeff didn't have to know that.

"If you lick my face then no!" Jeff laughed "And you can jump on me" in many ways actually. What Jeff? Shut up, that's the coffee talking "But we know what happens," he then bit his lips and looked at Nick, the purple wound making his heart smaller on his chest "Sorry.”

"Stop apologizing, please." Nick said shaking his head lightly. "But I could wake you up with water to pretend it's pee." He said to light up the mood again.

Jeff looked at him with a ‘Whaaaat?’ look "Please don't!" he laughed and shook his head.

"You never know, I can be pretty mean, sometimes!" Nick laughed evilly.

Jeff pouted "No!" he then burst out laughing "Don’t be that mean"

"And then you wouldn't even be mad at me, because I would do my puppy eyes at you!" Nick said chuckling.

"You know my sore spot!" Jeff whined in defeat "I have to find yours"

"You won't find it," Nick shook his head "I will never show it!" He winked.

Jeff sighed in defeat "You'll show it... Just wait for it..." he threatened playfully.

Nick was going to reply but the bell rang over their heads, he sighed "Well, I guess we have to go to class now," He got up and extended a hand to Jeff to help him to get up.

Jeff cursed the bell, he was having a great time. He took Nick's hand "Thanks!"

"See you after class?" Nick asked before starting to walk towards his classroom.

"Yeah! Do you want to come o study hall with me at 5?" he asked, already a bit far away. If he said no Jeff had to find a way to make him go there.

"Won't I see you before that? Like at lunch?" Nick raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah sure..." Shit Jeff you can even surprise someone right "See yah later!" he waved.

Nick smiled and nodded "See ya!" He stepped inside the classroom after the teacher. Nick's morning lessons were dull, he just wanted to see them ending, but as more as he wished that more the time seemed to pass slower.

Art class was amazing. Jeff could draw anything he wanted and it made him feel free. But that was it. The rest of the classes were as boring as ever and he just wanted to eat by lunch time.

As the bell rang for lunch Nick nearly ran to the cafeteria. Jeff wasn't there yet, so he just walked to the line and waited for his time to ask for his food.

Jeff hated the rush out of the classrooms. He always took his time, now even more because Nick knew how to move around and he didn’t have to worry that much. When he reached the cafeteria he saw Nick and joined him, ending up annoying some students because he got ahead of them "Sorry!" He said one last time before he reached Nick "Hey pup!" he smiled "How were your classes?"

Nick turned to Jeff with an eyebrow raised "So now you're going to call me pup on a daily basis?" He joked "They were fine, but boring, yours?"

"Yup, it's your nickname now!" Jeff stated, flipping his annoying bangs out of his eyes "Pretty much the same but Arts. We got to draw whatever we wanted" he smiled.

Nick rolled his eyes. "You're impossible." He mumbled but not containing the smile on his face. "But that's cool." He smiled "About the Arts, because the nickname is stupid." He mocked and poked his tongue out to Jeff.

Jeff faked hurt "But... But I chose it with so much love and care!" he tried to look sad enough to make Nick laugh or smile that gorgeous smile of his.

Nick started laughing "Okay, okay, the nickname is cute." He rolled his eyes. It was so easy to laugh around Jeff, he liked it.

Jeff smiled triumphantly "See?" then line moved quickly and it was their turn already. Jeff let Nick pass since he kind of cut the line and Nick was there first.

Nick rolled his eyes and asked for the day's dish, he reached for a tray and a soda and put the plate on the tray and waited for Jeff.

Jeff asked for the same, bringing a bottle of water and an apple with him, before he joined Nick and went to the Warbler table. Even though Nick wasn’t part of the Warblers, the rest didn’t seem to mind and he was glad because that way Nick would feel uncomfortable. He sat down next to Trent, hoping that it would cool off Trent's vivid imagination.

Nick followed Jeff and sat beside Thad, he hoped they didn't mind him there. Jeff had said the first day that was the Warblers' table and Nick wasn't a warbler.

"I'm already sick of this!" Trent whined, playing with his food.

"Sick of what?" Nick glanced up at him.

"Classes..." He sighed dramatically and Jeff gave him a few hard pats on the back "Poor little Trent!" he shook his head with a sad smile.

"Oh come on! We only started this week! It can't be that bad! At least you'll have Warblers today? Isn't that good?" Nick tried.

Jeff laughed a bit at Nick's attempted to brighten up Trent, who just sighed "If I got solos... Guess this year everyone will go to Kyle, who was like Blaine's mini-him"

"Oh c'mon Trent, everyone will get a turn this time!" Jeff turned to his food. No one could get Trent thinking otherwise so why try?

"Then show them you're better than Kyle." Nick shrugged "You have to fight for what you want. If you don't anyone will do it for you." Nick said popping his can of soda open.

Trent cheered up a bit at that "Thanks! That's some great advice" He smiled and turned to Jeff with an approving nod, which Jeff returned with a roll of eyes.

"So, first practice today! I'm excited!" Jeff said cheerily, knowing more than everyone at the table. Well, David, Thad and Wes knew but... Well, Jeff had to make Nick go away first before they talked with the rest of the warblers.

Nick smiled Jeff, he looked adorable when he was excited. He continued to eat and glanced at his watch sighing almost instantly. His parents should be having dinner right now and if he was there he would be with them, and with some luck his sister would be over his house with her husband for a family dinner.

"Chill out Sterling! You look like a bunny on drugs or something!" David shook his head at the blond, but he was also excited to start the year with a performance. Jeff winked at David and took a forkful of food into his mouth.

Nick was too absolved in his own thoughts to be listening to the others. Maybe he should have called his parents by now, but no he had chosen to call his friends, and now he felt a bit guilty.

"But we're on for this evening right?" Jeff said more quietly, so Nick wouldn’t hear him. David nodded and Wes did the same.

Nick kept eating his food quietly thinking about home, not noticing what was going on between Jeff and the others.

"Nick?" Jeff turned to Nick, but found his staring at his food "Are you okay?" he called.

Nick glanced up "What? Oh... Yes, I'm fine. Sorry." He said and smiled a bit.

"You sure?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Yes, of course! I'm fine." Nick assured Jeff.

Jeff nodded and turned back to the guys, Trent giving him a 'smile' "No Trent!" He warned and Trent shrugged.

Nick raised an eyebrow at Trent and Jeff before shrugging it away.

Jeff was able to get Nick to leave early and to keep the warblers on the table. When Nick left Jeff turned to his mates and told them his ideas. They seemed pretty stoked about starting the year with a performance. They all tried to make Jeff sing lead but he didn’t want to. Part because he never sang it all part because Trent would say something. Kyle ended up getting the solo but Jeff didn’t care, he just wanted to surprise and make it up for Nick. He waved his guys goodbyes before he headed for English. During the class he couldn’t stop fumbling with his hands. He really wanted Nick to join and see how fun the Warblers were, and his voice was too good to go waste.

Nick's afternoon classes were as boring as the morning ones. He had a pile of homework already to do, and one of his new teammates informed him practice would be the following day, so Nick really had to do his homework today. Also, he was planning on the next day to wake up earlier to call his parents, or if he felt too tired he would skip lunch to do it.

The bell for the end of the day classes rang over his head and Nick sighed relieved. Finally, the day was nearly over.

'Come meet me at the cafeteria!' Jeff typed to Nick as the bell rang above him. Phase one of the plan was a go. He grabbed his stuff and ran to the cafeteria

‘But I have a shitload of work to do. Can't we meet in the room?’ Nick typed back, he wasn't hungry, so why would he have to go to the cafeteria?

Jeff frowned at the text ‘I'm going to the study hall I thought you'd like to join me. Pwease?"

C'mon Nick don’t ruin this! Jeff asked himself as he paced around the entrance of the cafeteria

Nick sighed ‘But I won't get as much done as I would if go straight to the dorm!’ Nick sent the text but then he started feeling guilty. ‘Okay, I'll be there in five’

‘C'mon! I'll let you wake me up early!’ Jeff sighed. Did he really had to offer that?

Nick started walking towards the cafeteria but stopped and looked at Jeff's newest text. He laughed ‘Done.’ He texted.

‘Ughhh I hate you :)’ Jeff rolled his eyes as he waited for Nick.

‘Awn I hate you too’ Nick laughed and walked faster arriving the cafeteria in just a matter of minutes. "Hello!" He said as he was close enough to Jeff.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff laughed and didn’t find it necessary to reply. When he heard Nick he turned to him and smiled "Thanks! You'll see you'll find the study hall a much better place to study" Jeff grinned and walked towards Nick, grabbing his hand and pulling him back from where he came.

Nick rolled his eyes and was caught by surprise when Jeff grabbed his hand and started pulling him in a direction, but he let himself go after him "What makes this Study Hall so especial? Isn't just one more place to study?" Nick asked.

"It is but it's friendlier than our dorm!" He said and turned left in the end of the hallway, before entering the room full of warblers and their "homework". Jeff sat on a table for two and took out a random notebook.

Nick sighed and pulled his books and notebooks out. He decided to start with Maths, since that was the one that was going to give him more headaches. He opened the notebook and the book and started resolving the exercises the teacher had gave them to do.

Jeff wrote some random stuff down, but his eyes were all around the room, winking at the Warblers. He took a few more minutes until he sang an "Oh yeah!" and then joined the Warblers in the back vocals, getting up from his seat and papers falling all over him, since they were thrown up in the air.

Nick was completely focused on his homework so when Jeff started singing, when _all_ the Warblers started singing he jumped on his seat making his pencil fly from his hand "Santa mãe de Deus!" He yelped and turned to the boys who were now getting up and gathering in the middle of the hall.

**[A/N: Holy mother of God!]**

Come, he said. It's a nice place to study, he said. It's much friendlier than our room, he said. Yes, because having a heart attack, was so nice. Nick thought sarcastically. But they sang very well, more than that, they sounded absolutely amazing!

Kyle took over the song and Jeff danced a bit by the side, taking a few glances at Nick, that first seemed scared, but now was enjoying a bit more. Jeff grinned as he hummed the background hum. That was the point of it, cheer Nick up.

Nick started tapping his fingers on the table with the beat, his eyes scanned all the Warblers and stopped at Jeff. The grin that was on his face told Nick he was the one who had pulled that out. Jeff danced very well, it was noticeable he liked what he was doing.

It was then when it hit him. That was _all_ for Nick! There was nobody else there! Nick blushed but tried to hide it somehow. "Pelo amor da Santa, isto não me pode estar a acontecer." He mumbled to himself still watching the warblers and with a huge smile on his face that he couldn't and didn't want to erase.

**[A/N: For Godness’ sake, this can’t be happening to me]**

Jeff saw Nick mumble to himself probably in Portuguese. He smiled, making his nose crinkle adorably as he moved to the centre and did the chorus dance with David and Trent.

Nick watched Jeff carefully, he hoped he wasn't being too obvious, but he didn't actually care. Jeff was a great dancer and he looked adorable with that smile on his face. Nick's stomach twisted a little, but no, it couldn't be because Jeff was looking at him like that, he was just hungry.

Table banging was always the funniest part. Jeff sat down again and banged on his table with Trent before getting up and motioning for Nick to do the same. Apparently Nick was enjoying it. His smile said that.

Nick raised an eyebrow at Jeff when he gestured for him to join them and shook his head still smiling. Was he crazy? Well, yes, he was. But Nick wasn't going to join them!

"Come!"Jeff mouthed and pointed at the floor for good measure. He just needs to put the brunet singing.

Nick shook his head like a stubborn child and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jeff rolled his eyes and walked to Nick, pulling him up by his arms.

Nick tried to struggle to stay on the same spot but then he gave up letting Jeff bring him to wherever he wanted, but if he was expecting him to sing, he should know that wasn't going to happen. Nick would just make a fool out of himself.

Jeff pulled him to the middle of the guys, dancing with a smile on his lips and making Nick do the same. Performing was so much fun, how couldn’t Nick see that? "Girl, you really got me bad!" Jeff sang and moved his feet to the beat.

Nick laughed and shook his head as he tried to copy the other's steps and dance along with them, that was fun. Maybe Jeff was right, maybe he should try to audition.

"I'm gonna get you back!" Every Warbler sang and clapped, patting each other's back, but Jeff turned to Nick "As an apology" he pointed to his nose "And a plot to make you audition!" He grinned mischievously.

Nick applaud them, they were amazing! Then Jeff spoke and he turned to him "I said it was okay, Jeff!" He rolled his eyes as Jeff brought nose subject again and then his eyes widened slightly, was he serious? "Jeff! I told you I didn't want to!" He repeated for the fiftieth time since he was in that school.

"I know it hurts and I was trying to make up for it" He smiled and reassured "And if you could see how awesome we were you would audition..." He pouted childishly, as if it would make Nick audition. Everyone was starting to head back to the Commons and Jeff really did want Nick to follow them and audition. The brunet really has an amazing voice so why should it go to waste?

Nick looked up at Jeff rubbing the back of his neck. How was he supposed to say no to Jeff when he looked like that? "Fine." He mumbled dropping his hand. "I'll ask Wes, David or Thad when I can audition." He said regretting saying that right away, he just wasn't good enough!

"Yes!" Jeff fist pumped the air "Right now! The rest of the meeting is still on and you can audition!" Jeff said excited, his plane had worked and he was really happy. He pulled Nick by his arm and pulled him from study hall to the Warbler Commons "Wes, Thad, David, I have someone who wants to audition!" He grinned and looked at Nick

"Jeff!" Nick whined "I don't have anything prepared!" He said trying to push them back to the Study Hall.

"Sing Uptown Girl!" Jeff whispered with an encouraging smile.

"I can't! I just... I... No." Nick shook his head. Why was he feeling so nervous so sudden? Oh right, he was going to audition and fail in front of some guys that sang and danced amazingly. But maybe they wouldn't let him audition! Wes hadn't said anything yet.

"Uhm... Nick?" David turned to the other Council members, who nodded "I guess the floor is yours" he said, turning back to Nick.

"You'll do fine I know it..." Jeff squeezed Nicks arm and sat on the nearest arm chair.

"I hate you so much right now." Nick mumbled before Jeff sat. He felt so awkward right now. Uptown Girl was a song he sang on his shower, it was not supposed to leave the bathroom. He walked to the centre, he could feel his face burning and he bet his tanned skin didn't cover that up.

Nick decided to pretend he was alone, it was his best shot, still he felt awkward as hell. He closed his eyes and imagined he was back at home in his bathroom just like a normal day, and soon he started to sing, first he didn't sing too loud, but as the song grew Nick's voice got louder too.

Jeff felt a bit bad for making Nick do this. He was obviously uncomfortable, but as he began to sing more confidently, Jeff smiled. Nick's voice was strong and amazing, just like Jeff knew. "Uptown girl" Jeff sang a bit more lowly, echoing Nick's voice and trying to make the rest of the warblers sing and help Nick.

The warblers quickly joined Jeff and as Nick heard them he got more confident and opened his eyes singing more confidently. Whoa, was that really happening? Nick asked himself. Yes, it looked too real to be a dream.

All the warblers joined and seemed to be enjoying. Jeff looked towards Nick and sighed relieved when he saw the brunet with his eyes opened and having fun. Well, that was the point of the warblers.

Nick didn't even see the song passing, when he found himself the song was coming to a close and he was holding the last note. He took a deep breath as he shut. That didn't go too bad, did it? Nick should start to feel more confident about himself.

Jeff clapped along with his fellow warblers, and Wes had to bang his gavel to put the meeting to an order. Wes looked around the Warblers and the rest of the council members and found the same expression in everyone "Welcome Warbler Nicholas." Wes smiled and banged his gavel.

Nick couldn't help the smile from spreading across his face. "Thank you," He said and laughed nervously. He had made it! Nick turned back to Jeff and smiled brightly, he would have to thank the blond properly.

Jeff gave Nick a thumbs up and turned back to Wes "This was a good first reunion so I guess I can say meeting dismissed" he banged his gavel one more time and everyone started to leave, but Jeff waited for Nick to get over the initial shock.

It took a couple of seconds for Nick to let sink in what had just happened, then he turned to Jeff and stepped closer to him pulling him for a hug. "Thanks for believing in me, Jeff." He said patting Jeff's back and smiling widely.

Jeff was surprised with the hug, but once he got over with the shock he hugged back and gave a soft laugh "No need to thanks," he pulled out and smiled at Nick's expression, he looked so happy.

"But something I am certain of is that I am never going to study on the Study Hall again." Nick laughed and punched Jeff's arm playfully still smiling. "Now I have all the damn work to do." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh we don’t always break into song!"Jeff rolled his eyes "I too have homework, should we go to the dorm?" he offered.

"Yes sure, let's go." Nick said and started walking back to the Study Hall to pick up his things.

Jeff followed Nick and grabbed his stuff "I wonder who is going to clean this... "Jeff looked around. The floor was filled with papers.

"I pity the person." Nick said looking around the mess. "You guys nearly gave me a heart attack!" He chuckled.

"Sorry" Jeff apologized with a small smile "It wasn’t the purpose..." he shrugged and hooked his bag on his shoulder.

Nick chuckled "But thank you really, you guys were amazing. And you, you are a great dancer, Jeff." Nick smiled widely.

"Thanks!" Jeff’s smiled grew. He had been dancing for all his life and it was nice to hear a compliment every now and then "And you're an amazing singer, even if you don’t think so!" He nodded.

Nick rolled his eyes at the last part "And do you know when the next meeting is? With the warblers, I mean." Nick asked gesturing with his head lightly back to the Warbler's Hall.

"Monday... We meet three times but in the beginning we don’t do anything major so we just stay half an hour" Jeff explained as they headed to their dorm.

Nick bit his lip. "Okay. So that would make all Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays?" He asked glancing at Jeff, hoping the answer would be positive.

"Yeah, normally. We might be annoying sometimes and call a pointless meeting on a Sunday morning but yeah," Jeff looked down at Nick "Why?"

Nick sighed slightly relieved. "Because I have soccer Tuesdays and Thursdays. This week because it was the first, we'll have tomorrow, but starting next week, all Tuesdays and Thursdays." Nick said. "Whoa, this week passed really fast." He mumbled to himself after a while.

"It did, didn’t it?" Jeff repeated, looking thoughtful "Thinking I didn’t want to get to the airport on Sunday" he shook his head "I was wrong."

"Thinking a week ago I was just hanging around with my friends, being all emotional and stuff." Nick chuckled with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Jeff bit his lip and patted Nick’s back comfortably "Sorry 'bout that"

Nick shrugged. "I'll see them in nine months, until then I'll just have some crazy Skype conversations with them." He smiled a little.

"Yeah with Skype and the internet it’s like they're here," Jeff smiled and entered the dorm building holding the door for Nick.

"Thanks," Nick said as he stepped inside the building. "Yeah, I guess, which brings me to, I won't probably be much in the room this Saturday. I don't know, just felt like I should tell you." He shrugged.

"Oh?" Jeff raised a brow but then shook his head with a smile "I don’t need to know what you do. I'm not your mom!" Jeff smiled.

"I'm just going to spend the day on Skype probably; it was just so you don't count on me." Nick said as they arrived to the room's door he opened it and stepped inside holding the door for Jeff.

"But you can Skype here!" Jeff said. He didn’t have to leaved, Jeff would leave willingly if he needed to "I can leave or be quiet!" he promised. He threw his bag onto his unmade bed and took off his shoes, looking at Nick.

Nick laughed "You can do the noise you want that's not the problem, I would annoy you." Nick explained "And it's your room too, I don't want to expel you from it." Nick put his bag on the bed and shrugged his blazer off before loosening his tie and throwing it over his head.

"You think you annoy me?" Jeff snorted playfully "It's okay, the guys have tons of homework already and I have Harry Potter to read!" He said "You can talk here, and I'll probably sleep until noon. And don’t worry with the noise; I sleep like a rock... Sometimes" he took off his blazer and hanged it.

"Alright, but if I start annoying you tell me, okay?" Nick said reaching for his towel and walking towards the bathroom.

"You won’t annoy me!" Jeff reassured for the hundredth time. Jeff got up and started to unbutton his shirt.

Nick closed the door of the bathroom behind him and started undressing himself before turning the water of the shower on and stepping inside taking a quick shower.

Jeff sighed and took off his shirt. The bruises in his back were getting much better. They were only a faint greenish yellow and they didn’t hurt anymore. He took a clean baggy shirt and dressed it, then taking his pants and putting on some shorts. He needed to get that out to someone. He needed to tell the bruises hurt but his heart hurt more. He sighed again and fell on the bed, holding the pillow. He felt so safe in his bed, in his dorm, even if he wasn’t alone there anymore, but even Nick's presence didn’t change that.

Nick was stepping out of the shower when he realised he had forgot about clean clothes to wear. He shrugged it off; he didn't have any problems appearing like that in front of Jeff. He just dried himself quickly so he wouldn’t wet the whole room and shook his head making his air stick out in various directions and stepped back into the room bringing with him the dirty uniform.

Jeff raised his head from the pillow to see Nick coming out of the bathroom. Almost naked. Again. He hid his face again and tried to sound casual "You always forget your clothes." Jeff stated.

Nick looked over at Jeff and he realised that maybe Jeff was uncomfortable with him walking around like that. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He said reaching for his clothes and returning to the bathroom quickly.

Jeff sighed; it wasn’t supposed to come out like that. He sat on his bed, his back against the headboard. Now he had to explain it was okay and that he didn’t have to worry. Jeff was okay with him walking around like that. It was uncomfortable in a certain way but that would pass as he started to know Nick more.

Nick dressed himself quickly and came back to the room. He jumped to his bed and reached for his bag to take out his books and notebooks.

"Nick?" Jeff started, sitting so he was facing the brunet "About that, it’s okay for you to walk around as you'd like. It’s your dorm too," He said "It’s just you seem so comfortable around me to walk half naked when you don’t know me before a week. I could be a creep for all you know," he gave a forced laugh to try to ease the air around them. You need to start thinking before you talk Jeffrey! He slapped himself mentally.

Nick chuckled and shrugged. "I'm sorry, I'm just used to be like that. I'm sorry." Nick apologised again glancing up at him.

Jeff shrugged "It’s okay..." Jeff was about to say another thing but he shut up and went back to cuddle the pillow and glancing at Nick every now and then. He could do his homework but he didn’t want to. He'd do that after dinner.

After the Maths and Biology homework were done, Nick felt like his brain was going to explode. He pulled his arms up to stretch his back and glanced at Jeff. "You okay?" He asked turning slightly to him.

Jeff was almost asleep so he turned his sleepy head and rubbed his eyes "Uhm-uhm" he said, yawning, “Just missed my bed," he smiled sleepily.

Nick nodded and smiled a little, Jeff looked adorable. Then he grabbed his English notebook - fortunately was the last subject - and started his homework.

Jeff started to fall asleep again. He didn’t know why he was so tired. Probably was the change of environment. He yawed and turned on his back so he wouldn’t fall asleep. He knew if he did that he had to wake extra early to do today's homework "How come you don’t speak Portuguese to me?" He asked for a while "I see that happen on movies all the time" he was tired and he was rambling... Awesome.

"What?" Nick asked softly not taking his eyes off his papers. "What do you mean?"

"They start talking their mother language, forgetting that the others don’t understand or just speak it to themselves... I'm tired" he stated after not understanding what he was saying coming from.

"I guess I've been forcing myself to not use Portuguese?" Nick shrugged, but it was true he had to think twice before opening his mouth so he spoke always in English and tried not to say things that sounded stupid.

"But that why you'll get out of practice" Jeff pouted and looked at Nick "Speak a bit? So I can fall asleep or wake properly?" Jeff asked.

Nick chuckled. "What do you want me to say?" He asked closing his books.

Jeff shrugged "Whatever you want. You can say what you think of me because I can’t understand so you can say bsad things about me or you can talk about... I don’t know." Jeff started thinking "’Bout your home or something..." he turned to Nick again.

Nick bit his lip for a few seconds before getting up and walking to the shelf where he had his books, he didn't know what to say, so he was going to read something to Jeff. He scanned the covers of the books with his eyes and picked one of them. He returned to the bed and sat.

Nick opened the book and started reading the first lines of the first Harry Potter book.

Jeff laughed "I feel like a kid" he smiled and turned on his side so he could see Nick

Nick smiled a bit but continued his reading.

By the cover he could see it was Harry Potter and he heard Dursleys somewhere in the middle of the foreign words. He hoped he could fall asleep, but Nick's clear voice and the weird language kept him up and wide awake. It was amazing how someone could speak so well two very different languages.

Nick glanced once in a while at Jeff. Why would he want to hear him speak a language he didn't understand? Nick would be annoyed if someone started speaking a different language around him. Jeff was still awake, telling Nick he wasn't going to sleep so soon.

Jeff was able to catch some words that looked the same as Spanish. He knew he might be annoying Nick, asking for him to talk, but it was hypnotizing listening to Nick. Even if he didn’t understand a thing from what he was saying.

Nick found cute that Jeff wanted to hear him speak Portuguese, and that he still hadn't shout for him to shut up. Before he knew the first chapter was over. "And that was the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." Nick smiled and turned to him.

Jeff blinked a few times, he was staring at the book for while now, before he smiled and turned to Nick "That was really cool!"

"I'm glad you liked it." Nick smiled softly at him. "Now you should sleep, you look tired."

Jeff shook his head and got up "I have to do homework and eat!" he stretched his back and yawned, looking around for some flip flops to go downstairs. He finally found some under one if his bags and took the out "Do you want something or are you going to the cafeteria".

"No, I don't want anything..." Nick shook his head and reached for his books again. "But thank you anyway."

Jeff nodded "I'll be back in five" he said as he opened his dorm door and walked into the hallway. Some boys were heading to the cafeteria, some still in uniform, others in jeans and shirts. Then he ran into Trent.

"Jeff!" he said cheerily and Jeff just gave a small smile as they walked down the stairs together "What’s up with you? You never come to dinner with us!" Trent pouted childishly and Jeff rolled his eyes fondly.

"That’s because I've been tired," Jeff shrugged

"And Nick never comes too!" he wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh my god you two are getting it on in your dorm that you don’t even try to socialize with your friends!" he mocked hurt.

"Fuck you Trent!" Jeff shook his head "He goes to bed at 8 because of the time difference..." Jeff stated "He's tired too and no, we're not 'getting’ it on'" he made air quotes.

They both entered in the kitchen that had a few guys talking cheerily. Trent went for the fridge but Jeff went to the cupboards to take cereals. He filled them with Nesquik and took the carton of milk out of the counter. During that time Trent tried to add some of the stuff he thought Jeff and Nick were doing, but Jeff just ignored him, eating his cereals against the counter "Please Trent I'm eating!" he asked, sighing, but someone caught his eye he tried to remember his name "Uhmm..Sebastian!" the blond called and Trent turned red already.

"No Jeff!"

"Payback is a bitch" he whispered.

Back in the room Nick after a few minutes finished his homework, he glanced at the clock, it was nine already. Nick was about to crawl under the covers when his stomach protested, growling loudly, and telling him he had to eat before he went to sleep. Nick groaned loudly.

He got up slowly and reached for his sneakers. Before he left the room he looked at himself, shorts, t-shirt, sneakers, okay, he was dressed properly to leave. He turned the lights off before walking towards the kitchen, yawning on his way. He was so tired. Nick ran his hand through his hair and quickly arrived the kitchen.

Jeff ate his cereals with a smirk, watching Trent stubble over his French. He was so nice that he told Sebastian that he heard a lot of him from Trent and that said boy spoke French. Sebastian started to talk to Trent in a fast French, but quickly looked bored when Trent wasn’t able to keep up with him. He started to glance at Jeff, but the blond was too occupied at looking at his friend's blush to care.

Nick looked around the kitchen and quickly spotted Jeff, but he was with Trent and other guy from Nick's Maths' class, so he just grabbed a sandwich and a pack of juice and was prepared to walk away when one of his teammates caught him, it was the one that had made him fall. He probably thought Nick's purple nose was his fault because he started apologizing again. "It's okay, really. It's not your fault." Nick assured him, but still the boy said he felt guilty. After some convincing Nick finally put in the other's mind that he was okay, and there was no problem.

"So yeah, I have to go" Jeff pointed at his empty bowl before placing his on the counter and quickly washing it "Bye..." he waved at Sebastian and whispered in Trent's ear "Ohh burn!" Jeff laughed and walked away.

Nick chatted with his teammate, who was called Jason, for a while longer. They talked about soccer, apparently he was a big fan of European soccer. After a good while Nick felt exhausted and had to excuse himself. Nick walked through the empty hallways of the school back to his room.

Jeff completely missed Nick in the kitchen so he was surprised when he didn’t see him on the room. He even checked the bathroom but it was empty too. He shrugged and sat at the desk, pulling his books before he fell asleep. He did his English and Calculus quickly and looked at his geography one and sighed. He could never get over his country aversion and this year they had to start with it!

Nick opened the door of the room to find Jeff already inside. "Hey" He said before walking to his bed and letting himself fall onto it. Nick kicked his shoes off and crawled under the covers.

Jeff turned to Nick "Hi." he turned back to his books before he asked where he had been. He didn’t want to sound controlling.

Nick glanced at the clock and groaned lightly it was so late, he pulled his covers over his head to hide his eyes from the light and hugged his pillow close to fall asleep as fast as possible.

"I'm so sorry!" Jeff bit his lip and tried to focus "It's geography and yeah..." he sighed and slammed his head on the table.

Nick sighed, he needed to sleep but he knew Jeff's relationship with Geography was awful and Nick wasn't bad. Nick pulled the covers down and sat, he got up and stumbled towards Jeff. "With what do you need help?" He asked pushing his hair out of his sight.

Jeff turned to Nick "No, go back to bed!" he shook his head. He was fine, he didn’t need help and Nick didn’t need to bother.

"I'm already out of bed. Take this chance while I'm still coherent." Nick said giving a sleepy smile to Jeff.

"Really?" Jeff bit his lip and looked up at Nick with big eyes.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, tell me with what you need help with."

Jeff sighed "Thank you so much!” he motioned for Nick to come closer. It was amazing how this boy could get up from his be to help him, especially when he was almost sleep walking. He got up from his chair “Here, sit down!" he offered with a smile.

Nick rolled his eyes. "No, sit." He said and pulled a chair for himself. He yawned. "Okay, so what are you supposed to do?"

Jeff sat down again. The homework was easy and small, but Jeff couldn’t name capital cities or associate them. He tried to explain it to Nick.

Nick nodded as Jeff explained and then he started telling him which capital cities were from each country.

"Ugh... Why do all European cities sound the same?" Jeff whined, writing Amsterdam in the gap.

Nick chuckled. "They don't, you just have to learn them all..." Nick said and pointed at one of the gaps. "There is Lisbon, in front of Portugal."

"Lisbon" he said as he wrote and then stopped "Wait, isn’t that the name from the girl in the Mentalist?" he turned to Nick.

"What?" Nick looked sleepy confused at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The TV show!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Officer Lisbon or something..." he shrugged "Warsaw... Bulgaria?" He tried.

"Oh yes, right, sorry." Nick mumbled he knew the show, his mother watched it. "Yes, Warsaw"

"Oh okay, cool!" Jeff smiled and wrote it down "Now, capital of Turkey..." Jeff thought for a second and went back a few pages "Istanbul?"

Nick nodded and yawned. But then he glanced at the paper again and, "Wait what? Oh, bolas. Sorry, Jeff, Warsaw is Poland's capital. Ugh, sorry. Maybe I should go to sleep." He said as he could barely open his eyes.

"Oh okay" Jeff went back and crossed it, writing Poland over it "It’s the best. I’m going to" he got up "Thank you so much Nick, really!" He gave him a tired smile "Go to sleep puppy!"

Nick didn't even have the strength to roll his eyes he just got up and stumbled back to his bed. "'Noite," he mumbled and crashed on the bed pulling the covers over him and falling asleep instantly.

Jeff raised his brow at what Nick said. It either meant 'you're welcome' or 'goodnight'. He went with the second. He closed his books and turned off the desk lamp. He yawned and looked over at Nick. He got between both beds and pulled the covers better over Nick, kind of tugging him in "G'night puppy!" he climbed on his bed and hid completely under the covers after he turned off the nightstand lamp. He fell asleep a few minutes after, begging for a nightmare free sleep.

 


	7. Chapter 7

A month and a half passed since that night. Nothing much changed. At least Jeff didn’t. He still was awful at geography, even with Nick helping him through it. His relationship with Nick changed though. They got closer. Jeff tried to make Nick comfortable as much as he could, watching movies with him, talking, asking about Portugal - Jeff learned a lot about it with Nick's ramblings - and still calling him pet names like pup or Nicky.

He really liked Nick. He was caring and nice and a really good friend. He was slowly winning over the others. He seemed more comfortable with Nick and he didn’t seem to mind. But he still wasn’t over Nick walking around half naked after showering; he still had that ticking feeling on the back of his mind. Jeff would say and said it already to the brunet. He had told him that he had an amazing body, which Nick told him he had gained with many years of soccer. Besides being amazed by it, he was a bit jealous. Jeff was tall but still skinny. He had some muscle but only in his arms and legs because of lacrosse and hockey. Which was two weeks away from starting and Jeff was about to explode from happiness.

After one month and a half in America, Nick was already missing home. Don't get him wrong, he loved to be there, but he missed his friends and his Skype conversations, now, made him miss them even more. His parents were proud of him, because he had kept his grades, which was not bad since they were so hard to be pleased. But that wasn't what was on Nick's mind most of the time. No.

Through that month Nick had developed a small crush on his blond roommate. He made his best to hide it and to forget it. He knew he couldn't have a relationship. He had more important stuff to focus on - like school, soccer and the warblers - and he would have to be gone in eight months and probably to never come back. At least, to Westerville, or even Ohio. Besides Nick wasn't the type of guy to daydream, he knew very well he didn't have a chance with Jeff.

It was Thursday and Nick was heading now to his soccer practice and later that night his friends were staying up later just to call him by Skype, since on the weekend Nick had been too busy with school work and during the week neither of them had the chance to do it.

"I have to clean my desk!" Jeff stated to the empty room. Compared to Nick's his was a total mess. He sighed. Since he didn’t have anything else to do he could try to clean it.

Those days were the worse. The seniors were full of work and Nick was in practice. His were on Monday and Friday after the Warblers.

Nick arrived to the locker room and quickly changed clothes as he was a little late. He arrived the field late - even though he had rushed in the locker rooms - so he had not even to run for more five minutes than usual but also he had to do thirty additional push ups. His coach was too strict and Nick should have learned that by now and not arrive late to practice.

Jeff turned on his iPod, dancing around and singing as he gathered his papers and tried to fold them by subject.

The practice was nice but tiring and Nick just wanted to come back to his room and have a nice chat with his friends, even knowing after hanging up he would feel down. He tried to hurry on the locker room, he had used to take the shower there so he wouldn't bother Jeff and because he felt much better leaving the gym already cleaned up.

Jeff tried, but he ended up just divide the papers by subject, throwing them into a different folder and placing them on the desk. Since he didn’t have anything to do, he changed the song to a more upbeat one and started to dance. Since he came back he didn’t have many chances to dance and since Nick was still in practice so he danced freely around the room.

After the shower was taken and Nick was dressed again he walked calmly back to his room, he still had half an hour until he had to be on Skype so he passed by the kitchen on his way. It was nice to walk comfortably around the school not being worried with getting lost. He pulled his phone out and typed 'Want anything from the kitchen?' before sending the text to Jeff.

Jeff's phone buzzed but the music was too loud for him to listen. He was singing in clear lungs the song.

Jeff didn't answer to Nick so he just grabbed a chicken sandwich for him, a pack of juice and an apple. He walked back to the room in a quick pace.

As he was close to the room he heard Jeff singing, Nick rolled his eyes with a grin growing on his face and made his best to not make any sound as he entered the room. Jeff was singing and dancing. Nick chuckled quietly and leaned against the door waiting to see how long it would take for Jeff to notice him.

Jeff didn’t notice Nick. He couldn’t even notice an earthquake, he was that focussed. Only when the song changed and he went to change it, he noticed someone at the door. He jumped when he saw Nick there. He hadn’t been there when he looked! "Shit! How long have you been there?" He asked, breathing heavily from the dancing.

Nick chuckled. "A full song." He answered grinning "You're a very nice dancer!" He winked and stepped closer to his bed placing there his bags "You didn't answer to my text so I brought you food, anyway." Nick shrugged and put Jeff's food on his night stand.

Jeff blushed slightly and sat down on his bed "You could have said something." he reached the night stand "Thanks dude, you're amazing!" He opened his juice box and took the wrap of the sandwich, lying down on the bed.

“Why?” Nick grinned and walked across the room to pick his laptop “I enjoy watching you dance, you look like you’re in your natural habitat.” He mocked.

Jeff smiled at that “I just missed dancing so much, like really dancing, not the two steps we do at warblers practice.” He started eating “Do you think I’ll get sick if I take a shower after eating?” He looked at the sandwich and then Nick.

“If you want to shower you should eat the rest after. Or take a shower with the water at the same temperature as your body temperature.”  He said as he sat back on the bed “Would you mind if I video call my friends? Or do you prefer me to leave? Be honest, please.” Nick gestured at the laptop’s screen.

“Of course you can stay!” Jeff rolled his eyes, and got up. They have been over that multiple times before “I’m gonna take a shower anyway.” He placed his food on the night stand and headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

“Thank you!” Nick called out and logged in on Skype. His friends were already there so they quickly went to the group chat and started a video call.

Jeff turned the water on and then took off his clothes. He stepped in his shower and quickly washed his body and his hair. He stayed under the spray of hot water until his skin crinkled and he had to turn the water off. When he stepped outside, wrapping the towel around his waist, he noticed he had forgotten to bring clean clothes. He sighed. It’s not like he had problems with Nick seeing him like that but he didn’t want him to see his scars on his back. Also, he was Skyping with his friends. It didn’t send a good impression, walking around half naked.

The conversation started like any other, they asked how Nick was, Nick asked how they were, then Nick tried to understand all the answers - but there were over four people in the chat and they all talked at the same time, so Nick had a hard time trying to understand what they were all saying. Then they would ask how school was for Nick and mocked threatened things like ‘If anyone is hurting you we’ll swim to America and kick their asses to Australia!’ Nick always laughed at those jokes and assured them everyone was being nice with him.

“E então e o loirinho que tanto nos falas?” João one of his friends asked.

**[A/N: What about the blondie you are always talking about?]**

“É hoje que o vamos conhecer?” Catarina interrupted to ask.

**[A/N: Will be today the day we meet him?]**

“Eu duvido. Ele não está aqui, agora.” Nick shrugged and then something called him to reality. “ Hey! Eu não falo assim tanto dele!” he whined making his friends laugh.

**[A/N: I doubt it. He’s not here, now./Hey! I don’t speak about him that much!]**

Jeff dried his hair, put cream on his skin, everything to avoid going back to the room before Nick was asleep. But he should stop thinking like that. If he quickly ran to his closet and back, Nick wouldn’t even notice him or his scars. He sighed and grabbed the door knob, still not wanting to get out.

“Do quê que se estão a rir? É verdade!” That only cause them to laugh harder. Nick pouted.

**[A/N: What are you laughing at? It’s true!]**

“Pronto, pronto bebé, a mamã está aqui! Não é preciso chorar.” Catarina joked stroking the computer’s screen for emphasis.

**[A/N: There, there little baby, mommy is here!** **No need to cry.]**

“Ugh, vocês são todos uns palermas.” Nick rolled his eyes but was smiling which told their friends he was joking.

**[A/N: Ugh, you are all jackasses.]**

Jeff heard Nick laughing from the other side of the door. Thinking about Nick’s laugh didn’t help him though. He opened the door and ran quietly to his closet hoping Nick didn’t hear him. He tried to tip toe and not even breath or glace at him.

Nick glanced up as he caught some movement, catching a glimpse of what it seemed like- “Que foi? É o loirinho?” One of his friends asked snapping Nick out of his thoughts and interrupting them.

**[A/N: What? Is it the blondie?]**

“Quê? Oh, não, não foi nada.” He said returning to the conversation.

**[A/N: What? Oh, no, it’s nothing.]**

It didn’t take long until his friends were yawning and looking very tired.

 “E falo com vocês no Sábado?” Nick asked as they were saying goodbye.

**[A/N: Talk with you all on Saturday?]**

“Não vai dar, temos uma angariação de fundos para-”

**[A/N: Not going to be possible, we have a fund raising for-]**

“É uma angariação de fundos cá na escola!” Miguel quickly cut João making Nick raise an eyebrow.

**[A/N: It’s a fund raising here at school!]**

“Bem, temos de ir, tchau!” Catarina said and they all hang up before Nick could say or ask anything else about what was going on.

**[A/N: Well, we have to go, bye!]**

Jeff had quickly grabbed a shirt and a pair of boxers and shorts before he ran to the bathroom quickly. He dressed himself inside, sighing in relief when Nick didn’t notice him. He came out of the bathroom after a while. “So, did you speak with them?” He tried to sound casual.

“Yup.” Nick said placing the laptop beside him on the bed and getting up “Um... Jeff? Can I see your back for a second?” He asked calmly. If Jeff said yes he would just clear what he thought he had seen, but if he said no, Nick would take it as a confirmation for what he had seen.

“Uhm?” Jeff asked as he stiffened in his spot. He heard well, he just didn’t want to show them to Nick. He knew what Nick wanted and he knew coming out of the bathroom was a bad idea. He turned his clothed back to Nick and hoped he just saw some stain.

“No, Jeff I mean your skin.” Nick said but Jeff’s reaction made him even more certain he was right “Can you show it or not?” He asked trying to keep his tone calm.

“Come on dude, it’s cold!” Jeff whined but his voice showed fear and stiffness. Getting out of the bathroom had been a bad idea, but Jeff didn’t think his scars were **that** bad. He sighed, he could say “It’s just old injuries, lacrosse, hockey, playing with my cousin... I’m really clumsy.” He gave a small fake laugh.

Nick stayed with an emotionless expression, inside he suddenly felt angry, he knew what he would find when he pulled the shirt up and he was sure it wasn’t just hockey and lacrosse injuries. He knew that because he and Jeff had never talked about why Jeff had come to Dalton. The first time a month and a half ago, the only mention of it was during a conversation about bullying and after that, when Nick asked Jeff just gave him a fast answer and quickly changed the subject, but Nick knew it was more than just what Jeff said. So, now he knew the truth, Jeff had been bullied pretty hard before Dalton.  Or at least it was what Nick believed. But those bruises had to be after he moved here “When did they do those ones?” He asked before he thought of the question twice.

“There are too many, I don’t know the ones you are referring to.” Jeff mumbled the true as he lay on the bed on his back.

Nick’s heart shrank a little, who was heartless enough to hurt Jeff like that? Jeff was an amazing person! Nick walked to Jeff’s bed and sat on the edge reaching for his hand “The newer ones.” He needed to know if he had been blind enough not to notice and those had been done while he was there.

“Two weeks ago.” Jeff was use to lie about his scars it came out easily. “Lacrosse practice. Fell on top of my teammate.” Jeff shrugged. “It’s okay now, I’m used to.” He smiled and gave a reinsurance squeeze to Nick’s warm hand.  Truth is, even a month and a half later, the bruises he had gained on the last day of Summer vacations were still there. He didn’t know why it did take so much time to heal. Maybe it was so he didn’t forget.

“Jeff, please, don’t lie to me. This is not okay. When did they hurt you the last time?” Nick asked looking into Jeff’s eyes and squeezing his hand back gently.

“No-nobody did them...” Jeff let go Nick’s hand and turned his face from him. His eyes stung and why could he just shut up about it?

“Jeff, stop lying! Please! Just tell me?” Nick asked getting more worried by the second.

“I’m not lying! Just get back to bed!” Jeff started to feel the anger boil inside him, why couldn’t he just forget about it? It wasn’t his concern.

Nick sighed and got up “Maybe someday you’ll trust me and tell me.” Nick mumbled under his breath and walked to his bed reaching for his book on the way and lying down opening it to start to read. But he could focus on the letters that formed words. His mind and thoughts were on his friend.

Jeff closed his eyes, his back still turned to Nick. He wanted Nick’s hand back in his. He sighed. “Remember when I punched you?”

Nick blinked as he heard something “I’m sorry, did you say something?” He asked glancing up at Jeff “I was distracted.” That sounded colder than he wanted.

Jeff took a deep breath and refused to look at Nick. “Remember when I punched you?” He repeated softly.

“Yes,” He said slowly, he didn’t see the point of bringing that back.

“I was having a nightmare. There were three guys” He took a deep breath before he continued. “Always the same three guys. I was in a dark alley and they followed me. They called me the most awful things Nick and-and then one of them punched me and I feel like I can physically feel it, and it hurt so much because apparently haunting me conscious isn’t enough.  But I punched back because I want them to suffer; I want them to feel the same pain!” He sniffled. He hated to cry, but this was the first time he was saying it out loud and it hurt. “But they always get advantage and I end up in ball on the floor with them kicking me...” He was reduced to soft whispers and sniffles.

Nick sat on the bed and turned to Jeff, it hurt him to know he felt so hopeless. He listened to him carefully and by the end he was fighting his own tears, but at the same time he just wanted to leave that room and go after those who made Jeff feel like that and make them feel even worse. Nick stood there frozen he didn’t know if he should follow his instinct and hug Jeff or if he should just stay there.

Jeff tried to clean the tears with his hands. And why wasn’t Nick saying anything? He started to feel worse and just wanted to sleep. He pulled the covers over his trembling body and mumbled with a still very rough voice. “Noite”

Nick got over the initial shock and got up walking hesitantly towards Jeff’s bed. He sat on the bed and leaned down to hug him, maybe that wasn’t the best or smartest thing to do, but he didn’t care “I am so sorry, Jeff. You didn’t deserve this. You are an amazing person.” Nick said and hugged him tighter as he felt Jeff’s body trembling. “You’re safe now, I promise.”

Jeff stiffened when Nick hugged him over the covers. He wasn’t expecting that. “It’s not your fault Nick, I’m fine...” He said a bit coldly. How was he supposed to react? He felt like crying but didn’t want to.

Nick held him for a few seconds before letting him go. He was not fine, but he was going to be eventually and Nick would do his best to help. Nick walked back to his bed turning the lamp off “Night” He mumbled pulling the covers over him.

“Thanks pup.”  Jeff gave a half hearted smile to himself and he whispered and snuggled into the warmth.

Nick smiled a bit and turned on his bed to fall asleep.

Jeff woke up feeling a bit better the next day. He smiled at Nick, but refused to talk about the night before he could see that Nick was going to be there if he needed him. The day went by in a rush, even Warbler and lacrosse practice seemed like minutes before Jeff was back to the warm sheets.

Friday passed in a flash, Nick spent the whole day busy with school, but the blond never left his thoughts, he hoped he would trust him one hundred percent now. At night Nick had to stay up until later to do his homework, he didn't want to leave anything to do on the weekend, so he stayed up until midnight doing it. He kept the lamp on his night stand on but positioned it so Jeff wouldn't be much affected with it. As soon as it was finished he turned the lights off and put everything on its place before sliding under the covers and falling asleep to only wake up late on the following day.

Jeff slept a dreamless sleep, but that didn’t stop him from waking up in the middle of the night, lights turned off. He rested against the headboard, his legs to his chest, chin on his knees. He thought why he had told Nick that. He sighed and turned to the clock, it was five a.m. and he just wanted to fall asleep again until noon.

It was half past twelve when Nick demanded himself to move and get up. He felt his head heavy as he walked to the bathroom, his brain too much of a blur to think about anything at all.

Jeff heard Nick get up and go to the bathroom, but he didn’t feel like getting up. He heard Nick take a shower and when he sounded like he was about to get out, Jeff opened his eyes “Morning,” he said sleepily, yawning.

“Morning...” Jef looked at Nick and saw him with a strange look in his eyes.

“Is everything alright?” Jeff asked, but before he knew, Nick got out of the bathroom with a fierce glint in his eyes and started walking towards him. Jeff raised a brow and pulled the covers down and when he was about to sit down, Nick pulled him back down, leaning on top of him, as he sat next to him in the small bed “N-Nick?” Jeff asked, raising a brow at Nick’s odd behaviour.

“Shh!” the brunet placed a finger on Jeff’s lips. Jeff started to feel the air around them thicken and he didn’t know what to do. His insides told him to pull Nick down a bit more and kiss his lips, but the other told him that it was wrong to do that. He was surprised at himself.

Yes, he thought Nick was attractive, but he never felt like **that** towards him.

“I promised I would help you...”Nick smiled down at him, his voice low and hoarse “So, I’m gonna make you feel better,” he smirked and let the finger he had on Jeff’s lips slowly ran up and down the blond’s jaw.

Jeff was paralyzed; he didn’t know what to do. He just kept glancing from Nick’s eyes to his lips, which the brunet caught “Oh, you want it too?” Nick sounded more relieved and looked more comfortable.

Jeff slowly nodded, going back to look at Nick’s darkened hazel eyes.

Nick smiled and leaned a bit more, shifting his body so he was pressing against Jeff’s body. He placed one of his hands on Jeff’s neck and the other on his cheek. Jeff knew what was coming, but he didn’t mind, actually, he met Nick’s lips halfway.

Nick’s lips were soft and moved gently against his, almost trying. It felt amazing.

It was the first kiss Jeff ever shared with a boy that didn’t involve alcohol. He kissed back until he felt Nick’s tongue graze his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jeff opened his lips and movid his hands that wee along his body to pull Nick closer by his waist.

Nick shoved his tongue inside Jeff’s mouth and explored the blond’s mouth, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Jeff gasped against Nick’s lips when he felt the brunet’s hands ghosting over his body and pulling on the hem of his shirt so he could sneak his hands under the shirt and give butterfly touches on his skin. Jeff pulled away, but still really close to Nick, breathing deeply as the brunet moved to kiss along his jaw and neck. Nick’s hands made shivers go down Jeff’s spine and his warm mouth against his skin made it even more intense.

Jeff wasn’t used to those kind of feelings and he was surprised when a moan came from between his lips. He closed his mouth and a blush crept to his cheeks. He felt so embarrassed to make those kind of sounds in front of Nick.

“Don’t hide those Jeff...” Nick whispered against Jeff’s ear, pulling his shirt up his torso “You sound so sexy!” he tried to pull the shirt all the way but Jeff didn’t seem like he was going to help. “What is it little squirrel?” Nick was straddling his hips as he sat down on Jeff’s tights and looked down, a bit taken back.

“My-“ Jeff took a deep breath “scars. I don’t want you to see them,” he bit his lips. He wanted so much to feel Nick that close, feel his touch.

Nick just smiled and bent down to kiss Jeff deeply “És lindo de qualquer maneira!” he whispered

**[A/N: You’re beautiful in any way!]**

Jeff still didn’t understand what Nick said. He had taught him some small words but that's it. But the way he whispered those words make Jeff's stomach tingle. Jeff raised his arms, feeling a bit better with Nick's foreign words and took off his shirt. Nick smiled and made Jeff lay again. He continued to kiss Jeff’s neck, but this time he sucked slightly on the skin, slowly moving to his collarbone.

Jeff didn’t had many scars or wounds on his chest and stomach, but Jeff still felt unease as Nicks hands roamed his stomach, tracing over some old scars. But it was when he kissed down his pale chest and licked and sucked slightly on his nipple that Jeff arched his back and moaned his name "N-Nick, don't stop!" He tangled his fingers in Nick's hair and pulled him closer to him.

Nick abused of the pink nip of skin until it was red and Jeff was whimpering under him, then moving to the other. By now Jeff was giving soft moans at Nick's movements.

Jeff pulled Nick up to him, kissing his passionately, pulling slightly on his hair. Nick, still straddling his waist, bucked his hips down against Jeff's and the thin fabric of the pyjamas made Jeff fell Nick almost like they were naked. The new feeling of friction was amazing and Jeff bucked up his hips with a loud moan, wanting more of it.

Jeff moaned again against Nick's swollen lips. He was loving all this feelings Nick was giving him and he wanted more. He needed more. He pulled Nick closer, wanting to feel more of him. Nick let his hands fall on Jeff's hips, playing with the hem of his boxers.

Nick took a long shower to wake up, and when he was stepping out he heard a weird noise coming from the room. He shrugged; maybe it was just his still sleepy mind playing tricks on him. He started drying himself, but then the sound repeated Nick raised an eyebrow and stopped moving waiting for the sound to repeat or not. And it did. It sounded like Jeff, was he having a nightmare again? Nick quickly finished drying himself so he wouldn't wet the whole room, if Jeff was having a nightmare Nick better be fast and wake him up. He didn't care he could get punched again, Jeff's well being was much more important than his face.

Nick stepped back inside the room and walked towards Jeff's bed, but as he reached it he noticed Jeff wasn't with the same look he had when he woke him up one month ago, quite the opposite actually, he was with an expression that showed pleasure. Nick raised an eyebrow until it hit him. Nick felt awkward suddenly, he returned to the bathroom awkwardly forgetting to pick clothes on his way, but he was going to wait inside the bathroom until Jeff woke up.

Jeff woke up startled. He was feeling Nick's hand go down his stomach but he woke up before something happened. He raised the covers and sighed. He just had a wet dream with his friend. His roommate! The roommate he didn’t feel anything towards to besides friendship and care!

He looked around, Nick was still in the bathroom and maybe he didn’t listen to him. But it was too risky to finish off there, Nick could come out of the bathroom suddenly and Jeff would be put in an awkward situation.

But where could he do it? Nick was in the bathroom and so Jeff could trade with him he would see Jeff's obvious hard-on. Jeff sighed and pulled the covers on top of him and bit his lips so he couldn’t make much noise. He slipped his hand under his pyjama pants and his boxers and stroked himself. He was close, so if he did it quickly, no one would understand.

Nick could swear he heard he had heard Jeff waking up, but he was going to wait a little longer inside in case he was still asleep, he felt so awkward. He did everything he could do in the bathroom, brush his teeth, brush his hair... He just regretted forgetting his clothes.

Jeff tried to picture hot guys so he could come faster. Ryan Goslin, Ruper Grint, Jared Leto, Nick Jonas, Nick Duval. Wait what? No! Not Nick!

Just because he had a less clean dream about him didn’t mean he could just think about him like that. That familiar heat started to pool at his lower stomach and he came in his hand with a muffled moan. He cleaned his hand on his boxer. Uncomfortable as he was, he waited for Nick to come out before going to the bathroom to change.

Nick didn't hear anything else so hesitantly he opened the door and stepped inside the room, still feeling awkward. He walked to his closet and pulled some comfortable clothes out.

"'Dia..." Jeff said. He had caught the habit of saying morning and night in Portuguese so Nick could feel better and at home. "I’m... Gonna take a shower!" He informed and he walked to the bathroom, this time not forgetting his clothes.

"Dia," Nick mumbled and nodded, of course Jeff would need a cold shower now. As Jeff stepped inside the bathroom he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He still felt awkward but inside he also felt a little sad, he knew Jeff's dream had nothing to do with him, but maybe it was better that way. He told himself.

Already inside the shower, water purring on his body, Jeff banged his head on the wall. He couldn’t think about Nick that way! It would ruin everything and Nick would feel creped out and would ask for an exchange of rooms. He sighed and took a quick bath, before brushing his teeth and dressing his clothes. When he was about to dress his shirt he remembered how Nick was ok and caring of his scars, not only in his dream but in real life. And since he knew about them it was okay to show then right. He took a deep breath, before he stepped out of the bathroom, his shirt in his hands and the other one clenched on his track pants' pockets.

After being fully clothed Nick jumped to his bed to read for a while, as Jeff got out of the bathroom Nick glanced up at him and his eyes locked on his body. It was the first time he was actually looking at it. On Thursday he had caught a glimpse of it but now, he was actually looking at it. Nick blinked and forced himself looking down at the book again, the image still playing on his mind. Jeff wasn't as athletic as Nick was but still his abs were defined and his chest was toned.

"I-I..." Jeff couldn’t raise his glance. It was trained on the floor "You wanted to see them..." he said softly, trying a glance at Nick, but he was looking at his book. Well, maybe he really didn’t care. Jeff felt vulnerable being like that and he was one second away from turning back to the bathroom.

Nick closed the book and put it aside allowing himself looking up at Jeff again. His skin was pale and looked smooth except on the places where he had small scars, he was still beautiful at Nick's eyes "Is not that bad," Nick smiled softly and looked up at Jeff's eyes.

Jeff gave a bitter laugh and touched one on his stomach "I learned how to protect my torso. You know, the vital organs..." He sighed "My back is worse..." he bit his lip. The most recent wounds were a faint yellow and the old ones were just less pale pieces of skin. He still had the scars than not only came from shoving and punching but from objects being broken on his back.

Nick felt like getting up and kiss Jeff's scars and telling him he was beautiful anyway. But he couldn't so he just kept himself on the same spot. He didn't know what he should say now.

"Wanna see them?" Jeff asked softly, looking up to meet Nicks eyes "They are a lot worse... As you caught a glimpse of on Thursday." He mumbled.

Nick nodded softly "Yes, but only if it's okay with you."

Jeff shrugged and sat down at the edge of Nick's bed, taking a deep breath before turning his back on him, trying to relax his shoulder. He closed his eyes shut, waiting for Nick's reaction.

Nick bit his lip, his back was indeed worse. Nick reached his hand to Jeff's back to trace one of his scars softly with his fingers.

Jeff stiffened and moved away slightly when he felt Nick’s touch. He took several deep breaths until he was capable to relax again.

Nick traced the scars in Jeff's back softly "You didn't deserve this." He mumbled under his breath.

Jeff shrugged again "I practically go for them..." He confessed softly, leaning into Nick’s warm touch.

"What do you mean?" Nick raised an eyebrow but didn't stop moving his fingers.

"I go back to my parents on holidays..." Jeff started "When we don’t go visit our cousins in Colorado or my grandparent in Cali we stay here I hate to go outside but my parents make me. I go to the park or to the cinema alone because all the guys are away, and I always end up finding them. They go to Westerville's high school but they are at least 19!" Jeff sighed. He never told this to anyone and it was strange. "But they always beat the crap out of me and that's why I always beg to be left alone at home or just spend it here..." He looked back at Nick with a trying smile.

Nick looked up at Jeff's eyes "And what if this year you give me a call every time you have to go out and I'll meet you there?" Nick smiled a little to the blond. "They won't hurt you if I am there..."

Jeff smiled weakly and nodded "Thank you... But aren’t you going back home?" He asked.

"To Portugal? No. It's kind of a long journey." Nick rolled his eyes and smiled a bit.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Jeff bit his lip, still not moving to dress his shirt. He was enjoying Nick’s touch.

"It's okay, I already knew I wasn't going so," He shrugged.

Jeff nodded "Can I..." he held the shirt so Nick could see it. It wasn’t warm just like September and Jeff was starting to get goose bumps. But they weren’t just because of the cold.

"Oh, yes, sure, sorry." Nick blushed lightly and dropped his hand to his lap "So, how did you sleep?" He asked without thinking twice and regretting right away, it was a stupid question. He knew very well how Jeff had slept.

"Uhm... Good, I guess." Jeff dressed his shirt and tried to sound casual as he walked to his bed. He just hoped Nick hadn’t listened to him. He laid on the bed and hugged the pillow. It was a lazy Saturday and Jeff dint want to move. Maybe to go grab something to eat but that's it.

Nick nodded and laid down again and picked his book to continue his reading.

Oh my God, he shut up. Did he listen to him? God that was so embarrassing "I’m grabbing food for the day I don’t wanna leave the dorm" he got up and put on his blue converse "Want anything?" he asked politely.

Nick wondered for a few seconds before putting the book aside with a sigh, apparently he wouldn’t read much today. "I am going with you." He said reaching for his shoes.

"Uhm, okay" Jeff smiled and waited for Nick at the door "And don’t tell the guys..." Jeff asked, his voice small.

"Of course not." Nick assured him putting his shoes on. "If they ever know, it'll be from you, not me." He smiled softly at Jeff.

"Thank you..." Jeff said again, opening the door and waiting for Nick.

"No need to thank me." Nick said and got out of the room.

Jeff closed the door of the room and followed Nick, keeping close to him.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Nick walked slowly. "Kitchen or Cafeteria?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Jeff asked Nick with a smile. He just wanted to go back to the room but if Nick wanted the cafeteria Jeff didn’t mind to keep him company.

"Whatever, really, as long as it is edible." He chuckled.

Jeff gave a small laugh and guided them to the kitchen. He hoped he could bring up some pasta. He was sick of sandwiches "So, how was your talk with your friends. I didn’t get the chance to talk about it..." Jeff smiled.

"It was fine," Nick smiled. "Though at the end the stupid bastards were kind of weird. I guess they were just sleepy." Nick shrugged. "They want to see you though." Nick said looking down at the ground that suddenly was so interesting.

"See m-me?" Jeff stuttered before shaking his head and gathered his thoughts "Why?" he laughed.

"You're my friend, I've talked about you and they are curious." Nick said trying to sound casual and glancing up at Jeff.

They arrived to the kitchen Jeff walked to the fridge, which had pasta in it!

Nick glanced at Jeff and as he got a glimpse of what was in the box he made a face. “Close that, I’ll make pasta for us.” Nick said starting to take out what he needed. He missed cooking, something he was used to do before he came there, and cold food was horrible. "Or you can eat that and I'll do it for myself." He shrugged "It's up to you." Nick reached for a small pot and filled it with water before putting it on the stove and turning it on so the water would boil.

"You can cook?" Jeff raised a brow playfully "And you never told me?" He sounded hurt "Of course you can cook! Go ahead" he smiled and pulled a stool to the island where he sat, looking at Nick taking his stuff.

"Every boy or girl who has to lunch by himself during school week knows a few basics..." Nick grinned "You like your pasta with what?" He asked glancing at Jeff over his shoulder.

"Uhm, I like carbonara..." Jeff told before he got up and walked to Nick, staying at his side and watching him do their lunch with a stunned face. He couldn’t cook for his life and there Nick was, with so much ease "You keep surprising me..." Jeff smiled and Nick.

Nick chuckled. "It never came to conversation." He said reaching for all the ingredients he needed "Give me the eggs from the fridge?" He asked gesturing with his head to the fridge and starting to chop the bacon on a wood board.

Jeff nodded and walked to the fridge, getting the eggs for Nick "Here," he placed them on the counter. He rested against it to see Nick's work.

"Thank you!" Nick said and put the pasta carefully on the boiling water adding a bit of salt and olive oil. He reached for a pan and started to do the sauce for the pasta, slightly focused to not forget anything.

"What more do you know?" Jeff asked playfully, looking at the boiling water.

"What you mean? To cook? I actually know a lot, not to brag," He made a face expression that clearly showed he was joking "I learned with my grandmother." He smiled "Or are you asking about something else?"

"Cool, it's really helpful, but I meant other stuff... Any secret talents hidden in that small stature?" He joked.

"Um... I took self defence classes when I was younger? Apart from that I don't think so?" Nick tried to think of something. "And you, any secret under the bright blond hair?" He grinned.

Jeff smirked and flipped his hair "It comes from a bottle." he laughed and shook his head "And I can play several instruments" He sat on the counter; swinging his legs and watching Nick chop the ingredients "So you know how to punch..." Jeff smiled.

Nick raised his eyebrow. "Do you dye your hair or that was just a way of speaking? And yes, I know how to punch and to defend most of them. Most. Because I already got punched once." Nick mocked and turned to Jeff poking his tongue out.

"I still feel bad about it..." he shrugged and started to play with his bangs "I was blond when I was a kid but it started to get darker so I decided to dye it blond... Didn’t help the rumours back then" He bit his lip "But now everyone likes it so,"

"Come on, it's not even purple anymore!" Nick laughed and turned the stove off as the pasta and the sauce were done. He reached for the strainer and dried the pasta before adding the sauce.

"Doesn’t mean I didn’t hurt you then..." he said and turned to grab two plates so Nick could put the pasta there "Smells divine!" He grinned.

"Jeff, I don't care, so neither should you," Nick said and divided the pasta between the two plates. "I hope you like it!" He said smiling widely.

Jeff sighed and nodded. They have had this conversation multiple times "I'm sure I will!" Jeff grabbed his plate and sat on the island.

Nick reached for forks for them and gave one to Jeff before sitting in front of him. "Bon appétit!" Nick ate his pasta slowly, it was good.

"This is..." Jeff ate a bit more "Amazing!" He half moaned, turning back to the food, not even noticing the noise he made.

Nick smiled at little at Jeff, it wasn't the first time he heard Jeff moan anyway. "I'm glad you like it."

"I'm going to make you my private cook!" Jeff smiled, half of the plate already empty.

Nick laughed. "Fine for me." He continued to eat.

"Jeff Sterling's Grand Chef!" He made crazy hand movements "You know, when I'm famous I'll hire you." He winked and took another forkful.

"When you're famous I hope I am teaching already!" Nick rolled his eye and smiling at Jeff's wink, if he only knew. "Or at NASA." He added.

"You'll be a great teacher! I already know a few words!" Jeff said proudly "You'll make a time machine and I'll be able to tell people ‘That guy was my roommate that did amazing pasta and I almost broke his nose!’ He laughed and shook his head. He was also the one who I had wet dreams about but let’s keep that part secret.

Nick laughed "Don't worry I won't forget to tell everyone about that." He said still laughing.

Jeff pouted "How about the good memories? Why do you have to say the bad one?" He joked, finishing his dish.

"I'll tell everything! How you didn't know what Portugal was, how you surprised me - and nearly gave me a heart attack - with Misery, how your nose wrinkles adorably when you laugh..." Nick realised what he had just said and quickly tried to cover it up. "You know all those things." He said looking down at his plate.

"I-I..." Jeff shut up. He surely didn’t mean it the way Jeff heard. He scratched his nose. He got wrinkles? Cute ones? "Maybe you should say how I helped you around and showed how awesome the Warblers were. And how I got cute pet names for you instead of calling you 'tuga' or whatever." He rolled his eyes playfully.

Nick laughed. "Tuga is pretty bad. Pup is much better." He grinned.

"See?" Jeff pointed out "And I'll take about your awful habit to walk around shirtless. Maybe make some girls crazy?" He offered with a smile.

Nick punched Jeff's arm playfully rolling his eyes.

"What! I'm trying to get you a girl!" He laughed. So you can entertain yourself when I'm here forever alone because I'm not even half as stunning as you.

 _But I don't want a girl, I want you..._ Nick thought but quickly slapped himself mentally. "I'll think about that when I'm back." He rolled his eyes.

"To Portugal?" Jeff bit his lip "You could find someone here," He shrugged.

Nick shrugged "Maybe," He mumbled "We'll see." He said and got up taking his and Jeff's empty plates to the sink to wash them along with the rest of the dirty dishes.

Jeff ran his hand through his hair "Someone you set your eye on?" He asked "Or you have someone back home?"

"I broke with my girlfriend two months before I came, so no. And sort of... Yes, but I think he's not into me, so..." Nick shrugged.

"Who is he?" he sounded interested "Is he Thad? Chase? The French?" He started giving out names "And whoever he is he probably is, have you seen yourself?" He shook his head disapprovingly. A guy who would turn Nick down was an ass. Nick was super caring and someone worth for.

Nick smiled and washed the pan. But what should he say now? Lie? Tell the truth? He couldn't tell the truth it would make everything awkward between them. "It's just a small crush." That wasn't lying.

"You don't say?" Okay Jeff was curious but if Nick didn’t want to tell Jeff would respect "Just tell me when you're ready. And I'm super invited to the wedding, I don’t give a crap!" He smiled at Nick.

Nick had to laugh at that, because well if that worked that way, Nick actually wished Jeff was there, since he would be the groom.

"It's a deal!" Jeff laughed and got up, cleaning the island before he reached the fridge again "I don’t want to leave the dorm, I'm gonna take a sandwich, a pack of juice and-" He searched something for dinner "Uh, pizza!" He grabbed the tupperware and took it out.

"Take a sandwich and a coke for me, please." Nick smiled and said finishing washing the dishes.

Jeff took them out and closed the fridge with his hip, since his hands were full "I'm not making you stay with me" He grinned "But I know how a great of a company I am!"

"You don't need to make me stay, I need some rest so I am staying." Nick dried his hands by waving them in the air. "Let's go?" He asked.

"Yup, sure" Jeff walked to the door and waited for Nick.

Nick walked to the door and stepped out. "And you?" He asked curiously. "Eyes on someone?"

Jeff shrugged "No, I'm very picky!" He joked and turned to Nick "I'm kidding, but I can’t find that someone you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Nick smiling a bit sadly.

"Don't be sad" Jeff bumped his hips against Nicks side "I can handle it alone and you'll get the guy!"

Nick felt like shaking Jeff by his shoulders now. Why did he have to pull the subject again? "I'm more worried about the first game of the season actually." He said casually.

"Oh right, it's next week right? You'll see you'll be amazing and win!" Jeff nodded to himself "I'll come and cheer you!" Jeff smiled

"Yup... But you don't need to, really." Nick ran a hand through his hair.

"But I want to!" Jeff pouted "I want to see you nailed it like you did in the try outs" Oh shit, that wasn’t supposed to come out. Nick didn’t know about Jeff being there.

Nick laughed "So you _were_ there. Thomas was right after all." Nick grinned.

"I-I-" There was no point in faking "I was... Thomas, though?" he asked, furring his brows. He really didn’t know who he was.

"The captain. He asked me if my friend wasn't coming again to watch the practices, but I said I didn't know who he was talking about. After all it seems like I knew." Nick chuckled.

Jeff blushed softly "I just went looking for you and I ended up staying..." He shrugged.

"And cheering for what I've heard." Nick's grin grew wider.

"I- they are just plain lying now!" Jeff said, but you could see he was joking "I wasn’t cheering. You know I need to talk to your boys!"

Nick laughed hard. "Okay, okay, sure Jeff."

"Hey! You scored, I was happy!" Jeff tried to excuse but he just ended up confessing "Oh I hate you pup!" He frowned.

"Awn, I hate you too, Jeff." Nick mocked looking at Jeff with happy puppy eyes.

"Ughhh" Jeff groaned at Nick's eyes "You're too cute!" he turned and pinched Nick's cheek with unnecessary strength.

"Jeff!" Nick whined and moved away pouting.

"Awwwn so cute" Jeff smiled, wrinkling his nose as he looked in front of him, so he couldn’t fall.

Nick pouted like a little child and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jeff laughed and bumped against Nick again "C'mon you know I love you man!" Jeff chuckled.

Nick rolled his eyes. They arrived to the room and Nick opened the door for Jeff gesturing for him to pass first.

"Thanks!" Jeff passed by and dumped the things on his desk and sat on his bed, taking his shoes off.

Nick stepped inside and kicked his shoes off jumping to his bed, he hugged his pillow close and yawned.

"Already sleepy?" Jeff joked, resting on his pillow and looking sideways at Nick.

Nick hummed to show Jeff he was still awake but almost asleep.

"Nicky!" Jeff whined "Its 2 p.m. let watch a movie or play a game. But don’t fall asleep on me!"

"But 'm sleepy..." Nick mumbled.

Jeff got up with an evil glint in eyes. He moved to Nick's bed and jumped on Nick's back, trying not to hurt him much. Nick yelped and jumped with the scare "Jeff!" He nearly shouted.

"Shhhh" Jeff laughed loudly and made more pressure on Nick's back.

Nick groaned and tried to flip them over "You are so screwed!"

"No!" Jeff laughed and climbed down of Nick, jumping on his bed.

"Stop it!" Nick whined and grabbed Jeff pinning him down on the bed. "Pára." He said firmly but with a small smile on his lips.

"No!" Jeff laughed and squirmed under Nick, trying to move away.

Nick groaned softly and straddled Jeff's waist with his legs. "Just stop, Goddamnit!" Nick chuckled.

"Never!" Jeff shouted and tried to roll them around, but failed with Nick’s weight on top of him "Pwease?" he made pup dog eyes.

"Please what? Let you go so you jump on me?" Nick rolled his eyes not letting Jeff go.

"I promise! Please Nick!" Jeff took a deep breath and looked up at Nick, widening his eyes and pouting his lips "Pretty please?"

"Don't look at me like that!" Nick said and closed his eyes. "No! You won't move until I say so!"

"Puppyyy" Jeff whined softly "Open your eyes please" he tried to make the saddest face ever.

"Nope!" Nick popped the 'p'. "I don't trust you!"

"Nick!"Jeff squirmed more violently, until he understood the position they were in and how much it reminded him of his dream. He stopped. "Please..." He asked, looking everywhere but Nick.

"Will you stop?" Nick opened one eye looking down at Jeff.

"Yeah..." he nodded slowly.

Nick moved off Jeff. "Good," He said and let himself fall beside Jeff. He closed his eyes ready for the sleepiness to hit him but that didn't happen. "Crap. I'm not sleepy anymore!" He whined.

Jeff laughed and turned to Nick. He was so close. He wondered if his lips tasted like the dream. Stop Jeff! You are not allowed to find Nick sexy in a 'I wish he was mine' only in a 'I wish I was him' way.

Nick looked over at Jeff. Wrong move, he was too close. Nick quickly sat up running a hand through his hair.

Jeff's breath hitched when he thought Nick was going to kiss him. But he didn’t and Jeff let out a breath.

"So... You want to watch a movie or something?" Nick asked, feeling slightly awkward.

"Sure! Which one?" Jeff tried to be cheerful so the mood didn’t fall again. He could feel Nick’s awkwardness and he felt bad about it.

"You can choose. Just not romantic comedies, please." Nick rolled his eyes, that was the last thing he needed right now.

"What about ‘The Notebook’?" He teased. It was amazing how his mood would swing when he's around Nick.

"I never watched it, no idea of what it is about." Nick shrugged.

"Really?" Jeff raised a brow and sighed "You just ruined a good joke..." he shook his head with mock disapproval.

"Oops?" Nick laughed. "What is it about?" He asked curiously.

"It's a romance. I never saw it either but I heard that everyone cries at the end..." Jeff shrugged "I can never forgive you now... It would have been brilliant!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Jeff." Nick laughed. "Maybe next time."

Jeff rolled his eyes and lay on his stomach "Just put whatever you want" he offered.

Nick nodded and got up from the bed and walked to where he had his movies kept. "Have you seen _X-Men First Class_? Or not your type?" He asked.

"My type!" Jeff said excitedly and sat up straight "My type exactly!" He loved the movie so much! He jumped slightly on his bed and waited for Nick to put it on the set up DVD player they had in their room, along with the flat screen.

Nick put the DVD on the player and came back to the bed taking the remote with him. He put the movie playing and laid back against the headboard of the bed, watching the movie attentively, he loved everything that was Marvel, though his favourite hero was from DC. The movie also had some actors he really liked which made it one of his favourites movies.

As the movie started Nick would steal some glances towards Jeff, it was 'funny' how he had tried to cheer him up and say he was going to get the person he wanted - who was himself - and then he said he didn't like anyone and he was fine by himself.

Jeff rested against the pillows, arms under his head, as he watched the movie. He loved X-Men and this cast was amazing. He was completely focused on the movie, like he always was.

As the movie came to an end Nick pulled his arms up to stretch his back. "I love this movie." He mumbled and yawned.

"Yeah it's pretty amazing!" Jeff agreed with a nod "Please tell me you aren’t sleepy!

"Will you jump on my bed if I say yes?" Nick glanced at Jeff.

Jeff smirked and nodded with a glint in his eyes.

Nick sighed dramatically. "Okay then. What do you want to do?"

Jeff laughed and sat down on the bed "Mario Kart?" he turned to Nick with a shrug "Or you can read me more Harry Potter!"

"Alright," Nick smiled and got up to pick up the second book of Harry Potter since he had finished the first one to Jeff a week ago. He came back to the bed and sat; he opened the book and started reading it.

Jeff didn’t know why he liked Nick's voice, especially in Portuguese, but it was so calming and nice that he can’t enough of.

He laid his head on the pillow and listened to him attentively. He still didn’t understand, but now he could say in each part they were.

Nick continued reading calmly until he reached the end of the second chapter; he closed the book and looked down at the blond. "Enough?"

Jeff smiled and nodded "Thanks" he said as he glanced at the clock "6 p.m...."

"Mario Kart?" Nick shrugged.

"Sure! I get Mario though!" Jeff got up and turned on his Wii under the TV.

They spent the rest of the weekend like that. Lazily playing games or watching TV and annoying the hell out of each other. But Monday came and they had to act civilized again and go to classes. Jeff was excited to go back to hockey practices on Wednesday and for Nick’s first game on Saturday and that gave him certain stamina for his classes. When he was back on Dalton’s ice ring, Jeff felt like home and he loved to skate around after practices and to have a warm shower back in his dorm.

With their first game coming up the soccer team had practice every day of the week. At Monday, Wednesday and Friday it would be a little later since Nick had the Warblers and others had classes. Nick felt exhausted all the time, he had to stay up later to do his homework and study so he barely slept. But he was doing what he liked so it was okay.

Jeff was starting to see how this much work affected Nick. He had lost some of his vibrant spark and Jeff thought it was better not to bring up the hockey tryouts to him. Jeff knew how having 2 sports and Warbler could be but he was used to it since freshman year. He tried to help Nick. He'd bring him dinner, he'd stay at Thad’s and Trent's for a while, he'd wake up early and let Nick sleep for a while longer. But the game was tonight and Jeff just wanted to see Nick score again and Dalton to win.

The coach had given them the Saturday day to rest but Nick woke up very early in the morning,and for some reason he was feeling sick with nerves. He refused to move from his bed, he just wanted to rest, and to sleep forever. But he couldn't, at six he had to be on the field and at seven the game would begin.

"Are you up Nick?" Jeff yawned at 10a.m, sitting on his bed and looking around the room.

"Yes," Nick mumbled burying his face on his pillow.

"You should get up..." Jeff yawned again "You need to have breakfast!"

"No," Nick said childishly and pulled the covers over his head, like that would make him invisible. "I'm gonna stay here forever." He mumbled.             

Jeff shook his head in the dark - since the blinds were down- and got up, lying next to Nick in his bed "Why?"

"Because I am tired and I don't want to fail." Nick muttered.

Jeff wrapped and arm around Nick over the covers "You won’t fail, you're amazing Nick!" Jeff reassured.

"But we're going to play against the last year's winners! And if we lose we're out." Nick said leaning in against Jeff a little. During the week he hadn't much time to think about that but now that he had he was too nervous.

"Hey..."Jeff squeezed his arm around Nick's back "You'll be fine. An even if you lose, it won’t be your fault Nick!"

Nick sighed. Time to stop being a child and behave like the grown up he was supposed to be. "I guess you're right." He mumbled but didn't move a muscle.

"Now c'mon, I'm hungry!" Jeff shook Nick a bit before getting up.

Nick groaned softly before sitting up and getting up. He walked to his closet to change clothes, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a large hoodie.

"Don’t be like that Nick, you know you'll do your best!" Jeff smiled and put on a hoodie over his pyjamas. During weekends they could walk around campus however they wanted.

Nick quickly dressed himself. "Let's go?" He asked running a hand through his hair that was already a mess.

"Yup!" Jeff said as he tied his converse and got up on his feet.

"Can we go to the cafeteria? I need a strong coffee." Nick said pushing the door open and stepping outside, he waited outside for Jeff.

"Of course! I love the vibe before a game" he got out and closed the door, placed his hands on the hoodie pocket.

"You know the game is just at seven, right? In the afternoon? If there's someone there from my team, they won't be in a very good mood." Nick said pulling the hood over his head.

Jeff shrugged with a smile "I still like it, it might be just bit asleep now... We'll talk over early dinner!" Jeff winked.

"I won't have an early dinner, I'll just lunch very late. I have to be on field at six so I am eating at three." Nick said glancing up at Jeff.

"Oh okay" Jeff shrugged and smiled "I'll just take Thad and Trent with me so we can split hotdogs and cokes" Jeff pulled the hood up when they got outside. The mid-October air already getting cold.

Nick wrapped his arms around himself and hugged himself. "Ugh, just to think the game will be outside." He mumbled as the cold air hit him.

"You can wear long sleeves... And you're gonna be running so!" Jeff shrugged and moved closer to Nick when he saw him shivering "Just wait for December and January!" he joked. If Nick was already acting like this, when they get snow in he'd get hypothermia.

Nick groaned. "Stupid cold. I can't play with long sleeves! I'll burn!" Nick said and opened the door of the main building for Jeff, his nose felt cold already!

"I guess your nickname for winter will be reindeer!" Jeff joked as he passed by Nick. The main building was heated and Jeff could put his hood down "See? You'll either get hot or freezing. I'd go with hot," Jeff laughed.

Nick mocked glared at Jeff. "I should start calling you squirrel." He said "You're always so energetic and you apparently are cool with the cold, and if you get to call me puppy I get to call you squirrel!" Nick poked his tongue out to Jeff.

"S-squirrel?" Jeff's eyes widened. Didn't Nick call him that in his dream? Yeah Jeff still hasn’t forgotten the dream. It would come into his mind in the most unnecessary moments and it was exhausting "O-okay?" Still, Jeff liked it, it was cute.

"Yeah, squirrel, it fits you well." Nick turned to him, smiling widely. "Is there any problem, Jeff? If you don't like it I cannot call you that! Really!" Nick quickly said as Jeff was with an odd look on his face.

"No, no!" Jeff reassured "I like it" he smiled at Nick. It was cute and made Jeff think that Nick cared for him enough to give him a pet name. "I like it pup" he looked up at Nick's eyes and smiled honestly.

Nick smiled back without thinking twice. "Nice!" He said as they arrived to the cafeteria's door, he opened it and gestured Jeff to pass first. "Come on in... Little squirrel." He grinned.

Jeff rolled his eyes but blushed slightly. It had to be coincidence for Nick to call him that now after his dream.

"If you guys didn’t deny it I would say you look like a married couple!" Trent said as Jeff and Nick entered the cafeteria. He was with Beatz, David and Brock on the table, eating a late brunch.

Nick just rolled his eyes, he had grown used to those comments, though sometimes he still felt awkward. Now he was just too tired to feel like that. "I'm sorry, Trent, you can keep dreaming." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah Trent, go ship Destiel or Wevid!" Jeff winked as he sat down next to him and stole a fry.

Nick laughed but didn't sit. "I'm going to pick up some food. What do you want, Jeff?" Nick asked glancing at the blond.

"I'll come with you!" Jeff stole another fry from Trent and got up.

"I'll stop shipping you when you stop being gay for each other!" He called out behind them, making the rest of the table laugh "C'mon you see it too right?" Trent turned to David who shrugged.

 "Let them realize it for themselves" he dipped the fry he had on barbecue sauce. Jeff on the other hand rolled his eyes and followed Nick onto the non existing line.

Nick just hoped they gave up on that soon, Jeff would never feel like that towards Nick and it hurt him a little. Nick asked for some eggs, bacon a toast and an expresso. He put everything on a tray and waited for Jeff.

"I want eggs, sausages, bacon, fries and some pancakes on the side please. Oh, and apple juice!" He asked with a smile that the lunch lady returned "You boys need to feed yourselves at normal hours!" Jeff smiled apologetically and grabbed his tray "Thank you!" he said when the lady gave him maple syrup and barbecue sauce "Let's go?" he turned to Nick with a smile.

Nick smiled back and nodded starting to walk back to table. "Do you think they'll ever stop?" He wondered out loud looking at their friends.

"Doubt it" Jeff said "I dint know where they got it from!" he sighed and took one of his fries before he sat down next to Trent.

Nick walked around the table to sit in front of him, sighing.

Jeff put maple syrup on his pancakes and dug in, Trent glancing at him disapprovingly "Manners Jeff?"

“Whatever Trent!" Jeff mumbled "I'm hungry!"

Trent smirked "Tiring night?"

David bit his knuckles to prevent him from hysterical laugh. Jeff raised his eyes at Trent. Should he fuck with him a bit? Oh, the hell with it "Probably more than yours" He winked, eating a bit more.

Nick nearly choked on his toast at Trent's comment and rolled his eyes at Jeff's answer, but decided to remain quiet. At least for now.

"Really?" Trent looked at Nick a bit surprised before he turned to Jeff who nodded "Yup, steamy hot sex all night!" he rolled his eyes and Trent smacked him on the arm "Hey-"

"Stop being an ass Jeff!" he whined.

"No que eu me fui meter..." Nick mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes. "You kinda asked for it, Trent." He said ironically.

**[A/N: In what did I get myself into...]**

"I agree with Nick-"

"Surprise"

"I think you should stop saying stuff like that Trent, we're not together nor do we have a secret affair, but if we do I'll remember to be loud enough for you to listen!" Jeff said a bit fed up with Trent's insinuations. Trent stood silent for a while before he spoke again, this time to Nick.

"Is he a screamer?" Jeff swallowed his food and actually laughed, trying to frown and mouthing behind Trent to Nick a "Say yes". If Nick got into it they could troll Trent so hard he would be traumatized and never say stuff like that again. Jeff started to plot a story in his head when David leaned to him.

"You know you'll kill him, right?" David whispered; the playful tone there.

"That way he'll stop!" Jeff said, finishing his pancakes.

"You'll kill both of them" David nodded before sitting back and enjoying the show with Beatz, that had his cell phone half hidden to tape Trent's reactions. Jeff raised a brow at David. How could he ‘kill’ Nick?

Nick chew his bacon slowly looking down at his plate and when he glanced up he saw Jeff mouthing him something and with great difficulty he stopped a laugh and just grinned. "Indeed, he is." He said calmly putting a forkful of eggs inside his mouth.

"Nick you're not like him-" Trent pointed back at Jeff who smiled brightly "You're not shitting me right?" you could hear the excitement in his voice, which made Jeff smirk evilly.

Jeff smirked and started eating his other plate. He cut a bit of bacon and put it in his mouth, before giving Nick a thumbs up.

"Of course not, Trent! Why would I?" Nick grinned. At least he could have a bit of fun out of the situation.

"Because you are always denying and making fun of me!" he said and turned back to Jeff who was quietly eating. He swallowed and looked at Trent, shrugging "He has to bury my face in the pillow so I don't yell." he tried to repress his laugh by biting the inside of his cheek.

Trent looked between the pair "You are so shitting me!" he said but he was starting to believe them.

"Nope" Nick popped the 'p'. "It's all true." Nick said casually sipping his coffee. "I wonder how people don't wake up with the headboard hitting the wall though." He said looking into nothing like he was really thinking about it and making his best not to laugh.

"Or with one of us banging into the wall" Jeff winked and tried to suppress a laugh. He had to high five Nick after, he was a genius.

"Oh my God, this way too good! I knew it!" Trent squealed and David and Beatz laughed.

"Oh and remember that time in the shower?" Nick grinned and glanced up at Jeff, he was having fun by trolling Trent. "It was a luck everything remained intact." Nick said hardly repressing a laugh.

"Yeah, I didn't want to explain why the shower was broken..." Jeff shook his head disapprovingly, trying his best not to laugh. "Or why I'm always blushing during class. You know he could be so dirty via text?" Jeff ate a bit of eggs and winked at Nick. David was hiding his head in his arms so Trent didn’t see his face and Beatz was biting his lip so hard that he was drawing blood.

Nick didn't know for how long he could repress his laugh so he quickly drank his coffee. "So, Jeff..." He said as he saw Jeff was nearly finished with his food, a grin on his face. "Want to come back to the room?" He asked winking, making sure Trent saw it.

"Do you even stop?" Jeff rolled his eyes. He quickly finished his food "I swear he is a machine," He half whispered to the table before getting up and winking at Trent, who was looking open-mouthed at him. That almost made him loose it "See you at the game?" Jeff asked before extending his hand to Nick "What are you staring at? Let's go wreck a desk babe!"

Nick took Jeff's hand "Sounds amazing." He winked and led them out of there quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as the cafeteria's door was closed behind them Nick burst into laugh. "I can't believe he bought it!" He continued to laugh.

Jeff even fell to the floor, he was shaking that hard. He held his stomach so tight "He-" laughter "fell for it!" Jeff couldn’t even breathe properly.

Nick leaned against the wall as he felt his knees loosing strength he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself but ended up laughing more.

"Oh!" Jeff pointed at Nick and laughed a bit harder "I should walk with a limp in tonight’s game!"

Nick laughed harder. "Don't you- Don't you think by then he'll know we were just fooling him?" He asked taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Who cares? Until then let’s have fun!" Jeff was starting to calm down. He raised his hand "You were amazing!"

Nick chuckled. "Thank you, you were pretty good yourself. Come on lets go before they get out of there." Nick extended a hand for Jeff to take.

"We're an amazing team!" Jeff took Nick's hand and got up, then putting his hood up "Let’s go back to the dorm and chill until you have to eat?" he offered.

"Sure," Nick smiled and started walking towards the door.

"I'm excited for the game!" Jeff smiled at Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes. "If I wasn't so sure we’re going to be crushed, I would be too." He said pulling his hood up as they stepped outside.

"You guys will do fine! You’ll do great and you will bring glory to Dalton and all that!" he shook Nick's shoulders.

Nick chuckled. "Sure... I just have to rest before the game." He said "At least it's not so cold anymore."

"Yeah..." Jeff looked around the sky was clearer and the wind stopped blowing so it was just a bit cold.

Soon they were in the room, Nick kicked his shoes off and jumped to his bed. "And now, I rest." He smiled as he hugged his pillow close.

"Lazy ass!" Jeff laughed and took off his hoodie and sat on his computer desk, turning on his computer. What if what they faked could be real? Jeff sighed internally. If it felt half as good as he dreamt of, he didn’t mind do what he pretended he did. He rested back on the chair.

"I am going to run for one hour and a half later! How's that being lazy?" Nick mumbled.

"Because you need to. Now you are just laying there!" Jeff turned back and laughed, logging on facebook.

"Fine." He said sitting up. "I'm going for a walk then." Nick said and put his shoes on before walking to the door.

"I'm telling you! They confessed in front of everyone!" It was Trent's voice.

"I don't believe it." That had to be Thad's voice.

 "Then you'll hear them now, Jeff apparently is the loud type." Trent said.

"Uh... Jeff?" Nick muttered turning to the blond. "Trent and Thad coming here to hear us doing _it._ " Nick said, it had been a luck he hadn't left yet.

"What?" Jeff turned on the chair and raised a brow at Nick. Then he heard the voices "They are! Those perverts!" Jeff rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer.

Nick chuckled. "Well, I guess you won't have to fake a limp." He said.

"But it would be so funny!" Jeff sighed and turned back to Nick "What should we do?" he asked.

Nick shrugged and wondered for a couple of seconds they were close now. "Fake it?"

Jeff laughed "What, are you serious?" he looked at Nick a bit surprised.

Nick shrugged "Sure, why not? We can take a bit of fun out of this, right?" He said taking his shoes off again since he was not going to leave after all.

Jeff grinned and got up, walking to Nick before grabbing his shoulders and slamming him against the door, his arms keeping the distance. He hoped that noise was loud enough to make it believe they we doing _it._

Nick repressed a chuckled and growled loudly. He wasn't actually expecting Jeff to do it but he would play along.

Jeff half giggled half choked as he bit his lip and slightly shook from laugher. The fact that they were going to believe it was the most hilarious "Nick," he whimpered softly but his voice was loud enough to be heard.

Nick hit his head softly against the door behind him and moaned. Now he wondered if that was a good idea, hearing Jeff like that wouldn't do anything good to him, but now, it was too late.

Jeff bowed his head and closed his eyes. Maybe faking having sex with the guy you had a sex dream about wasn’t the best idea, but the hell with it. It was one dream. He had multiple before Nick, one even about Thad so why bother and make a huge deal out of it? Jeff raised his head to try to listen to the others. He heard shuffling so they might be listening. He let go of Nick's shoulders and scuffled his hoodie, but not taking it off "You're not undressing quickly enough..." he tried to sound annoyed but he was about to break in laughter.

"Arms up..." Nick growled with a sly grin on his face, he could hear Trent giggle on the other side of the door. "Fast."

"Talk in Portuguese, so it seems believable" he whispered. He looked around and saw some dirty clothes. He picked them up and threw them

To the floor so it seemed they were throwing it. Jeff started to breathe heavily and to play with the elastic he always had around his wrist so it seemed like a waistband if their boxers.

"Oh, vá lá Jeff, por favor..." Nick 'pleaded' in a breathless voice, hitting his back against the door again. "Por favor," Nick repeated. He knew neither of them knew Portuguese, but Thad knew Spanish and he would understand what Nick was saying now, so Nick didn't risk it. Nick had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't laugh as he heard Trent say "I told you so," to Thad.

**[A/N: Oh, come on Jeff, please.../ Please,]**

Jeff slammed his hands next to Nick "I love it when talk like that to me!" Jeff groaned and kissed his hand to do the 'smack' sound. He ended up biting it because they were totally buying it.

Nick moaned softly and leaned forward to whisper at Jeff's ear "Don't forget you are the scream-y type." He said trying not to laugh.

Jeff jumped slightly when Nick whispered in his ear. He wasn’t expecting the brunet to do that. He nodded "Uhhg babe there!" he moaned a bit more loudly, slamming his hands again "Nick!" he gave a very load moan that was followed by a low giggle.

Nick pretended the sounds that were coming out of Jeff's mouth didn't have any effect on him. But they did, Nick's stomach twisted as he heard him. He wished he could actually be the reason for them. Nick slapped himself mentally, he was supposed to try to get over Jeff, not be wishing this kind of stuff! Jeff was just a friend, and Nick had to remind that to himself a lot more often than he would like to admit.

Nick moaned loudly as Jeff giggled to cover it up, he could hear Tent and Thad giggle too, Nick rolled his eyes. It was easy to fool them.

"Ah-fuck Nick! Don't stop" Those were the sounds that would come from Nick if he hadn’t woke up from that dream? He sure didn’t mind listening to them, again, even better if they weren’t fake. Okay he could think that Nick might be good in... you know, in bed. It wasn’t wrong at it was only to ease his pervert mind a bit.

Nick moaned and gasped a little. "Oh, Jeff...!" He moaned hitting his back against the door again.

"I don't-ah know what they do back in Portugal but I love it" he then shook his head "What am I saying?" he whispered with a laugh. He moaned louder and dragged it a bit longer.

Nick had to cover his mouth to muffle his laugh, he took a deep breath "And this is just a part of it," He moaned trying to not burst into laugh again.

Jeff covered his face to muffle his laugh "I can’t wait to feel it!" Jeff moaned and covered his face again. He had to stop it or he would laugh and ruin it.

Nick moaned. "Estou perto... I'm so close." He growled, he had to end that before they both burst into laugh and all that would have been in vain.

"Come for me babe" Jeff hit his forearm lightly and then gave a faint scream "You will be feeling this all night if you win that game tonight!" Jeff tried to sound like he was almost in his boiling point, making his voice crack because of his laugher.

"That... Ah-Sounds amazing." Nick said breathlessly and gave a small scream as he pretended he was passing through an orgasm.

Jeff gave a loud moan, that surprised himself, that was half true half fake "Nick!" He screamed and pretended, slamming his hand on the door.

Nick heard Trent and Thad whispering some stuff and then he heard their rushed steps through the hallway. "And they're gone." He said trying to sound casual and looking away from Jeff's eyes because he was sure his own were darkened with lust just because of Jeff's last moan that sounded too real.

"Good," Jeff broke into giggles and sat down, his back against the door. Jeff ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. No need to freak out over a moan. Nick probably didn’t even realise it and if he did he would understand. If not he would be a bit freaked out, which he wasn't right now.

Nick blinked several times before returning to his bed. "Well, after what we just did, I think I deserve a nice rest, don't I?" He mocked.

"Yeah rest yourself for tonight's round," Jeff laughed and shook his head and got up to throw himself at his bed, his computer forgotten.

“I don't know, man, I might be too sore for a night's round." Nick chuckled "I still can't believe they actually bought it."

"Aren’t you gonna cuddle me? Do you fuck and run?" Jeff laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jeff, maybe next time." He poked his tongue out at Jeff.

"I've heard I can be a bit harsh when in the act," he winked at Nick and sighed. That got him mentally exhausted "I might tell Thad we were faking. So only Trent thinks we're together and the rest can think he's crazy!" Jeff laughed. "If you can't cuddle after fake sex our fake relation should end" he mocked hurt with a grin.

Nick laughed "That sounds nice. And no Jeff! Please don't end things up! This fake relationship means so much to me!" Nick said turning to Jeff and pretending to be exasperate but the grin gave him away.

"But Nick you never want to cuddle and I can't stand it! You only want me for fake sex! It hurts" he touched his heart "Besides you never listen and you get possessive when I take too long in lacrosse!" Jeff gave a small sniffle.

"How am I supposed to feel? You're probably in the locker rooms with other naked men!!!" Nick couldn't contain his laugh.

"It's a locker room Nick! And you? You take showers there! How do I know you don’t have company?" Jeff was actually curious why. He stopped taking showers here after practice after Jeff said he walked around half naked. Maybe he took it wrong or maybe he had someone to 'wash his back'. He still tried to keep his tone fake and hide his giggles.

"Okay Jeff you got me. I'm sorry it had to be this way." Nick took a deep breath. "I've having fake sex with the guys from my team." He tried to do a serious face but started laughing right away.

Jeff gasped and sat down straight "How could you!" he sniffled "I thought if you got to have sex with dirty guys in soccer equipments you'd call me to join!"

Nick was ready to reply but he burst into laugh before he could answer. "Sorry, next time I will!" He chuckled.

"You better!" Jeff winked and laid back again "That, girlfriend of yours..." Jeff started, after a few seconds, sounding a bit more serious.

"Yes?" Nick asked turning to Jeff slightly as he sensed the subject was becoming serious because of Jeff's tone.

"You guys-Sorry if it’s too personal- went, you know, past 3rd base?" he asked a bit awkwardly. Nick was older, had a girlfriend. He probably was experienced. Not that Jeff really cared because he would never get to experience anything with him.

"You mean if I am a virgin? No, I am not. I am just sorry I didn't lose it to the right person." Nick said directing his eyes to the ceiling. He had always regretted losing his virginity with his ex-girlfriend.

"Oh" of course we wouldn’t be a virgin. Jeff would be surprised if he was "She wasn't the right one?" Jeff knew he was asking too much but he was curious.

Nick sighed. "No, she wasn't. Back then I thought she was, but as soon as we broke up I realised it had been a mistake." Nick mumbled avoiding look at Jeff.

"Why did you break up" he was probably throwing salt into old wounds but he wanted to know more about Nick and his past life.

"She... She cheated on me." Nick muttered. "Apparently I wasn't good enough." Nick didn't know how it was so easy to talk with Jeff, but it was. And Nick liked it.

"I'm so sorry Nick" Jeff bit his lip. He didn’t want Nick to feel bad again "I’m so so sorry. She doesn’t know what she's missing. I beat you're more than enough" Jeff nodded to himself. How could someone cheat on Nick? He was the most amazing person Jeff ever met!

"I'm over her now... I don't care." Nick mumbled. But it was a lie, that was what he told himself. But sometimes when he felt alone he wanted her back. Then he would tell himself it was just because he felt alone. "I bet she's dating some poor bastard now... I pity the guy." He rolled his eyes.

"If she can't appreciate you then you're better alone Nick..." Jeff smiled sadly at Nick. He hated to hear Nick talk like that "Whoever he is he's nothing compared to you!"

Nick shrugged. "I don't want to think on the past. My eyes are on the future." He nodded to himself. "Chega de chorar por leite derramado." He mumbled.

Jeff raised his brow "What?" he asked quietly "And I'm sorry for bringing that up."

"Nah, it's okay." Nick waved it away. "It kind of means that..." Nick wondered how he could translate that. "Not worth crying over spill milk? It's an old phrase in Portugal..."

"What’s done it's done?" Jeff tried "Sorry I'm really curious and I didn’t mean to make you sad."

"Don't worry Jeff," Nick turned his head to Jeff and smiled a bit. "It's okay." Then he glanced at the clock and sighed. "I guess I should eat now."

Jeff nodded and looked at the clock "Do you want me to make you company?" he asked softly.

"I'm just going to eat the sandwich I brought the other day." He shrugged. "I am not hungry anyway."

Jeff nodded and leaned back down, looking at the ceiling. Now the air between them was heavy and Jeff hated that. He loved to joke with Nick and there they were. In an awkward silence and Jeff didn’t know how to stop it. How could he joke about someone cheating? He couldn't!

Nick got up to reach for the sandwich and unwrapped it. He ate it slowly keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him. He shouldn't be thinking in that again. Since he had moved to Dalton his ex-girlfriend hadn't came back to his mind, of course, he had mentioned her but it was different.

Jeff hid his head in the pillow. He felt so bad for making Nick like this. That's why he was annoying fuck that didn’t know how to shut up!

Nick glanced up to find Jeff with his face buried on his pillow. "Jeff?" he tilted his head slightly. "Are you alright?"

Jeff looked up and smiled "I am... Are you?" he tilted his head.

Nick straightened up and nodded. "I am." He smiled. "And... I am getting nervous again." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't be... You'll be amazing" Jeff nodded "And I was serious about the sex if you win," Jeff winked. Finally he had drawn something funny to say.

It took a second to Nick for him to decide if that was a joke or not, he decided to go for the joke as he reminded himself Jeff didn't like him like that. He laughed lightly "I don't know who's looking forward to it the most, me or Trent." He joked rolling his eyes.

"Trent! Probably Trent" Jeff nodded and laughed. And me.... If Nick ever wanted.

Nick laughed and finished eating. He walked to his closet and pulled out his football outfit and a clean pair of briefs. "I'm going to change." He informed pointlessly already walking to the bathroom.

Jeff nodded and rested again on the pillow. Nick looked kind of good in that outfit. He just hopped it wasn’t the super minimal one.

Nick quickly changed clothes and stepped inside the room again. He was glad the shirt of the outfit was a little tight and the shorts were slightly large, that way he could move comfortably.

Jeff looked up at Nick when he got out of the bathroom, "Looking good!" coming out of his mouth without a warning. He felt extremely embarrassed about it after so he just shut up.

Nick blushed a little and chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks I guess..."

Jeff slapped himself mentally. That wasn’t suppose to come out! "Ready for the game?"

"Kind of... But, I am going to give my best and hope it is enough." Nick said and walked to the bed to sit. It was still too early to go to field.

Jeff nodded "You'll see it's enough" he gave an encouraging smile.

"When are you going to tell Trent the truth?" He asked a grin growing on his face and lying down on the bed.

"I don't know... Let him live in the fantasy for a while!" Jeff smirked.

Nick laughed. "Poor Trent..."

"Poor us!"Jeff corrected with a laugh "He deserves to suffer for a bit!" he grinned.

Nick nodded "Yeah, true." Nick's clock alarm went off and he turned it down with a sigh. "Okay, it's time to go." He said getting up and picking his bag. "See you later," He smiled and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Jeff got up and ran to Nick, wrapping his arms around his shoulders "You're gonna do fine. And if I don’t get to talk to you before the game, good luck pup!" he leaned back a bit and gave Nick a reassuring smile.

Nick smiled as he hugged Jeff back. "Thanks squirrel," He said still smiling and walking out of the room.

Jeff ruffled Nick's hair before he left and he sat down on the desk chair again. There was still an hour and a half for the game to start and he had to get to Thad's before the three of them went to see the game. He sighed and decided to take a quick shower.

Nick walked to the Dalton's soccer field where the game would have its place, he took some deep breaths on his way. He was the first to arrive to the field, his coach was already there but no one else was, Nick went to the locker rooms to put his stuff and came back, the coach told him to start the warm up and Nick did so.

Jeff came out of the bathroom with only his towel around his waist. It felt good being able to walk around like that, now that Nick knew about his scars. He took out some boxers before starting to choose his clothes. It was a day he didn’t have to walk around with his uniform and he missed his clothes. He took out some dark denim jeans and a long sleeve cotton teal shirt, with a few buttons on the top. He took out a black tweed jacket and put it on his bed, before going back to his bathroom to dry his hair.

It didn’t take long until his teammates arrived, they were even more nervous than Nick, apparently this team did not only win the previous year but also crashed Dalton’s team. Nick was going to give his best so that year it didn’t happen.

It was a quarter pass when Jeff grabbed his tweed coat and left his dorm, going to knock on Thad and Trent’s. He also remembered to fake a limp “Guys c’mon!” Jeff knocked on the door and Thad opened it with a smirk.

“Sorry, Trent was taking extra time in the shower.” He rolled his eyes. Well, that was usual.

“Coming, coming!” Trent said and walked pass the other two, dressing his coat. Jeff smiled and did the same, purposely leaning on one leg, which Trent caught. “You… have a limp.” He stated, making Thad look at Jeff and laugh.

“You know…” Jeff gave a knowing smile and Thad’s eyes widened when he associated.

The other team arrived half an hour before the game, somehow Nick had pictured them big and muscled and scary, but they were normal. Dalton’s team moved to just half of the field to finish their warm up while the others used the other half.

After a lot of teasing and lying, Jeff, Thad and Trent were climbing the bleachers to the best spot, clenching their jackets, the air around them getting colder. “Trent could you be a sweetheart and go grab food?”

Trent whined. “Now?”

“Sorry! I’m just really tired and if Nick wins I have to get ready for another round!” Jeff sighed dramatically and Trent just nodded and left. When Trent was out of sight Jeff simply sat down, making Thad raise a brow.

 “Wasn’t that supposed to hurt?” Jeff laughed and shook his head. “Me and Nick faked it. He heard you guys coming and so we keep trolling Trent. Please don't tell him!" Jeff begged and Thad sat down

"I knew it couldn’t be true. You are too stubborn!" Jeff rolled his eyes and looked at the field, spotting Nick right away. He smiled brightly, which make Thad say "See what I'm saying? You like the boy so much you can't even see it!"

"Shut up! You don’t know what you're saying!" Jeff turned to Thad and saw his brow raised in a "Are you trying to lie" kind of expression "I hate you!" Jeff said and Thad pulled him close with a grin, ruffling his hair.

Jeff saw someone in the field waving and he saw the Duval written on the back so he waved back "I just really like him, he gets me!" Jeff turned to Thad who was grinning at him "In a non romantic way!" he added.

"Hot dogs!" Jeff squealed when Trent sat next to them "You two owe me eight bucks!" Trent gave the hot dogs and the cokes, before turning to the field "So has it started?"

"What do you think?" Thad asked sarcastically, taking a bite of his hotdog.

Ten minutes before the game was when everyone started arriving to the bleachers, Dalton students and not only. Nick’s nerves were starting to boil inside him and too soon, they started organizing for the beginning of the game. If everything went as planned Nick was going to play the whole game, but he wasn't sure if his stomach would last that long. The opposite team would start with the ball and now they were just waiting for the whistle.

Jeff and Thad had already eaten before the game started, which elicited various playful "Pigs" from Trent.

Thad apparently was a big fan of soccer was really excited. Trent was shrugging but he also like soccer even if he was pretending that he didn’t and Jeff was just there to cheer Nick. The whistle was blown and Jeff shouted a "Go Dalton!!"

As the whistle was blown Nick did what he was supposed to and ran towards the two attackers that had the ball, he tried to take the ball from them, but he couldn't since they passed to others. The ball moved too quickly to Dalton's goal but fortunately the goal keeper called the defences to their attention and before the ball arrived the net, it was in Dalton's team's position.

Jeff didn’t know what was happening but Thad was yelling "Go back assholes!", Trent was saying "And we lose again, not even 5 minutes in" and Jeff could only see the other team on Dalton's half.

"C'mon guys!" he clapped and tried to cheer the guys.

The defences tried to stop the ball from crossing the penalty area and made it, passing it to Thomas who was one of the attackers. Nick didn't waste a second he run as fast as he could along side with Thomas so he could give him some kind of support.

They were fast so the opponents were slightly behind them, but they still had to pass the defences ahead them. Thomas passed the ball to Nick who advanced a little before passing it to the third attacker.

"C'mon!!" Thad groaned and Jeff bit on his knuckles slightly. He wanted them to score to badly.

"Come on Nick!" he whispered to himself.

The third attacker positioned himself on the centre of the great area before passing the ball to Thomas who was on one of the sides, Thomas shot the ball towards the goal but it was easily caught by the goal keeper.

"Ugh,” Jeff dropped his hands and Thad and Trent sat down, it was really hard to score so early.

The game continued, the opposite team nearly scored a few times just like Dalton, but they were still tied in zeros. Nick was becoming frustrated; he had tried to score a few times and the way the goal keeper smirked at him when he failed was starting to annoy him. He was going to score one way of another, if he did have to break the guy's teeth with the ball he would do it. He called out to Thomas who had the ball, Nick was free so Thomas quickly passed him the ball. Nick knew he had this only chance before the first part ended, so as soon as the ball was on his feet he ran as fast as he could to the goal. He felt the energy running through his veins when he passed the defences and shot the ball as strong as he could to the goal, if he didn't score he would hurt the keeper, but hell to it, Nick couldn't care less.

Nick waited to see if the goal keeper would catch the ball; it hit his hand before it jumped a little and ended up getting inside the goal.

Nick didn't have time to process it, he had his teammates jumping on top of him, tackling him to the ground on the same second.

"Goal!" half of the bleachers got up and screamed and Jeff and Trent were yelling and jumping on their seats, high fiving each other. He was so happy that Dalton scored. That Nick, _his_ Nick scored. The guy who had been so nervous just passed through the defence and scored an amazing goal.

"I don't care if you two are dating I'm so gonna kiss him if we win!" Thad said, thankfully remembering about Trent "The goal keeper is a tough bastard to beat!" Thad clapped and sat down again.

"Nothing compared of what I'm doing later,"

"Seriously? Are you gonna talk about sex all the time now?" Jeff winked at a whining Trent and sat down.

The team didn't even have time to get composure again. The whistle for the end of the first part was blown and Nick didn't even have time to glance to where Thad, Trent and Jeff were, he was being pushed - more like carried - to the locker rooms.

"Okay, guys," The coach started after they were all calmer. "We need to keep this advantage. They are going to hit us with all they have now, but we need to keep the result." He said. "Now, we're going to invest on the defence. Thomas and Nick will try to score, but the rest I want you back. Also I want to see a lot of balls out of field to win time. Okay, take ten and then the second part starts." He clapped his hands and returned to the field and Nick's teammates quickly started to cheer him again.

"So we won?" Jeff turned to Thad "No, this was the first half" Thad answered with a smile.

"Oh..." Jeff said, playing with the hem of the sleeve of his jacket. Jeff turned to Trent, talking about some random class and keeping his conversation away from Nick, but it always ended up on him.

"So is he good?" Trent asked curiously. Jeff internally sighed and had to suppress the sigh. It was funny to mess with him, but not all the time.

He put the grin on "Oh you have no idea! He's so strong but gentle at the same time," he faked a pleased sigh before whispering "And Portuguese guys..." he make his hands stay away a good few inches away from each other, mouthing a "huge". He had to suppress the laugh because Trent's face was too funny "Yeah he's good," he said casually, giving Thad a discrete low five.

The ten minutes passed too fast, soon Nick and his team were facing an angry team that looked like they wanted to eat them alive. "Hey, Duval!" The main attacker called out with a tone that promised nothing good. "You know what I've been doing?" Oh, so he was going _that_ way?

They were waiting for the whistle and there was no doubt he just wanted Nick to punch or kick him so he would get a red card. "Losing? Failing? Being destroyed? Want more synonyms, dickhead?" Nick grinned. He could play that game too.

"Your mum!" The other answered and Nick and laughed out loud in his face.

"I seriously doubt because a) she’s across the Atlantic and b) she has good taste." He shrugged. That answer seemed to put the other angrier than he already was for being losing.

"You are going down!" He hissed pointing at Nick.

"Oh look at me, I'm shaking!" Nick said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Jeff turned his eyes back to the field when he saw the players coming in. He spotted Nick and smiled, then frowning when he saw the other guy talking to him. He didn’t know what he was saying but he was angry and looked like he was about to pounce on Nick. Yet, the brunet was laughing and talking back relaxed. Jeff hoped everything was alright.

The whistle was blown and Nick received the ball from Thomas to just run with it towards the goal.


	10. Chapter 10

The player that had try to insult Nick’s mother came after him, but Nick was lighter and faster, he ended up losing the ball to one of the defences and the big guy didn't have an excuse to hurt him anymore.

Thomas noticed this and ran towards Nick. "I don't like the way 25 is looking at you." He said lowly as they ran to their half of the field.

"Don't worry, I can handle him." Nick waved it away and ran faster.

Jeff was loving the game. He loved the energy of the bleachers and the way the players played. He was shouting cheers with his friends.

Half way through the second part the other team hadn't scored yet. It seemed like Nick's goal had given his team some faith because they were all playing more confidently and better. Nick was with the ball on his feet and he was running towards the goal. Thomas was behind him which made the pass impossible, but before Nick knew someone, literally jumped on top of him and the both fell to the ground. Nick didn't need to look back to know who it was. He heard a whistle and the big boy rolled off Nick before he got up. Nick stayed on the ground, though. He knew that feeling of pain, and it was not welcome at all. His shoulder was dislocated. Thomas approached him and helped him up.

The number 25 of the other team was being expelled of the field and Nick felt like he should follow his steps out, but no, he had to be strong now, even if it was just to screw with the guy.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah. Let's continue." Nick said breathlessly.

"I'm not sure if you should-"

"I'm fine." Nick lied and five minutes later he was playing again ignoring the strong pain in his shoulder.

Jeff shouted a "Look out!" but it was too late, Nick was already on the ground "Fucking asshole!" Jeff shouted and some mothers looked at him sideways but he didn’t care. The guy had hurt Nick did it on purpose but thankfully he was being expelled.

"Coward!" Thad was even more enthusiastic yelling over the crowd. Nick got up but Jeff knew something was off. His shoulders were a bit down and the way Nick protected his shoulder before passing by someone was obvious. Also, Jeff knew how though it could get. He was always shoved in hockey and he dislocated his shoulder at least 15 times.

"He's hurt!" he turned to Trent who looked at Nick, trying to understand.

"He is! That asshole!" Thad also saw it and was mothering indecencies towards the huge guy that shoved Nick. Jeff bit his lip. Nick was obviously in pain.

"I'm going to the coach!" Jeff stated and got up, but Trent pulled him down.

"Don't do it, we're winning!"

"So what? Nick is in pain, I'm not gonna let him suffer!"

"As much as I agree with you, he wants to play..." Thad looked up with an apologetic expression.

"Fuck that, I know how it hurts and how bad he could get if he doesn’t fix it!" Jeff jerked his arm from Trent and ran down the stairs, jumping over the railings "Coach!" Jeff yelled as he quickly made his way towards the man, who looked at him confused.

"What are you doing here Sterling?" he knew him from P.E, he was his teacher.

"Duval is hurt!" he just said.

"What?"

"His shoulder, it's dislocated, I could see it from up there. It happened to me and you can’t let him keep playing like that!" Jeff said in a breath, hoping Coach could see it and bring Nick out.

He finally saw the realization look on the older man and sighed in relief.

Nick was running with the ball on his feet towards the opposite goal, but then two defences appeared in front of him out of nowhere, he passed the ball to Thomas, but he didn't have the time to stop properly do he ended up colliding with the other two boys. He gasped as a shot of pain ran through his body from his shoulder, and is vision went blank for a couple of seconds.

Thomas scored, and when Nick found himself Thomas was running towards him to hug him and thank for the good pass, Nick yelped and Thomas leaned away raising an eyebrow. Nick waved it away, not trusting his voice, he was sure it would fail on him; the rest of the team was already there to congratulate Thomas. Nick turned to the coach and who was gesturing for him to leave the field, Nick sighed relieved and rushed out of the field battling the tears of pain in.

"Get him out!" Jeff pleaded, looking worried at Nick, gasping when the other two collided with Nick. When the stubborn brunet finally saw the coach calling him and was walking to them Jeff sighed relieved. "You fucking asshole!" Jeff mouthed when Nick was close enough to hear him.

Nick rolled his eyes at Jeff. What was he supposed to do? Leave in the middle of the game? Everyone knew he had at least to wait until the ball was out or something like that. The coach led him to the nurse that was outside of the field and she led him to the locker rooms where she would treat Nick's injury.

"Are you crazy?" Jeff followed Nick, trying to help him steady "You could have hurt yourself badly!" Jeff was sick worried about Nick and he had his face twisted in a hurt expression and Jeff's heart fell. "If I hadn’t noticed you would be playing all the damn game!" Jeff might look angry but he was actually very concerned.

"Come on, Jeff, give me a rest." Nick whined, he was in too much pain to have to listen to Jeff right now. "I was going to leave after we scored." He muttered as the nurse made him lay down. "I'll be right back, take your shirt off." She said before disappearing to go get her first aid pack.

"But you could have hurt yourself!" he said a bit exasperated "You didn't have to," he said a bit more softly.

Nick took his shirt off hissing at the pain on his shoulder. "I did. Only me and Thomas were allowed to attack and score." Nick mumbled, lying down and trying to find a position where he could feel comfortable.

"Here, let me help you" Jeff helped Nick raise his arms, avoiding to look at Nick's body. He didn’t need to be awkward right now "Whatever Nick, you scored beautifully, you didn’t need to go through that." Jeff bit his lip.

Nick smiled. "Thank you, but I was kind of asking for it." Nick tried to shrug but quickly hissed as grabbed his shoulder at the pain.

The nurse came back. "Now, I need you to stay still." She warned him as she was close. Nick nodded and before he knew the nurse was with a hand on his shoulder and putting it back on its place. Nick hissed, but the pain was quickly replaced by relief. Nick sighed in relief and the nurse started wrapping his shoulder and chest in a white bandage. "You can't move it now." She informed. "And it's going to bruise."

Nick nodded again. When she was done she gave him some ice. "Now stay here for a while with the ice, I need to come back to the pitch." She said smiling softly before turning to Jeff. "Will you stay with him?" She asked.

Jeff nodded slightly and sat next to Nick in the stretcher, grabbing the ice from his hand and placing it softly over the bandages "Never do that again!" Jeff asked.

"Which part?" Nick asked grinning at Jeff trying to light up the mood. "Infuriate the biggest attacker of the opposite team or staying on the field after he dislocated my shoulder?" Nick rolled his eyes.

Jeff laughed "What did you say to him?"

"He asked me if I knew what he had been doing and I replied with 'loosing? failing?' or something like that, and then he said he had been doing my mum. I laughed and I said I found that impossible since she has good taste and she's across the ocean." Nick said with a grin.

Jeff rolled his eyes fondly "You're crazy pup!"

"I wasn't going to let him insult my mother!" Nick mocked shocked.

"I know! Of course not, but the first part, right after you scored!"

“That goal must be the one that felt better in my entire life..." Nick muttered rolling his eyes. "This team... They are all a bunch of jackasses..."

"I agree!" Jeff laughed and softly pressed the ice pack on Nick "But you don’t get say that again... I don’t want you hurt again!"

Nick sighed as the pain was ending. "Okay, Jeff, but you know in soccer is kind of hard to stay untouched for a whole season. Hockey and lacrosse are much worse though." Nick looked up at Jeff and tried to contain the soft smile. Jeff was actually concerned with him.

"They are but if you say stuff like that don’t be surprised to be hurt..." Jeff joked with a smile.

"He started!" Nick mumbled pouting childishly.

"Oh and you had to fight back?" Jeff mocked a childish voice, ruffling his hair "But really when the guy hit you even Trent shouted a bunch of swears!" he laughed "But you guys won!" He said cheerily.

Nick rolled his eyes at Jeff but with a grin on his face. "We still haven’t... The game must be ending anytime..."

"Two nil?" Jeff snorted "You guys won!"

Nick smiled widely. "That's awesome!"

"And you were the hero!" Jeff smiled widely. "You and number 4 were amazing!"

"Thanks Jeff." Nick kept his smile on his face. "Now, I can't wait to see _you_ playing!" He grinned.

Jeff laughed "Don’t worry, I'm not that violent" he winked.

Nick chuckled "Nice! Do you think I can go, now?" He asked after a while.

"I don't know... Want me to ask the nurse?"

"Please, I just want to come back to the room and sleep." Nick whined.

Jeff nodded and left the ice pack over Nicks shoulder. He walked through the locker rooms and found the nurse "Can I take him back to the dorm?" he pointed in the general direction of Dalton's locker room.

She apologized and walked them both back, saying she was going to give him a few painkillers. Jeff followed her and smiled when he got back to Nick "I can bring you back to the dorm.”

Nick smiled waited patiently for Jeff. "Cool." He said smiling a bit and sitting up slowly.

Jeff helped Nick up.

"C'mon sweetheart you have to take these!" The nurse gave him a few pills.

Nick took them in his hand. "Okay, I'll take them as soon as I am in the room," he gave her a small nod.

"Take now before you forget!" Jeff nodded "If you fall asleep I'll carry you!" Jeff offered, helping Nick up.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'll take them in the room, where I have water." He said getting up with Jeff's help.

"They have water here!" Jeff rolled his eyes. When Nick was up, Jeff took off his tweed jacket and wrapped it around Nick's shoulders "Since you can't dress your shirt.”

Nick smiled and clenched the jacket close "Thank you. And I swear, I'll take it there." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, c'mon puppy! And thanks!" Jeff turned to the nurse who just smiled and shoot the away.

"I know he'll be in good care" Jeff raised an eyebrow but helped Nick out of the locker room.

Nick thanked the nurse before he started walking out of there. His feet were fine, so he didn't actually have problems in walking but he was enjoying Jeff's proximity so he didn't say anything.

"How do you feel?" Jeff hugged Nick closer. He was super cold but Nick was half naked, sweaty in the night cold.

"I'm fine," Nick smiled a bit to him. "But you look cold... Let's move faster."  He said, he was cold too. They needed to get to their room before they got sick.

"I'm okay!" Jeff smiled. He was cold but helping Nick, pulling the brunet closer to him, made him feel a bit warmer. He loved to help his friends "So... No congratulation sex,"

Nick laughed. "Sorry, darling, not today."

"Damn!" Jeff pretended he was really upset about it "I still think you just injured yourself so you don't have to have sex with me," he sniffled softly, pulling Nick to the dorm. The campus was quiet. The game must have been finishing.

"Awn, don't think like that... I promise we'll have lots and lots of sex as soon as I am okay," Nick joked but spoke in a casual tone.

"Good!” Jeff laughed and opened the door of the dorm, letting Nick pass first before joining him at his side.

Nick walked to the bathroom to take the pills. He wished they wouldn't make him feel funny. Then he felt like taking a shower and wash off all the sweat, but he couldn't because of the bandage. He groaned softly as he came back to the room.

"You’ll take a shower tomorrow... I'll help you re-do the bed if you want." Jeff offered, taking Nick pyjamas from his closet and giving him to him "Do you want me to help you putting on the shirt or you sleep like this?" Jeff asked softly.

"I can't dress anything right now, it'll hurt too much." Nick grumbled, his mind was turning into a bit of a blur.

"So you can undress and lay down?" Jeff asked, grabbing his things and heading to the bathroom "I can tuck you in if you need" he offered with a shy smile.

Nick nodded and laid down slowly pulling the covers over him. His body was becoming colder by the second but under the covers he would be fine.

Jeff quickly changed into some sweat pants and a wife beater and washed his face and teeth, throwing his clothes on a hanger in the bathroom before going into the room.

 As the minutes passed, Nick thought he would be nice and warm again, but he wasn't, actually he was colder by the minute. He whined a bit.

"You up Nick?" he whispered. He was probably out already. He walked to Nick’s bed and pulled the covers a bit more up "'Noite" he whispered. He liked to make Nick feel at home and saying those small things in his mother language made him feel a bit better, he hoped Nick didn’t mind it though.

"I'm cold!" Nick whined, his face slightly buried on his pillow and sounding like a little kid, probably because of the painkillers that were making his head feel heavy.

"I'm gonna go fetch you a blanket," Jeff started to walk to the closet "Are you sure you don't want to put on a shirt?" Jeff asked.

"I can't! I can't move my arms up!" Nick said wanting to curl up because of the cold but he couldn't move.

Jeff came back with a huge navy blanket. He placed it over Nick gently not to hurt him "I can’t help you if you're that cold..."

"Please cuddle me." Nick nearly begged starting to shake a little. It was a combination of everything, the painkillers, the temperature outside and the fact he had just got out of a football game.

"W-what?" Jeff wasn't sure he listened well. Nick was absolutely high on painkillers.

"Please, I'm so cold!" Nick whined trying to hug the covers but not even that helped.

"I can hurt you!" Jeff said, trying not to give in. He didn’t trust himself sleeping in the same bed as Nick. He could have one of those dreams again.

" _Please_ " Nick looked up at him with a puppy look, though his eyes were a little foggy, just like he felt inside.

"I don't wanna hurt you..."Jeff bit his lip. Jeff sighed and grabbed his phone from his desk and turned off the lights. He walked to Nick again and pulled the covers down so he could get in. He sat awkwardly at the edge "Y-you can lay the way it's more comfortable" he said, trying not to touch Nick.

Nick sighed and pulled Jeff down to lay on the bed before pulling him closer to him hugging him by his waist. Jeff's body quickly started warming Nick up and he smiled a bit.

Jeff lay a bit forcefully next to Nick. His body stiffened a bit when Nick hugged by his waist. He tried to wrap his arm around Nick, but he was scared about hurting him. So he stayed there. He was there for Nick to feel warm and comfortable, not him.

"You won't hurt me." Nick mumbled after a while, he just wanted to cuddle Jeff properly and sleep with him there. He also wanted Jeff comfortable and that wasn't going to happen if he stayed like that.

"Just tell me if I do..." He said softly, resettling in the bed, now being able to wrap an arm around Nick, still not apply a lot of pressure "Good night Nicky..." Jeff whispered, his hand moving to play with Nick's hair without him knowing why, but now with his fingers treading in Nick's soft hair, it felt nice.

Nick smiled a bit. "Noite, pequeno esquilo." He said softly and yawned before burying his face on Jeff's neck and trying to sleep.

**[A/N: Night, little squirrel.]**

Jeff smiled "I hope that's a compliment" Jeff smiled and shivered softly when Nick buried his face in his neck. He had Wes falling asleep on him drunken off his ass, but he never felt like that. He liked this feeling. He liked being close to him and protecting him. Maybe Nick has turned into his best friend. He didn’t know how and when, but he didn’t mind. He liked Nick a lot.

Nick fell into a deep dreamless sleep. But it was weird because even if he was deeply asleep he was aware of the arms around him and the warm body beside him.

Jeff couldn’t sleep. Not when he had his arms around Nick and he was sleeping in his arms. He was so peaceful while sleeping that it was unbelievable that he was in pain. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

In his sleep Nick hugged Jeff slightly closer wanting more of his body warmth.

Jeff woke up with his phone buzzing. He groaned and moved his arm, since he was trapped by Nick. He flinched at the screen's light but opened Trent's text either way "I know Nick's in good hands now, but how is he?" Jeff yawned and typed "I was sleeping asshole! He’s fine and we'll talk tomorrow. Love you asshole" he fell asleep again, tangling his legs with Nick's and snuggled to him, before he got a reply.

When Nick woke up it was noon, at first he tensed as he felt he wasn't alone in his bed. He opened one eye slowly and sighed relieved and relaxed again. He knew those blond locks. He was cuddling with Jeff. Wait what? _Cuddling_ with _Jeff_? What the hell was happening?

Jeff slept so well. He hadn’t slept like that for ages. Hell, he never slept like that. He was warm and cosy.

Nick tried to review the past night, he hoped he hadn't done anything stupid, but then he remembered the game and the shoulder. No, with his shoulder like that it was impossible to do anything stupid, and it was Jeff, he knew Jeff didn't feel anything towards him. Nick snuggled closer to Jeff, it felt so good, so much better than when he cuddled with his ex-girlfriend.

Jeff woke up with a loud snore. He hated to wake up like that. It means he's getting a runny nose and he hated. He looked down and found Nick cuddled to him. Well, that was something he didn’t mind waking up to everyday. And that was something he shouldn’t be thinking about. "Morning Pup" Jeff groaned and yawned, trying not to move a lot so he didn’t hurt Nick.

Nick felt Jeff's body tense a little and then he woke up with a snore. That was just adorable. "Morning Squirrel." Nick mumbled smiling a bit.

"So, does it hurt?" Jeff asked, rubbing his eyes "Are you still cold?"

"Now, I'm not moving so it doesn't hurt." Nick said. "And no, I'm not cold anymore." But I don't want you to move away neither. Nick added mentally.

"Uhm... Do you want let me go or are you making up for the cuddles you didn’t give me yesterday?" Jeff laughed sleepily and messing Nick's hair.

"I am making up for the cuddles..." Nick mumbled refusing to let Jeff go, he felt too good.

"I thought we broke up," Jeff smiled. It was so easy to joke with Nick, even in this compromising position.

"We're back together, deal with it." Nick mocked, a grin growing on his face.

"What if you cheat on me again? The dude that threw you down didn’t want to get up from you" Jeff faked a sigh.

Nick chuckled. "Don't worry. I don't like him. He was too much of a gorilla."

"Good, I don't want my guy screwing with primates..." Jeff then burst into laugh shaking his head.

Nick laughed shaking a bit in Jeff's arms. "What about you though? I didn't like the way that nurse looked at you!" Nick bit his lip to not laugh.

"Kinkie aren't we?" Jeff shook his head "She can look all she wants, I'm getting down with a male primate quicker than with a girl. Well not really because having sex with animals is wrong and disgusting. But you get my drift," Jeff's smiled grew when he felt Nick closer to him.

Nick laughed more and shook his head still chuckling.

"I'm tired!" half groaned half moaned as he yawned again "Sleeping with you on top of me is though"

"I'm sorry..." Nick looked up at him and blushed a little since their faces were just inches apart. But he didn't move away.

"I don't mind" Jeff smiled a toothy smile.

"Do you guys want to- WOW!" Thad opened the door and stared at the two boys. They were cuddled in Nick's bed, Jeff’s arms around the brunet and their faces were inches apart, Nick blushing and Jeff smiling "I'm happy for you guys!" he winked before he close the door

"Thad! That's not- oh sorry did I hurt you?" Jeff had sat down up on the bed and brought Nick with him.

Nick was about to protest when Jeff sat up and he only had time to yelp and hiss. That hurt. "No, I'm fine." He said but his voice came out too high.

"I'm so sorry Nick! I didn’t mean to!" Jeff touched every piece of Nick to check he was alright "It was Thad and I forgot about your shoulder and I'm so sorry!" he said, biting his lips.

Nick took a deep breath. "I'm fine." He said keeping his voice calm. "But... Well, that didn't help the rumours..." He said glancing at the door where their friend had just disappeared through.

"Thad knows there's nothing between us. Though I think we need to talk to him..." Jeff looked at the closed door "I'm sorry, I know it hurt. Just sorry. I keep hurting you..." Jeff bowed his head and bit his lip.

"It's okay, really, I'm fine." Nick said and pulled his legs out of the bed to get up. "It's not your fault; it was the stupid jackass that tackled me to the ground."

"Yeah but I didn’t do better right now..." he sighed and rubbed his face, still in bed.

Nick got up slowly and turned to Jeff "Don't worry, really, I am okay, I don't want you to worry." He smiled softly.

"It's hard when you hurt yourself and you keep playing!" Jeff half joked and got up too, running a hand through his hair and stretched his back.

Nick rolled his eyes "I'm going for a shower," He informed and walked slowly to the bathroom picking up his towel on his way.

"Are you able with the bandages? Want me to take them?" When Jeff turned to Nick, he had completely forgotten he was shirtless. He had fallen asleep with Nick in his arms. Shirtless. Jeff bit his lip and stretched his back again, just to look away from Nick's tanned body.

"Actually, yes, could you help me with them?" Nick stopped at the bathroom's door, he threw the towel inside and walked to Jeff. "I'm just afraid I'll hurt myself if I do it."

"Come here!" Jeff motioned for Nick to get closer. He met him halfway and gently started to unfold Nick's bandages. He unwrapped it around his arm and chest, trying not to hurt him, just like he had gently touched his scars before.

Nick smiled as Jeff finished. He had been so careful, Nick didn't feel anything. "Thank you," He smiled up at the blond, before walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"You're welcome,” Jeff smiled back and turned around to head to the door. He had to find Thad and explain. He went to knock on his room but found it empty. He was about to go back to his room when he heard music coming from Wes’. He walked to there and opened the door "Morning guys!" He said and he turned to Thad. “We need to talk.”

 The brunet nodded with a smirk before getting up and following Jeff outside "Me and Nick aren't dating!" Jeff blurred out and Thad raised a brow.

"You two seemed cosy in his bed" he winked and Jeff smacked him on his arm.

"He was high on painkillers and he had to sleep without a shirt because of his shoulder and he was cold. He just asked me to warm him up!" Jeff said a bit exasperated "Stop making stuff up about us. It's annoying and it's making Nick uncomfortable... Please" he pleaded and Thad just nodded

"I just thought. You two were so close. I'm sorry!" Thad smiled apologetically "But I think he really likes you Jeff. I'm being honest right now" He gave Jeff's shoulder a squeeze "And you do too. I think you'd be good for each other. He tells me he misses home and you can help him"

Jeff thought about it for a second "I can help but he doesn’t like me... I have to go I have to put his bandages on," Jeff waved at Thad without another word and left the hallway.

Nick took a shower lingering under the hot spray of water. The nurse was right, his shoulder was in a dark shade of purple and yellow.

Nick washed himself slowly not wanting to move too fast and hurt himself. He stepped out and wrapped the towel around his waist. Always thinking about how good that night had felt, just sleeping that close to Jeff, cuddling with him, breathing his scent. Nick was completely struck on him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy wet hair before he stepped inside the room again.

Jeff walked into the room with Nick in a towel and his bruise still looked awful "I'm really tempted to touch it. It so colourful" he tried to joke.

Nick laughed but then his face turned dead serious "You touch it you die." He said trying to keep his face serious but the grin that started growing on his face would tell Jeff he was only joking.

Jeff gave a small laugh "It looks tempting... But I guess you don’t want me to put back your bandages" He sighed dramatically.

"For that you are authorized to touch it." Nick nodded. "Maybe I should go to the nurse and get more painkillers." He wondered out loud.

"Is that a way to make me want to cuddle you?" Jeff raised a brow. If yes Jeff could give all the painkillers in the world to Nick. He was that great of a cuddler, even high. "It hurts a lot doesn’t it?" he smiled sadly.

Nick chuckled and rolled his eyes. But yes it was one of the reasons, wait what? "Kind of..." He answered "But it would be nice to not feel it at all."

"I can go to the nurse" Jeff offered, pointing at the door "It will be quick but I can't promise cuddles since I have an essay to start for English," he shrugged.

Nick nodded "Alright, just help me with the bandages first? Please?"

"Sure," Jeff walked to Nick and picked up the bandages, asking for Nick just to move his arms a bit, so he put the bandages and don't touch skin more than the necessary amount. Place it around the shoulder was worse and as gentle as he tried to handle it he was sure he hurt Nick.

Nick shut his eyes closed as Jeff touched his shoulder put didn't whine, he didn't want Jeff to worry about him. "Thank you," He mumbled as Jeff moved away.

"It's okay, I'm here to help" he smiled at Nick. "I'm gonna get those pills" he said as he picked up a hoodie, not even noticing that one was Nick's. He put it on and put in his converse "See you in a bit" he smiled as he got out of the room.

Nick smiled fondly as Jeff put his hoodie on. It looked good on him. "See ya," He said before drying himself and dressing himself slowly, not able to put a shirt on, once again.

Jeff walked through the Dalton’s hallways calmly, towards the nurse office in the main building. He only noticed the hoodie he was wearing wasn’t his because he kept pulling his sleeves down, but if he thought about it, Nicks smell was all over it.

Nick crawled under the covers trying to not get cold since Jeff wouldn't cuddle him this time, which was a shame. Nick shook his head. He had to stop with that.

The nurse asked how Nick was doing. He said he was better but he still needed painkillers. The nurse understood and gave them to Jeff. She also warned that Nick could get a bit clingy to which Jeff replied "I know," he said good afternoon and left, going back to the dorm, snuggling inside the warm hoodie.

Nick waited for Jeff patiently, not daring to move or it would hurt.

"I'm back," Jeff announced, shaking the bottle of pills.

"Nice," Nick sat up slowly and reached for the bottle of water he had on his night stand.

Jeff walked to Nick, explain the instructions "Two pills a day. She says to take them before you go to bed but if you have a lot of pain you can have one by lunch time... Which is now. Are you hungry?" Jeff asked as he gave the pills to Nick.

Nick thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Yes, I am." He said "Do we have anything here?" He asked looking up at Jeff.

"Probably" Jeff looked around and ended up finding a sandwich somewhere in his desk. He wondered where that came from. He gave it to Nick “It’s better for you to sleep. Do you want an extra blanket to wrap around you?" Jeff asked sweetly.

Nick grabbed the sandwich and unwrapped it. "I'll get it." He said taking a bite from the sandwich. "And what about you? Aren't you hungry?" He asked concerned. Jeff was so focused on Nick he was overlooking himself.

"Lay down!" He ordered "The nurse said you couldn’t move much!" he took another blanket and walked back to Nick "I'm okay, don’t worry" he said with a smile on his lips as he wrapped it around Nick's shoulders.

"Jeff, I dislocated my shoulder, I did not have a car accident or something like that! I feel like a burden," Nick mumbled pouting a little.

"You’re never a burden I don't mind!" Jeff rolled his eyes and sat on the chair, looking at Nick "But you’re hurt and you need someone to help you at least..." he shrugged.

Nick smiled at Jeff. "Thank you," He said softly. "Do you think I should take them now or later?" He asked.

"Take one now so you can be out until dinner. Just don’t forget we have classes tomorrow," Jeff warned

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I won't forget." He said and reached for the bottle with the pills and took one, pushing it down his throat with the help of the water.

"I’m gonna start to write the essay, but if you need anything just ask!" Jeff said again before turning to turn on his computer.

"Okay." Nick mumbled and hugged his pillow close cuddling slightly.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Jeff tried to focus on his essay, but it was hard when Nick was right there and the blond could have an excuse to cuddle with him. He sighed and rubbed his face, trying to focus.

The painkillers were making Nick colder, he hugged the pillow closer but it was useless, the pillow didn't have heat itself. Nick whined softly.

Jeff turned when Nick made a noise "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Nick knew Jeff was studying and he needed to so he curled up a little and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." He mumbled.

Jeff bit his lower lip "You sure? Can I get you anything?" he asked.

 _You could get your ass over here_ , Nick thought. "No, I'm fine, seriously." He said instead.

"Okay, if you need anything just ask," Jeff turned back to his essay, which he was already tired of.

Nick couldn't just ask for him to cuddle him, right? Right. He sighed and buried his face on the pillow, he just needed Jeff there now.

Jeff got tired and hungry after a while. He got up and tried not to make a noise as he closed the door. The kitchen was empty. Maybe it was because it was 3 p.m. and everyone was either resting or studying for exams. Jeff made an omelette and ate it quickly, before coming back to the dorm.

Nick started shivering lightly and tried to clench the covers closer to him just trying to heat up his cold body.

When Jeff got in the room and saw Nick shivering, he felt bad. He could take a break from the essay right? Just until Nick falls asleep and is warm right? He took out the hoodie that belonged to Nick and threw off his shoes before heading to Nick's bed "Move that pillow aside," Jeff joked as he raised the covers "The real thing is here."

Nick looked up at Jeff and a smile grew on his face. He quickly let go the pillow and moved a little to the side so Jeff could lie beside him.

"Things I do for you..." Jeff teased and laid flat on the bed, pulling Nick closer to him. He was a bit sweaty and extremely cold.

As Jeff was beside him Nick quickly moved closer to him and hugged him by his waist humming softly. "You're so warm." He smiled.

Jeff smiled "That's the point. Now go to sleep" Jeff said gently, playing with Nick's brown hair.

"What about your essay?" Nick asked moving slightly closer to Jeff burying his face on Jeff's neck inhaling deeply.

"It can wait a bit" Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's body, pulling him closer "I don’t want you suffering from hypothermia on my watch."

Nick chuckled lightly and yawned. He felt so much better now, cuddling Jeff was one of the best things ever. He was just so warm and cosy. It was like the warmth opened doors to the sleepiness, now Nick could sleep.

"Go to sleep pup" Jeff said sweetly, sighing to himself. He loved to do this. Be close to Nick, helping him.

Nick nodded lightly and let himself drift into a light sleep, though it still took him a while to fall asleep, but it was okay because that way he would be more time cuddled to Jeff.

Jeff hummed a soft melody under his breath, hoping Nick would fall asleep faster. He did, fifteen minutes later and Jeff had a hard time trying to leave Nick. He was so cosy but he had to do that damn essay. He wanted the holidays so bad now. He tried to place Nick back on the bed, trying not to wake him up. He placed the pillow back into his arms and tucked the covers tight around him. He kissed Nick's cold forehead and went back to his essay, dressing the hoodie back. He focused and got on with the work.

Nick whined softly in his sleep as he felt he was losing his source of warmth and hugged the pillow close like that would help. Once again he wasn't dreaming but he was aware of what was going on around him.

Jeff was able to get the introduction and the first topic covered in an hour and he was sick of typing. He hated to write for English so much that he went to facebook a bit, liking some posts and answering others.

Nick woke up after a while and noticed right away the missing blond beside him, but he was probably studying so Nick didn't say anything even though he missed his warmth and cuddles. It didn't feel good to wake up with Jeff missing by his side.

"Ughhh I hate this!" Jeff groaned and closed his facebook, staring at the background full of warblers in last year’s Regionals.

"Can I help?" Nick mumbled sleepily.

Jeff jumped a bit and turned to Nick "You’re up..." he smiled and shrugged "Nothing I can't handle, thank you,"

"Alright." Nick mumbled and hugged the pillow close. "But if you need, I'm here..."

"Doesn’t seem you're leaving anytime soon" Jeff laughed at Nick's cuteness "Same goes back to you" Jeff smiled and turned back to his essay feeling a bit better about doing it, with some energy he didn’t had before.

Nick yawned and nodded before falling asleep again, not so comfortable or warm like he would be if he was cuddling Jeff.

By dinner time Jeff was half way into the essay and he was happy. He could easily finish it during the week before the due date Friday. He turned back and found Nick sleeping again. He got up and laid next to Nick above the covers, stomach down. He didn’t want to wake him, but Nick needed to heat up or he would only get worse "Nick?" he whispered softly, trying not to scare the sleeping boy.

"Hmm?" Nick hummed still half asleep. He could feel Jeff lying down beside him so he smiled a little and moved closer just to understand he was above the covers, he whined softly.

"You need to eat sleepy head." Jeff said with a smile.

"No," Nick pouted and pulled the covers over his head, he was hungry but he didn't want to get up.

"C'mon or you'll get worse!" Jeff sat down crossed legged and shook Nick a bit.

Nick whined. "Okay," He mumbled after a while and sat up, his head spinning lightly due to the lack of sugar in his blood and the fact he spent the whole day in bed.

Jeff helped him up when he saw him a bit disoriented "You have to move or tomorrow I'll have to carry you around" Jeff smiled softly and placed his arm around Nick's body "Can you get up?"

Nick nodded but that just made his head spin more, he grabbed his head with one hand trying to make it steady. "Yeah, I can get up." He mumbled in case Jeff didn't see his nod.

"You don't look good...Want a bit of water?" Jeff offered, leaning back to grab the bottle that was resting in the night stand, not letting go off Nick. He didn’t want him falling or fainting.

"I'm fine. My head is just spinning a little." He muttered sliding his legs off the bed slowly, careful to keep steady.

"Drink!" he offered the bottle and sat next to Nick, letting go off him.

Nick sighed and took the bottle of water out of Jeff's hand to drink it slowly, only then realising how dry his throat actually was.

"Do you want to go downstairs or you want me to bring you something?"Jeff asked, getting up.

"No, I'll go downstairs." Nick said putting the bottle down and cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. "I need to walk a bit." He got up.

"You need to dress though..." Jeff laughed "Even though some of the guys wouldn't mind" He winked and pointed to the hoodie he was wearing "This one is already warm,"

"I can't put a hoodie on." Nick said stumbling to the closet pulling a jacket out and putting it on slowly so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Of course," Jeff nodded to himself and put on his shoes. He was probably acting like a mother chicken to Nick and he probably didn't like it. Jeff sighed and laced the shoes before getting up.

Nick put a pair of sneakers on and walked to the door. "Let's go?" He smiled softly.

"Sure" Jeff smiled a bit and followed Nick.

Nick opened the door and held it for Jeff. He let him pass first before he stepped out. "Kitchen or cafeteria?" He asked.

"You decide" Jeff motioned for Nick to lead the way "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling fine, actually." Nick said. "Let's go to the cafeteria then, I need to eat real food and I am not in the mood for cooking." He mumbled.

"Really? You were whining for drugs a while back," Jeff joked and put his hands on the pocket of the hoodie.

"I'm not one hundred per cent fine, but I will be." Nick shrugged and hissed softly as it hurt. Stupid move.

"It will get better in no time. You'll just get a cool purple bruise" He smiled apologetically.

"It could have been worse... I broke my leg once." Nick said remembering the game when that had happened.

"Really? Did it hurt?" Jeff asked curious. He had only broken his wrist twice.

"Yeah, a lot more than the shoulder." Nick said opening the door for the gardens gesturing for Jeff to pass first.

"I should be the one opening doors for you!"Jeff held it outside so Nick didn’t had to push his strength.

"I don't like to feel completely useless..." Nick said stepping outside and hugging himself as the cold quickly hit him, freezing his nose almost immediately.

Jeff bit his lip when he saw Nick hugging himself. He was with only a jacket and he was obviously cold. He took a step towards Nick, still not very close. Just hoping it was okay and a bit warmer.

"How is this freaking cold?" Nick mumbled hugging himself.

"It isn't..." Jeff laughed "You're not used to it..."

"I don't like it." Nick pouted, if it the weather was going to be even colder Nick wouldn't last the Winter for sure.

"You have to suck it up" Jeff nudged Nick gently "Aren't you excited for the snow?" Jeff asked cheerfully.

"That means more cold!" Nick whined.

"I means fun pup!" Jeff laughed "It’s fun, its white and cold and staying inside feels better,"

Nick sighed. "We'll see, but I doubt I'll like it much or at all!" Nick was about to shrug but remembered himself it wasn't a good idea, so he didn't.

"You'll see you will love it! We just need you to find more blankets or I guess we have to put or beds together because I'm not going to sleep on that tiny bed of yours" He joked, but he didn’t mind sharing a bed with Nick. He was cosy.

Nick smiled, that was an idea he wouldn't mind at all, he would even move the bed himself if he needed to. "Okay, I'll try to have fun." He rolled his eyes.

"Cool!" he smiled as he opened the door for Nick "My hurt sir..."he motioned inside.

Nick rolled his eyes again, and stepped inside the warm building. "Much better." He muttered rubbing his cold nose.

Jeff rolled his eyes "I wonder what it’s like in Portugal if a bit of cold makes you like that!" Jeff controlled a snort.

"I have problems in the winter with the cold, but the worse I get there is 10 degrees or something like that! Here there's like 5 and it's not the worst!" Nick whined.

"You know 5 degrees here is like minus 20 Celsius... Right?" Jeff joked "But if our winters were always like that...." he sighed

"No, I was speaking in Celsius, actually." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Oh..." Jeff shrugged with a smile "I got the idea though...."

They arrived to the cafeteria and Nick opened the door holding it for Jeff.

Jeff laughed and passed by Nick "Stop opening doors you're gonna hurt yourself," Jeff smiled and winked.

"I have two arms, I can easily use the one that is not hurt," Nick grinned and stepped inside the cafeteria and walked towards the small line for the food.

"Still... But thank you. Normally the guys just open the doors to themselves" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I don't see what is the problem of holding the door to someone else..." Nick said almost shrugging again.

"Chivalry is dead" Jeff rolled his eyes "And good manners. We're all richie kids but we only act rich with our parents. Especially the high class ones." Jeff leaned into the wall, waiting for the line to continue.

"That's sadly true." Nick nodded.

Jeff rolled his eyes at nothing and grabbed a tray and a plate of food, then waiting for Nick "Wanna balance a tray on one hand,"

"I didn't lose my hand, I just hurt my shoulder," Nick mocked. "I think I can take the tray on both hands."

"But ask me to take it if it hurts. Don’t be stubborn" He smiled.

"You should know by now that I am very stubborn. But okay, I'll tell you," Nick smiled and asked for the day's dish and a coke, he needed something that would wake him up a little.

"I know! You played a good 10 minutes with your shoulder dislocated!" Jeff rolled his eyes "But this time be honest!" Jeff asked.

Nick chuckled. "Okay, don't worry I am fine." Nick said and grabbed his tray and waited for Jeff. It didn't hurt much to do that so he wouldn't bother Jeff with it.

"Hey isn’t that the team captain waving over there?" Jeff pointed to a guy a few tables away from the one he was placing the tray on, in the end of the warbler one.

Nick looked over his shoulder to him and put the tray down to wave at him. "Yup, it's him." Nick said and Thomas got up and walked towards them.

“He’s coming over!” Jeff warned as he sat down. He looked up at the guy who seemed the typical jock but only nicer.

Nick nodded. “Hey!” Thomas said as he was close enough and sat at an empty chair in front of Jeff. “How are you, Nick? Coach told us about the shoulder.” He pointed.

“Oh, I’m fine.” Nick waved it away. “Thomas, this is Jeff. Jeff, this Thomas.” Nick said pointing from one to another. Thomas extended a hand to Jeff smiling.

“Hi” Jeff smiled back and shook Thomas’ hand “Pleasure to meet you. I haven’t seen you around before,” He said, retreating his hand from Thomas’ warm one.

“Pleasure is all mine,” Thomas kept smiling. “But you know I am a discrete guy.” He shrugged.

“He’s so stubborn,” Jeff pointed at Nick. “He said he needed to score again, even if he was hurt.” He rolled his eyes fondly at Nick.

Thomas chuckled and Nick rolled his eyes. “I was not going to let them win!” Nick said “I refused.”

“Well, that second goal was what made us win after all… They scored after you left the field.” Thomas explained and Nick nodded.

”Still, I’m pretty sure you’d do the job, Nick didn’t have to hurt himself that much. The bruise is purple and he can’t even dress a shirt.” Jeff sighed and shrugged, eating a bit. “But you two were amazing. Amazing field chemistry, it’s hard to look away.” Jeff smiled at Thomas.

Thomas rose an eyebrow at Nick “You shouldn’t have stayed then…” He said.

“Oh come on, it’s not _that_ bad!” Nick mumbled and looked down at the table. “It hurts as much as it would hurt if I had left right away.”

Jeff rolled his eyes “That’s Nick, too stubborn to make a deal out of anything…” Jeff sighed with a smile “So have you been playing for long?” Jeff turned to Thomas with a wide smile. The guy was really nice. They could be friends easily.

"I've been playing for five years now. What about you? Any sport?" He asked curiously. Nick smiled, it was nice to see his friends getting along.

"Hockey and lacrosse!"Jeff said cheerily "I'm on both teams actually!" he shrugged like it was nothing.

"That's awesome! I've tried lacrosse once... I ended up with a black eye." Thomas chuckled. "But it's awesome that you can keep up with two teams!"

Jeff shrugged proudly "And Warbler practice. I'm just that awesome!" Jeff joked with a smile "Oh I'm sorry, guess you can't handle sports with sticks. But you do amazing in soccer so don't worry."

"Yeah, I guess I am better with balls." Thomas chuckled. "So, you also sing? What can't you do?!" Thomas joked grinning.

From his seat Nick observed both boys. He didn't quite like the way Thomas was looking at Jeff but he decided it was just his mind. They had just met, there was no need to be paranoid, and it was not like Nick had something with Jeff.

Jeff almost choked on his drink. He didn't mean it that way! But he laughed softly and shrugged "Play soccer and name countries. Yeah, I love to sing and dance!" he smiled "Nick also sings. I kinda made him audition" he grinned at Nick.

"Yeah, against my will!" Nick mocked smiling at Jeff. "But thanks anyway."

Thomas laughed. "I kinda already knew he sings... I mean, me and the whole team. We enjoy hearing him sing when he thinks nobody's listening!" He laughed.

"Wait, what?" Nick looked at him. "But I sing so quietly!"

"I know what you mean" Jeff nodded "Even with the water running I can hear him singing like he was next to me" he turned to Nick "I don’t mind at all so don't worry" he smiled.

"That's it, I am _not_ going to sing again!" Nick said and leaned back on his chair crossing his arms over his chest with difficulty.

Thomas simply rolled his eyes grinning and turned to Jeff again. "So, you think you could teach me a bit of hockey since I didn't succeed at lacrosse?" He asked Jeff with that same look Nick didn't like.

"Don’t say that Nicky!" Jeff pouted a bit before turning to Thomas "Sure! Just drop by the ring after a practice, I don't mind staying a bit longer" Jeff grinned and nodded.

"Nice! When are your practices?" He asked excitedly.

"Wednesday and Thursday at 7" Jeff informed with a smile "I’m gonna be expecting you!" he warned playfully.

"Next Wednesday then! I'll be there!" Thomas nodded and smiled. "Well, I have to go, but it was very nice to meet you, Jeff!" He kept smiling. "I'll see you on Wednesday!" He winked. "And I'll see you tomorrow, Nick." He said waving at them both before leaving.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Nick mumbled and threw knifes at the back of Thomas head mentally. Whatever he was planning, Nick didn't like it.

Jeff blushed ever so lightly and waved "Nice to meet you too. See you Wednesday" he smiled brightly before turning to Nick "He's so nice!"

"Yeah," Nick said shortly sipping his coke.

Jeff raised a brow but continued to eat "I was expecting him to a cocky asshole but he's really friendly!" Jeff nodded "I like him"

Nick nodded and put a forkful of food inside his mouth so he didn't have to speak. Why was he like that? He knew he didn't have a chance with Jeff, he knew Jeff didn't like him. They didn't have a relationship so Jeff could do whatever he wanted! But that only made Nick sick. He pushed his tray away and grabbed only his coke.

"Hey what's the matter?" Jeff asked softly, watching Nick push the tray away "Is it the painkillers?" he asked concerned. Nick was acting weird. He probably was tired and wanted to go back to the dorm.

"I shouldn't have eaten so much now, I am a bit sick." Nick mumbled "But I'll be fine." He lied. The idea of Jeff not liking him was sad, but the idea of him dating another person was sickening.

"I'm finishing here, do you want to go back to the dorm?" He pointed at the almost empty plate in front of him.  "Do you..." Jeff sighed a bit. "Do you think he's into guys?" he half whispered, but curiosity was heard half a mile away.

"You don't have to come, just because I do..." Nick mumbled and then froze. What should he say now? He knew Thomas was gay, but should he tell Jeff? Nick wondered for a few seconds. He couldn't lie to Jeff, he decided. "He's gay." He said quietly trying to keep his rage to himself. He had been there for two month now, and then Thomas appears and ten minutes after Jeff is interested in him?!

"I don't mind" Jeff smiled and then his smiled just grew wider "Nice...cool!" he nodded to himself and quickly ate his food, then getting up "Ready?"

"Yeah," Nick mumbled and got up pulling his hood up to hide his face, that was showing signs of annoyance and a hint of sadness.

"Cold already?" Jeff laughed slightly and opened the door so Nick could pass. This time he wouldn't let Nick open any doors, he was visibly tired "Does he have a boyfriend? Not that I really care or anything but yeah..." Jeff bit his lip and shrugged. Thomas was really nice and if anything happened or if Jeff started to like him he'd like to know if he had a boyfriend.

"Yes," Nick said, it was sort of true anyway. Then he hugged himself just wanting to turn his back from Jeff and walk away. "As far as I know, no he doesn't." Nick said so quietly he asked himself if Jeff heard, why couldn't he just lie to him and say Thomas had a boyfriend? Because Jeff could find the true and because lying wasn't for Nick. He hated to lie.

Jeff took a step closer to Nick, trying to once again, making the brunet warmer. He opened the door for outside as he heard Nick. So Thomas didn't have a boyfriend? Jeff could take a lot of time in trying to figure why he didn't, but he didn't want to bother Nick with that. He was actually really good looking, like Nick, but only in a more American way, so a guy like that in a school like Dalton wasn't supposed to be single.

Nick walked in a quick pace to the room he just wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible and forget what had just happened. Why was he reacting like that? Jeff was just a small crush! He was overreacting! He needed to stop and put his act together.

Jeff tried to company Nick, but he was walking to fast "The bed isn't going anywhere!" Jeff smiled and followed a bit behind. Nick was acting a bit strange but Jeff decided not to look too deep into it. It was probably just the meds.

Nick sighed and walked a bit slower. It wasn't Jeff's fault. Nick just wasn't good enough for him.

Jeff smiled a bit when Nick slowed down "Why are you in such a hurry?" they were actually by the dorm building and Jeff just opened the door

Nick shrugged and hissed quietly. "I just want to go to sleep." He said and stepped inside. "Thanks."

"Does it still hurt?" Jeff pointed at his shoulder.

"If I move it too suddenly, yes." Nick said looking down at his feet.

Jeff bit his lip "It will get better in no time, don't worry!" Jeff tried to cheer Nick up a bit.

"Yeah, whatever." Nick said slightly coldly. He couldn't care less about his shoulder now.

Jeff raised a brow. Why was Nick being cold at him? What had he done? Jeff sighed. He knew the brunet would grow tired of Jeff being too protective of him "Sorry...." Jeff whispered to himself.

Nick barely got what Jeff said. "Sorry for what?" He asked. Jeff couldn't know about his crush right?

"For being all over you. I'm just too protective of my friends and I get annoying sometimes" Jeff shrugged and looked down at his feet as he walked down the hallways.

Nick turned his head to Jeff with an eyebrow raised. "I-I am not mad at you. I don't think you're annoying, at all!"

"You were acting a bit strange... I just thought..." Jeff trailed off.

"I just need to rest, I'm sorry if I made you think like that." Nick said starting to feel bad. How could Jeff even think he was annoying when Nick has been a whining baby the past twenty four hours or so.

“Oh.. really?” Jeff lifted his gaze to Nick “Then what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, as I said I am just tired.” Nick lied lowering his eyes to the floor again.

“Really? You look weird...” Jeff knew something was wrong, Nick normally didn’t act like that “Sorry, I’m doing it again”

“Don’t worry, really, I just need a bit of sleep and then I’ll be fine.” Or at least I’ll be if you forget Thomas, he thought.

“Okay...” Jeff nodded and opened the door of his room, entering before Nick “I’ll let you sleep then”

Nick could see he was ruining everything. Jeff was just his friend, Nick didn’t have excuses to feel like that, they weren’t together as a couple. But it hurt. It hurt to know he wasn’t good enough for Jeff.

Nick stepped inside the room nodding and walked to his bed taking his shoes and jacket off. He put the shoes under the bed and threw the jacket to his chair, before reaching for a painkiller and swallowing it with the water’s help, that way he would fall asleep faster. He slid inside the covers and tried to make himself comfortable.

Jeff looked down at himself, finding Nick’s hoodie with him. He shrugged and took of his shoes and walked to his bed, watching Nick crawl under the covers. Jeff just laid on top of his bed and looked at Nick “Are you warm enough?” he asked gently.

“For now...” Nick mumbled. He did want to cuddle Jeff but now he didn’t know if Jeff would want to do it with him.

Jeff gave a soft laugh “Okay, if you need me, you can just ask. Though I believe, because of the painkillers, you’ll be begging for it later” Jeff stopped and rubbed his face. He’s tired and his mind is going to the gutter “Whining, I mean” he gave a trying smile.

Nick giggled, he could feel the painkiller striking. “I wouldn’t have noticed if you didn’t correct yourself.”

Jeff rolled his eyes fondling “And then I’m the one who has a dirty mind,”

Nick chuckled. “I wasn’t the one who said it!”

“You know what I mean” Jeff laughed and turned to Nick fully, smiling.

Nick smiled back, his brain already a bit of a blur. “I’m getting cold.” He mumbled and pulled the cover slightly up.

“Is that your smug way to say ‘come snuggle’?” Jeff laughed and shook his head, burying himself a bit more in Nick’s hoodie.

“Yes,” Nick hid his face a little behind the covers.

Jeff chuckled and shook his head “I need to check the pill bottle. I don’t think it says takers get too clingy and childlike cute” Jeff sat on his bed and crossed his legs, smiling at Nick’s figure under the covers.

Nick whined a little. “Then let me here to freeze by myself!” He pouted still not showing his face to Jeff.

Jeff rolled his eyes fondly and got up, walking the distance between their beds and sitting next to Nick “Just because I don’t want you getting hypothermia!” He laughed and hugged Nick over the covers “I’m not hurting you, right?”

“No, you aren’t.” Nick mumbled and snuggled closer to Jeff.

Jeff buried his face against the cover, probably where Nick’s back was “Have I said that you’re really comfy?”

“No, I think it’s the first time you say it.” Nick mumbled.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick a bit tighter “You are...”

“Thanks,” Nick smiled to himself.

“This isn’t weird right?” Jeff asked, trying. He had been thinking about this cuddling and he didn’t know if guys do it. Thad and Trent didn’t and they were best friends for at least 5 years. Jeff has known Nick for 2 months. Yet, it felt so good that he tried not to overreact about it, but he still wanted to know what Nick thought.

“For me it isn’t...” Nick said peaking his head out of the covers and looked at Jeff. “Is it weird for you?” He asked, hoping Jeff would give him a negative answer.

Jeff looked at Nick with a small smile “If you’re fine with it, no, it isn’t weird” he shrugged his shoulders.

“Cool.” Nick smiled. “Because you are a great cuddler.”

Jeff smiled and hugged Nick a bit closer “I know, I know” he said a bit cockily.

“I’m tired, I’m going to sleep.” Nick informed yawning.

Jeff nodded and sat down again, before stretching his back and getting up to walk to his bed again.

Nick pulled the covers a little up again and closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

“G’night” Jeff crawled under his covers and turned off the light “Noite”

“Noite,” He mumbled before drifting to a light sleep.

Nick woke up the following day not knowing very well what he was feeling, he remembered the conversation with Thomas, and that made him slightly sick, but at the same time he remember how nice Jeff had been with him and that brought a smile to his lips.

Wednesday arrived in a flash, Nick tried to keep Jeff and what he could feel towards Thomas away from his thoughts, he knew if he let himself think of it he would feel bad and he wouldn’t pay attention to his classes, and he needed to pay attention.

His shoulder was much better it was just in a faint shade of purple and it barely hurt.

It was Wednesday’s lunch hour and Nick was alone with Thad at the table after everyone was gone, their Spanish teacher had informed they wouldn’t have that day’s class so they decided to stay in the cafeteria for longer.

 


	12. Chapter 12

“Thank god the teacher missed. I’m so sick of Spanish!” Thad sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

“Yeah, I am sick of it too, but I am sick of every class so...” Nick shrugged, it finally didn’t hurt so he could do it freely.

“I thought you were enjoying classes here?” Thad raised a brow and sipped from his half empty coke “Problems?”

“I am, but I need some vacations. I need to rest and put my thoughts together.” Nick sipped his espresso, he still drinks it in a daily basis, and he would do it every day while he was there, he wouldn’t drink those big cups with dirty water that they tried to pass as coffee.

Thad laughed “We all need vacations.” he stretched his back and placed his coke back on the table “What’s been going on between you and Jeff?” he asked suddenly, then cleared his voice and sat up straight “I mean, he told me why you two were cuddling but I know the way you look at him!” he raised a brow suggestively.

“I look at him normally. He’s my friend. Nothing more.” Nick said calmly refusing to look at Thad.

Thad smiled and rolled his eyes “You’re such a bad liar. I can see it. Don’t worry I won’t tell,” he said softly, tried to catch Nick’s eyes.

Nick looked up at Thad. “I am not lying. We’re just friends and that’s not going to change.” Nick said starting to get a little annoyed. Why did Thad have to pick this subject up?

“Do you want it to change?” he asked, smiling and tried to crack Nick. He knew how the brunet looked at his electric blond friend. Especially when he thought no one’s looking. But he noticed Nick’s gaze getting different this past week. Did he sense some jealousy?

Nick stood emotionless for a few seconds trying to figure out what to say. “Why are you asking me this?” He decided to ask, avoiding the real question.

“Because I’m curious? Because it’s better to ask you than listen to Trent still believing you too are screwing each other?” Thad said playfully “Because I care?”

“Okay, I do.” Nick confessed annoyed. “I do want it to change. Will it ever change? No. It won’t. And I know it will never change.”

Thad was a bit taken aback about Nick’s sudden outburst “Wow... I wasn’t expecting you to confess.” he sighed and ran his hand through his hair “Why do you think Jeff doesn’t feel the same? He’s always with you. And I never saw him talk about someone that cheerily as he does about you.” Thad shrugged with a small smile.

Nick made a frustrated sound and rubbed his face. “Because, Jeff doesn’t see me like that, he sees me as a friend, his best friend. And now with Thomas in the picture I don’t have any chance.” Nick mumbled.

“I don’t believe that and I’ve said it to Jeff before. He likes you, he just doesn’t realised it yet! And who the hell is Thomas?” Thad raised a brow.

“Thomas is the soccer team’s captain.” Nick said. “And I can tell you they are both too interested in each other.” Nick looked away from Thad again, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh? The other guy who scored?”Thad tried to remember, looking at the table top “I doubt it... Jeff once had a crush on me. He never shut up about me until I told him as flattering as it was, I wasn’t into him and I could only see him as a brother. I never heard about that Thomas before in my life so I doubt it. He might think he’s hot, but he doesn’t like him.” Thad nodded both to himself as to Nick.

Nick laughed bitterly. “Yet. You didn’t hear about him, yet. I bet with you, after tonight he won’t shut up about him.”

“Why do you say that?” Thad raised a brow at Nick. What did the guy have that it was so special that Jeff suddenly got interested in him? Jeff only had eyes for Nick. Hell, he even said he was hot at some point.

“Because I saw the way he looked at Thomas, and the way he asked me if he was gay and available, as soon as their first conversation ended, just supports what I am saying.” Nick said keeping his eyes on the table.

“I have to see it with my eyes” Thad sighed “Nick, I’m being totally honest, I wouldn’t say it if I wasn’t almost absolutely sure... Jeff likes you, he just needs a bit of a push to in your way. Show more interest and he’ll finally see it...”

“Stop it, Thad!” Nick burst out. “He won’t ever like me! Why would he go for the guy that would be gone for good in a few months?” Nick said starting to get angry.

“Exactly for that fact!” Thad said calmly “When you leave he’ll finally see it and mope around until he finds someone to replace you. And you know he never had a boyfriend before, I don’t even know why, he’s amazing. He’ll be moping for a long time and I’m scared a guy will take advantage of him because he feels lonely.” Thad rubbed his face before giving a stern look towards Nick.

"When I am gone it'll be too late!" Nick said desperately. "I just-" He cut himself and shook his head.

"That’s why you should do something now." Thad said a bit forcefully "You clearly like him, can't you gather the courage to at least try? How will _you_ feel when you leave?" Thad asked.

"I... I will miss him. A lot. And... It'll hurt but... I can't." Nick mumbled looking down at his hands.

"It even hurts me seeing you like that!" Thad sighed and grabbed Nick's hand over the table "You are exactly what Jeff has been needing. Someone who really cares. Someone who will be there for him when he needs" Thad shook his head "I dare to say you need him as well."

"I-I can't Thad. I-I like him, yes, but I don't know if... I don't even know how to say this. I just don't really want to hurt him. I can't hurt him, I would never forgive myself!"

"How could you hurt him?" Thad asked confused "You like him, you won’t hurt him. You'd do so good to him and yourself"

"Thad, even if I don't hurt him while I am here, when I go back to Portugal, how do you think, he'll be?!" Nick said desperately. He wanted to be with Jeff, so much. But even if they lasted through the whole time Nick was there Nick would have to go away eventually.

"You told me once you'd come back, to college. Wouldn’t Jeff be another reason to stay? Jeff's strong he could take it if he knew you liked and you at least tried to be with him. If you just leave both of you will be just wondering "if"" Thad squeezed Nick's hand.

Nick shut his eyes closed and pressed his lips together. Thad was right. He was so right it was actually painful. "But what can I do?" He asked as a whisper opening his eyes slowly. "He's all over Thomas now, it's too late."

"I still can't believe that" Thad sighed and leaned back on the chair "I know finals are coming, but try to make a bit of time for him, talk to him, be flirty, include him in your life back in Portugal. Ask to cuddle when you're not on meds. Or just simply ask him out. Want something straight forward? Ask him on a date and woo him" Thad said strongly.

Nick bit his lip, he didn't know if he could do that. "I'll try..." Nick mumbled and then the bell rang over their heads.

Thad nodded "Just give it a try... And if you need a shoulder to vent out, you have mine," he offered with a warm smile "Hermanos?" he got up and opened his arms to Nick.

Nick smiled at him and got up and hugged Thad tightly. "Irmãos..." He muttered back.

Thad smiled and hugged Nick tight. He really liked him. He was so nice and so real.

"I have to go now... Classes. See you at Warblers, Thad." Nick leaned back smiling. "Thank you," He said truthfully.

"You don't need to thank. I'm glad I could help" Thad smiled back "See ya later"

Nick grabbed his bag and left the cafeteria waving over shoulder at Thad.

Jeff took that week as usual. He walked to his classes with a smile and tried to pay attention, but he ended up talking to a classmate during the entire class. Nothing unusual.

But there were times, where he had nothing to do, that he’d think about the weekend. He enjoyed cuddling Nick, that was the truth and he couldn’t deny it. So, he could consider Nick as a best friend right? He liked hanging out with him and he’d get sick worried if he would accidentally hurt his shoulder. But those thoughts would then drift to Thomas.

He found himself glancing at Thomas table on the cafeteria and normally the other would catch his eye and wave at him. Jeff would wave back and go to his own table with a slight blush. Even thinking that this guy might be showing a bit of interest made Jeff feel a bit more confident. So yeah, he was excited for Wednesday, that came quickly. He went to practice at the usual hour and gave his best.

When Warbler practice was over, Jeff was extremely tired. Sectionals were coming up and all they did was dance, dance, dance with a bit of singing, and Jeff was going to practices almost asleep. That’s how he spent this hockey practice, not really energetic, but he played the best he could,  but he just wanted to go back to the dorm, finish his essay and go to bed.

He only remembered he had promised to help Thomas when said boy was coming from the lockers when Jeff finished his practice.

Thomas stepped inside the hockey ring looking around, he quickly spotted the blond that was on the other side of the ring, he smiled and waved at him.

Jeff smiled and skated to the edge of the ring, waving his hand slightly “Hello, I guess you find your way to the freezer” he winked.

Thomas chuckled “I guess.” He smiled widely and eyed Jeff up and down “You look very... Well in those clothes.” He grinned.

Jeff blushed slightly “I can see I brought a hoodie. Let’s see if you can keep warm in that” Jeff smiled and looked down at Thomas’ feet “You need skates?”

Thomas looked down at his own feet “Yes,” He said.

“Okay, help me out and I’ll go grab some for you” Jeff opened the small door out of the ice ring and extended a hand so Thomas could help him steady in those thin blades.

Thomas reached for Jeff’s hand but then he slid his arm around his waist to keep him steady, Jeff wouldn’t keep his balance if he just grabbed his hand.

“Thanks” Jeff said, turning to Thomas with a smile as he “walked” to his bag on first seats in the audience. He sat down next to it with a thud and opened his bag to take some old ice skates “They’re old but I guess we’re the same number” Jeff offered them to Thomas.

Thomas accepted the skates with a ‘Thank you’ and sat beside Jeff to put them on. “You look tired,” He noticed. “Are you sure today is a good day?”

Jeff waved it away “I’m fine...” he smiled genuinely. He got up and was capable to lean on the edge of the ring, watching Thomas put his skates on.

Thomas smiled up at him “If you’re sure...” He said and tied the laces of the skates.

“You ready to fall on your ass?” Jeff joked, extending a hand to help him up.

“I’m ready!” Thomas said excitedly and accepted Jeff’s hand getting up and losing his balance almost in the same second. “This is going to be harder than I thought.” He confessed.

Jeff laughed and pulled Thomas closer, so he could at least held himself on the rails “You just have to hold it and try to step into the ring,” Jeff smiled and did it “See?” he twirled on the ice.

“You make it look easy!” Thomas chuckled and tried to do as Jeff did, but as soon as his skates were both on the ice, he nearly fell again.

Jeff giggled and slid to Thomas, holding him by his forearms “Do you even know how to skate?” he smiled.

“Very badly.” Thomas made a face and held himself to Jeff’s forearms. “I never skated a lot because I get clumsy on ice.”

Jeff smiled and shook his head “Then why hockey?” he asked curiously, slowly skating back and pulling Thomas with him.

Thomas shrugged trying keep his balance as Jeff pulled him “Because it would be a nice excuse to be with you...” He smiled.

Jeff bit his bottom lip to keep the smile from spreading “I’m not great of a company” he looked up at Thomas.

“Um... That’s up to me to decide.” He winked.

“You’ll be disappointed,” Jeff shook his head and pulled him a bit closer, skating a bit faster “Just move your feet like mine” he said.

“I won’t,” Thomas grinned and looked down at Jeff’s feet to do exactly what he was doing.

Jeff shrugged and started sliding faster “Can I leave your arms?” Jeff asked “I’ll be by your side, don’t worry” he smiled.

Thomas sighed “Okay, but if I fall it’ll be your fault.” He said playfully.

 “I’ll take the blame, don’t worry!” Jeff laughed and let go of Thomas’ arms, immediately moving to his side, raising his arm if Thomas needed to hold him.

Thomas tried to keep his balance, he managed to do it, but they were getting to the edge of the ring and he would have to turn but he didn’t know how to do that.

Jeff moved behind Thomas to his left side, so he could pull him slightly around the curve “Just keep your feet parallel and try to lean yourself to me” Jeff taught.

Thomas grinned and leaned a bit towards Jeff, keeping his feet parallel just like Jeff had said. “The fact that I am still on my feet surprises me. You are a great teacher!” He chuckled and glanced up at Jeff smiling widely.

Jeff rolled his eyes “It’s not that hard, you’re a natural” Jeff smiled, pulling him closer when they were walking in a straight line. He slipped his hand to Thomas’ to pull him quicker, sliding through the ice. It was cold and Jeff had lost his warmth he gained in practice, so Thomas’ warmth was appreciated.

Thomas closed his hand around Jeff’s, smiling. He let Jeff pull him leaning towards him their shoulders brushing together.

He was going too fast, so before he knew, Thomas was falling on the hard cold ice yelping. “Shit,” Jeff bend down next to Thomas, laughing a bit “You’re okay?” he asked. He knew he couldn’t be too hurt.

Thomas laughed “Yes, I’m fine.” He said trying to get up. “See? I’ve told you I would fall!”

Jeff laughed and shook his head, grabbing Thomas’ other hand “C’mon, up!” he tried to pull him up “Unless you want your butt to freeze.”

Thomas got up with Jeff’s help “That wouldn’t be nice...” He shook his head.

“It wouldn’t” Jeff laughed “I would teach you how to play hockey but the way you skate I don’t think is safe to put you with a disk and a stick...” Jeff smiled “No offense, you’ve been improving a lot in these 10 minutes!”

Thomas rolled his eyes and kept the slightly inappropriate comment for himself. “Yeah, maybe it’s not a good idea...” He rolled his eyes playfully.

“Maybe it’s not....” Jeff smiled back and slid a bit faster “Can you keep up?”

“Let’s see...” Thomas mumbled and followed Jeff trying to keep up with him.

“If you fall don’t worry” Jeff smiled, gracefully skating backwards in front of Thomas, a wide smile on his lips.

Even though Jeff was teaching him how to skate, it was really cool to hang out with Thomas. He’s nice and friendly and he seems to enjoy his company, so yeah, Jeff was having a lot of fun with him. It kind of helped Thomas had no problem in being close and flirty with him.

“Show off,” Thomas mocked and smirked watching Jeff carefully, Jeff looked really comfortable skating and being on the ice.

Jeff poked his tongue at Thomas and made a circle around him. Thomas reminded Jeff of Nick, acting like that. Jeff shook his head. Nick wasn’t even there, why was he acting like that? “When you’re good, you’re good”

Thomas rolled his eyes again and chuckled. “You should play soccer against me once...” He grinned. He couldn’t deny Jeff was actually really cool, he liked to be with him very much. He was also very “chuckly” when he was with Jeff, but he didn’t mind.

Jeff raised his hands in surrender and slid on ice next to Thomas “Don’t need to” he laughed.

Thomas laughed too “I would be gentle...” He said smiling.

Jeff smiled “I’m really awful... I’d probably kick the ball into your head!” Jeff shook his head with a smile.

“As long as you don’t kick my balls...” Thomas mumbled under his breath. “I bet you’re awesome.” He smiled and spoke louder so Jeff could hear.

Jeff raised a brow. He didn’t quite catch what Thomas said “You’re delusional! I’m awful” Jeff smiled and shook his head, zigzagging in front of Thomas.

“Then I could try and teach you,” Thomas smiled, skating a bit more confidently.

“I’d like that” Jeff smiled shyly and went back next to Thomas “It’s almost dinner time.”

Thomas sighed “Yeah, it is.” Thomas tried to turn to the exit and skate slowly that way.

“I enjoyed being here with you...” Jeff smiled shyly towards Thomas.

“I enjoyed it too...” Thomas turned to Jeff and smiled. “It was nice-whoa!” He lost his balance and fell on the ice as he wasn’t paying attention to the way.

“It was! Shit!” Jeff skated to Thomas, falling on his knees next to him, laughing “For a newbie two falls is really good. You okay?”

“I’m fine.” He said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. “Help me up?”

Jeff smiled and got up himself, before grabbing Thomas’ hand to pull him up.

Thomas was taken by surprise when Jeff pulled him up and he ended up losing his balance again his feet slid in front of him and he fell on his back again, accidentally pulling Jeff along.

Jeff yelped but ended up falling on top of Thomas, giggling to himself “Three... You’re losing points mister!” he joked, looking up at Thomas’ face.

“You pulled me without a warning!” Thomas whined. Then he realised how close he was to Jeff.

“Now it’s my fault?” Jeff shook his head with a smile.

Thomas’ eyes lowered almost instantly to Jeff’s lips. “Yup, it is your fault.” He mumbled smiling a bit.

Jeff bushed slightly under Thomas’ gaze, biting his lower lip, but didn’t move anyway “Geez, thanks!” he said mockingly.

Thomas rolled his eyes but started leaning closer to Jeff slowly giving him plenty of time to lean away if he wanted.

Jeff’s heart started to beat strongly on his chest. Why was he leaning in? _Does he want to kiss me? But I have no idea what I’m supposed to do!_ Jeff’s mind, as fast as it was working, it didn’t work fast enough this time because before he knew, Jeff was pressing his lips to Thomas’.

Thomas kissed Jeff slowly moving his hand to the back of his neck to pull him slightly closer. Jeff’s lips were soft and warm, and in that cold it felt so good.

Jeff closed his eyes, letting himself melt into Thomas’ lips. They weren’t soft as Jeff dream Nick’s were, and they were slightly chapped from the cold but he didn’t mind at all. He just pushed Nick’s thought out of his mind, because he was kissing Thomas now. Really kissing him, not just some perverted fantasy.

Thomas kissed Jeff for a while longer before pulling away smiling widely and breathing slightly heavier. He looked up at Jeff’s eyes still smiling “That felt nice...” He said softly.

“It-” Jeff traced his lips with his fingers, slightly feeling the after-effect “It was...” He raised his eyes to Thomas and blushed slightly. He couldn't believe he just kissed a guy!

“Come on, we should get up from the ice.” Thomas said the smile never leaving his lips.

 “Yeah...” Jeff nodded and go up, pulling Thomas slowly with him “I’m kinda hungry too so” he smiled as he shrugged softly.

“Me too.” Thomas reached for Jeff’s hand. “Let’s see if I can last without falling again until I am sitted?” He joked and started skating towards the ring’s exit.

Jeff nodded and held Thomas hand, laughing a bit “I bet you can do it this time” He nodded and squeezed Thomas’ hand.

“Let’s hope so.” Thomas chuckled and supported himself on the wall as they reached the door to out of the ring.

“See?” Jeff smiled and walked to the bench, sitting on it and extending his arms to help Thomas, but sure no one would fall this time.

Thomas sat beside Jeff with his help “And you said I would be disappointed...” He grinned “I loved to be with you today.”

Jeff smiled shyly as he started to take the laces from his skates “Uhm... I really enjoyed that kiss but...” He sighed and refused to look at Thomas “I’m not sure if I’m ready for anything more... Relationship wise...” He bit this lip and looked at Thomas with a trying smile.

Thomas smiled a bit sadly. “It’s-It’s okay, I understand.” He said turning to his skates and started to untie them. “But... Do you think if we take it slow, I have any chance?” He asked looking up at Jeff.

Jeff though for a second “You do. A lot more than you turning into a hockey player and I a soccer one” he laughed and bumped his shoulder with Thomas’.

Thomas laughed and then smiled widely. “That’s great. We’ll take it slow then.” He said taking the skates carefully off and putting his shoes on.

Jeff nodded with a smile and packed his stuff on his bag “Cool” he nodded and got up “I still have to take a shower before dinner so... See you later?”Jeff asked.

“Me too, so I guess I’ll see you in the cafeteria?” Thomas got up and pulled his arms up to stretch his back.

Jeff nodded and waved at Thomas “See you later!” he smiled and walked pass the lockers to the campus, smiling widely as he took the small distance between the school’s ring and his dorm room.

Nick walked to the cafeteria, nerves boiling inside him. Jeff wasn’t back to the room so he was probably on the cafeteria already, unless his private hockey lesson with Thomas had taken longer. Nick didn’t even want to think about that.

He was going to follow Thad’s advice and he was going to ask Jeff out. He had reviewed the plan in his head over and over again. As soon as they were back in the room he would ask smoothly if Jeff didn’t want to go for a movie with him or something like that. But he was slightly nervous, what if Jeff said no? What if Thad was totally wrong and Nick was right and Jeff liked Thomas and not him?

Nick shook his head, he couldn’t think like that or he would lose all his courage.

He stepped inside the cafeteria his eyes quickly finding the warblers’ table. No he wasn’t there. But then his stomach flipped, what if he was with Thomas? His eyes scanned the cafeteria until he spotted the table where Thomas’ friends were. No he wasn’t there, but Thomas wasn’t there either. Nick didn’t know if he should take that as a good or bad thing, probably bad, since he was probably still with Jeff.

He walked to the line to get his food and waited there patiently for his time.

Jeff entered his room with a huge smile on his face, closing the door behind him and letting his bag fall on the ground. “Nick-” He said but he stopped when he found the room empty. He was hoping Nick would wait for him to go to the cafeteria like always but apparently he didn’t. Jeff wanted to talk with Nick about his time with Thomas but he guessed he could do that when they were back in the dorm.

Jeff quickly undressed and took a quick shower, welcoming the warm water. He stepped out and wrapped himself around a towel as he found something to wear. He settled with some jeans and a warm flannel shirt. He quickly dried his hair and left to the cafeteria, hoping Thomas could join him or something.

He almost ran through campus. The night was cold and he wanted the cafeteria’s warmth. He opened the door and immediately found Nick talking to Thad. He smiled towards them but his eyes scanned the rest of the room, but he didn’t found Thomas anywhere.

He quickly grabbed something to eat and joined Nick and the rest in the Warbler table “Goodnight guys!” Jeff said, sounding over cheerfully.

“Hi, Jeff!” Nick quickly turned to him smiling. “Sorry, I didn’t wait, I thought you were here already,” He smiled apologetically getting more nervous.

“It’s okay, I kinda took longer with Thomas,” Jeff waved his hand, like it didn’t matter “Apparently he didn’t know how to skate and I had to teach him. We ended up falling a few times” Jeff blushed at the memory. He could still feel Thomas’ lips on his.

Nick looked up at him not knowing what to say, was that good? Or bad? What had happened with Thomas? Jeff was blushing and smiling and Nick could feel his stomach flipping, not in a good way.

“He’s really amazing,” Jeff turned to Nick with a warm smile “Thank you for introducing him.” Jeff patted Nick’s good shoulder, that was turned to him.

Nick tried to smile to him. “I’m glad you two are getting along well.” He mumbled but he could feel his heart shrink and sink to his toes. _Forget the date idea, Nick, that’s never going to happen_ , he thought to himself.

Then he glanced at Thad, he didn’t know quite well what the other was thinking but as soon as he caught Nick’s gaze he looked at him apologetically. It wasn’t his fault. It was Nick’s for not being good enough and for not trying anything before.

“Yeah, we’re getting along pretty well,” Jeff smiled and ate a bit of his food “He’s really nice and friendly and really funny” Jeff gave a small laugh “I had a great time with him!” Jeff continued, pretty unaware of what he was doing to Nick “We get along pretty well!”

Thad bit his lip and looked down at his food. Nick had been right, Jeff wouldn’t shut up about this Thomas guy and he could feel Nick’s uncomfortableness around the blond. He felt so bad for saying what he said to Nick earlier, but he had been so sure!

Nick could feel the same sickness of the day when Jeff and Thomas met back, only this time it felt worse. He put his fork and knife down and tried to tune Jeff off. He couldn’t listen to that right now. He was so close from asking Jeff out before, and now he was sure Jeff was crushing on his soccer captain.

Jeff didn’t care anyone was agreeing or anything, he never did, so he just continued talking, like the others would care “And he has really pretty eyes up close!” He said dreamily “He kinda fell and I fell on top of him. It was really funny. And then, all of a sudden he kissed me!” He said a bit more lowly now, but still a bit incredulous.

Thad choked on his drink and looked up at Jeff “You only know that guy for a few days and you let him kiss you?” Thad didn’t know if he was trying to make the other boy look bad or hurting Nick more “He could be taking advantage of you!” He said a bit exasperated. Why was Jeff saying that? He was a blabber mouth but normally he would shut up after a while.

Jeff looked a bit offended at Thad “You don’t know him! He just leaned in and I leaned the rest, he didn’t push me or anything!” he shook his head at Thad “It was my first real kiss and I don’t regret it a bit!” Jeff said a bit childishly, like he was talking to his father.

“You really don’t know what you’re saying Jeff!”

Nick froze at the word ‘kiss’. He swore he could hear his heart being ripped apart. What? No. It couldn’t be. Nick pressed his lips firmly together and looked down at the table. Whoa, that hurt. That hurt almost as much as discovering his ex-girlfriend in bed with his friend.

It took a couple of seconds for Nick to get his composure again.

Thad nervously looked at Nick. He looked so heartbroken that Thad’s heart broke. He really wanted o smack Jeff across the face, not even caring if he knew him for 3 years now.

“I know Thad! I’m not jumping in a relationship, I’m taking things slow but I’m sure Thomas will be an amazing boyfriend and your bitching isn’t going to stop me from getting the guy I want!” Jeff crossed his arms over his chest “Weren’t you the one who said I should get a boyfriend?”

Thad rubbed his face and shook his head “Just shut up Jeff. I don’t know what it’s going on with you!”

Nick felt like every Jeff’s words were like a punch on his stomach. He swallowed before getting up. “I’m happy for you, Jeff.” He said trying to sound normal and avoiding Jeff’s or anyone else’s face. “I hope you’re happy.” He said before walking away from the cafeteria, he couldn’t be there anymore. He had basically pushed Jeff to another’s arms.

“See Thad? Nick supports me!” He rolled his eyes and raised a brow at Nick when he left.

“He’s probably sick, I’m just gonna help him” Thad got up and rolled his eyes at Jeff “You can be real asshole sometimes Jeff” he whispered as he followed Nick out of the cafeteria.

As soon as Nick found himself outside the cafeteria he started running towards his room, his shoulder hurt, but he couldn’t care less, right now.

“Nick!” Thad yelled behind Nick. He felt so bad for causing all this pain in Nick. He really wanted to talk some sense into Jeff, but Nick needed him more right now “Please Nick!” He begged.

Nick stopped before he could reach the gardens, he turned to Thad, tears - he didn’t even know he had - burning his eyes. “He kissed him,” He said as Thad was close to him his voice breaking in the middle of the word ‘kissed’. “I knew he liked him! I just knew it!”

Nick didn’t know when he had started liking Jeff so much he could give him a heartbreak just by kissing another person, but the fact was that it was happening.

Thad ran to Nick and stopped in front of him “I-I don’t know what’s up with him!” Seeing Nick cry like that made him feel only worse. He now saw how much Nick really liked Jeff.

Nick threw himself to Thad’s arms hugging him close. “I would have taken a chance! I was ready to ask him out! And now-And now I can’t!” Nick said almost sobbing.

Thad just hugged Nick back, he couldn’t leave the boy suffering on his own “I was 100% sure he liked you back... I’m so sorry Nick, I don’t know what went through Jeff’s head.” He shook his head and kissed the top of Nick’s head, hugging Nick closer.

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine, entirely mine.” Nick muttered hugging Thad close and taking deeper breaths to calm himself down.

“It isn’t yours Nick!” Thad said softly “It can’t be yours because you have only showed how you care and like Jeff. I’m sorry... I have to talk some sense into him” Thad half whispered.

“No, he’ll ask why you’re being like that, you’re supposed to be supporting him.” Nick said leaning back and cleaning his eyes. “I’m going to be fine, it was just a great shock.” Nick said keeping his breaths even.

Thad shook his head “Even if I knew you didn’t like him, I couldn’t see Jeff being like that with a guy he met not even a week ago” Thad sighed “He’s my baby bro and I love him to death but I can’t stand and see him do crazy stuff!”

“I-I have to go. I need some sleep.” Nick said. “I need to be asleep when Jeff arrives.” Nick mumbled.

Thad sighed and nodded “I understand, but if you need me, I’ll be back in my room okay?” Thad walked along side with Nick back to their dorm room.

“Okay, but I think I’ll be okay.” Nick said staring at the floor his hands in his pockets. “You said he talks a lot about his crushes, right?” He asked his throat closing a bit, but he needed to ask, he needed to know so he could prepare himself.

“I-I...”Thad sighed and nodded “He does...” he rubbed the back of his head.

Nick gave him a small nod. “It’s good to know.” He muttered.

“I’m so sorry Nick!” Thad said once again. He could never forgive himself if Nick would be like this until school ended.

“It’s not your fault.” Nick repeated sighing. They arrived to Nick and Jeff’s room. “Goodnight, Thad, see you tomorrow.” He mumbled before opening the door.

“‘Night...”Thad said awkwardly. He knew Jeff wouldn’t have a good night at all. He waited until Nick closed the door behind him before pulled slightly on his hair “I ruined everything! I should have kept quiet!”

 


	13. Chapter 13

“What’s up with Thad?” Jeff asked Beatz that was with him at the table.

Beatz just shrugged and continued eating “Congrats either way!” he shrugged.

Jeff smiled a bit and looked around. Thomas hadn’t arrived yet and it was almost 8:30 maybe he just grabbed something to eat and was in his room. Jeff sighed and got up “See ya tomorrow, Beatz!” He smiled and waved before he left the cafeteria. He didn’t know where Thomas’ room was and he missed Nick already so he headed back to the dorm. Maybe he could talk with Nick about Thomas.

Nick stepped inside the room and took his clothes off before reaching for a big blanket and sliding into his bed. He didn’t want to go look for his pyjamas and dress it so he put the extra blanket over him and clenched the covers close so he wouldn’t feel cold. Nick turned the lights off and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep as soon as possible. But because he wanted to fall asleep so fast, he couldn’t. His mind was drifting to not so happy thoughts, thoughts Nick didn’t want at all.

Jeff walked calmly to his room, he wasn’t in a hurry. He climbed the stairs to the first floor and opened his door when he reached it. The room was in total darkness and Jeff couldn’t see a thing in front of him.  He knew Nick was probably feeling bad so he didn’t turn the light on. He walked to the middle of both beds and sat down next to Nick’s bed “You okay pup?” Jeff asked softly, resting his hand on the bed. He sighed softly, he hated to see the brunet like that. He wished he could just take the sickness away “How are you feeling? You want some sickness pills?”

Nick froze, should he pretend he was asleep? Or should he pretend he was just sick. Well, he was kind of sick. Jeff calling him pup like nothing was made him feel sick again. “I’m just sick and tired. I’ll be fine in the morning.” Nick mumbled, he would regret that, he was sure.

“You sure you don’t want any pills?” Jeff asked, stroking Nick’s arm over the covers. Nick sounded so miserable that Jeff thought he should take him to the nurse. But maybe it’s just because he was sick and he didn’t had his parents here.

Nick flinched away from the touch involuntary and cursed himself mentally. “I’ll be alright. I don’t want to take anything.” He muttered.

Jeff bit his lip and nodded, getting up and grabbing his things from his bed and heading to the bathroom, so he could change. It was too early, but if Nick was like this Jeff didn’t had many stuff to do.

He dressed himself and brushed his teeth before entering the room again. He could try and find Thomas, but that was a shot in the dark.

“Uhm...Nick, can I ask you a question?” Jeff asked softly, sitting on his bed and looking at the faint figure of Nick’s body in the dark.

Nick curled up a little. “Yes,” He mumbled.

“Do you know where Thomas’ dorm is?” he asked gently, not wanting to bug Nick much.

“No.” Nick said slightly coldly, but he was true, he didn’t have an idea where the other’s boy dorm was.

“Okay, thanks Nick...’Noite!” he said, pulling the covers over him, closing his eyes and trying to sleep. It came quickly, he was so tired that not even 5 minutes knocked him out.

Nick curled up more as Jeff used Portuguese. Nick wanted to get out of there. He wanted to get out of Westerville, come back to Portugal and just forget about Jeff. But he couldn’t. No. Instead he would have to spend the rest of his time there watching Jeff being with another guy. Those following months promised to be hell.

Nick couldn’t sleep. He was so tired, but he couldn’t sleep. He spent the whole night thinking about the whole situation and when he found himself the sun was rising, he could see some sunbeams peaking through the closed curtains. Nick had to contain himself from making a frustrated sound, he hadn’t slept through whole night and now he was exhausted. But he had a day ahead him, so he got up and stumbled towards the bathroom to take a cold shower to wake up.

Jeff woke up with his alarm clock. He yawned and looked to the side, hoping to find Nick, put finding and empty bed. He was taking a shower, Jeff noticed when he heard the water running. He hoped Nick was better now. He completely missed that Nick wasn’t singing like he usually was and just got up, pulling a clean uniform from his closet and dressing it slowly.

Nick got out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, he thought Jeff would be still sleeping since it was still so early, otherwise he would have taken his clothes with him, so he hadn’t to look at his face for long.

As he saw Jeff he froze for a couple of seconds before walking to his closet. “Morning,” He mumbled.

Jeff smiled brightly “Morning Nick.” He got up from his chair, where he was tying his shoes and looked up at Nick. He still wasn’t over his amazing body. He adverted his gaze somewhere else and walked pass him. “Since you’re done with the bathroom I’ll use it now.” He said before closing his door and leaning back against it.

He was attracted to Thomas. A lot! But when he looked at Nick he’s get this feeling in his stomach that made him look away from him with a slightly blush. He didn’t know what it was but he hoped it would go away as he and Thomas grew a bit closer.

Nick waited until Jeff stepped inside the bathroom to start dressing up as fast as he could. Now even five minutes after Nick was out of the room walking fast towards the cafeteria. He would just drink a coffee and then go straight to his classroom.

Was he being like a little kid by avoiding Jeff to the maximum? Maybe, but he didn’t care.

“You’re ready?” Jeff came out of the bathroom fixing his tie. He didn’t receive an answer so he looked up and found the room empty.

Had-had Nick just left? Jeff looked around, hoping to spot Nick under the bed or something, but the room was empty. Since Nick came to Dalton, they always left the room together in the morning, but today Nick didn’t even waited for Jeff and the blond didn’t know what to feel. Maybe he had something wrong. Maybe should have cared a bit more yesterday. Jeff sighed and grabbed his bag. He just wanted to talk to Nick about what happened.

He got out of the room and walked to the cafeteria.

The line on the cafeteria was nearly non-existing so Nick quickly asked for his usual espresso and drank it fast before heading to the third floor where he would have his first class.

When Jeff walked in the cafeteria it was still really early so the room was still pretty much empty. Not a single warbler was there and neither was Nick. Jeff was getting seriously worried about his friend.

“Hey, Jeff!” Thomas stepped inside the cafeteria to find Jeff right there.

Jeff turned back at his name and found Thomas’ brown eyes looking at him “Hi Thomas,” he smiled softly and continued to search behind the brunet “Have you seen Nick today?” he asked, looking back at Thomas.

Thomas raised an eyebrow slightly. “No... Aren’t you rooming with him?” He asked a bit confused.

Jeff nodded “I am, but he left without saying anything this morning and I can’t find him anywhere. He was sick this night too.” He bit his lip and looked at Thomas a bit lost.

“Don’t you know where he’ll have classes?” Thomas tried. “Just calm down, he’s probably fine...”

“I don’t know, he might feel sick and he’s alone because no one is even awake at this hour!” Jeff took a deep breath “Sorry, I just really care about him and since he’s new and all...”

Thomas raised an eyebrow at him. “He’s not that _new_ anymore, I mean, he knows the school and all that, don’t worry that much, I bet he’s okay...” He said softly trying to calm Jeff down.

“It’s not about it, I don’t know if he’s okay...He has been missing home and I think he’s mad at me...” Jeff sighed at sat down at the closest chair, that was in a table for two.

Thomas sat in front of Jeff looking up slightly concerned. “Why would he be mad at you? Jeff, I think you are over thinking it...” He said reaching for Jeff’s hand.

Jeff jumped a bit at the contact but took it anyway “I didn’t give him much attention yesterday and I now I feel bad because he’s stubborn and even if he didn’t ask help I should have insisted!” Jeff sighed and let his head fall in his arm, groaning slightly.

Thomas stroked Jeff’s hair softly. “Nick doesn’t seem anything like the type of guy that would be mad at his best friend for something like that. Do you want me to go look for him with you?”

Jeff nodded slightly “If you want to, you haven’t got breakfast and I can easily go find Nick...”

“No, I’m going with you.” He said getting up and pulling Jeff up to.

Jeff smiled and grabbed Thomas’ hand “Thanks, really” he said honestly. He pulled both of them out of the cafeteria and tried to think where Nick was having class “I can’t really remember if it’s in the 2nd or 3rd floor.” Jeff bit his lip and looked up at the staircase.

“Let’s start with 2nd then...” Thomas said pulling Jeff out of the cafeteria towards the staircase. “You’ll see he’s alright.” Thomas smiled softly at Jeff.

Jeff nodded and climbed the stairs, and looking into the 2nd floor hallway. Empty. “Maybe it’s in the 3rd?” Jeff bit his lip.

Thomas climbed the stairs after Jeff. “Then let’s go.” He said as he continued to the next floor.

Jeff walked along side Thomas and when he reached the third floor he immediately found Nick sitting in front of his classroom. Jeff smiled and let go of Thomas hand, walking to Nick before sitting next to him, pulling his knees into his chest and tilting his head towards Nick “Hi...”

Nick was sat on the floor, his head against the wall and his eyes closed. He jumped a little when he heard Jeff and shot his eyes open turning his head to Jeff. “J-Jeff? What are you doing here?” He asked and then looked a little up. Of course, his new boyfriend had to come along.

Thomas had a sad smile on his face, and Nick asked himself why but didn’t ask out loud.

“I-I was worried about you...”Jeff said gently “You left.” he said sadly, resting his chin on his knees.

Nick shrugged. “You don’t need to worry, I’m okay.” Nick said slightly coldly.

Jeff flinched slightly “You don’t sound fine. Please Nick, what’s going on?”

“Nothing’s on.” Nick looked away from Jeff. “I’ve told you, I’m fine.”

Jeff sighed and turned to Nick, sitting cross legged in front of him “Nick, I can see something is wrong. We never left separated and I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on,” he took a deep breath “I may be overreacting but you know how I am. I’m as dramatic as you’re stubborn.” he gave a trying smile.

“You’re right. You are overreacting.” Nick said coldly and got up. “I said I am fine.” He said before picking his bag and stepping inside the classroom. He knew he was making everything worse, but he just couldn’t help it!

Jeff’s eyes widened when Nick got up and closed the classroom door behind him. Jeff felt something in his chest. Sadness. Why was Nick treating him like this? He knew he could be difficult to handle but he though Nick was okay with it. He looked back at Thomas that was still there, with sad eyes “Did I do something to upset him?

“At my eyes, no, you didn’t.” Thomas shook his head lightly.

“Then what’s the matter with him?” Jeff looked up at the door, like he expected Nick to come out of it and say he’s sorry and help him up.

“Maybe he just misses home and needs to be alone for a while?” Thomas shrugged lightly. “Or maybe he’s just in bad humour because coach won’t let him play yet?”

Jeff shook his head at the second “He wouldn’t be like this to me if he was upset over soccer,” He got up and stared at the door “I just hope if he’s homesick, he knows I’m here.”

Inside the classroom Nick was sat on a chair his head buried in his arms, he was ruining everything. He knew he should have forgotten Jeff, he was just hurting himself more and more.

"He's your friend if he needs anything, he'll talk with you." Thomas said softly putting a comforting hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"I know but I want to make things better now, Thomas! I feel like when Nick's down I can't feel good." Jeff sighed and rubbed his face.

Thomas pulled Jeff for a hug. "He's going to be fine..." He said hugging Jeff close.

Jeff melted into Thomas' arm. He liked his strong arms, but he couldn't relax in them. He couldn't feel fine in those arms "Can you talk to him?" Jeff asked looking up "Please?"

"Of course," Thomas smiled softly and kissed Jeff's cheek gently. "I'll talk with him at practice, I promise."

"Thanks," Jeff smiled and returned the kiss, but catching a bit of the corner mouth of the brunet "You are amazing!" Jeff smiled at him.

Thomas smiled a bit wider. "You are pretty amazing yourself..." He said not sure if he could or not kiss the blond. He decided it was better not.

Jeff smiled softly and leaned towards the brunet, quickly sealing their lips into a soft kiss, before pulling back. He hoped he could do that.

Thomas closed his eyes as he kissed Jeff back his smile getting wider. He sighed happily as Jeff leaned away. That felt really good.

"Uhm," Jeff blushed as he licked his lips "I think I'll be heading to class. I’m not very hungry" he smiled at Thomas.

"Okay, I m just going to eat something." Thomas said letting Jeff go. "See you later, blondie." Thomas winked and walked away in a fast pace as he was already a bit late.

Jeff smiled at the nickname and glanced back at the classroom door before he went down to the second floor.

Nick's morning classes were hell. They were near the first tests of the year so teachers were trying to rush the subjects. At recess Nick found himself thinking about Jeff and how he had behaved. He owed the blond a big apology. It wasn't Jeff's fault, after all. Nick decided he would pretend to be happy for him. Acting was never one of his strengths but he would give it a shot. From the other side, he just really wanted to come back home and be with his family and friends. It was at these times he noticed how much he actually missed them because all he wanted was to be with them and hear them tell stupid jokes to cheer him up, having his best friends being highly inappropriate to try to bring a smile to his lips, and all those things they did for each other.

At lunch time Nick walked calmly to the cafeteria, as much as it would hurt he had to pretend to be okay now.

Jeff's mind was a mess that morning. He couldn't stop think about Nick, but at the same time, his mind would drift to Thomas and his chapped yet soft lips. He would either sigh dreamily when he thought about Thomas or plaster a sad face when he thought about Nick. The way he had treated him hurt so much that he didn’t know if he should be mad at him or not. He couldn’t even if he tried. Nick, his little sunshine, giving Jeff a good mood in the mornings and a relaxing effect by night. He was his puppy, his adorable best friend. Yeah, Jeff has been thinking about that and he doesn’t have any other word to characterise Nick. He's his best friend, the person who understands him fully.

 Jeff walked to the cafeteria with, yet again, a sad smile that vanished when he saw Nick looking better.

Nick was already sat at the table and when he glanced up to see Jeff stepping inside the cafeteria he took a deep breath. Time to act like nothing was going on with him.

Jeff gave a trying smile towards Nick when he saw him glance his way. Luckily he was alone at the table and Jeff quickly went to grab his lunch "Hey Nick..." Jeff placed his tray next to Nick and smiled softly at him, hoping he wouldn't snap.

"Hey Jeff." Nick smiled a little glancing up at him before biting his lip. "Look, about this morning... I am sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you." Nick sighed and looked down at his plate waiting for Jeff's reaction.

Jeff smiled when Nick said that. He felt so much better. He shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. You were upset and I pushed you and well... I was me and I'm so sorry if I made you feel bad," Jeff bit his lip and tried to find Nick's eyes, but he wasn’t looking at him.

"No, you didn't make me feel bad, don't worry, I just snapped and I shouldn't have." That sounded like truth right? Because, Jeff _was_ the reason he was like that. Nick didn't blame him though, he couldn't, but still. He looked up at Jeff again giving him a trying smile.

Jeff smiled back, his heart swell on his chest again "If you were upset and that was your way to vent out, it’s okay. But next time, talk to me okay?" Jeff grabbed Nick's hand and squeeze it "           Was it homesickness?" he asked curiously.

Nick looked down at their hands and couldn't stop the sad smile from spreading across his face. "Yes, part of it." He said, glad because he didn't have to lie now. He hated to lie.

"And the rest? Is everything ok with school?" Jeff asked motherly. He couldn’t help but hate that sad smile. He wanted Nick cheerful again.

"Is just too much at the same time, you know? Tests are coming, and I am stressed because I need to keep up my grades and at the same time I am stuck on the bench at soccer because coach won't let me play, and soccer is one of my ways to just let everything go for a few minutes and I miss home." He sighed at the end of his rambles. "So much." He muttered. _And I want you to like me and not the guy I introduced you a few days ago_ , he added mentally.

Jeff bit his lip. Sometimes he missed home but they were a small car trip way. Nick had the ocean between them "I really want to help you Nick... I just don’t know what to do" Jeff grabbed Nick's hand with both of his "What can I do? I'll do everything I can to make you smile again. I love seeing you smile" it wasn’t a lie. Nick's smile was one of the most tender and gorgeous things in the world for Jeff.

Nick's heart shrank, Jeff couldn't give him what he wanted. He couldn't say he liked him back, because he didn't. "I don't think anyone can do anything." Nick mumbled. "But I'll be better, I guess I just have to talk with them soon."

Jeff nodded slightly before letting go of Nick's hands and wrapping his arms around his neck, careful not to hurt him "I'm here if you ever need me. Don't ever forget that!" Jeff mumbled against Nick's hair. He wasn’t even being hugged back but he felt so good around his best friend. He felt like nothing could take this relieve and calmness away from him as long as had Nick.

Nick took a couple of seconds to hug Jeff back and allow himself bury his face in his neck inhaling deeply. "Thanks Jeff, I won't forget it. You are a great friend." Nick mumbled.

Jeff sighed happily "You're my best friend Nick. And you're amazing and you can still put up with me," Jeff smiled, hugging Nick closer.

Nick hugged Jeff tightly and smiled at words best friend, at least he could have that. He stood there hugging Jeff, Jeff would have to be the one leaning away, Nick felt too comfortable and well.

Jeff gave Nick a squeeze before he leaned away with a huge smile on his lips "You're the best!" Jeff grinned and squeezed Nick's hand.

 _I_ _am obviously not since you chose Thomas over me_ , Nick thought sarcastically but smiled at Jeff. "Thanks, you are awesome, Jeff."

Jeff smiled and blushed slightly at the compliment. He missed this Nick "I'm glad we are good again,"

"Yeah," Nick said, and part of him was actually feeling better. But then the worst thing happened. Thomas sat on the table. "Hi guys! So I see you worked things out?" He smiled.

"Yes, we did." Nick tried to smile but he just wanted to punch Thomas.

Jeff nodded and then turned to Nick with a wide smile "Yeah" He nodded before turning to his food.

Nick avoided looking at Thomas, he couldn't. He felt awkward in there, even if Thomas and Jeff weren't all flirty, yet.

"How were your classes?" Jeff turned to Thomas with a smile.

Thomas shrugged. "Boring." He said and smiled a bit. "And yours?" He asked.

"Stressful. I couldn't focus" Jeff took a sip from his drink and glanced at Nick.

Nick was still looking down at his plate wishing Thad or Trent or any other would just arrive fast. Thomas gave Jeff a small nod and smiled softly.

"Yours Nick?" Jeff asked. He didn’t want Nick to be left aside.

"Hell, my teachers are rushing the subjects." Nick looked up not really looking at any of them and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah they get all crazy with the tests" Jeff shrugged "Just wait until the finals in June. Madness!"Jeff said dramatically.

Nick groaned. "I don't even want to think about that now..." He said and sipped his coke.

Jeff smiled sadly, placing his hand in Nick's upper arm "Don't worry I'll help you through it"

Nick glanced at him and smiled a little. "Thanks Jeff,"

Jeff nodded "Don’t need to thank Nick, I'm glad I can help" Jeff smiled back and turned to Thomas with a grin.

Nick smiled a bit wider and then looked down at his plate again as Jeff turned to Thomas who smiled at him widely.

Jeff didn't know what to say now. He normally wouldn’t shut up but he felt like they were all in a awkward silence and Jeff couldn’t say anything, so he just continued to eat silently, stealing shy glances at Thomas and trying ones at Nick.

As the awkward silence fell on the table Nick wished Thad would hurry now, he felt so awkward and uncomfortable.

Jeff could feel the silence pressing over him and he just wanted to scream or something. He just wanted to talk.

Thad was nowhere to be seen so Nick tried to eat as fast as possible but without seeming he was rushing then he got up. "I'm going now, see you later." He waved awkwardly at both boys before picking his bag from the floor and walking away.

Jeff sighed when Nick went away and turned to Thomas "That was awkward..."

"It was..." Thomas mumbled.

Jeff sighed "Can you still talk to him? I'm worried" Jeff asked with puppy dog eyes.

Thomas sighed. "Sure, I will talk with him." He smiled softly.

"Thanks, you’re amazing!" Jeff smiled widely and grabbed Thomas hand over the table. It felt good being able to do that.

Thomas held Jeff's hand with a wide smile, tracing small circles on the back of Jeff's hand with his thumb. " _You_ are amazing."

"Oh, stop it." Jeff rolled his eyes playfully.

"What if I don't want to stop?" Thomas grinned. "You are amazing, Jeff."

"You are making me blush!" Jeff smiled "Stop," he threatened mockingly.

"You look cute when you blush, so it's okay," Thomas winked still grinning.

"You are unbelievable!" Jeff rolled his eyes, his cheeks tinted pink.

Thomas chuckled. "You're adorable."

"You are too nice for me!" Jeff shook his head.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not. I'm just normal..." He smiled.

Jeff shook his head again, squeezing Thomas' hand "You're nothing but normal..." Jeff sighed "What if Nick didn’t try out for soccer? We would have never met!"

"I'm glad he tried out, and made it." Thomas smiled.

"Yeah he's pretty good," Jeff teased Thomas with a wink.

"And I'm not?" Thomas raised an eyebrow playfully and grinned.

"Uhm... I don’t know..." Jeff grinned back and winked.

Thomas mocked gasped and then pouted. "Fine,"

"Awwn" Jeff smiled and pinched Thomas' cheek "Adorable"

Thomas rolled his eyes and smiled. "Are you done?" He asked glancing down at Jeff's plate.

Jeff followed his glance and found his plate empty "Yeah...You?" he smiled up at Thomas.

"Yup!" Thomas said and got up. "Let's go for a walk?" He asked smiling.

"Sure!" Jeff nodded and got up with a smile, giving his hand at Thomas.

Thomas reached for Jeff's hand but then pulled him to under his arm, wrapping his arm around Jeff's shoulders.

Jeff smiled shyly and wrapped his arm around Thomas’ waist, leaning on him "You're comfortable" he smiled.

Thomas chuckled. "You're the first one to tell me that." He kissed Jeff's cheek gently.

Jeff smiled and leaned closer to Thomas. He still felt a bit unease with him but he shrugged it away "So, do you wanna walk outside?"

"Sure," Thomas nodded and led them to the Dalton’s gardens.

Jeff opened the door, leaving it for Thomas to close. He loved the Autumn air, the cold and the brown trees.

Thomas followed Jeff closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath as he stepped out. "It's a nice weather..." He mumbled.

"I love this weather! It's cold and nice. Nick doesn’t like it, I don’t even know why!" Jeff rolled his eyes as he joined Thomas again.

"The best it's the snow, though were still not in the season." He said and wrapped Jeff's waist with his arms and pulled him closer smiling.

"Yeah but only during holidays when you can snuggle in. Going to school like that is awful!" Jeff smiled back at Thomas.

"Yeah, a little bit." Thomas hugged him slightly closer.

Jeff started to play with Thomas' tie with a smile.

Thomas smiled looking down at Jeff playing with his tie.

"I've only known you for a couple of days but I really like being with you," Jeff smiled, looking at Thomas' eyes.

"That's good, because I really like to be with you too." Thomas leaned a bit to close the gap between him and Jeff.

Jeff closed his eyes before their lips touched, then pressed his softly against Thomas. He didn’t know what to do, how to kiss, so it was all a bit awkward to him. He also didn’t feel those fireworks people say they feel. He just felt nice, good.

Thomas felt Jeff slightly tensed so he leaned away. "I'm sorry, am I going too fast?" He asked softly looking at Jeff a bit concerned.

Jeff shook his head "It's fine, I'm just a bit inexperienced..." he said shyly looking at the ground.

Thomas took one of his arms off Jeff's waist to lift his chin with his fingers so Jeff would look at him. "Jeff, you don't have to worry about that," Thomas smiled softly. "You are amazing, I swear."

"Thanks..." Jeff mumbled with a smile before kissing Thomas gently, then parting with a smile.

Thomas kissed Jeff back and smiled softly as he leaned away.

“You’re amazing Thomas...Thanks...”Jeff smiled shyly and him and grabbed his hand again.

Thomas squeezed Jeff’s hand gently. “You are too, Jeff.” He said softly.

Jeff shrugged “That’s why you don’t know me yet...”

“I bet when I do, I’ll still think the same.” Thomas assured him.

Jeff laughed softly and smiled at Thomas “Should we go? I still have English...” Jeff pointed back at the building.

“Yeah, I still have classes before soccer...” Thomas said before leading Jeff towards the Main Building again.

Jeff grabbed Thomas’ hand and followed him into the building, parting with a hug, before saying he would go to English alone.

Thomas hugged Jeff close before nodding and letting him go to his class by himself, he would have classes in the other side of the school anyway.

The time until soccer practice passed way too fast for Nick, he didn’t want to look at Thomas’ face and he didn’t want to just stare at the practice, he wanted to play, he wanted to let his problems go for just that hour. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t because he had to be stubborn and coach didn’t let him play with his shoulder like that.

“Hey! Nick!” Thomas called out behind him as Nick was walking to the gym.

Nick sighed before turning around. “Yes?” He asked casually.

Nick stopped walking so Thomas could keep up with him. “Is everything alright?” Thomas asked as he was close enough to Nick.

“Yes, sure, why wouldn’t be?” Nick avoided Thomas’ face and started walking side by side with him towards the gym again.

“Jeff thinks you’re not okay, and I actually think he’s kind of right... Want to talk?” Thomas glanced at him.

Nick had to hide his anger, so now Jeff was speaking of him on his back? Oh that was great. What had he been saying more? And worse, he had been commenting how Nick was with his brand new boyfriend, who Nick had to pretend he was okay with. He was before, but now he couldn’t stand look at Thomas’ face, knowing he had Jeff and Nick couldn’t do anything about it.

“I just miss home.” Nick mumbled, staring at the floor.

“That’s not it, we can see it’s not just that.” Thomas shook his head.

That was the line for Nick. We? Since when did he use the plural to talk about him and Jeff?

“I’m fine, okay?” Nick snapped. “I’m great! Just leave me alone! I just need some time to think and be by myself!” He stopped walking and nearly shouted at Thomas before turning his back and walking away, mumbling some swears in Portuguese under his breath.

Thomas stood there with an eyebrow raised watching Nick move away.

As Nick stepped inside his shared room, he could still feel the anger boiling in his blood. The room was empty and before Nick knew he was grabbing some random sports outfit. He didn’t care about his shoulder. He had to let that energy out before he exploded.

He quickly changed clothes before storming out of the room and out of the building towards the forest behind the school, he knew it by now, he had go run a few times, there.

Nick started running in a random direction and didn’t stop, not even when his shoulder was hurting too much.

Jeff got to his room after being in the library for a while, finally finishing some pendent homework he had for weeks. Yes, Jeff wasn’t the best with deadlines.

Jeff let his bag fall to the floor and shrugged of his blazer, letting it fall on top of his bag.

Nick wasn’t there, he was probably still in his soccer practice. Jeff sighed, he could see Nick hated to be on the bench, he didn’t do much anymore, but it was the best for his shoulder.

Jeff took the rest of his clothes and took out some warm sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt.

He walked into the bathroom and turned the water on, letting it warm as he took of his boxers and steeped inside. Nick wouldn’t be back for at least an hour, so he left the bathroom door open. That way the steam wouldn’t gather in the bathroom and Jeff didn’t like to take a shower with the door closed anyway.

He let the water fall on his body, soaking his hair. Jeff took the time on the shower to think.

He didn’t know how in hell he got a “boyfriend” in 5 days. Thomas still wasn’t his boyfriend. Jeff liked him, yeah, but he didn’t feel right enough to say or ask him to be his boyfriend. Not that Thomas wasn’t worthy, he was. He was nice, caring and sweet, but that’s it. Jeff was expecting some crazy ass hormones to take over him and make him feel head over heels.

He wasn’t.

But he wanted to, he wanted to be that cliché, but he couldn’t just feel like that, and he didn’t know why!

 


	14. Chapter 14

After one hour or so running Nick couldn’t stand the pain and had to come back to the room. He knew he had promised he would treat Jeff normally again, like nothing was going on, but he didn’t know if he could. He was much better, but he was still angry.

Jeff hummed loudly to some random song under his breath as he washed his body, his hair already conditioned. He had to keep care or the colour would fade into an awful brown.

Nick stepped inside the room hissing, his shoulder would be worse again, he was sure. He was so distracted he didn’t even notice Jeff was showering in their bathroom. He walked to the other side of the room to look for the painkillers and looked up when he passed the bathroom as he heard someone there.

His eyes widened and he quickly looked away, blushing furiously. “Porquê? Porquê eu?!” He mumbled under his breath and closed the door of the bathroom not looking inside twice.

**[A/N: Why? Why me?!]**

Jeff yelped when he saw Nick at the door, quickly trying to cover his body, but before he could say something, the door was already closed. He didn’t know what to say, his chest and cheeks turned a hot pink and he closed his eyes. He felt so embarrassed!

He quickly finished washing himself and stepped out of the shower, cursing the school for not using some spleen glass, instead of the fancy transparent one. He dried his body and dressed his clothes, stepping out of the bathroom, his hair dripping wet “I’m so sorry Nick!” He said, looking apologetically “I wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon! God I feel so embarrassed!”

“It’s okay, I just-I just need to go shower.” Nick mumbled and rushed to the bathroom grabbing his towel and clothes on his way. Nick closed the door firmly behind him and took a deep breath.

He had to erase that from his mind, or he would have some trouble in the future. But goddamn Jeff’s body was... Nick didn’t even have the right word for it. Not even his scars could make it look bad. In Nick’s eyes they were just marks that showed how strong Jeff actually was.

Jeff groaned and rubbed his face. He walked to the closed door of the bathroom and slid down until he was sitting, his head leaned back “I’m sorry Nick, I shouldn’t have left the door opened,” Jeff said, not even sure if Nick was listening. Jeff sighed. Nick must be thinking he looks disgusting. Jeff hated his scars and wished they would just go away.

Nick couldn’t even answer Jeff, his mind was wandering through some thoughts he shouldn’t have. But it was hard to not think that after seeing Jeff like that, and for God’s sake Nick hadn’t had sex for two or three months now! He still had crazy hormones like any other teenager!

Nick shook his head violently and with some difficulty he walked to the shower and turned the cold water on, stepping inside as he finally saw himself free from his clothes.

Nick wouldn’t answer him and he heard the shower being turned on. Jeff shook his head and got up, walking to his bed and crawling under the covers. He didn’t feel like getting out of there anytime soon. He liked how protected he felt under the warm covers. Jeff closed his eyes and pulled the covers over his head. He didn’t know why but he felt like crying. Because Nick saw him that vulnerable, because he didn’t know what he was doing with Thomas and because Nick was feeling down that he wouldn’t even smile genuinely.

Nick took a quick shower he couldn’t take much more time without the painkillers. He dressed himself slowly and carefully to not do even more damage to his shoulder, he stepped outside and went to find his painkillers, avoiding looking at Jeff.

Jeff took a deep breath and was surprised when he found it shaking. He raised his fingers to his cheeks and found silent tears that came out from his eyes. He didn’t even realise he was crying.  He had heard Nick getting out of the bathroom so he tried to even out his breath, hoping the covers would muffle the soft sniffles. With his long sleeves, he cleaned his eyes and snuggled into himself.

Nick took two painkillers at once before realising Jeff was crying he turned to his bed, he was completely under his covers. Nick bit his lip, it wasn’t his intention to leave him like that. Well, it hadn’t been his intention to look at him naked either.

“Jeff?” He asked softly walking to his bed, the painkillers already making his mind a bit of a blur. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to look, I swear.”

Jeff stiffened and quickly cleaned his eyes “No, it’s fine, I’m sorry you had to see that...” he said, hopefully loud enough. He didn’t want to get from under the covers. He also didn’t want to tell everything why he was crying.

“Jeff...” Nick sat at the edge of the bed. “I said it once and I’ll say it again, I don’t have any problems with your scars, but I am sorry, I should have paid attention and closed the door before. Please, don’t feel sad.”

“It’s not your fault, I’m okay, I’m not sad,” Jeff just hoped he was convincing enough so Nick would leave him. As much as he wanted Nick to ignore what he was saying and hug him and tell him everything was fine between them and with himself.

“Jeff, I can hear that you are not okay, talk with me? Please?” Nick said and started to get cold due to the painkillers, but he would be there for Jeff until Jeff needed him.

“Like you didn’t talk to me?” Jeff asked, peaking his head out of the covers “I’m fine Nick, really.” Jeff reassured.

“I was stupid, please tell me, I can tell you’re not okay! I know you better than that!” Nick said starting shivering lightly but ignoring it.

Jeff shook his head “I’m fine Nick, go to sleep...” Jeff said tiredly.

Nick looked at Jeff slightly hurt, why couldn’t Jeff tell him the truth? Nick didn’t know if it was his self conscious speaking or the meds. “Move aside Squirrel.” He muttered softly.

Jeff looked up Nick, questionably “Are you cold?” he asked concerned. Now he was making Nick cod by keeping him there. He was awful to the boy.

“Just move, you can not tell me what’s going on, but let me at least be there for you.” Nick asked looking at Jeff’s eyes.

Jeff bit his lip and nodded, stepping a bit aside, leaving space for Nick to lie.

Nick slid inside the covers and lay down beside Jeff pulling him closer, hugging him by his waist. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea since now he had a boyfriend, but he didn’t actually care.

“It’s going to be okay, Jeff. You’ll see.” Nick whispered.

Jeff rolled closer to Nick, his arm going over his chest and his hand resting on his shoulder. He hid his face in Nick’s side, letting his tears fall silently “I don’t know why I’m crying...” He mumbled, his voice hoarse.

“If you feel like crying then cry. I am here for you.” Nick said calmly and turned the light of the lamps off hissing lightly as he had to move his shoulder.

Jeff just buried his face a bit more into Nick and tried to get closer to him. He felt so nice like that, he had liked to cuddle him when he was on painkillers, but now that was Nick being there for him was even better “I just don’t know what I’m doing...”

Nick hugged him closer. “You’ll figure it out. I know it.” He said and started rubbing Jeff’s back gently to calm him down, with his good arm.

“It’s just that-” he sniffled “I like Thomas but I don’t know why I can’t feel that head over heels feeling I’ve always wanted to feel. I know we only know each other for 5 days but I can’t see it happening. Then it’s you and I can’t stand to see you sad!” he cleaned his eyes with the hand that was resting on Nick’s hurt shoulder, before placing it again there, softly moving his fingers there.

Nick didn’t know if he should feel sad because Jeff wasn’t happy, or slightly happy because that meant he could still have a shot with him and make him truly happy. “You’ll figure it out, you’ll see. Maybe he’s-he’s just not the right guy...” Nick said. He thought twice before he said that, he put his feelings aside for a second, would he still say that if he didn’t like Jeff that way? Probably.

“I-I know...but the way we met and connected, I hoped he was the right one. I like him a lot though. The feeling must be coming right?” he looked up at Nick, his eyes slightly red and sad.

It hurt Nick to say that, it hurt him so much. But he had to. "Maybe it is. Maybe before you know it you'll be head over heels for him."

Jeff nodded slightly. He still wasn’t convinced "Then it's you. You don't leave my mind..." Jeff laid his head on Nick's chest "I'm so worried about you. You don't look the same. I miss your smile and your cheerfulness and our playing around."

Nick bit his lip and stroked Jeff's hair gently. "I'm okay, I swear. Don't worry about me. I'll be back to my old self soon, I promise." He muttered.

Jeff sighed "There was a reason why I said I was better off alone. I would have my pup slash chef to keep me company and I'd be fine" it was true. Jeff felt like everything was right with Nick around. He loved when he and Nick joked around and ended up running late to something or just hang with a cup of coffee in the cafeteria. "And I'll be always worried if you're not well"

Nick held Jeff closer. "You shouldn't worry about me, I am fine." Nick repeated himself. "Just try to sleep now, little squirrel. You're tired."

Jeff shook his head "Stop saying that!" Jeff whined "I care and I can't see you like this! Do you wanna go back home? I'll pay you a ticket! You want to have A's? I'll study with you... Just let me help!" he begged, more tears falling from his eyes.

Tears burned in Nick's eyes and he held Jeff closer. He didn't know how he was still coherent, because of the painkillers. "Shh, Jeff calm down, go to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow." He said rubbing Jeff's back. "Just calm down."

"Please Nick..." Jeff begged, his voice breaking.

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, I swear." Nick said softly feeling his own head really heavy.

Jeff bit on his quivering lip and buried. He hated crying. He hated feeling weak in front of Nick, but the thing he hated the most was Nick not wanting his help. He hated Nick's stubbornness. He hid his face again in Nick's neck and cried. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted him to tell him how he could help and Nick just tried to change the subject which made Jeff's heart hurt. Wasn't he good enough for Nick to tell him? Wasn't he a good friend?

Nick held Jeff close and let him cry. It broke his heart to hear Jeff like that but if Jeff needed to cry, he had to, and Nick was there to try to help.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Jeff asked softly. His tears had stopped but he still felt like shit.

"You're too tired, I am slightly high, this conversation will work much better if we're well rested." Nick mumbled still holding Jeff close.

Jeff nodded. Maybe Nick was right. Jeff snuggled closer to Nick "Just remember I love you and I'll be here for you Nicky..." he mumbled, feeling tired from crying.

Nick's heart ached at those words. Jeff didn't mean them like he wanted him to. "I love you too," Nick muttered. "I'll keep that in mind."

Jeff smiled softly when Nick replied. He loved having this close relationship, even if they only knew each other for 2 months. Nick saying he loved him made his insides warm and his heart at peace "Noite pup..." he mumbled before he fell asleep.

"Boa noite..." Nick muttered. He waited for Jeff to fall asleep first. He kissed Jeff's cheek gently before letting himself fall asleep.

Jeff woke up too early. He snuggled into Nick, feeling comfortable. He tangled their legs together before falling asleep again.

Nick woke up with his clock alarm he turned it down carefully to not hurt himself and snuggled a little closer to Jeff again. It felt so good to fall asleep and wake up in the arms of the person you like. A small smile grew on Nick's face.

"I don't wanna get up..." Jeff whined. He wanted to stay there, talking to Nick "I'm sorry. That never happens. I never cry."

"Me neither." Nick mumbled burying his face on Jeff's hair. "It's okay, you needed to cry, I just hope you feel better now."

Jeff pulled Nick closer "When you tell me what's going on, I'll be better." he said, looking up at Nick.

Nick sighed, he didn't want to talk about that. "You won't just give up on that, will you?" He said pushing away some blond locks out of Jeff's sight.

"No, you promised me!" Jeff said strongly. He wasn’t going to just let it pass.

Nick bit his lip, trying to figure out what to say. "Do you remember that crush I talked about?" He whispered. He wasn't going to tell Jeff he liked him, but he was going to tell part of the truth of what was happening.

Jeff nodded. He remembered. Wait was Nick heartbroken? Jeff held him tighter "Yeah?"

"That crush grew a little and I was ready to-to ask him out when I discovered he likes another person." Nick mumbled refusing to look at Jeff.

"Oh..." Jeff bit his lip, wrapping his arms even closer to Nick "I'm sorry Nick. I wish the guy could have seen how great you are." Jeff looked up at Nick and caressed his cheek softly. Why would a guy turn down Nick?

Nick leaned a bit against Jeff's touch. He just hoped Jeff would stop saying those things, he was just being nice and Nick knew it. "I'll be okay. I just need to get over him." Nick muttered. But he didn't want to get over Jeff. Especially now that he knew he could still have a chance, as small as it was.

Jeff sighed "Well he's crazy. Do you want me to talk to him? You're amazing and I hate to see you like that over a guy!" Jeff said softly.

"No," Nick shook his head. "It's okay." He mumbled "We should get up." He said but didn't make an effort to move, he didn't want to.

"I want to help you Nick...." Jeff said gently touching Nick's face "I'm too comfy here!"

"You can't-You can't help me with this. I'm sorry." Nick looked down not wanting to meet Jeff's eyes. "Then we can skip breakfast and stay for a little longer." Nick mumbled snuggling closer.

"I'd like that..." Jeff rested his head on Nick's chest "but if you need anything come to me okay? I don’t want you lying..."

Nick closed his eyes and bit his lip. "O-okay." But that was a lie. He couldn't tell Jeff stuff about this subject.

Jeff nodded and kissed Nick's chest "Is he nice, the guy? Worth being heartbroken over?"

Nick took a deep breath. "He is. He's amazing."

Jeff felt anger starting to boil inside him. Apparently this "amazing" guy was hurting Nick. He wasn't amazing, he was an asshole for hurting Nick, his best friend. He wanted to break the guys face for making Nick feel like that "Well he isn't that amazing if you're feeling like that."

Nick held Jeff closer. "Don't say that, please." He mumbled softly. If only Jeff knew he was talking about himself.

"Sorry..." Jeff didn’t want to offend the guy Nick liked but he didn’t like him already "Do you want to tell me who he is?"

"Sorry, I can't." Nick shook his head lightly. He knew this question would come up, but he couldn't answer it.

Jeff bit his lip "Okay... I wouldn't go talk to him you know. You asked me not to and I wouldn’t" he then sat down, not really wanting to get up "We should go...” He said, looking around.

Nick sighed and sat up slowly his shoulder was worse again, but he didn't regret going run the day before. "Yeah, we should."

Jeff smiled at Nick "Thank you for everything" he leaned in to kiss his cheek and gave him a hug.

Nick hissed a quietly as Jeff hugged him a bit too tightly, the painkillers' effect was off and it hurt now. But he hugged back. "I'll be always here." He said.

"Oh sorry!" Jeff smiled sadly at Nick’s shoulder "Same goes to you. I don't want you bottling things up!" Jeff smiled at Nick taking his hand.

Nick smiled down at their hands. "Okay," He said and looked up at Jeff feeling the urge to kiss him, but he couldn't so he looked away and tried to get up without hurting himself.

Jeff noticed Nick trying to get up, so help him a bit, pulling him up "You should check with the nurse. Your shoulder might be getting worse"

"Nah, it's okay," Nick said walking to his closet. He knew what the nurse would say, so he didn't want to go there.

"You sure?" Jeff looked concerned "I'm all in you taking pills and getting all snugly, but that isn’t good for you..." Jeff bit his lip.

"I shouldn't have gone to run yesterday, that's why this is like this," Nick said pulling his uniform out of his closet.

Jeff looked startled at Nick "You went running? Are you nuts?!" Jeff half yelled.

Nick cursed himself mentally, he didn't even think of what he had said. "I needed to." He mumbled.

Jeff sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "You know I hate to say things to you but you know you shouldn’t have done that!" Jeff looked at Nick a bit exasperated "You do that again and I'll hurt your arm enough so you have to recover in the nurse!"

"Sure." Nick said under his breath a bit annoyed. Why did Jeff care anyway, it was Nick's shoulder.

"Do you like hurting yourself? That's what it looks like. You can't just hurt yourself like that!" Jeff sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, looking worried at Nick.

Nick turned to Jeff. "Do you really think I like to hurt myself? Of course not! But _you_ try to sit and watch everybody else playing hockey or lacrosse when you can't! I just needed to let some energy out!" He said exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I just got worried!" Jeff sighed "I know how it feels. I just didn’t went to practice for a while when I broke my elbow..."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have gone, I know." Nick mumbled. "Next time don't freak out, please." Nick said but it was more words to himself. After all that had happened because Nick had freaked out.

"I won’t, I'm sorry!" Jeff nodded to himself and smiled tryingly at Nick "Just close the bathroom door" Jeff said playfully.

Nick chuckled and shook his head as he started dress himself carefully.

Jeff laughed and got up, taking a clean uniform from his closet "Not that like I haven't seen you almost naked. You continue to walk around in boxers" he winked playfully.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I wasn't the one who left the bathroom’s door open, in fact I was the one who closed it." Nick chuckled.

Jeff rolled his eyes "I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you to come that early..." Jeff said.

"It's okay," Nick said trying to hide his smile, and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Jeff shrugged with a smiled and started to undress to dress his uniform. He got up, already with his shoes and started to get his tie fixed.

Nick brushed his teeth quickly before returning to the room, he put his shoes on and his blazer with some difficulty. "I'm ready." He said.

Jeff grabbed his blazer and shrugged it on "Me too, let’s go?"

"Sure," Nick nodded and walked to the door to open it. He opened it and held it for Jeff. "Mister Squirrel," He said with an 'important look' gesturing for him to pass.

Jeff laughed and shook his head "Mister Pup... We're ridiculous!" He passed by Nick.

Nick mock gasped. "We're certainly not!" He made a shocked look.

"Don’t worry we're ridiculously awesome too!" Jeff winked.

"Better," Nick smiled widely. It felt good to be more relaxed around Jeff again.

"You even doubt that?" Jeff smiled and walked through the fancy dorm hallways

"Well, now, no." Nick rolled his eyes playfully.

Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes. He finally felt like Nick was himself again, at least with him.

Nick glanced at his watch. "Jeff, we need to hurry, we're late!" He said looking up at Jeff.

Jeff sighed "Do we have to run?" He looked mischievously at Nick "You know I'd win ya!"

"Oh?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "Even with my shoulder like this I _will_ win!"

Jeff laughed, starting to walk a bit faster "I don't want you to hurt yourself!"

"That sounds more like an 'I'm afraid of losing so here have an excuse." Nick said mockingly and walked faster to walk beside Jeff and winked at him.

"Funny, but I don't want you to blame me after" Jeff shook his head with a smile, quickening his pace.

Nick walked faster to keep up with Jeff but it was starting to get slightly harder since Jeff had longer legs.

Jeff laughed and continued to walk quickly, before turning to Nick a bit behind and poking is tongue out at him “I have longer legs, I can run more.”

“Yeah, but I know some nice short cuts!” Nick winked and turned on a corner that would lead him faster to his classroom.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Jeff laughed and rolled his eyes “See you at lunch!” Jeff called and quickly climbed a few stairs, going to the 2nd floor and knocking on the door. He excused himself for being late and his teacher let him go with a small warning.

Nick waved at Jeff and walked faster to his classroom, for his luck the teacher was late too so Nick still had to wait for him.

For the first time in those couple of days Nick looked forward to lunch, where he would be able to see Jeff.

He felt more like himself again, he was happy he had talked with Jeff, he felt much lighter now, though the problem was still there. The afternoon classes were fine, teachers were just giving their last advices to tests and soon enough Nick found himself walking to the Warbler’s Hall for the practice.

Jeff’s day went quickly. He had classes, recess, but he was walking around with a smile on his face. Finally he and Nick had talked and things were normal again. Jeff felt good.

He only saw Thomas a few minutes before Warbler practice. Jeff wanted to stay for a while, but he only gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and waved at him, running to the Warbler Commons. Wes liked them to be a bit early, since they were getting ready for Sectionals.

Thankfully the meeting hadn’t started, so Jeff sat on the table in the back of the room, in front of Nick.

“Hey,” he smiled at Nick, letting his bag fall and loosening his tie a bit.

“Hi!” Nick looked up at him and smiled. “How were the afternoon classes?” He asked leaning a little back on the chair.

Jeff shrugged “Boring as usual. I had my first surprise test...at least it was English so I think it went fine...” Jeff completely undid the tie and let it hang on his neck.

“Ugh, I still hadn’t any surprise test, and I think I won’t have, thankfully.” Nick said crossing his arms over his chest to be more comfortable.

“Just because you’re a senior. They can’t really just surprise you like that or you’d lose the grade. Fuck my Junior life!” Jeff said dramatically, running a hand through his hair.

“Awn, don’t worry little squirrel, next year you won’t be a Junior anymore.” Nick poked his tongue out at Jeff.

Jeff rolled his eyes “Shut up pup!” He smiled.

“I shut up if I want!” Nick said childishly making a face to Jeff.

“And then you’re the Senior,” Jeff stiffened and acted like he was the eldest.

Nick leaned forward and messed Jeff’s hair with his hand. “Isn’t the little squirrel adorable!”

Jeff laughed and rolled his eyes “Now shut up before Wes bangs his gavel!” Jeff made a hush sound and turned to the council table.

As usual they would start with the dance routine before they went through the vocal. Jeff rolled his eyes. He loved to dance and he cherished every opportunity but they were ready enough, Wes didn’t have to make them dance for an hour straight every practice.

Nick was having some problems with the dancing, his shoulder was hurting a lot, so he could barely move, also his mind was a bit off since he was thinking about his family and friends all across the ocean.  It had become almost normal that Nick out of nowhere would start thinking about his friends, and then he would be sort of depressed for a while until he could speak with them.

At least Wes let them warm up and dance in pairs in the beginning, until they gathered and did the routine with all the Warblers.

Jeff stretched his back and glanced at Nick, finding him with a bit of difficulty in the routine “Do you want help?” He asked.

Nick blinked and looked up at him. “I’m just having some difficulties, but I think I can handle it.” He mumbled, he hated to not be able to dance properly. But in his defence he only started dancing this year with the Warblers.

Jeff laughed and shook his head. He took his blazer, no one would care anyway, and placed himself next to Nick “Well, the double step isn’t that hard Nick,” he joked, moving from side to side, waiting for Nick to follow him.

Nick looked at him darkly, of course, Jeff danced like a professional, for him everything was easy! Then he sighed and tried to do the same as Jeff. He wasn’t as graceful as Jeff, but he was doing it at least.

Jeff nodded, keeping up with the movement, then he did it a bit differently, placing his feet in the front instead of to the right “You’re doing good!” he cheered.

Nick rolled his eyes. He knew he sucked, especially because he couldn’t concentrate. He continued to do as Jeff was doing, trying to keep up with him.

Jeff started to do harder steps, hoping Nick would keep up with them. It wasn’t that Nick was a bad dancer. He just didn’t have loose hips like him.

Nick bit his lip, Jeff was moving too fast for him, but he didn’t want to look even worse, so he tried to keep up. He was sure that he was failing.

Jeff laughed softly “No, like this,” he did the step again, slowly so Nick would catch it “Now you!”

Nick did it slowly so he could actually do it before trying to do it a little faster and nearly falling.

Jeff grabbed Nick’s arms to keep him from falling “Hey watch out!” he smiled. He sighed and grabbed Nick’s waist, looking up at his eyes “This,” he squeezed his hands on Nick’s body “must be balanced, you can’t just shake it around!”

Nick tensed a little as Jeff grabbed his waist but quickly got over himself and relaxed. He nodded and tried to do as Jeff said.

Jeff let go of his hands on Nick’s waist and watched him do it, this time getting it right “See, not that hard!” he smiled down at Nick.

“I’m just not good at dancing!” Nick whined after a while as he continued to move.

Jeff shrugged “It doesn’t matter, just don’t mess up and Wes will be happy with whatever you give” Jeff smiled encouragingly.

Nick sighed and finally the time for dancing ended. He sighed again but now, relieved. “Finally.” He mumbled.

Jeff smiled at Nick and sat on the chair again, cleaning the thin layer of sweat in his forehead. He did the vocal exercises Wes was telling them to do, but he did it a bit tiredly. When the bell finally rang, Jeff slowly started to dress his blazer.

“Uhm, Jeff, can I talk to you?” Trent asked a bit nervously, something that never happened. He glanced at Nick “Alone?” he asked.

Jeff was surprised to see Trent act like that so he gave Nick a look.

Nick raised an eyebrow at Jeff, what would Trent want to talk with Jeff he had to specify they had to be alone? Nick picked up his bag from the floor. “I’ll see you in the room. Bye Trent.” He said before walking away.

Jeff raised a brow at Trent when he sat down in Nick’s seat “What’s going on?” he asked a bit worried.

Trent took a deep breath, trying to stop playing with his thumbs, before he looked at Jeff “Are you cheating on Nick?” he asked bluntly.

Jeff was a bit taken back by that statement, but when he gathered himself, he just laughed “Why do you say that?”

“I saw you with the football captain yesterday. You two were kissing! I never took you for a cheater Jeff!” Trent sounded a bit disappointed, which made Jeff laugh harder.

“I’m not cheating on Nick because we’re not together,” Jeff said, shaking his head. He was expecting Trent to say something serious. “We were faking having sex so you would lay off us!”

Trent raised a brow, like he didn’t believe Jeff.

“I’m,” he thought for a second “I’m going out with Thomas, but me and Nick were never a couple. I wasn’t cheating on anyone Trent, I thought you knew me!” Jeff said a bit offended.

Trent opened his mouth a few times “I thought... I’m sorry Jeff, but that’s what you get for screwing me!” Trent looked a bit annoyed “I thought you liked Nick though.” Trent said.

Jeff sighed and ran a hand through his hair “No Trent, only you think that I like Nick. He’s my best friend and I like him, but not like that,” Jeff was tired of explaining that “Besides, I like Thomas.”

After a few minutes of intense questioning, Trent left the Warbler Commons and Jeff was able to go to his room alone. He wanted to tell Nick what Trent had said to him, he was sure the brunet would laugh.

He opened his dorm room and let his back fall on the floor “Honey I’m home!” He faked a girly tone with a smirk.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Nick was reading on his bed as Jeff stepped inside. "Hello," He smiled and crawled a bit on the bed so he could look at Jeff on the floor. "Is everything alright?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Jeff laughed and shook his head "Trent, I swear, that guy will either kill me or I'll kill him." he said as he undid his shoes from the floor.

"What happened?" Nick asked making himself more comfortable again.

Jeff rolled his eyes and got up to sit in his bed "He came to me all quiet and I was concerned because Trent never acts like that. He was worried that I was cheating on you!" Jeff rolled his eyes and looked at Nick "Sorry or imaginary relationship is over. Trent got us."

Nick couldn't help himself and laughed. "Didn't we break up already?" He asked mockingly.

"Apparently not for Trent. He saw me kissing Thomas yesterday and got crazy!" Jeff laughed and laid on the bed.

"Oh..." Nick stopped facing Jeff to look up at the ceiling, it still hurt that Jeff was kissing and hugging and being all lovely with another boy. "But know he knows the truth." He said shrugging.

"Yeah,” Jeff shrugged and took off his blazer, before getting up and hang it in his closet "I think I'll go take a shower" Jeff thought out loud, looking at his closet.

"Don't forget to close the door." Nick chuckled and sat up running a hand through his hair, he had to study.

"You better go check it then," Jeff suggested playfully, tuning back to Nick with a wink, before taking a towel and throwing it over his shoulders.

 _I wouldn't mind at all,_ Nick thought but then he shook his head. No, he couldn't have those thoughts. He got up and walked to his desk and sat there to start studying his first test would be on the following week, even though he wasn't nervous at all.

Jeff laughed and got in the bathroom, having a quick shower, washing the Warbler sweat he's gained. He dried himself and dressed, before dressing himself and getting to the room "Fresh and new!" he smiled and sat on his desk, taking a few notebooks and started doing his homework.

Nick gave him a small smile before turning to his papers again. He wasn't worried about the following week's tests but he still had to study for them.

Jeff started doing his stack of homework, cursing Dalton's prestige and the consequent pile of homework students had.

After two hours or so of studying Spanish, Nick pushed the books aside and pulled his arms up to stretch his back with a sigh. "And, I am done for today." He mumbled.

Jeff groaned slightly at Nick "Fuck you I still have Geography, World History and Biology," Jeff turned back to his notebook.

"I can help you with the Geography." Nick said. "And it’s not my fault the major part of my tests are all next week!" he rolled his eyes.

Jeff sighed "You can, we are still with countries and all. And we have to present a power point about a country of our choice..." Jeff turned to Nick with big, widened eyes "You know, you come from a foreign country far away... And I need a better grade..."

Nick smiled widely. "You can do it about my little Portugal so I can help! I promise you, you'll have a great grade!" He said excitedly, he loved the way Jeff always wanted to know more about Portugal.

"Thanks! Really, finally I’m having a good grade!" Jeff fist pumped the air, a wide smile on his lips.

Nick laughed. "And what do you have to do?" He asked walking towards Jeff's desk taking his chair along with him.

"I still don't know. He just said to think about it and he’d said tomorrow so he decide what country to do," Jeff shrugged and looked down at his notebook "Guess I have it already" he turned to Nick with a smile.

Nick smiled back at him. "Yup! And do you have anything else for Geography?" He asked leaving the chair beside Jeff but not sitting just yet.

Jeff shook his head "I have Biology and History though..." he looked at Nick with a small smile "If you wanna help..."

"Sure," Nick pulled the chair and sat beside Jeff. "I'll help in what I can remember." He smiled softly at Jeff.

"Cool, thanks Nick!" Jeff grinned and tried to explain what was he supposed to do and hoped Nick could help him. If he didn't just his help was nice and enough.

Nick nodded as Jeff finished explained. "That's easy." He said and started helping Jeff.

"Well, that makes sense," Jeff rubbed the back of his neck as Nick finished explaining. He started writing down the answers.

"You don't seem very sure..." Nick noticed. "Did you really understand?" He asked, he just wanted Jeff to do well in school.

"I kinda did. It makes sense but I couldn't reach it alone" Jeff bit his lip and looked at Nick with a small shrug.

"I'll be here to lighten your mind up, whenever you need." Nick winked and smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks. See just this part here. "Jeff pointed to a part of a text and looked at Nick expectantly.

Nick read it quickly and gave him a small nod. "It's easy," He said before explaining it clearly to Jeff.

"Ohhhh," Jeff made an approving sound "That's what I wasn't getting in class. If you don’t go to NASA, your teaching career will be awesome!" Jeff turned and gave Nick a side hug.

Nick chuckled. "I am sure teaching astrophysics will be harder than this, but okay." He patted Jeff's arm affectingly.

Jeff shrugged "I'd listen," He smiled up at Nick before closing his books "Well, I'm done and it’s like, 11...I'm gonna go to bed!" he announced.

"Me too." Nick got up and walked to his night stand to reach for a pill to sleep without pain. He swallowed it with the water's help and quickly started changing to his pyjamas.

"Or just change here." Jeff said playfully and got his things to the bathroom.

Nick rolled his eyes with a smirk and slid under the covers as he was dressed.

Jeff gave a hearty laugh and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to change to his sleepwear before going back to the room and finding Nick buried under the covers. He wished he could join him like yesterday. He shook his head and folded his uniform neatly.

"Jeff?" Nick poke his head out of the covers. "Uh... Never mind." He said and covered his head again, he was about to ask Jeff if he didn't want to join him, but Jeff had a boyfriend and Nick lost the courage to ask.

After a while the medicine started making its usual effect and Nick started getting cold, he just wanted to snuggle close to Jeff because that was one of the best feelings ever, but he didn't want to ask. He felt like he had pushed that boundary too much.

"Jeff?" Nick mumbled hiding his face on his pillow, he just really wanted Jeff there. Hell with Thomas. "Can you come over and cuddle me?" Nick asked like a little child asks his mum if he can eat another cookie.

Jeff felt relieved when Nick asked it. He didn't have to sound awkward for asking. "You need to let the nurse check it, you've been having lot of painkillers" Jeff said as he jumped out of bed and walked to Nick's.

"It's because I am worse again," Nick mumbled and moved to the side to give space for Jeff to lay down beside him.

Jeff pulled the covers up and got inside the bed, next to Nick "I'm taking you to the infirmary tomorrow," Jeff stated, getting comfortable on the bed before wrapping his arm around his waist "You're getting much worse!"

"No!" Nick whined but snuggled closer to Jeff. "She'll say what I already know." He mumbled pouting.

"She'll help you..." Jeff said softly, feeling warmer with Nick next to him.

"I'm fine." Nick said wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist pulling him slightly closer.

"You're not Nick..." Jeff sighed and ruffled Nick's hair "But you're stubborn so I'll drug you again and drag you there"

Nick giggled. "Good luck with that."

"We'll see...I might even get Thomas to drag you on his shoulder," Jeff said "I’m not that strong..."

Nick buried his face on Jeff's neck as Jeff mentioned Thomas. "You're mean." He mumbled, pouting.

"Why? Because I care" Nick’s nose was tickling him and he moved his neck from Nick "Go to sleep pup, we have to get up early!"

"Eu não quero ir à enfermeira." He mumbled and sighed. "Boa noite."

**[A/N: I don’t want to go to the nurse./Goodnight.]**

Jeff smiled, he loves listening to Nick talking Portuguese. He really liked the accent, even though he understood barely anything "Noite..." He kissed the top of Nick's head, wrapping his arms tighter around him.

Nick snuggled close to Jeff before letting his mind drift to a light sleep. He was very comfortable and happy in Jeff's arms but his dreams didn't treat him well. Nick had an awful nightmare where all of his friends and family died in a terrible earthquake like the one that had destroyed Lisbon so long ago.

Nick woke up with a gasp and sat up, looking around. He was still in Dalton and everything was okay. At least there everything was okay, he didn't know about his friends and family. Tears filled Nick's eyes. They were so far, if something happened he couldn't help. He was too far, he would never have a chance to even say goodbye.

Jeff couldn't sleep. He just stroked Nick's hair until his breath fell even. Jeff sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He felt weird but he didn’t know why. He got this tightness in his chest, that made it hard for him to breathe properly. He sighed again and hugged Nick closer, feeling his body getting colder by the minute. He stroked his arm softly but firmly, trying to warm him up quickly. Then he started shaking slightly and he was awake again and Jeff was worried. What if all those pills made him sick?

Nick leaned his back against the headboard and pulled his knees to his chest. Sobs were escaping his mouth by now and he couldn't even care Jeff was right there right now. He felt so empty, so sad. The thought of losing his family and friends was too sad to handle. They had helped him through so much, he just really couldn’t lose them.

Jeff sat up quickly, softly touching Nick's face "What's the matter? Why are you crying? Please stop crying," Jeff begged, now extremely worried about Nick. He touched all over his face as if to check the pain was physical. The sobs were so heart breaking they had to be because he was in pain.

The sobs got stronger making Nick's body shake violently and tears ran freely on his face as he remembered the too clear images of his nightmare. He couldn't even concentrate to tell Jeff he was physically fine, he couldn't think straight right now.

"Nick please tell me what hurts!" Jeff pleaded Nick, his heart hurting for the boy in front of him "Please just tell me!" he wiped Nick’s tears with his thumbs.

Nick shook his head. "It-it... Doesn't... Hurt." He finally said between sobs holding his knees tightly against his chest.

Jeff looked at Nick confused. How couldn't it hurt. He was crying! "What's wrong Nick? Calm down! Let me help you pup... Por fa-favor" He stuttered out, hoping the badly said word would ease Nick bit. Maybe he would feel a bit better.

**[A/N: Please]**

Hearing Jeff speak Portuguese made Nick feel even worse. He sobbed harder before trying to calm himself down, taking large breaths. It took him a while until he could breathe properly and speak, even though he was still sobbing lightly and tears were still in his eyes. "My-my dream." He said shakily. "M-my family a-and my frie-ends. They-they all died!" Nick said before bursting into a sobbing mess again.

"Oh Nick!" Jeff sighed and wrapped his arms around Nick. He felt so bad for his friend "Just lay down with me would you?" he asked gently, trying to pull Nick down under the covers again. Nick had been there for him yesterday and Jeff would return the favour tonight "Shh, calm down Nicky," he whispered softly into Nick's ear "Everything is fine, I'm here, just cry it out."

Nick let himself lay down again and clanged to Jeff, crying. Only after a few minutes he was reduced to just sniffles and hiccups, but the sadness was still there.

Jeff pulled the covers over them, holding Nick and stroking his soft hair as the boy cried on his chest. He continued to whisper gentle things, soothing words into Nick's ear. He couldn’t believe how a dream could leave Nick in that state.

Nick took several deep shaky breaths until his breaths were even again. Now his head was heavy and hurting. It happened every time he cried too much.

"Hi," Jeff said gently, pulling Nick a bit back so he could look into his face. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks salty. He ran his thumbs over the fresh tears "Everything is fine now," he whispered and let his hands protectively in Nick’s face.

Nick sniffled and nodded. He didn't know what to say.

Jeff caressed Nick's cheeks with a small smile. He was glad Nick was feeling better "You're okay?"

"I'm better," He said. At least he had stopped sobbing. "Please don't leave me now." He said clinging a little to Jeff.

Jeff shook his head and hugged Nick closer. "I won’t, don’t worry." he whispered.

Nick clenched the fabric of the front of Jeff's shirt, pulling him closer and rested his head on his shoulder. He felt much better just for having Jeff there with him, holding him close, protecting him.

Jeff kissed the top of Nick's head "It was just a bad dream Nick. They’re fine and I bet they are missing you..." Like I'll miss you when you go back to Portugal. He sighed and ran his hand up and down Nicks back.

"Let's not think about that." Nick mumbled, he wished he could stay there forever yet, he wanted to be with his friends and family because he missed them a lot.

Jeff bit his lip. Way to go Jeffrey, you're so freaking wise with words "I'm sorry...." he whispered "Go to sleep Nick, we're both tired.”

Nick nodded but he wasn't going to sleep more, he couldn't. He knew the nightmare would continue or worse, restart. He didn't want to see it all over again.

Jeff wrapped his arms more tightly around Nick. He wanted him to feel protected, loved, cared for, like his friends back home would be for him "I'm here, so don't be scared..."

Nick didn't say anything else, he stood there relaxing his muscles slowly and stopping himself from falling asleep again.

Jeff ended up falling asleep. The week had tired him and he immediately fell asleep, Nick still in his arms. Jeff cursed Wes for extra Warblers practices, he cursed Sectionals for ruining his sleep.

Nick felt Jeff falling asleep, his breaths were deeper and his muscles relaxed. He sighed, and snuggled a bit closer and hoped the night would pass fast. He tried to keep his mind blank, but it was difficult he would end up thinking about his family and friends and let out a silent tear.

Jeff yawned around 10 a.m., trying to move on his bed, but something was pressing him down. He opened one eye lazily and found Nick in his arms. The smile grew instantly and Jeff wrapped his arms a bit tighter around the brunet.

"Morning," Nick mumbled with a small smile as Jeff hugged him closer.

"You up?" Jeff asked curiously. Normally the brunet would just fall asleep and wake up at midday or something "And good morning to you too" He had to loosen his grip or Nick would thing he was being creepy.

"No, Jeff, I am still sleeping." Nick mocked and drove a finger to his lips. "Shh,"

Jeff laughed and pushed Nick a bit away so he could sink even lower on the bed "Shut up!" he mumbled with a smile.

"I'm shut Jeff, I am sleeping, remember?" Nick chuckled and looked at Jeff's face with a wide smile on his face, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

"Asshole," Jeff smiled up Nick and poked his stomach "How was your night?" Jeff asked gently. He really hoped Nick had been fine after that.

Nick curled up a little as Jeff poked him and then sighed. "It was okay," He muttered.

Jeff gave Nick a sad smiled and took his hand, squeezing it "It was just a dream you know? Everything is fine."

"I know," Nick looked down at their hands and squeezed Jeff's hand back gently. "But it made me realise that if something happens, I am too far from them. I can't help, and even if I catch a plane to Portugal it might be too late." He mumbled.

"You can't stop anything from happening Nick. Not here, not there" Jeff caressed Nick's knuckles with his thumb "I understand how hard it must be, but you can't change it."

Nick sighed again. "I just miss them so much." Nick said almost like feeling empty, he hasn’t noticed how much he actually missed them until now, he had been so busy with school.

“You’ll see them in no time!” Jeff said trying to cheer Nick up “But I guess we should get up and go to our pleasant friends that decided to have extra practice today…” Jeff sighed.

Nick half groaned half whined. "I don't want to go!" He said burying his face on his pillow.

"We have to pup! Unless you want Wes to come and hit you with his gavel" Jeff laughed at his own joke.

"We lock the door. He won't get in." Nick mumbled with his face still buried on the pillow.

Jeff shook his head and pulled the covers down. As much as he'd liked to stay there, he had to get up. And so did Nick "C'mon sleepy head."

Nick sat up slowly with a whine. "I swear, before I go back to Portugal I'll steal Wes' gavel so he can't terrorize anyone else with it." He mumbled and got up. "I'm going for a quick shower, do you need the bathroom?" He asked running a hand through his really messy hair.

"Nahhh I'm fine" Jeff smiled and laid on the bed again, stomach down "Close the door," he winked.

"I do. Always!" Nick laughed and walked to the bathroom. Nick took a quick shower and returned to the room after to dress quickly so they could leave the room for practice.

Jeff had dressed when Nick was in the bathroom. After he left he quickly brushed his teeth before going to practice. As usual, it was as tiring as hell and Jeff was exhausted after it.

He took a quick shower before spending the day with his friends in the warblers commons, just hanging around. Before he noticed it was Monday again and Jeff had Geography. The teacher told him what to do with the project and he was excited to tell Nick about it.

With lacrosse, hockey and warbler practices, not to mention homework, Jeff had little to no time to be with Thomas but he tried, even if it was just a light kiss during breakfast or walking hand in hand to Jeff’s next class.  He was starting to feel more comfortable with Thomas too, so he thought he would take a step further with him. That's why he was knocking on his door- he had found Thomas’ room- to talk with him on a late Friday night.

Nick spent the weekend between Skype conversations and hanging out with his friends. It didn't make things better though, he still missed them so much. The week was hell, Nick had a test almost every day of the week so he didn't have much time to do the things he liked. And now it was Friday night and Jeff was over Thomas' which made Nick feel sick, every time he turned around there they were being cute together, Nick hated that.

Thomas was reading on his bed when someone knocked at the door, he got up and opened the door to find Jeff there. "Hi!" He smiled.

"Hi gorgeous," Jeff smile brightly and motioned inside "Can I get in?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Thomas' smile got wider and he moved to the side to let Jeff inside. "Is everything alright?" He asked closing his book and walking to his shelf to put it away.

Jeff entered and immediately sat on the bed "Yeah, I just missed you and I need to talk to you. Also Nick is studying for his last tests and he prefers to be alone" Jeff sighed "My finals start next week...."He gave a tired smile at Thomas and pated the spot next to him on the bed.

Thomas nodded sat beside Jeff wrapping his arm around Jeff's waist. "You'll see it'll be alright." He said with a reinsurance smile. "So, what did you want to talk with me?" He asked.

Jeff smiled and cuddle back into Thomas body. He couldn’t help to compare Thomas' strong, yet lean body to Nick's more compacted on. He decided he enjoyed both "I've been thinking. About us..." Jeff started.

Thomas bit his lip softly, he knew what was coming next, or at least he thought so. It hadn't gone unnoticed to him how Jeff looked at a certain brunet and how in their conversations he always showed up. Always. But Thomas liked Jeff and he had decided he could ignore that if that meant he could be with him for a little longer.

Jeff saw Thomas bite his lip and gently rubbed his arm "It's nothing bad, I swear!" Jeff said, leaning in to kiss Thomas's cheek.

"Then, what is it?" He asked leaning a bit towards Jeff's touch.

Jeff smiled softly "I've been thinking what I feel about you. And what I was expecting to feel..." Jeff said softly, grabbing Thomas's hand.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, he didn't know exactly what to say of feel right now. He linked their fingers together and looked down at their hands waiting for Jeff to continue.

"I was expecting this crazy feeling inside me when I found a guy I like. And don’t make fun of me!" Jeff grinned and squeezed Thomas hand "I'm a hopeless romantic.”

"I won't make fun, but what do you mean with that?" He asked not really sure if he wanted an answer.

“As I was saying,” Jeff continued, playing with Thomas’ fingers “I was expecting this crazy feeling when you kissed me and were so nice to me. I didn’t feel it, but I’ve grown to like you, like... Really. Nick said that “head over heels” feeling barely comes at first sight and I felt like I was being a bit cold to you, because I was holding onto that...” Jeff said it at once, hoping Thomas would understand.

“O-okay,” Thomas said taking in what Jeff was telling him. “What do you want to do then?” He looked up at Jeff.

“I guess that feeling might be coming and I don’t wanna be scared anymore. I don’t even know why I was scared in the first place,” he rolled his eyes “But I guess Nick was right and because of that I want to ask you if you want to, maybe go out with me?” he asked that really lowly and shyly. He felt so awkward at asking Thomas out, scared too.

Thomas caressed the back of Jeff’s hand staring down at it. He wondered just for a couple of seconds before he looked up at Jeff with a smile. “I would love to.” He said. If Jeff was saying the truth then maybe Thomas had a chance with him, maybe Jeff didn’t like Nick as much as he thought he did.

Jeff smiled brightly and felt so relieved. Why was he scared anyway? Thomas had been with him so why would he decline it? “Cool,” he grinned and leaned into Thomas “You know, if we hurry we can get to the cinema’s midnight session and on Fridays they have the frozen yogurt shop open until 3.” he suggested “I know it’s not romantic and all but,” he shrugged.

“I would love it.” Thomas’ smile grew wider. “Let me just change to normal clothes.” He said pointing at his uniform.

Jeff nodded “Let me just send a message to Nick while you do that,” Jeff took his cell phone from his jeans’ pocket and opened Nick’s name on the phone, quickly typing a ‘Hey, look I’m gonna go out with Thomas and then we’re getting yogurt, so don’t wait up from me. Good study!’.

Thomas reached for some clothes before walking to the bathroom. “I’ll be right back.” He smiled.

Nick closed the Biology book when his phone buzzed, he grabbed it and opened the text from Jeff. He stared at the screen for a few seconds, a weird anger growing inside him. He threw the phone to the other side of the room with a groan. He didn’t know why he acted like that, but the truth was that he couldn’t help it. He wanted Jeff to be with him and not with Thomas.

“I won’t go anywhere” Jeff smiled and leaned back against the head board, sighing happily. He looked at the cell phone in his hand and expected some reply from Nick, but he didn’t get one. He frowned slightly but shrugged it off, since Nick probably didn’t listen to it.

Thomas got out of the bathroom just a couple of minutes after. It was the first time Jeff would see him in normal clothes, he reminded himself. He hoped Jeff was okay with his style. “So, let’s go?” He asked not containing the smile on his face.

Jeff looked up at Thomas with a smile. He looked good with street clothes “Looking good,” he complimented and got up, a similar smile never leaving his face.

Thomas rolled his eyes playfully. “You look very good yourself,” He winked at Jeff.

“Shut up and let me compliment you,” Jeff walked to Thomas, looking at him up and down with and approving nod “You look amazing,” he stated giving Thomas a quick kiss on the lips.

“Thank you.” Thomas said as Jeff leaned away. He reached for Jeff’s hand and led him to the door. “I’ll drive?” He glanced at Jeff.

Jeff held Thomas hand and nodded “Sure, lead the way” he smiled.

Thomas grabbed his car keys before stepping out of the room and holding the door for Jeff.

“Thanks,” Jeff smiled shyly and passed by Thomas. He was the only one to do that to him, well, apart from Nick, but that didn’t count. Or did it? Nick was his friend, he did that constantly so yeah, it counted and Jeff felt a bit bad for even thinking it didn’t.

“No problem,” Thomas smiled and closed the door behind them before wrapping Jeff’s shoulders with his arm pulling him slightly closer.

Jeff leaned against Thomas’ body and let him lead him through the silent hallways. Dalton normally didn’t like its students leaving at such late hour, but it was Friday and they were a lot more flexible today.

As they arrived the parking lot Thomas unlocked the car’s doors and opened the door for Jeff, still smiling at him. It seemed like nothing could erase that smile from his face.

“Thanks!” Jeff smiled and hopped inside the car, putting on his seat belt as Thomas closed the door.

Thomas walked around the car to go to the driver’s seat. He sat and put his seat belt before starting the car. “Any idea on the movie you want to watch?” He asked glancing at Jeff and driving the car out of the parking lot.

Jeff shrugged “I have no idea what’s on but anything is fine with me!” he said cheerfully, looking at Thomas, tapping his fingers on his knee. He really didn’t know why he was nervous.

“We’ll figure it out as we’re there.” Thomas shrugged. “We still have time, so movie first or after the frozen yogurt?” He glanced at Jeff again.

“Uhm, we could get see the movie first and the yogurt so we can talk?” Jeff suggested.

“Sounds great,” Thomas sighed happily.

“Awesome!” Jeff nodded and started to play with the buttons of the car’s radio, eventually turning it on “Oh,” Jeff said excitedly “Nick doesn’t shut up with his song,” he said as Westlife’s “Uptown Girl” blasted through the speakers “He really nails it, even when he’s in the shower!”

Thomas’ smile dropped just a little, it was almost unnoticeable. He knew Jeff and Nick were best friends and all, but one night without having to hear Jeff talk about him like he is the best person to ever exist wouldn’t be asking much, right? “Yeah, he sings it, or used to, a lot in the locker rooms.”

Jeff frowned slightly, completely oblivious to Thomas’ thoughts “Used to? He doesn’t sing anymore?”

“Not since he hurt himself during the game, he hasn’t played since then...” Thomas said. “And he doesn’t look better, so...”

“Oh, yeah,” Jeff nodded and looked at his lap “I’ve tried to take him to the infirmary but he just says he’s fine and swallows another painkiller. He gets really cold though and I have to warm him up and respond to his nonsense, it’s nice,” Jeff shrugged, avoiding to tell Thomas about all the crying that has been going on in that room.

Thomas clenched the wheel. Warm him up? Some images passed through Thomas’ head but he shook it. No, Jeff wouldn’t do it, right? He was speaking about getting Nick some covers and that stuff. Yes, Thomas decided he would believe in that.

“Maybe you should really take him to the nurse. Taking too many painkillers can only harm him, probably.” He said swallowing the knot in his throat.

“I know but he doesn’t want to and I can’t just drag him! I thought about giving him a few so he could be all funny, wrap another blanket around him and lead him there saying it’s the cafeteria, but then I think about it and sounds mean,” Jeff bit his lip and looked at Thomas “Don’t worry about it though, I’ll do it myself” he gave him a smile.

Thomas tried to smile naturally again, not his best try. “He’s lucky to have a friend like you,” He said simply. He usually didn’t like those conversations about Nick, but this one was making him sick.

Jeff nodded “I’m just trying to help...” he stated, before softly touching Thomas’ arm. It was cute when couples held hands in cars but he couldn’t just grab Thomas’ hand that was firmly on the steering wheel.

Thomas relaxed a bit as Jeff touched his arm, it was him who was on a date with Jeff after all, not Nick. That had to mean something. He let go of one of the hands to grab Jeff’s, he didn’t need both hands on the wheel, anyway.

Jeff blushed slightly and smiled at their hands. It felt good, holding Thomas’ hand. It was slightly bigger than his but still lean “How’s school been?”

“Tiring, I’m with tests. But nothing that I can’t put aside to be with you,” He smiled at Jeff.

Jeff smiled “I shouldn’t take you away from your studies, I’m sorry!” Jeff bit his lip. Thomas was leaving everything to be with him.

“I was not going to study today, don’t worry.” Thomas assured.

Jeff nodded, feeling a bit better about it “Oh okay, but you don’t need to leave them in the future just to be with me, I don’t mind” Jeff smiled.

“But I do. I hate studying. And I love being with you. Simple choices.” He shrugged with a smile, glad the Nick subject was behind.

Jeff smiled “I hate studying too and you’re not alone!” at the next comment Jeff just blushed and looked at the road in front of them. Thomas was too nice for him and he didn’t know what he was saying. Jeff could be the worst company sometimes.

Thomas glanced at Jeff and chuckled. “You’re adorable.” He said turning to the road again.

“And you don’t know what you’re saying,” Jeff shook his head, refusing to look at Thomas. How could he find Jeff cute? He wasn’t cute or anything like that. He was just Jeff.

“Jeff, I’ve liked you since I’ve met you, you’ve been saying I don’t know what I say since then. The true is, I still think you are one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met, and yes, you are cute and adorable.” Thomas said stealing some glances at Jeff. “So, deal with it,” He mocked and shrugged lightly, grinning.

Jeff blushed even harder and hid his face away from Thomas. He wouldn’t be saying that if he saw his back. And that simple though made Jeff a bit scared of this. Nick was the only one that knew about them and being this close to Thomas would not only lead to another things but him taking his shirt off too. And then Thomas wouldn’t be saying that “Stop saying that, I’m not beautiful.” Jeff wasn’t saying that for attention. He finds himself nice looking enough if you exclude his scars.

“Jeff,” Thomas said softly. “You will never convince me otherwise, because you aren’t just beautiful outside, okay?”

Jeff shrugged “Just because I try to help my friend from being constantly under painkillers doesn’t make me beautiful. The fact that I’m failing only proves otherwise.” Jeff said bluntly. He didn’t want to continue with that talk.

“It’s not just because of that, you are funny, nice, smart... I could name all the nice things that you are the whole night.” He said.

Jeff simply shook his head “No need to,” why was he feeling so angry all of a sudden. He sighed and turned to Thomas “I’m sorry.”

“Is everything alright, Jeff?” Thomas asked softly slightly concerned, why was Jeff like that? Why did he always look a little down when he complimented him like that?

“Yeah,” Jeff gave him a small smile “I’m just a bit tired of the week. I’m packed with practice. Hockey, lacrosse, Warblers, name it,” he shrugged it off. It wasn’t a lie, it was just not why he was like that.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Thomas glanced at him and pulled the car out as they arrived to the mall.

Jeff nodded. He knew he couldn’t tell him anything but he appreciated the thought “Thanks,” he smiled softly

Thomas stopped the car and unlocked his seatbelt. “Let’s go?” He looked at Jeff smiling a little.

“Yeah” Jeff nodded and took his own seatbelt before getting out of the car and closing the door behind him. He didn’t feel like going to the cinema anymore, but now that he had dragged Thomas here he couldn’t just say he wasn’t in the mood. He sucked it up and smiled softly at Thomas when he reached him.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Thomas could tell Jeff wasn’t okay, his forced smile gave him away. As he was in front of Jeff he reached for his hands. “Hey, if you want we can come back to Dalton, no problem, okay?” He said looking at Jeff’s eyes and leaning down to kiss him softly. “I just want you to be happy.” He mumbled as they broke apart.

Jeff nodded again and kissed him back “I’m fine, sorry if you think I’m not,” he leaned into Thomas’ shoulder and squeezed his hands “Can we skip the movie though? I might fall asleep if you don’t talk to me,” he asked, smiling a bit.

Thomas nodded. “Sure,” He smiled and drove one of his hands to Jeff’s cheek and caressed his with his thumb gently.

“Thanks,” Jeff smiled and leaned into the touch “I mean it,” he stated with a sincere smile.

“You’re welcome, I just really want you to be alright.” Thomas said and leaned down to give Jeff another quick kiss.

Jeff nodded and quickly kissed back before grabbing his hand “Let’s go?”

“Yes,” Thomas linked their fingers together and started walking towards the general direction of the frozen yogurt shop.

Jeff quietly followed Thomas, looking around the place, watching the people and hoping he didn’t knew any from his old school. Not that they would do anything with Thomas near him or anything, but the stares and disgusted faces were enough to put Jeff off. He wondered if Thomas had ever felt those stares, since he was grabbing his hand in public so care-free.

Thomas could sense the some looks they were receiving but he ignored, he didn’t actually care, he was happy and that’s what mattered for him but as he glanced at Jeff he understood Jeff didn’t feel the same way. Fortunately they arrived the shop so Thomas had to let go of Jeff’s hand to go ask what they wanted. “You want what flavour?” He asked.

“Uhm,” Jeff though for a second “I want apple with kiwi chunks, please!” Jeff smiled and started walking to an empty table near the back of the shop. He sat down and smiled at Thomas, before getting bored and taking his phone out and sighing when he didn’t see any reply from Nick. Was he alright? It wasn’t that late and he must have checked his phone for something. He sighed. Nick was probably fine. He should be the one freaking out because Jeff still wasn’t there and he’d eventually check his phone.

Thomas walked to the counter and asked for Jeff’s frozen yogurt and a raspberry and blueberry one for himself before walking back to the table. “Are you waiting for a call?” He asked as Jeff had his phone out.

Jeff looked down at his cell phone “Oh no, just checking if Nick replied, but apparently not,” he shrugged  “Thank you! Next time I pay!” he said as he took his yogurt from Thomas’ hand and scooping a spoon for himself before lending it to Thomas “It’s amazing, wanna taste?”

“Hm... Okay,” He shrugged and opened his mouth as an accepting gesture.

Jeff fed Thomas a spoonful before taking one himself, smiling at Thomas.

Thomas smiled and tasted the yogurt. “Not bad,” He said mocking, it was actually very good.

“Shut up, you loved it,” Jeff laughed and took another spoon.

Thomas chuckled. “Okay, I admit, I do. But, mine is better.” He said taking a big spoon inside his mouth. “Want a bit?” He asked smiling encouragingly raising a full spoon at the level of Jeff’s eyes.

Jeff smiled and nodded before leaning in and taking it “Uhm,” he nodded “Good, I approve!” Jeff laughed “Mine’s way better though”

“Uh, no! Mine is way better! Come on, admit it!” Thomas laughed.

“I won’t, because it’s not true!” Jeff poked his tongue out at Thomas and kicked him playfully under the table.

Thomas made a mocking shocked face. “Jeff!” He said and tried to grab Jeff’s foot with his own to make him stay still. “I am shocked, young boy!” He said not containing the chuckle that followed.

Jeff laughed and shook his head, trying to get his feet free “C’mon Tom let me go!”

“Nope!” Thomas popped the ‘p’, grinning widely.

Jeff sighed dramatically and pouted “Please?” he batted his eye lashes slowly.

“Awn, so cute.” Thomas smiled and pinched Jeff’s cheek with his cold hand from grabbing the cup with the frozen yogurt.

Jeff moved back “Stop it!” he giggled “You’re cold.”

Thomas laughed and let go of Jeff’s foot. “Now behave, little kid.” He joked.

“Calling me that probably makes you a paedophile, Thomas,” Jeff joked with a small wink, scooping from his yogurt.

“I’m a child from the heart, so no, it doesn’t.” He grinned putting another spoon of yogurt in his mouth.

Jeff rolled his eyes and leaned back on the chair, eyeing Thomas. He was finally having some fun and didn’t felt like going back “I like your company,” he stated after a while.

Thomas smiled softly. “I like your company too.”

Jeff smiled and turned his attention to his phone in the table. A quarter past midnight and Nick hadn’t said anything. He sighed and continued to eat.

“Nick still didn’t say anything?” Thomas tried to guess.

Jeff jumped slightly “Uhm, no,” he said and gave Thomas a small smile.

“He’s alright, he’s probably asleep.” Thomas tried.

Jeff nodded slightly, still not completely sure “Yeah, probably,” Jeff smiled at Thomas and grabbed his hand.

Thomas squeezed Jeff’s hand gently and smiled softly at him.

“I must look overprotective,” Jeff shrugged slightly. He was, actually.

“It’s okay,” Thomas said. “But, if you don’t smile and be happy now, I’ll get up and tickle you.” He joked with a grin.

Jeff rolled his eyes and smiled softly “Okay, okay,” he squeezed Thomas’ hand.

“Better,” He smiled triumphantly.

“You’re easily amused,” Jeff smiled and winked at Thomas.

Thomas shrugged. “I guess...” He smiled.

Jeff rolled his eyes and let go of Thomas’ hand to finish eating his yogurt. But again his eyes feel to the cell phone and he just wanted to pick up the phone and call Nick, to check if he was indeed, alright. He glanced at Thomas, that was quietly eating his yogurt. He took his phone and clicked on Nick’s icon ‘U okay pup?’ he typed quickly.

After a couple hours of studying Nick put the books aside and walked to his half shattered phone to put it together, he wondered how things were between Thomas and Jeff and quickly felt that same wave of anger wash over him.

Why? Why wasn’t he good enough for Jeff? Why did he have to watch Jeff be happy with another guy? Don’t get him wrong, he was happy that Jeff was happy but, why couldn’t he be the one who made him happy? Then he remembered the breakdown Jeff had two nights before, that time he wasn’t sure if Thomas was the right guy, but if he had gone on a date with him was because he had probably realised Thomas was the right guy.

As he turned his phone on he got a new text, it was from Jeff. Nick thought twice before he opened it, did he really want to know how well his date was going on with Thomas? Because that was the only thing he could think that text would be about. No, he didn’t want that.

Nick threw the phone onto the bed and walked to the bathroom for a long shower.

Jeff would take anything, an angry call yelling at him to stop bugging him that he wanted to sleep, anything. But a silent minute passed and nothing “He didn’t answer,” Jeff whispered to himself, a hint of sadness in his whisper. Was Nick mad at him? What had he done wrong?

“If he didn’t answer is because he’s asleep, he always answers...” Thomas said quietly.

Jeff didn’t think Thomas had heard him “He has this annoying ringtone, he’d wake up,” Jeff sighed and let his head fall on his hands “I’m sorry, I’m just really worried, he never does that.”

Thomas sighed, things were working so well. He didn’t know what to say, he knew whatever he said Jeff would still be worried. He wondered if Jeff even thought of anything else that wasn’t the Portuguese boy.

Jeff sighed and leaned into Thomas on his side, placing his head on his shoulder “Sorry,” he simply said again. God he was annoying sometimes “I’m really annoying I know, sorry!”

“No, you aren’t. Don’t worry.” Thomas kissed Jeff’s hair.

Jeff gave a sad laugh “I’d understand if you wanna get back to Dalton and leave me, it’s okay,”

“I don’t want to get back to Dalton, I don’t want to leave you.” Thomas said calmly putting an arm over Jeff’s shoulders.

Jeff smiled, snuggling under Thomas’ arms, they felt a bit heavy on his shoulders but it was okay, he didn’t mind “We have to get back eventually,” Jeff stated.

“I know...” Thomas said sadly. “That doesn’t mean I want to.”

“We have all weekend,” Jeff suggested.

“That’s a very nice thought.” Thomas smiled.

“So let’s go? This chair is making my butt square.” Jeff complained a bit.

Thomas chuckled. “Alright, let’s go.” He said and got up waiting for Jeff.

Jeff got up and pulled Thomas out of the shop by his hand.

Thomas followed Jeff wondering if he should ask what has been bothering him for so long now.

Jeff squeezed Thomas hand and leaned his head on his shoulder, sighing dreamily.

Thomas looked down at him and smiled softly, his question could wait. He turned his face and kissed Jeff's hair gently.

Jeff smiled when Thomas kissed his hair. He felt good in his presence, but something was off about it. He decided to ignore.

"Tonight was great, I loved it." He said resting his head gently on top of Jeff's.

"I liked it too" Jeff whispered, leaning closer to Thomas "We should do it again.”

"Definitely," Thomas smiled at the idea. But he was still confused though, sure he was the one that got Jeff on a date, not Nick, and now they weren't talking about him, which was nice, but he wasn't still sure which one of them Jeff liked more. And it hurt a bit to know it was probably Nick.

Jeff looked up at Thomas "You're quiet," he said after Thomas being silent for a while "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is great." Thomas answered.

Jeff raised a brow "You know you can tell me right?"

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, it's nothing." He lied, hoping Jeff wouldn't notice.

"You sure? You look worried," Jeff said gently, wrapping his arm around Thomas waist.

"I'm okay," Thomas repeated and gave a larger step to be in front of Jeff, he made him stop and took Jeff's face in his hands before leaning down to kiss him, waiting to see what Jeff's reaction would be.

Jeff was surprised when Thomas did that. Thomas' lips were warm as usual but it seemed forced, nothing like the sweet kisses they shared. Jeff allowed himself to kiss back for a second before he pushed Thomas slightly away "We can't do this outside. And what was with this?" Jeff asked his voice low and eyes scanning the surroundings.

Thomas dropped his hands. "Just wanted to see something." He mumbled. And now he knew. And didn't the truth hurt... He could bet that if was Nick the reaction would have been completely different, or maybe it was just his heart telling him that. Either way, he couldn't continue with that. But there wasn't the place to talk about that either. He would wait until they were both back at Dalton.

"Couldn't you check it in the car? I'm not a big fan of PDA...." Jeff asked, taking Thomas hand again.

Thomas grabbed Jeff's hand, but said nothing. He could feel his heart breaking. He liked Jeff so much, and for moments he believed Jeff liked him back. But he didn't. His eyes were glued on Nick and Thomas had just been a distraction.

They reached Thomas car and Jeff had to let go of Thomas hand. He felt bad not being able to kiss him back openly but what would people say? He liked him but he wasn't ready for even more harassment.

This time Thomas didn't open the car's door for Jeff. He could barely look at his face now, he just needed to sleep all that off before talking with Jeff about that.

Jeff wasn’t expecting to Thomas to open his door again but he kind of hoped he did. Jeff climbed in, waiting for Thomas to do the same, before leaning over the central console and trying to kiss Thomas but only being able to reach the corner of his mouth "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Thomas sighed. "You don't need to be sorry, it's not your fault." People can't control their emotions, after all... He added mentally.

Jeff bit his lip. Thomas was sad about it "L-look at me" Jeff asked.

Thomas held his breath and looked at Jeff. So many people at the school and he had to fall for the one whose heart had been already taken.

"I'm really sorry, but I really can't do it outside. But inside Dalton or even here I can. I'm sorry I'm not much but yeah," Jeff leaned in and gave Thomas a light kiss.

Thomas was caught by surprise, and as soon as Jeff leaned away he turned forward. "Please, stop." He muttered his voice breaking slightly in the middle of the sentence. He couldn't have this talk now.

Jeff looked at Thomas, his eyes big and widened "What did I do?" He asked lowly. He knew he would end up annoying Thomas.

Thomas sighed and drove his hands to his hair pulling it lightly before dropping his hands and turned to Jeff. "You like him more, don't you?" He asked his voice not over a whisper, his eyes a perfect reflection of how hurt he truly was.

Jeff raised an eyebrow. Who the hell was he talking about "Like who more?" he asked, honestly confused.

Thomas blinked at Jeff's confusion. "Nick." He said simply, was he so oblivious he hadn't understood yet? Or was he just playing dumb?

Jeff had to laugh at that "What? Not you too! I don't like him that way, Tom," he said, shaking his head.

Thomas laughed bitterly. "Are you that oblivious Jeff? Are you so oblivious to the point you can't see what's right in front of your eyes?"

"What, Thomas? Are you crazy? What are you talking about?" Jeff asked his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Thomas shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was listening. "Forget it then, but when you realise it, it might be too late. Nick won't wait forever." He mumbled and started the car.

"No, Thomas talk to me. He doesn't like me and I don't like him!" He said exasperated "Please," he almost begged. He had to gather all his courage just to ask him out and now he acted like that?

"Jeff, have you _seen_ the way you look at him? Have you notice all of our conversations somehow end up about Nick?" Thomas turned to Jeff slightly annoyed. "Have you noticed how you were just because he didn't answer to your text? You like him! Stop denying it!"

Jeff shut his mouth for a second. It was true he always ended up talking about Nick "He doesn't like me, he likes someone else, he told me," he mumbled. "And doesn’t mean anything because I like you okay? I really like you and I'd like you to be my boyfriend but apparently you don't. You didn’t have to make things up." he said sadly, looking down at his lap.

Thomas turned the key again and stopped the car. He turned on his seat to be completely turned to Jeff. "I do like you. So much, and that's why this hurts me so much! But I can't-" He reached for Jeff's hands and tried to meet his eyes. He was speaking much softer now. "I can't be with someone who likes another person more. I just can't." He said tears burning his eyes.

Jeff let him take his hands but looked away "Stop lying I don’t want excuses that make no sense..." Jeff bit his bottom lip that was trembling. "I just want to go back to Dalton, please,"

Thomas sighed. "I hope you realise it fast," He mumbled and started the car again to drive out of there.

Jeff felt like crying, why would Thomas be like that? He didn’t even make sense. He likes him but he can't? What was supposed to mean? Jeff just wanted to understand what he did wrong for Thomas to be like that. Was it because he was concerned about Nick? If Thomas was concerned about someone Jeff would understand. Why did he also have to think he liked him? Yes, as a friend, but nothing more. Nick didn’t even like him so he didn’t know where "the way he looks at you" came from.

Thomas drove out of there silently, he didn't want to say a word. If Jeff wanted to ask something or talk it was okay, but he wouldn't start the conversation.

Why? That was the only thing Jeff wanted to ask. Why did he have to be like that?

The ride to Dalton was quiet Thomas didn't dare to say a word.

Jeff didn’t say anything. How could he? He was trying to stop the tears from falling. He just wanted to get out of there. When the car stopped he looked and Thomas "Do you wanna be with me?" he asked.

"I do. So much. But as I said, I can't if you like another person more." He mumbled looking at his hands that were clenching the wheel.

Jeff nodded "You don't believe me, okay," he took out his belt "Whatever," he jumped out of the car and started to walk back to his dorm, now his tears falling silently.

"Jeff!" Thomas hurried to get out of the car and ran a little to catch up with the blond, but as he was close he stopped. There was anything he could say that would make things better, Jeff would have to understand by himself he liked Nick.

Jeff tried to clean his tears with the back of his hands but they were flooding down. He didn’t even look back. Thomas didn’t even tried to get him to stop, so why look back? He climbed the stairs and ran to his dorm. He fumbled with the key before entering and closing the door behind him the room was dark and silent. Jeff let himself lean back on the door and fall to the floor silently.

He let his tears fall as he took off his shoes.

Thomas walked back to the car to lock it, he leaned against the door his face buried on his hands, tears streaming down his face. He wasn't only hurt because Jeff liked Nick more he was angry at himself because he had hurt Jeff. But he couldn't be in a relationship that would be a lie. That would just hurt them both even more. He hoped Jeff would realise it soon, because he didn't want to lose him as friend.

Nick was in deep sleep when Jeff stepped inside, he didn't even woke up with Jeff getting in.

Jeff got up again, taking his off jacket and letting it fall to the floor. He would pick it up tomorrow. He looked at the barely visible room and found Nick lying on his bed. Suddenly he wanted to get there and let Nick hug him. He took his plaid button up and took off his socks

He walked towards Nick bed. He would understand right? Jeff pulled up the covers and climbed on the bed, lying stomach down next to Nick. He wanted his arms around him so he snuggled his head under his arm and wrapped his arms around his waist. His tears were still falling but it was just random droplets here and there. If everything had gone right he could be cuddling with Thomas now. He tried not to think about the soccer captain.

Nick breathed in as he woke up suddenly with someone getting in his bed, he blinked a couple of times sleepily before understanding who it was. "Jeff?" He asked his voice hoarse from the sleep.

Jeff closed his eyes and nodded against the pillow, just hugging Nick closer. He didn’t want to talk now.

Nick hugged Jeff by his waist and pulled him closer. "What's wrong?" He asked, he could tell there was something going on with Jeff.

Jeff shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about it because he would cry. He appreciated Nick being there, but he just wanted to be there.

"Hey, whatever it is, it's going to be fine." Nick said softly and pulled Jeff closer. "Now sleep, tomorrow we'll talk..." He mumbled and yawned.

Jeff shook his head. That wasn’t going to be fine, not when Thomas thought he liked Nick. Jeff just held Nick tighter.

Nick ran his hand through Jeff's back rubbing it gently so Jeff would calm down and sleep.

"He said he couldn't," Jeff said almost to himself but Nick was so close he probably heard.

Nick raised an eyebrow confused. "He couldn't what?" He asked softly.

"Be with me." Jeff said, cleaning his face with his hands

"What? Why?" Nick was even more confused, Thomas liked Jeff. He knew that, not only because Thomas had confessed that to Nick but also because he could see the way he looked at the blond. No mistakes or confusions there. So why did he say he couldn't be with Jeff?

Jeff shook his head "He said I liked someone else. That's some pretty lame excuse, right?" Jeff laughed bitterly. "I'm tired, I don’t want to think about it," Jeff asked softly

"Okay... Just sleep, then. It's late and you're tired." Nick said stroking Jeff's hair gently. He was slightly angry now, how could Thomas do something like that to Jeff?

Jeff nodded and closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't dream about Thomas. That would be very cruel.

Nick waited for Jeff to fall asleep before letting himself drift to sleep himself. He didn't know what exactly to think right now, He was too sleepy to think straight.

Jeff eventually fell asleep, holding Nick's shirt on his hands. Thankfully his dreams were nice enough and he didn’t remember anything of what he dreamt.

Nick woke up early in the morning still hugging Jeff close, he didn't let go. He just waited for Jeff to wake up.

Jeff woke up with the lights peaking through the blinds. He opened one eye and found Nick looking at him "Thanks," he simply said as he opened the other eye.

"For what?" Nick asked softly pushing a blond lock out of Jeff's sight with his fingers.

"For sharing your bed," Jeff smiled “For being here," he said, hugging Nick closer.

"My bed is practically yours too, now." Nick chuckled softly, and it was true, they've slept so many times together. "And I'll always be here. That's what friends are for, right?"

Jeff nodded with a small smile, looking at Nick. He just had to forget what Thomas said about Nick and he’d be fine. As much as he could be. "Yeah," Jeff nodded.

"Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?" Nick asked slightly concerned, Jeff didn't look well.

Jeff shrugged "What is there to talk? He left me and couldn't even make up an excuse," he sat on the bed, back against the headboard.

"But he liked you so much," Nick frowned and sat too. "Are you sure it was only an excuse?"

"Apparently no," he said sadly "I just, I don't know what I did wrong..." he looked up at the ceiling and breathed in. He really didn’t want to cry again.

Nick pulled Jeff for a hug. "I bet you didn't do anything wrong. Maybe you should go talk with him." Nick mumbled, it hurt to see Jeff like that but it hurt more to try and make him go back to the boy who could make him happy.

Jeff looked at Nick "What if he just repeats it? It hurt..." he mumbled.

"If you really like him, it's a risk you'll have to take." Nick said breaking his own heart at the words. He was literally pushing Jeff to Thomas' arms. He better take his chance and not hurt Jeff. "Love hurts sometimes, but if you like him enough it'll be worth it, because you will be so much happy after."

"Doesn't matter what I think because he doesn’t want to be with me anyway," he said softly. He knew Nick was trying to help but it only hurt more if he had to listen to it again.

Nick shook his head. "He really likes you." He said. "Maybe it was just a misunderstood?"

Jeff shrugged "Didn’t sound like one..."he said smiling sadly at Nick "It's okay, I'm better off alone anyway."

Nick gave him a small nod. "If you say so..."

"I'm gonna have a shower" Jeff got up and took his things to the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help.

Nick nodded and lay down again yawning and stretching his back. "I'll wait here" He mumbled.

Jeff quickly took a shower and thought about what he should do. He still liked Thomas and if he didn’t want to be with him okay, but he still wanted him in his life. He dressed and brushed his teeth "I need to talk to him, " Jeff stated as he got out of the bathroom, looking at Nick

Nick opened one of his closed eyes and looked at Jeff, then he nodded and sat up opening the other eye too and blinking a couple of times. "I'll wait here for you." He smiled encouragingly.

Jeff nodded and got out of the room, walking towards Thomas dorm. He took deep breaths and stopped in front of the door. He knocked lightly.

Thomas had barely slept that night, he felt so guilty for making Jeff feel bad, so he was still asleep when he knocked. But he had a light sleep so he jumped at the knock and got up lazily. "'m coming!" He mumbled loud enough and walked to the door and opened it rubbing his eyes. "Oh, hello, Jeff." He muttered.

Jeff was about to leave when he heard Thomas. He waited for him to open the door. He breathed in when he showed up at the door. He looked like shit and Jeff felt worse "Hey," he said, looking at his feet "Can we talk?"

Thomas ran a hand through his hair. "Sure," He said and moved aside so Jeff could get inside the dark room before walking to the curtains to open them so they could have light.

Jeff followed Thomas inside the dark room, mumbling a thanks.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Thomas asked looking everywhere but Jeff and sitting on his bed.

Jeff bit his lip. He was trying to avoid this conversation "Last night," he kept up, leaning against the door "We were both tired..."

Thomas looked up at Jeff with an eyebrow slightly raised. He didn't have an idea of what was going on.

Jeff took another deep breath "Why? Why don't you want to be with me?" he asked, avoiding Thomas' face.

Thomas sighed. "But I do want to be with you. You are one of the most amazing guys I've ever met! I want to be with you so much!"

"Then be with me, be my boyfriend, don't make up crazy things!" Jeff asked, sitting next to Thomas and talking his hands.

Thomas took Jeff's hands and looked down at them."But how can I be with you knowing your heart belongs to someone else?" He asked his eyes filling with tears.

"Stop with that, stop saying that, my hearts belongs to no one!" Jeff held Thomas' hands

Thomas didn't know what to say, of course he wanted Jeff! That wasn't even a question! But he didn't want to get hurt. "Do you really want me as your boyfriend?" He asked looking up at Jeff's eyes.

"I-I wanted, but apparently you don't, so why try?" he said, smiling sadly at Thomas.

Thomas shook his head. "I do, I really do." He said taking one of his hands to Jeff's cheek and caressing gently.

"Then why are you pushing me away, to Nick?" he asked, trying to understand Thomas.

"Because..." He took a deep breath. "I can see you like him more. I mean, I know you say you don't but your actual argument was that he didn't like you, but what does that really have to do with your feelings? Besides, I think he likes you too." He shrugged and looked down again.

"I don't like him. Well I do but as a friend, he's my best friend and it may look like I'm overly caring but he's alone here and I want him to feel at home," Jeff said "We don’t like each other, I like you and Nick is heartbroken for a guy that doesn't like him," he said a bit angrily and then shut his mouth. Nick had confessed it to him and he shouldn't have said that to Thomas.

Thomas shook his head. "That's what he told your right? Did he mention names? Then how are you so sure he doesn't like you? But what he feels shouldn't blind you from what you feel. You keep denying your own feelings!" He said getting desperate.

"He-he didn't say names..."Jeff shook his head even like that he knew Nick didn't like him "Please stop, you don't know what I feel..." Jeff said looking deeply into Thomas eyes "Please,"

Thomas sighed. "Okay." He nodded, Jeff wouldn't realise it soon, but the way he looked at Nick left no doubts to Thomas.

Jeff's eyes filled with hope "So, you believe in me?" he said with a smile.

"Kind of," Thomas said, he didn't want to lie to Jeff.

Jeff sighed and looked away "Why am I doing this?" he got up and looked at Thomas "You know I really like you and I wasn’t expecting to so yeah, this hurts. You don't believe me because of what Nick feels? Why is he even in this conversation?" he asked throwing his hands in the air.

Thomas felt like he was a broken record. Always saying the same things for the past 24 hours. He gave up. "You're right, I'm sorry. I believe you. It's your feelings, after all." He mumbled but didn't dare to look at Jeff's face.

Jeff nodded slightly "Okay, nice to know that," he said, looking at his lap. He didn’t want to ask again, he didn’t want to hear a no again, so he got up.

Thomas considered for a couple of seconds if he should ask Jeff what Jeff asked him. He wanted to, he really did, but deep down he knew Jeff would leave him, and he would get seriously hurt. Was Jeff worth that hurt? Yes. Yes, he was. "Jeff," Thomas got up and reached for the blond's hand. "Do you-Do you still want me as your boyfriend?" He asked fearing the negative answer.

Jeff didn't expect Thomas to do that. He was about to leave because Thomas was silent and the he said that "Of course I want," Jeff said, squeezing Thomas' hand. Finally, he just wished he hadn't to argue with him.

Thomas smiled and stepped closer to Jeff to kiss him softly.

Jeff cupped Thomas' face with his hands, softly caressing his cheek as he kissed him back softly, but confidently. Why should he be scared anyway?

Thomas led a hand to the back of Jeff's head and tangled his fingers on his hair. "I'm happy," He muttered with a smile as they broke apart.

Jeff laughed softly "I am too," Jeff let his hands fall to Thomas shoulder before he wrapped him in tight hug.

Thomas hugged him back for a minute before whispering to his ear. "You mind I go to sleep though? I didn't sleep much last night." He yawned.

Jeff nodded "Sure, I'll go back to my dorm" Jeff smiled and kissed Thomas one last time.

Thomas kissed him back and nodded. "I'll see you later." He said smiling.

"Good sleep," Jeff smiled before he got out of the room. He went softly humming back to his room. He entered his room with a silly smile and a dreamy sigh. He finally had someone to call boyfriend. Someone who cared.

Thomas dropped heavily on the bed and fell asleep right away with a smile on his lips, Jeff was his.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Nick was studying on his bed when Jeff stepped inside. "You look happier," He said and smiled a bit. At least, Jeff was happy now.

"I am, I-we talked and yeah" he smiled brightly and walked to his bed, falling on it and looking at Nick with a smile.

Nick smiled slightly sadly at him. Now there was really no chance for him, but he was actually expecting that when he sent Jeff to talk with Thomas. "I am glad it turned out for the better." He said and turned his attention to the papers again. Now he had to be extra careful to not burst with a jealously attack in front of Jeff.

"He-" Jeff continued with a sigh "We're boyfriends now, doesn't the word sound great to you?" he asked with a grin.

Nick grabbed his pen strongly. "Sounds amazing, yes." He made his best to sound casual.

"He's amazing," he said with a smile and turned up, looking at the ceiling.

Nick took a deep breath, he knew it would be hard, but he didn't have an idea it would be this hard to just ignore the sickening feeling inside him.

"Oh, why didn’t you answer me yesterday? I was really worried," Jeff turned to Nick with a questioning look.

"My phone fell and now it's working all weird, I didn't receive anything." Nick lied.

"O-Oh, okay, you need to more careful Nick" He smiled and then groaned "I hate finals. I don’t want to study!" He pouted.

"And we're just in the first term... Imagine how it'll be in the end of the year..." Nick sighed still looking down at his papers.

"It's gonna be madness! Luckily you'll only have this year of finals. Is this bad in Portugal too?" Jeff asked, turning on his side and resting his head on his hand.

"Sort of, there you only have two or three finals a year and it’s just on Junior and Senior year. But our high school is just 3 years..." Nick said glancing quickly at Jeff.

Jeff nodded as he heard Nick "Lucky you," he sighed "Can I go there next year? It sounds great!"

Nick chuckled. "You have a lot of Portuguese to learn then... And you'll have to do the Portuguese exam..."

"Okay, I'll stay here unless you start talking to me only in Portuguese until I understand!" he smirked.

"But then you won't understand anything at all!" Nick laughed.

"Adapt to survive?" he suggested with a shrug.

"Okay, só Português, então..." Nick said grinning and turning attention to the book again.

**[A/N: Okay, only Portuguese, then...]**

"Fuck you," Jeff laughed, rolling his eyes before he got up and walked to his desk, taking his books out. He had to nerd it out this weekend.

"Estou ofendido! Tu é que pediste!" Nick said, he was lying but Jeff wouldn't understand anyway, so it was okay.

**[A/N: I’m offended! You asked for it!]**

Jeff laughed. He was going to have a hard time understanding anything Nick said. But he didn’t mind, he liked to hear Nick talk.

Nick raised an eyebrow at him, did he understand? _Nah,_ he thought. Nick continued to study Maths.

Jeff was studying English when he noticed Nick had stopped talking "So, you excited for Sectionals?"

"Ye- Quer dizer, sim, desde que não tenha um solo, por mim tudo bem. Tenho medo de palco." He shrugged and regretted doing that the same instant. His shoulder was still hurting, and he couldn't take any painkiller or he wouldn't study at all.

              **[A/N: Ye- I mean, yes, for me it’s fine, as long as I don’t get a solo. I have stage fright.]**

"God I almost got you there!" Jeff laughed and turned back "And even if I'm awful at Spanish I kinda understood something. You don't want a solo because you’re scared? Why? You nail your songs easily. And you have to audition to get one anyway. I've already done it 3 times!" Jeff shrugged

"Oh, o rapaz percebe Espanhol! Uhm... Talvez esteja na altura de usar palavras caras ou confundir-te com outras... Tipo, cola. Cola é uma boa." Nick nodded to himself with a sly grin on his face.

**[A/N: Oh, the boy understands Spanish! Uhm... Maybe it’s time to use expensive words or confuse you with others... Like, glue [Note: In Spanish ‘cola’ means butt]. Glue is a good one.]**

Jeff raised a brow and looked back at Nick "What the actual fuck are you saying?" Jeff couldn’t make the word make sense in his head.

Nick shrugged. "Quem sabe? Viste a minha cola?" Then he laughed, Nick could be such a child sometimes. More like always, really.

**[A/N: Who knows? Did you see my glue [butt]?]**

"Cola? You mean coke?" Jeff asked, raising a brow.

Nick turned his head to Jeff. "Awn, não sabes o significado de cola em Espanhol..." He mocked a sad face.

**[A/N: Awn, you don’t know the meaning of ‘cola’ in Spanish...]**

"I don't even know what you're saying but you're making fun of me!" Jeff stated, finishing a sentence in his book.

Nick laughed. "Não estou nada! Apenas estou a tentar divertir-me com isto!" He said still chuckling.

**[A/N: No, I’m not!** **I’m just trying to have fun with this!]**

"Having fun?" Jeff made out that word "Fuck you" he laughed.

Nick opened his mouth to day something but then shut, it was inappropriate and even in Portuguese Jeff could probably understand. He just laughed along with Jeff.

Jeff smiled and continued his study, eventually moving on to History.

After a while Nick pushed the Maths books aside to pick up the Physics ones, but someone knocked at the door, so instead he got up and walked to the door to open it.

As he opened it and he saw Thomas he felt slightly sick. “Hi, come on in.” He mumbled moving aside so Thomas could step inside.

“Hi Nick.” Thomas smiled and stepped inside his eyes quickly landing on Jeff. “Hi Jeff!”

Jeff only raised his eyes from his History books when he heard Thomas “Hey!” he smiled brightly “What are you doing here?”

“It’s lunch time, I came here to ask if you wanted to go lunch, or something...” Thomas said walking towards Jeff still smiling.

Nick came back to his bed and sat looking down at his books and ignoring the couple.

“I have to study and all but I guess I can take a break,” Jeff go up and grabbed Thomas’ hand. He looked to Nick “Do you wanna come or do you want me to bring you something?”

“Uh...” Nick looked up still thinking. “Eu vou depois.” He grinned as he was speaking to Jeff.

**[A/N: I’ll go later.]**

“After?” Jeff tried, he knew the Spanish word but didn’t know if it was the same. He smiled at Nick and waved slightly, pulling Thomas with him.

Nick nodded. “Exacto.” He said. “Adeus.”

**[A/N: Exactly/Bye]**

Jeff rolled his eyes at Nick and poked his tongue out at him “See yah!”

Thomas followed Jeff and as they were out of the room he turned to Jeff. “Why was he speaking in Portuguese?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

Jeff turned to Thomas with a smile “I was joking that I was going to Portugal because they only have 2 finals a year, but since I understand shit Nick is now only speaking in Portuguese so I can catch something,” He shrugged “It’s a lame joke.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “So basically you won’t understand what your roommate says for God knows when?” He chuckled. “It’s cute though, that you want to learn his language.” 

Jeff nodded and laughed “I’m not that dumb I can understand some words that either sound English or Spanish,” Jeff smiled and squeezed Thomas hand “Thanks for catching me for lunch, it’s nice!”

“True...” Thomas nodded. “And, it’s okay, I mean, I said I would meet you when I woke up, right? And there’s nothing nicer than lunch with your new boyfriend.” He smiled down at Jeff.

Jeff blushed slightly and nodded “Yeah, I like the sound of that,” Jeff smiled up at Thomas, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Thomas put his arm over Jeff’s shoulders pulling him slightly closer.

Jeff hugged Thomas closer as they walked down the hallways "So, have you studied much?" He started conversation. Talking to Thomas was different from Nick, where themes came so easily.

"No, I just woke up." Thomas sighed. "But I will have to spend the afternoon studying. And you?" He asked looking down at Jeff.

"Same, I hate finals!" Jeff whined slightly.

"And then after them we have holidays. At least that... Are you going to stay at Dalton for the holidays?" He asked.

"I still have Warbler sectionals and a few more games. Three I guess. At least they’re here and not in Lima or somewhere like that" he sighed. "Probably going to Cali with my parents and my aunt and my cousin. You?"

"I will want to watch those games," Thomas grinned. "I will probably have to spend the holidays at home." He shrugged.

"You live here or?" he asked "And you’re invited of course, I think the first is in a week or so after Sectionals and its hockey, the last two are on the last week, lacrosse and hockey" Jeff said, hoping he got the dates right.

"No, I live in L.A. Or my family does. Dalton's been my home for years now." He said and then nodded. "Nice, it'll be nice to watch you play," He smiled widely.

"Cool we can meet up there or something" Jeff smiled as they entered the cafeteria.

The lunch went on normally, and Thomas couldn’t stop thinking how lucky he was.

The first term's finals passed in a flash. Nick was waiting for his results, but he was confident he had done well. Finally after two or so weeks Nick had been able to play soccer again, he was one hundred percent okay now, and being on the field had never felt so great.

Jeff had quickly gone tired of Nick talking Portuguese so he was speaking English with him again, and everything seemed to be good between them. But there were some things that had been bothering a little, first it was Jeff's relationship with his soccer team's captain.

He was forced to watch them being all cute and clingy and it just made him sick. Sometimes he even went over Thad's while Thomas was in their room, Thad had been supporting Nick a lot through this, because he knew exactly how Nick felt.

Also Nick was missing home like hell, he missed his friends the most and it was clear they understood it, especially when Nick almost teared up every time their Skype conversations were getting to an end, and they had been weird lately too, when Nick asked what they would do for holidays they got all awkward and the conversation would quickly turn to something else. They were probably going to spend the time together and didn't want Nick to feel left out or something.

Nick found himself laid on his bed the day after Sectionals, they had won and Nick was happy about it, but the way Thomas and Jeff had kissed after made his happiness switch for a kind of anger Nick was getting used to, jealously.

Jeff was sure he died during finals week! He was almost a zombie during that week and he was living on coffee. After that everything started calm down. Everything but the Warbler rehearsals schedule. That one was crazy! Nick had laid off with the pills and was visibly better. He started play again and Jeff loved to see him happy again. Well happy sometimes. He still caught him a few times staring at his Skype at obnoxious hours to talk to his friends or family. And he heard Nick's voice when he was saying goodbye.

Nick missed them a lot and there's not Jeff could do. But he would try and an idea has started to form. He had already called his older cousin that lived in Westerville to arrange things. He was positive it was going to be awesome! But he had to kept it from Nick, and Jeff hated to lie so he hanged with Thomas so he didn't slip to Nick.

Thomas found the idea good but Jeff could see something was wrong with Thomas, so he didn't talk much about it and just kissed him or hugged him. Thomas liked that physical contact and never pushed Jeff into anything so he was happy. But after they came to Dalton after they won and Thomas planted a deep kiss on him, Jeff didn't feel like that was the victory kiss he wanted. Even if he knew Thomas meant it, he couldn’t just feel it. And he felt bad about it. He didn’t know what to feel.

That was yesterday and now Jeff was asking Nick to come to his game later today "Pwease puppy!!!" he begged for the 100th time.

"I don't wanna go!" Nick rolled over so he didn't have to look at Jeff's face. Why would he go? Just to have to see those stupid glances and winks Jeff threw at Thomas while he played? No thanks. And if he won, that would be the bonus, he would have to see them both kiss again like yesterday. "I am exhausted, I want to sleep!"

"I want you there! You saw a practice but I want you to see the game!" he thought for a second "I buy you the drinks and since I’m the most awesome friend ever, I'll give my first goal to you!” He bribed "Because I'm so awesome and I'll end up scoring for all the Warblers" he winked.

Nick sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll go." He mumbled defeated.

Jeff squealed and jumped on top of Nick "Yey! Thank you!" he said in a childish voice.

Nick yelped and then groaned. "Let me at least sleep before the game!" He whined.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to Thomas, but I'll call you! Don't you dare turn it off!" Jeff said playfully, kissing Nick’s cheek and grabbing his stuff scattered all over the room. The hockey stick in his closet, his skates under the bed, his uniform on top of the sports bag.

Nick sighed and buried his face on his pillow waiting for Jeff to leave the room.

Jeff gathered his stuff and turned off the main light "Dorme bem," he said softly before closing the door and picking up his phone. He hated to lie, but he had to. He had to go to the library every break he had so the surprise would be ready. 'Meet me at the ring before the game?' He texted Thomas. He sighed as he turned to the main building, almost deserted.

**[A/N: Sleep well.]**

As Nick was alone in the room he shouted to the pillow and punched the bed. He didn't know what for, but it helped. Was it because he would have more Jeff and Thomas moments to watch? Because he missed his friends? Because he just wanted to come back to Portugal and end all this? It was everything.

As Jeff got out of the library, he took his cell again, calling Nick. The cell phone rang as he was heading to the ring, bag on his shoulder.

Nick growled as his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered, he didn't need to look at the name he knew it was Jeff, because it was the only person who would call him.

"You up, sleepy head? I'm heading to the ring, you coming?" he asked, getting out of the building.

Nick groaned softly. "If I say I am not going, you'll just drag me, right?" He mumbled running a hand through his hair.

Jeff looked at his watch. He didn’t have time to go back "Yes," he lied. He just hoped Nick would really come.

Nick sighed loudly. "I'm on my way, then." He said sitting up.

"Thanks Nicky!" Jeff said excitedly, slightly jumping.

"Yeah, yeah," Nick rolled his eyes. "See ya in no time, squirrel." Nick said sliding his legs off the bed and getting up.

Jeff closed his phone and put it on his bag, almost reaching the ring. At the entrance he found not only Thomas, but Thad and Trent. Thad didn’t seem to like Thomas but Jeff had asked him to at least be nice to him. He was his friend and he hoped he could keep this random hatred for himself “Hey guys!” he said cheerily.

Thomas smiled widely at him. “Hi!” He stepped closer to Jeff to give him a quick kiss.

Jeff smiled and kissed Thomas quickly, slowly starting to feel the cold between them.

“So, first game you have here right?” Trent asked “You have to kick ass!” he almost ordered, but his smile gave him away.

Thad nodded and patted Jeff’s shoulder “Yes! You have to score at least 5 times!” he said.

Jeff laughed “At least one!” he smiled. At least one so Nick coming here had a purpose.

Thomas rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen you play, you’re going to score much more than just once!” He said.

Jeff shrugged “I’m happy with just winning.”

“So you’re gonna win this for Dalton!” Thad cheered “You’re gonna be awesome dude, I miss watching you play and after yesterday’s winning, this one is in the bag!”

Thomas nodded at Thad.

Nick was already dressed up so as soon as he hung up he got out of the room and walked to the ice ring before he changed his mind. He couldn’t do that to Jeff, Jeff was still his best friend, Nick had been the one who had ruined that.

As Nick turned the corner to the ring his head was low and he was staring at his feet as they moved. Only when he heard some voices he looked up and instantly turned on his heels and tried to walk away before someone saw him.

“I have to get in to change, but Nick is coming so wait for him?” He asked, before kissing Thomas cheek and hugging Thad and Trent for good luck. He gave them a small smile before walking to the locker room, his smile falling into a sad one. He had waited for Nick, for a while even and he didn’t show up. Why couldn’t he just move more quickly so he could wish him luck? He did that yesterday and they had won.

Jeff wasn’t feeling good about this game.

Nick ended up waiting in the corner for Thomas, Trent and Thad to get inside the ring before he walked towards there again. He felt bad for not giving a good luck word to Jeff so he walked to the entrance of the locker rooms and waited for the first person who came out to ask if everybody was ‘decent’. The boy already knew Nick, they were from the same Maths class so he laughed and nodded.

Nick took a deep breath before he stepped inside looking for Jeff.

Jeff was finally dressing his team shirt, after James, the goalkeeper, telling him about the other team. He should have been listening, he was, for now, the captain, so Jeff should at least pay attention, but he couldn’t give two cents about him. He was just trying to focus in the game, he couldn’t do it with him going on about defence plays.

“Okay,” Jeff said tiredly.

As Nick found Jeff he leaned against a locker, Jeff was with his back faced to him, so he just waited until the goalkeeper said his last words to Jeff and walked out, Nick gave him a small nod as the other did the same.

Jeff sighed. _Finally!_   Seriously, the guy wouldn’t shut up!

“Nervous, squirrel?” Nick asked grinning, his arms folded over his chest.

Jeff raised a brow and turned back, a smile creeping into his lips “What the hell are you doing here?” He asked, laughing slightly and got up, looking at Nick’s posture against the locker.

If he was any other he’d find that hot. I mean, getting a guy acting like that in a locker room is hot.

“I felt bad for not wishing you good luck.” Nick sighed. “So here I am!” He smiled.

Jeff smiled and waved it away “It’s fine, thank you though,” he smiled a bit wider “Or you came here just to see a bunch of guys getting naked?” he winked playfully, starting to pack his street clothes.

Nick shrugged. “Maybe who knows...” He said in a mocking tone.

Jeff laughed, zipping his bag “Pervert!” he looked up and rolled his eyes “No luck today, but here come give me a hug!” Jeff moved around the bench and slightly opened his arms.

Nick rolled his eyes and hugged Jeff tightly. “I knew everyone was decent, by the way.” He mumbled chuckling.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jeff laughed and hugged Nick closer. Even though the brunet was smaller, he loved his arms around his middle. He felt somewhat safe and warm in them “Too bad you only get a hug!” Jeff leaned away and pointed to the door “I kinda have to go,” he gave him a sad smile “Wanna come?”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Jeff, come on, if I wanted I’d have a boyfriend, bitch please.” Nick mocked. Nick glanced at the door. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Get one, I just don’t need to see him naked okay? Locker rooms are enough and too much for me!” Jeff laughed and put his bag in his locker before getting his helmet, his skates and his stick. He started walking towards the door, opening it for Nick.

“I don’t know, Jeff. I think my boyfriend will have to walk around the room naked.” Nick said and walked to the door. “Thank you,” He said as he stepped outside.

Jeff snorted “Figured, had to be your boyfriend if he walked with less than the socially acceptable,” he joked, walking down the hallway to the seats.

“Of course!” Nick laughed walking beside Jeff. But he knew he wouldn’t have any boyfriend, he liked Jeff too much to have a boyfriend who wasn’t him and that wasn’t going to happen since Jeff didn’t like him and had a boyfriend.

Jeff laughed “Fine a good looking one at least,” Jeff winked playfully and stopped at the door “I have to enter through the players entrance,” he pointed “Thanks for coming, really!”

“I only go for the best,” Nick grinned. “Good luck, squirrel!” Nick said a last time.

Jeff winked and patted Nick’s back before leaving “Thanks pup!”

Nick smiled as he watched Jeff walking away, he slid his hands to his pockets before he walked to the bleachers. Unfortunately Trent saw him and called him to join Thomas, Trent and Thad, Nick sighed before he joined them.

Jeff quickly walked to the player’s seats and sat down next to one of his teammates. He looked around the ring as he tied his skates, easily finding his friends in the middle seats. He smiled softly and looked down to tie the lace. Finally he felt ready to this game.

As usual Nick pretended nothing was on with him and as usual everybody believed him, except Thad, but he didn’t count since he knew the whole truth.

Before he knew Jeff was being called by his coach. He listened attentively as he gave them advice on the other players, telling them they had a weak defence on the left. Jeff nodded at the coach and clapped his hand “C’mon guys, let’s win this!”

Jeff didn’t mind he wasn’t the captain, he was for the team. He was the one to cheer them up, while James just yelled to the defence to do something.

Jeff grabbed his stuff and entered on the ring, quickly doing a lap around it to get used to the ice.

Nick tried to not say much in case he would say something he didn't want to, he was glad when the teams started to step on the ice at least  now he had an excuse to be distracted.

Nick's eyes were glued on the blond. He watched the game with his full attention. Jeff looked so comfortable skating, Nick enjoyed watching Jeff this comfortable.

(Missing Part) Had to wear. The referee warned the guy but the game continue, not many openings for each side, though Jeff tried to score twice.

"Oh come on!" Nick nearly shouted as Jeff was shoved again. "That's just ridiculous!" He said frustrated. It was always awful when one of the teams didn't play fair. It just made the whole game bad.

Jeff saw an opening just at the break of the first part. Keith as just passed him the disk and Jeff was able to stop it and shot it right between the keeper, making the bell ring and the disk to bury strongly and deeply in the net.

Nick jumped off his seat to cheer for Jeff. He didn't even care Thomas was right there. He was happy Jeff finally scored, after all the other team's cheating it was a relief.

Jeff fist pumped the air and skated back to his team that was more in the defensive, but he didn’t forget. As he slid through the ice, his arm was outreached to the bleachers, pointing at Nick. As he reached his team, he was jumped on and he laughed and cheered. They had seconds left and the other team could never get back at them.

Nick couldn’t contain the smile on his face as Jeff pointed at him, he actually felt like a fangirl because his stomach twirled and he had to contain himself to keep his mouth shut.

Thomas glanced at Nick with an eyebrow raised, but decided to ignore, they were best friends after all.

Jeff hoped he had pointed in the general direction of his friends. He didn't think about Thomas' reaction. But the next was his. It would be a bit rude for you not to dedicate a goal to your boyfriend.

Thomas and Nick sat again as the commotion on the bleachers got controlled. Thad patted Nick's back. "That's our Jeff!" He said happily, Nick gave him a small smile.

Jeff was right. His team played a bit and the bell rang again. They went to the locker room for a quick break. They patted Jeff's back and he smiled at them, saying that he couldn’t if they hadn’t kept the others in the back.

The break was awkward. Trent and Thad were talking with each other but Nick and Thomas were shut and an awkward silent was between them.

"So..." Thomas decided to break the silence. "How... Were your finals?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess, still waiting for the results. You?" Nick didn't even glance at him.

"Not that bad, it could have been worse." Awkward silence. "Jeez, I am completely sore." Thomas straightened a little. Nick widened his eyes and looked at him, what the hell was he trying to say? "From soccer, I mean!" Thomas quickly said.

"Oh, yeah, right... Coach has been pushing us hard..." That sounded so wrong. Nick thought things between him and Thomas couldn't be more awkward until that conversation.

Jeff listened to his coach as he drank a bottle of water. Same old same old. Inspirational words telling not to stop. The defence had to be tighter and a warning to Jeff to be aggressive with the others, he was good but they could easily crush them. Jeff nodded and they went back to the ring, where they could skate a bit as they waited for the other team to come. Jeff skated across the ring so he reached the glass between the bleachers and the ring. He waved at his friends and made a heart sign to them before laughing and putting the teeth piece as he skated away.

Nick smiled at Jeff's gesture, it was probably to Thomas, but he would take it anyway.

Quickly the second part started, and Jeff tried to be a bit more aggressive. He shoved, made his presence known to the others. That didn’t help much because they were able to pass by Jeff in a misguided shot and ended up scoring.

Nick groaned as the others scored. "Come on, Jeff!" He shouted and clapped his hands.

Jeff had to step it up. He tired to catch the disk a few times, which led to Kyle scoring two more. Another slip from their defence and they were winning by 1 now. Jeff had just to hold on this last 2 minutes and just kick it on the last 20 minutes.

Trent was screaming obscenities to the players of the other team who weren't still playing fair, Nick was looking at him slightly wide eyed, not even when he had dislocated his shoulder, Trent looked like that. Even Thad seemed surprised with the sudden outburst.

The coach didn’t say much this time, just score or defend at all times. Jeff was growing impatient. The others could easily score again and Jeff couldn't let it happen. He thought about what Thad had said 'you have this in the bag' well, now it was time to show it! Jeff entered the ring with a restored confidence and energy.

Nick along with Thomas, Trent and Thad cheered as the Dalton team stepped on the ice again. "Go Jeff!" Thad shouted.

Jeff gave Thad a thumbs up. The crowd wasn’t that excited so he could easily hear him. Jeff sighed and go ready.

 He gave his best, trying to shot to the net and pass the ball perfectly, but this time was James that easily let the ball in "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jeff skate to him.

"It’s not my fault, they didn't cover me" James said annoyingly.

"Screw them, you let the disk get in! Pay attention or get out!" Jeff said firmly. He got back to his position mid ring.

"He doesn't look happy," Thomas mumbled.

"Well, imagine if Heath let one in like that? You wouldn't be happy either." Nick replied.

"True." Thomas nodded.

Jeff was trembling when the clock showed they had one last play. The other team changed a bit and was clearly strong, so Jeff had to score the disk was shot to his and he skated to the net. He had to skate behind it because the left side was too closed. But when he passed by the right side and was about to shot back to Keith, he not only saw a opening but another guy skating towards him at full speed. He swung the stick and wasn't able to hear the bell ring, because the gasp that left his lips was louder. He slammed his back on the side glass and the other guy let his stick hit his face "accidentally". When the boy got off him Jeff had to take his teeth piece to spit blood onto the icy floor. Jeff glared at the boy who was being pulled back by the referee. Jeff couldn’t hear anything, he blocked the sound. He just looked up at the digital score board and sighed, relieved at the shiny red 4 there, his teammates surrounding his at that time, some concerned, others cheering.

Nick was on his feet and mumbling curses in Portuguese just loud enough, because people around him were looking at him like he was crazy. But he was so mad, if Jeff got out injured Nick would have to try very hard to not hurt anyone.

Jeff was so freaking happy that they had won that he didn't even care that his cheek hurt, that was nothing compared to score the winning goal!

Jeff was led by his teammates between loud cheers and he couldn’t help but sing along the random song they were singing back to the locker room. Skates around his shoulder, Jeff was listening his coach talking about how great they played even though someone didn’t do so better. Jeff had to smirk because he said that so angry and James flinched in front of him. He let then go and Jeff just grabbed an icepack from a cooler they had and packed his things. He wanted to take a shower back in his dorm. He said his goodbyes and hooked his bag on his shoulder and got out,

Walking outside to meet his friends, icepack against is cheek.

 


	18. Chapter 18

As soon as the hockey team was out of sight the four boys rushed to the door of the locker room. Nick was relieved Jeff looked okay, but he still wanted to see it with his own eyes. He wasn't even thinking about the celebration kiss that was probably following.

"Hey guys," Jeff smiled softly, not wanting more noise or commotion around him "So, we won!" he laughed.

Thomas rolled his eyes and pulled Jeff for a kiss, a much more gentle than the previous day's one since he didn't want to hurt Jeff.

Nick literally flinched and stepped back looking away immediately. Trent noticed this because he looked at Nick with his big curious eyes but Nick pretended it was nothing.

When Thomas lips were on Jeff’s, he felt the same he did the day before. Good but just that, he didn’t feel much there anymore and that was both scary and confusing. He liked Thomas so much but somehow his heart didn't. "Thanks," Jeff said softly and nodded at Thomas, just taking his hand. He then turned to Nick "Worth getting out of bed for?" he asked with a bright smile.

Thomas smiled down at Jeff and held his hand tight.

After that kiss Nick felt like saying no, because he could almost feel the sickness getting over him. "Yes," He said, but even at his own ears he sounded odd. "I just hope you're okay, though." He said avoiding looking directly at Jeff.

Jeff raised a brow at Nick’s behaviour but nodded "I’m fine, I just bit myself and that's why I bled. It's just a small bruise" he reassured and looked at Trent and Thad "You're like my private cheerleaders, coming to my games for 3 years, thank you so much guys!" he smiled, wrinkling his nose and he let go of Thomas to wrap his arms around his oldest friends.

Nick just wanted to get out of there. Run away maybe. No, that would be a cliché. He just wanted to be in the quietness that was his room and rest.

"So, let’s go? I'm tired and I wanna sleep!" Jeff said playfully and motioned for the door outside.

Nick nodded. "Sure!" Thad said and they quickly started walking towards the door.

"I'm so tired I could fall asleep right now!"Jeff whined softly, yawning and following Thad.

Thomas put an arm around Jeff's waist helping him with his own weight. "Soon you'll be sleeping." He smiled softly at him.

Meanwhile Nick just wanted to throw up on him. Throw up and never stop, as gross as it was.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna faint or anything," he rolled his eyes fondly at Thomas. He like that he cared but sometimes it was excessive. He just wanted him there when he needed not every single second. That's why he didn’t want to tell him about his bullied past. He would make a scene.

Thomas shrugged and kept his arm around Jeff's waist. Nick walked beside them staring down at his feet.

Soon enough they were reaching their dorms and they had to part. Thad and Trent quickly retreated to their room and Jeff was saying goodbye at Thomas "G'night" he smiled at Thomas and kissed his cheek.

Nick just waved awkwardly at Thomas and stepped away so the couple could have some privacy.

"Goodnight," Thomas smiled lovingly at Jeff and leaned down to kiss him softly. "Sleep well!" He said as he started to walk away.

"Thanks," he smiled and waved before he ran quietly down the hall to meet Nick "Hey pup," he greeted.

"Hey," Nick said trying to sound casual, but not sure if he was succeeding.

"You sound sad..."Jeff said softly, wrapping his arm around Nicks left one "You didn’t like the game? First goal was for you!"

"Oh, I'm okay," Nick gave him a trying smile. "It was very nice goal!"

Jeff smiled a bit more "Just for you for getting out of bed" Jeff fixed his bag on his shoulder and the ice on his face.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Give me your bag." He said a second after. They were still slightly far from their room, and it seemed heavy.

"Trying to mug me Nicky?" he laughed turning so Nick couldn’t take his bag.

Nick shrugged. "Just trying to be nice." He smiled a little taking Jeff's bag anyway.

Jeff shook his head but let Nick take his bag "We are just a hallway away." he smiled. He could see their door in the distance.

"I know," Nick said starting to sound more like himself. When Thomas wasn't around it was so much easier.

Jeff smiled again "Thanks," he said softly, walking down the hall.

"It's alright," He smiled softly and glanced at Jeff, but he quickly had to look away as an urge to just kiss Jeff almost got over him. It wasn't the first time, but he had to be stronger and just keep himself away from Jeff's lips.

"See, we're here!" he pointed to the door before opening it and getting in.

"Yeah," Nick mumbled and stepped inside walking to Jeff's bed to leave there his bag.

Jeff closed the door after Nick and ended up throwing his bag under the bed "I'm thinking about being disgusting and just sleep... I need to change the sheets anyway" he looked back at Nick for guidance.

"You should just take a quick shower, come on it won't hurt or anything." He smiled encouragingly. "For speaking of hurt how is the..." He motioned to where Jeff had the ice.

"If I fall asleep and drown it's your fault!!"Jeff whined and took his stuff out "Fine, it’s just gonna bruise but nothing more!" He shrugged it away.

"I still have painkillers if it hurts too much." Nick said and walked to his bed sitting down. "If you need just scream, if I am not too lazy, I'll help." He winked playfully.

"Oh, okay if I fall and you're too lazy you'll leave me to die! Cool," he mocked hurt "Nah I'll be like you and be clingy and you probably don’t want me to be like a koala" Jeff laughed and got inside the bathroom, after taking his hockey number shirt to the floor of the room.

Nick laughed. "I actually think you would be more the crazy high guy, you know?" He said grinning just loud enough for Jeff to hear.

Jeff poked his head out of the bathroom "Squirrel then," he smiled and closed the door, finally getting in the shower.

"Exactly!" Nick chuckled. "There's a reason behind your nickname," He said. And then he realised how much he actually missed those cuddling nights with Jeff, he wished Jeff would actually take the pills and get clingy.

Jeff quickly took a bath, trying not to fall asleep under the warm stream of water "So, no pills" he smiled as he got out of the bathroom, fully dressed, before going to his bed and get under the covers, his hair a still wet.

"That's up to you. But it's good if you don't take them, it's a sign that you aren't that bad." He smiled a little and lay down on his bed over the covers.

Jeff hummed, getting comfortable in his bed, his eyes fluttering close "Night" he mumbled.

"Night" Nick mumbled and sighed before getting up. He changed clothes quickly and kneeled beside his bed to take a small bag out, he was surprised when he only found there one Milka Oreo, but then he thought twice and yeah, it made sense now. He couldn't eat it though, Jeff would probably kill him. He just put it on top of his nightstand for the next day. Nick climbed to his bed and laid down under the covers before he fell to a nice dreamless sleep.

Jeff fell asleep quickly, his body shutting down because of the extreme use of strength before. He didn’t dream about anything, he just closed his eyes and fell into a relaxing darkness.

Nick woke up early, he wanted to sleep more but when he closed his eyes and pictures of Jeff and Thomas together started appearing in his mind so he gave up and sat up.

Jeff woke up several times. The hurt in his cheek didn’t stop and he had bit himself again. But now it was morning and he was deeply asleep again.

Nick leaned against the bed and waited for Jeff to wake up he didn't want to make much noise around the room and accidentally wake Jeff up.

Jeff yawned and turned to the side, his eyes opening slightly "Morning" he mumbled as he saw Nick's figure in the dark.

"Morning," Nick smiled and turned his head to Jeff. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"My cheek hurt but I'm fine," he smiled "You?"

"I'm fine..." Nick slid his legs off the bed and got up pulling his arms up to stretch his back.

Jeff yawned again and rubbed his eyes. If he could he'd stay there all day. It was Sunday anyway.

"So, what will you do today? We don't have any more tests!" Nick added excitedly.

Jeff sighed. He could only show Nick his surprise on Friday and he didn’t feel like moving "Movie!" he said, slightly sitting up "I don't feel like moving much" he smiled.

Nick nodded, he didn't want to say right away he wanted to stay in case Jeff called Thomas, in that case he didn't want to stay there. "I'm just going for a quick shower." He said and walked to bathroom.

Jeff nodded and sat down "I'll set up the movie" he said, getting up, stretching his back and yawning. He was going to choose a movie when he saw a familiar purple wrapping on his bed side table. He smiled at the chocolate and went to pick up Thor and put it on the DVD and turned on the TV. As the movie went to the menu Jeff quickly made both of their beds and laid on his, playing with the remote as he waited for Nick.

Nick got out of the bathroom with the usual towel around his waist. He didn't care anymore, at all. Jeff had a boyfriend so his eyes were completely on him, so he didn't have to worry about making him uncomfortable, or so he thought.

Jeff raised his eyes towards Nick but he had to dart them to the screen. It's not like Jeff doesn't have eyes or never thought Nick was attractive, because he was, but Jeff had a boyfriend and he shouldn’t be looking like that at Nick. Maybe the brunet didn’t even like it.

Nick was tempted to just dress some sweat pants and stay like that, the room was warm enough. But Thomas could appear any time and Nick didn't want to be shirtless, so he dressed a large t-shirt too.

"Wanna watch and share the chocolate?" he smiled and grabbed the packed chocolate.

"No," Nick mocked. "I didn't eat it yesterday, when I really wanted it, just to eat the last bar in front of you without sharing it!" He rolled his eyes grinning.

"Nice, but I have the bar," Jeff stated with a shrug, opening the pack slowly and teasingly.

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Do I need to steal it from you?"

Jeff shook his head and slowly broke a piece and led it to his mouth.

Nick watched Jeff carefully. "I don't want to hurt you, so why won't you just give me that?" He said joking and walking towards Jeff with his hand extended to him.

"You make me sound like an animal," Jeff smirked and took a bite of the chocolate, winking at Nick.

Nick gasped like if what Jeff had done was an offense. "Jeffrey Sterling I swear if you don't share that I will only speak Portuguese with you again!"

Jeff laughed "You’re the one who's cheap and didn’t want to share" he threw the chocolate at Nick "Now sit down and let’s watch the movie"

Nick caught it easily. "Oh shut up, I was the one who saved it for us." He chuckled and sat on his bed leaning his back against the headboard.

Jeff shrugged playfully with a wink "I could eat that much alone" he smiled and turned the movie on play.

"So can I, but that didn't stop me for saving it for my best friend." Nick poked his tongue out to Jeff.

Jeff smiled widely "Geez, I'm flattered" Jeff wrinkled is nose in appreciation and turned to the movie.

Nick broke a large piece of the chocolate and threw the rest to Jeff. "Here, you can eat it." He said and turned his attention to the TV.

"Thanks," Jeff caught the chocolate and took another small square, biting it as he watched the movie attentively.

Nick couldn't pay much attention to the movie, he would steal some glances at Jeff, without him noticing. He thought after a while the fact he had a boyfriend would stop hurting, but it didn't. He had promised himself he wouldn't like anyone, because he didn't know when he would be back after coming back to Portugal, but Jeff got in his way and Nick couldn't help himself but to fall for the blond.

Jeff ate his chocolate quietly. His eyes never left the screen. He loved Marvel too much to do that.

Nick ate his chocolate slowly, it was the last one. It gave him a nostalgic feeling, suddenly he remembered of his friends and the usual sad feeling that always followed hit him, making him sigh.

Jeff heard Nick sigh and looked at him with sad eyes. He hated to see him with that expression, it made his heart hurt “You okay?” he asked “You can have the rest if you want!” He offered the rest of his chocolate towards Nick.

“Nah, I still have some.” He said pointing to the little chocolate squares in his hand. “I’m okay, don’t worry,” He smiled a bit glancing at Jeff.

Jeff nodded with a small smile and looked to the screen again “I love this part!” he pointed to the TV and smiled.

Nick nodded and turned to the TV again, not really paying attention.

Jeff mumbled a few lines with a smile. He loved this movie!

Nick glanced at him and chuckled quietly, Jeff was really adorable.

Jeff looked at Nick and raised a brow “What?”

Nick shook his head. “Nothing, nothing.” He said smiling widely.

“Stop it,” Jeff laughed and rolled his eyes, looking at the TV again.

“I’m not doing anything!” Nick chuckled.

Jeff shrugged and looked at the screen with a smile “You look up to something!”

“Me?!” Nick mocked shock. “Never!” It was true though, Nick had nothing in mind to do.

Jeff smiled “Okay, but if you decide to wake me like you did back in your first days here, I can’t be blamed!” he smiled knowingly.

“Well, that hadn’t crossed my mind before...” Nick gave Jeff a sly smile.

“Uhm, where this time? In the eye?” he asked, poking his tongue out.

“Or maybe on my stomach so it hurts less...” Nick said patting his stomach.

Jeff rolled his eyes “Sure then,” he laughed.

Nick chuckled and rolled his eyes turning to the TV again, he would wait Jeff to fall asleep and then he would wake up Jeff jumping on his bed like a little puppy.

Jeff shook his eyes and turned his attention back to the movie, which was almost ending.

Nick tried to focus on the end of the movie while he finished his chocolate a grin on his face.

“AWESOMEEE!” Jeff sang as the movie rolled into credits and turned to Nick “What now?”

Nick shrugged. “I don’t know, I don’t have homework, or tests, so I am free to do anything.” He said crossing his arms behind his head.

“I still have one, Geography but that’s the project you helped me with. The teacher gave it a look and said it was better than my usual one so I just have to present it on Monday,” Jeff said, smiling.

“Nice! So you need anything else for that one?” Nick turned his head to Jeff, smiling.

“Nah, you’re awesome, your help was amazing and so is the project!” Jeff thanked with a smile.

“I hope you have a nice grade with it.” Nick said still smiling.

“I bet I will!” he said, sitting down on his bed.

 

The rest of the weekend was pretty uneventful, Nick tried to skype with his friends and family a couple of times but they were always busy with whatever. Apart from that they just spent a lot of time making company to each other, when Thomas wasn’t around that is.

Jeff’s week passed by quickly. Everyone had congratulated him on his win on Saturday and everything was back to normal again. No one had finals and he didn’t have to walk on caffeine.

His surprise to Nick was almost ready and that was good, because Jeff could see Nick getting visibly sadder as the holidays arrived and he rarely talked to his friends back home and Jeff just wanted to keep the smile on his face.

Even though Jeff had a lot more time free, he still didn’t spend much time with Thomas. He could sense something was wrong with Thomas, and he had asked but Thomas always said it was nothing and Jeff didn’t want to press on it.

Finally the week ended and Jeff just had to drag Nick out of the dorm so he could finally show him what he had been working on.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Nick’s week was okay, the only thing that was seriously bothering him was the fact that every day that passed he missed home more and more.  And now he just wanted to rest and Jeff once again was trying to drag him out of the bed and making him dress. “Why can’t I rest in peace?” He whined.

“Nick please! I’m taking you out, let’s go! Don’t be a sloth!” Jeff asked innocently, sitting on Nick’s bed and leaning on top of him.

“I am not a sloth, I am a puppy! And pups _need_ to rest! So let me _be_!” He whined.

“Niiiiicky!” Jeff pouted “Please, I’m taking you somewhere awesome!” he bribed “Don’t fail on me!” he asked, batting his eyelashes.

Nick looked at him for a few seconds before covering Jeff’s eyes with his hand. “Stop looking at me like that.” Nick mumbled.

Jeff smiled “Really, you won’t regret it!” he said with a big smile.

Nick sighed dramatically. “Why are you always dragging me to things?” He said still with his whiny tone.

“I only drag you to awesome things so don’t whine!” Jeff got up and pulled Nick up by his hands “C’mon!”

Nick whined loudly. “Promise me I’ll rest after!”

“I promise!” Jeff nodded and smiled, pulling Nick a bit harder.

Nick sighed. “Fine. So, where are we going?” He asked getting up and walking to his closet.

“To town,” Jeff simply said, starting to pick up his blue scarf and grey beanie that were lying on his desk.

Nick sighed again, louder, like it would make Jeff drop that idea of leaving the room. He put some jeans on, a v-neck t-shirt and his jacket.

Jeff wrapped the scarf around his neck and put on his beanie before taking his jacked and dressing it “Don’t be like that! You’re going to like it!” he smiled and nodded “Aren’t you cold?” he teased.

Nick shrugged. “I can’t bring myself to care, really.” He said but the true was that he would be dressing like this if he was at home, and now he needed to remember those small things. He didn’t even mind he would be freezing, he just needed something familiar to him, he hated to dress layers and layers of clothes just to go out for a bit.

Jeff nodded. He knew he’d have to give Nick his scarf anyway so “Let’s go?” he motioned to the door.

“Yup,” Nick said and walked to the door opening it for Jeff to pass first.

Jeff smiled widely and got out of the room “C’mon, I don’t want to catch traffic!” Jeff said, pulling Nick by his hand, so he didn’t change his mind or walked slowly.

Okay, maybe Jeff was really excited. He had loved the idea and hoped Nick would too!

Nick followed Jeff pouting a little, he really didn’t want to leave the dorm that night, and apparently every time Nick wanted to stay Jeff had always something planned for him to do. He was curious though, Jeff looked really excited.

Jeff pulled Nick to his car and opened the door for him before going around and sitting on the passenger seat, grinned at Nick a he entered the car.

Nick hopped on and sat, he looked over at Jeff. “Could you at least, please, tell me where we’re going?” He asked making puppy eyes at Jeff.

Jeff shook his head “No!” He said, turning on the car and driving to town, stealing a few playful glances at Nick.

Nick crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. “You’re mean to me.” He mumbled like a little child.

“Oh shut up Nick!” Jeff laughed and drove into the small highway trip to the centre of Westerville.

Nick kept his pout and waited until Jeff stopped the car and he could understand where they were, though he still didn’t know Westerville very well.

“C’mon,” Jeff said as he hoped out of the car and walked around the car to open Nick’s door.

They were in the restaurant alley and the street was bright because all of the neon signs. Typical Friday night in town.

“Jeff, where are we?” Nick asked again hoping this time he would have an answer. “And don’t answer Westerville,” Nick threw him a dark look.

Jeff smirked evilly “Westerville” he winked.

Nick huffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible.” He mumbled.

“C’mon,” he smiled and started walking to the door of the first restaurant.

Nick sighed. “Will you tell me soon? What we’re doing here?” Nick asked.

“You’ll see!” He smiled and opened the door, making a bell ring above them. He held the door and looked at Nick with a brow raised, waiting for him to follow him.

Nick followed Jeff staring down at his feet and his hands on his jacket pockets.

“Jeffie!” a tall blond guy came from behind the counter, smiling towards them. He wrapped an arm around Jeff and ruffled his hair.

“Hey Jim,” he smiled up at the guy, that still could be taller than him “and thanks!” he nodded. He couldn’t do this without having to convince his cousin to help him, providing the venue “Oh, this is Nick! Nick, this is Jim, my cousin,” he smiled and smacked the taller blond’s stomach.

Nick looked up at him and smiled politely. “Hi,” He said and shook Jim’s hand. He was getting more confused, though. What the hell were they doing there? One thing he couldn’t deny, Jim had a grin that could be considered a copy from Jeff’s.

“Nice to meat you man!” he said, glancing at Jeff with a smirk, which earned him another smack.

“Yeah, yeah whatever! Is everything alright?” Jeff asked, but it actually wasn’t about Jim.

The blond nodded and pointed at a booth in the corner “Just go sit yourselves, I’ll be back!” he winked, retracting to the counter.

“Nice to meet you too.” Nick mumbled. “Jeff,” He said turning to the younger blond. “What the hell is happening? Would you mind explaining?” He asked completely confused.

“He owns the restaurant,” he stated “It’s really nice and I like it here. And I get free food, so, awesome!” He pulled on Nick’s jacket “Let me hang it!”

Nick let Jeff take his jacket still slightly puzzled. “So, you took me out of my bed drove me to Westerville to eat?” He asked. If the circumstances were different - if Jeff was single and Nick wasn’t exhausted - Nick would be excited with that.

Jeff hanged Nick’s jacket and did the same with his, taking his beanie and his scarf, putting it on the wooden hanger at the door, before motioning to the booth “Yup,” he said knowingly.

“Um...” Nick gave him a small nod. “Should I...” He pointed to the booth. Why was Jeff being this secretive? Nick never felt this confused.

“Yeah, sure, come on!” he walked in front of him to incentive him.

Nick walked behind Jeff to the booth, he was getting more and more curious as the seconds passed.

Jeff sat down at one side of the table and waited for Nick to sit down. He took a deep breath. He had been rehearsing that for weeks now and if the words failed he would be a bit sad, because he really wanted to do it right.

Nick sat in front of Jeff, okay maybe he just really wanted to have dinner with him as friends. Yeah, it had to be it.

“So,” that was it. He bet Jim had a camera somewhere just to have Jeff ridiculous figure to show to the rest of his family “Eu tengo reparrado que tens tado tristéh porqué tens saudades de Portugal” Jeff laughed, the word had sounded too American, but well, he was remembering the words so yeah “Por izzo, eu preparei esta supresa para ti! Eu pesquizei muitoh, ou mandei Jim fazere izzo,” he laughed slightly and looked up to see Nick’s expression. He wasn’t laughing at him so yeah that was good “Deh qualquér mane’ra trouche un pouco de Portugal atéh Westerville” he shrugged, waiting for Nick’s expression.

**[A/N: I have noticed that you have been sad, because you miss Portugal. So, I prepared this surprise for you! I researched a lot or I asked Jim to do it. Anyway, I brought a little of Portugal to Westerville!]**

Nick first blinked when Jeff started speaking Portuguese, or an attempt of it, still it was great. Nick opened his mouth to speak but he didn’t know what to say exactly. “Whoa, for how long have you been practicing that?” He asked. “It was great!” A wide smile grew on his face. He couldn’t believe Jeff had learned that just for him.

“Semanas!” Jeff laughed, loving to see he put a smile on Nick’s face “You looked so miserable and I hated to see you like that. And thanks, though the teacher that teach me this was a Spanish one and we had difficulty with the accent!” he smiled proudly “I’m gonna guess you liked it? And there’s still more!” he said.

**[A/N: Weeks!]**

Nick leaned over the table and hugged Jeff tightly. “Thanks Jeff, you’re awesome! This means so much to me, you have no idea!” Nick chuckled softly.

Jeff laughed and hugged him back “No need to thanks, I just wanted to see you smile!” he leaned back and smiled widely at Nick’s expression. He looked so much better when he was smiling. Then Jeff felt his stomach turn by Nick’s smile. His smile fell just slightly. Jeff looked back at Nick’s smile to try to figure what happen.

Then it hit him. He loved Nick’s smile, but mainly when it was _he_ that gave him that smile. Right there, watching Nick, he knew why he never felt like he was head over heels with Thomas. It was because he was head over heels with someone else. With Nick.

“I-I gotta go ask Jim to bring us something!” Jeff quickly got up with a small smile where he sat on a stool in front of Jim “Give me a glass of water!” he asked. He suddenly felt sick. He had made Thomas be with him those weeks ago, even after he told him what Jeff just figured out. He couldn’t be with Thomas if he loved Nick.

Jim quickly gave him a bottle of water “You okay cous’?” he asked concerned

Jeff looked up at him and nodded, drinking a bit of water “Yeah, just, just bring the food!” he said a bit awkwardly. Good, now he had to have dinner with Nick with all these crazy feelings he had inside him.

              Nick couldn’t contain his happiness, Jeff doing that for him meant everything to Nick. And he needed it, he needed someone who would bring back some memories of his country. “Thanks,” He said again.

Jeff went back to the table with a small smile. He felt like he was seeing Nick for the first time and he loved what he saw. Nick was so freaking gorgeous, with his -now a bit lighter- tanned skin, bright hazel eyes and his slightly too long hair falling slightly on his eyes, which Jeff had to make him cut.

“I wasn’t lying when I said there was more!” he smiled as Jim came to the table with a few dishes in his arms, winking at his younger cousin “He checked out traditional foods and helped me,” Jeff smiled.

“He’s right! And I had to find weird ass foods here to actually make some of these!” he put three plates at the table, two with soup, one slightly bigger with snails “Caldo verde and...”

“Caracois” Jeff helped and Jim nodded.

“Yeah that, now enjoy!” Jim smiled at Nick and left them alone again.

“So,” Jeff asked shyly, waiting for Nick’s approval.

Nick looked down at the dishes and his mouth was slightly open. “Jeff... I... Oh my God, I don’t even know what to say!” He looked up at Jeff tears of happiness burning his eyes. “This... This is so... This means _so_ much to me! Thank you so, _so_ , much!” Nick shook his head a bit, demanding himself to not be so emotional. It was hard though when he had been feeling so bad these past few days.

Jeff extended his hand, that was slightly trembling “I hope those are happy tears!” he said with a small smile.

Nick chuckled shakily and nodded. “Yes, they are. This means so much!” He pointed at the dishes.

Jeff retracted his hand. It wasn’t like Nick was going to hold it anyways “I’m glad you liked it. I had to hear Jim whine about having to buy some of this stuff from Portugal,” he rolled his eyes playfully “I just didn’t want you missing home that much without doing nothing!” he bit his lower lip and smiled softly at Nick.

Jeff felt so good Nick liked his surprise. It was for him, now more than before. He just wanted Nick smiling and he wanted to be cause of it all the time.

“I’m sorry for the work, though.” Nick said completely oblivious to the fact Jeff had extended his hand to him, he was too busy staring down at the so known dishes and smelling that known smell he loved so much.

“Doesn’t mind, your reaction was worth it!” and damn it was. Jeff felt so warm inside, now that he figured out why he always felt different and acted different towards Nick. He loved the feeling.

“Thank you so much.” Nick smiled. “Let’s eat? He asked excitedly. “Before it gets cold?”

“I never tasted this, yeah!” Jeff said excited, taking his spoon. He wasn’t really picky, and the food looked good so he would try it. He took a blow, a bit of cold air, since it was really hot, before taking it to his mouth and tasting “Mmm, good!” he smiled.

“One of my favourites actually.” Nick smiled widely and took a spoonful of soup inside his mouth.

Jeff nodded with a smile and turned his head to the snails as he took another spoon of the tasty green soup “I’m still freaking out with the snails, though” he smiled.

Nick rolled his eyes. “It’s good, you’ll see.” He smiled and continued to eat his soup happily.

“I feel like they’re gonna crawl inside me!” Jeff laughed slightly, eating his soup quickly.

Nick chuckled. “You don’t need to eat them you know? If you don’t like them...”

“I want to try!” Jeff stated, waiting for Nick to finish them “You sure they’re not gonna crawl?” he asked, half joking half serious.

“I am pretty sure, I’ve eaten them before and I am here and alive, right? And if it was that bad I wouldn’t have eaten them more than once!” Nick smiled brightly.

“Okay then!” Jeff smiled and pointed to them “Don’t stuff yourself, we still have more!” he winked with a genuine smile on his lips.

Nick raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?” Then he chuckled and shook his head lightly. “You’re awesome.” He repeated it, Nick was just feeling so well and warm inside, not only for that dinner that was bringing great memories to him but because Jeff had been the one to pull that out. Just for him. His crush had the trouble to do a research about his country’s traditional dishes, learn how to speak a bit of his language, and prepared him a big dinner with said dishes!

Jeff nodded with a grin “Guess I surprised you again. First Warbler performance, now this! Tell me I’m awesome again!” He said playfully.

“You are awesome!” Nick repeated smiling widely. “I hope I can do anything for you, because you’ve done so much for me!” Nick said, and yes he was aware that sounded a bit differently than he probably wanted.

“No need to!” Jeff shook his head “I just want you happy!” Jeff smiled before taking a small snail from the bowl and looking at it “I eat the shell too?” he asked, looking at Nick.

Nick laughed. “No,” He shook his head. “You’ll probably hurt yourself.” He said taking a snail for himself. “You take a pick.” He said grabbing a toothpick that was right there. “And do like this,” He showed how to take the actual snail out of the shell. “And done! Or, you can just... Suck it out.” Nick said eating his first snail in months.

Jeff listened to Nick, explaining and nodded “That sounds wrong!” he laughed and tried to take it with the pick, but he missed it and failed completely. He sighed and took another, this one with its head peaking out. He did as Nick said and sucked it out, chewing it a face “Tastes funny!” he wrinkled his nose.

Nick chuckled and shrugged. “I like it.” He smiled at Jeff’s adorableness.

Jeff made a face and tried another just to check if it was just that one. It wasn’t “Yeah, I’ll wait for the main course!” he smiled and watched Nick eating them so simply, like he’d been doing that for years, but you could see in his eyes he’d missed a meal like that. A home meal.

Nick rolled his eyes. “You don’t know what you’re missing, really. I’m used to eat them so all the time on Summer.” He sighed happily.

Jeff smiled at Nick, nodding at his words “Yeah, sorry but this tastes nasty!” he laughed.

Nick gasped pretending he was offended, but then he laughed. “Alright, more for me!” He smiled widely and sucked a snail into his mouth.

Jeff bit his bottom lip “Sorry,” he felt a bit bad to say that about Nick’s homeland food “The soup is good though!” he gave him a smile.

“You don’t need to apologise!” Nick giggled - and slapped himself after, Nick _didn’t_ giggle! “It’s okay if you don’t like it, you don’t have to like everything, you know?”

Jeff smiled at Nick’s giggle. He was the cutest thing ever! “Okay, but I want to like everything!” he smiled. It was true “Imagine you invite me to the beach there!” he said, mocking concern.

“You have seafood, and more things than snails!” Nick laughed, he was so happy he couldn’t help but laugh, giggle, chuckle all the time!

“Allergic, but thanks for the thought!” he smiled “You sound happy!” he stated. Nick’s laugh was intoxicating; it was so clear and real!

“I _am_ happy!” Nick smiled widely. “But there’s still other stuff than seafood and snails.”

Jeff nodded with a smile “I know,” Jeff raised his arm so Jim could see him “You done there?” Jeff asked Nick, pointing at the snails with his other hand.

Nick nodded not able to erase the smile from his face.

Jim nodded at Jeff and went back to the kitchen to grab two more plates, before going back to them “I feel such a bad waiter. The things I do for you Jeff. What do you want to drink?” he asked both of them as he placed the plates on the table.

“A coke for me and,” he turned to Nick.

“Water, please.” Nick gave him a small nod.

“Water,” Jeff repeated, looking up at Jim “And I love you dude!” he said honestly “Thanks for helping!”

“No problem dude!” he winked “I’ll bring the drinks in a sec!” he went behind the counter quickly.

“So, codfish... I don’t want to say it in Portuguese. I fail the l-h sound!” Jeff shrugged “Thanks!” Jim gave him the drinks and told them to enjoy, because he was going to have his break.

“Thanks,” Nick said to Jim and then looked at Jeff again. “I think you mean bacalhau?” Nick smiled widely. “I guess you really did your research! Thanks for everything!” Nick said again, he would be eternally grateful for that.

“Bacalau,” he mumbled “See, I’m not gonna even try!” he shook his head “I did, I should get an A in some kind of discipline!” he smiled “No need to thank!” he assured again. He was glad he did it, or he’d be blinding by himself if he never saw Nick’s reaction and would continue to be with Thomas. Just the thought that he was technically cheating on him hurt.

Nick tasted the codfish and half moaned half hummed, he missed that flavour so much! It was so good! “This is _so_ good!” Nick said excitedly smiling widely.

Jeff laughed at the sound Nick made, immediately forgetting his problems “Yeah I know, this is kinda good!” Jeff had really tasted it before, in one of Jim’s experiences and he had loved it. He arranged the fish and started eating along with Nick.

“Seriously, was it your cousin who made it?” Nick asked, it tasted almost as good as his grandma’s codfish, and that was saying something.

Jeff nodded, since he could speak with his mouth full “Yeah!” he said after he swallowed it “Is it good? I mean, I like it!”

“Very! It reminds me my grandma’s! And that is saying something!” Nick smiled brightly.

“Cool! You should say that to him so he lets us come her more often without paying!” he laughed as cut a bit of fish.

“I will, this is so good!” Nick repeated. He was loving everything, the food was amazing, and the company was even better. Thomas wasn’t even in Nick’s mind.

Jeff nodded and continued eating, glancing at Nick every now and then and blushing slightly at Nick’s happiness. He was like that because _he_ did that for him.

“I can’t thank you enough for this,” Nick said after a while putting his fork down and looking at Jeff love showing through his eyes. “This means so much to me.”

Jeff smiled up at Nick and saw his appreciation in his eyes. He shrugged “As I said before, no need to thank! I’m really glad you enjoyed it. Worth getting out of bed for?” he smiled playfully, quickly finishing his food.

“I am actually feeling bad for trying to say no!” Nick chuckled.

“It’s okay, I always get you out of bed anyway!” he smiled and put this fork and knife down.

“I swear, after this one, I’ll always go! I won’t even whine!” Nick said leaning a little back on his chair. He was exploding with happiness. And also food. He had eaten a lot.

Jeff laughed “You’re just fixing yourself for me to wake you up at midnight to go have a snow fight. This was all part of my master plan!” he smiled

“You’re just really waiting for me to wake you up at six a.m. as revenge, aren’t you Jeff?” Nick smiled maliciously.

Jeff laughed and shook his head “I’m just trying to be funny here, don’t need to be all mean!” He laughed.

Nick laughed. “You were the one saying you’d wake me up at the middle of the night to have a snowball fight!”

“Because that is cool!” Jeff whined mockingly.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Nick rolled his eyes.

“It is! You’ll see!” Jeff nodded “Do you want dessert?” he asked

“I don’t know, I feel kind of full.” Nick patted his stomach lightly.

“I can ask the top put it in one of those boxes you can take home and eat it tomorrow in the dorm or something!” Jeff suggested.

Nick shrugged. “Alright,” He smiled.

“So, let’s get up!” Jeff smiled and got up, before going to the counter where Kayla, one of the waitress was in the cash out “Hey Kayla is Jim still in his break?” he asked, leaning on the counter.

“Yeah, but do you want something?” She asked with a warm smile, his blue eyes showing kindness.

“Yeah, could you wrap up Jim’s desserts he did for me?” he asked with a smile.

The girl nodded and went to the kitchen to do that quickly.

“Wait, especial dessert too?” Nick asked smiling and raising an eyebrow playfully at Jeff.

Jeff looked back at Nick and nodded.

“Here you have! And apparently Jim had to go home because his mother called him, so he’s sorry he couldn’t say good bye to you!” The girl smiled sadly, giving Jeff two tupperwares.

“Is my aunt alright?” Jeff asked a bit concerned and she nodded.

“I think she broke the bathtub and it’s a leak in there!” She laughed “Goodnight boys!” she waved at them “And you are an extremely cute couple!” she stated as Jeff was about to turn to Nick.

“I-we’re not a couple,” Jeff said. He wished! He had a boyfriend, even if he loved Nick, he would never look twice at him, like Thomas said before.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” she apologised with a small smile.

“It’s okay, goodnight!” Jeff joined Nick halfway into the exit door.

Nick turned red as she said that, was it that noticeable he liked Jeff? He then waved her a goodbye and followed Jeff. “Thanks for tonight.” He said. “It was all amazing.” He smiled widely.

“My pleasure, I’m glad you enjoyed!” he smiled and stopped at the hanger, trying to put on his beanie with one hand, since the other was holding the Tupperware.

Nick chuckled and helped Jeff with the beanie.

Jeff blushed slightly “Thanks, wanna help me with the jacket and scarf? Sorry!” He gave him a small smile, motioning for the boxes in his hands.

“Sure!” Nick smiled and started fixing Jeff’s jacket and scarf, as he was giving the last fixes he looked up at Jeff. Big mistake. That urge to kiss him came back again and it took a lot of Nick to not do it. What Jeff had done that night had been amazing. No one had, ever, done something similar. Nick loved Jeff, he didn’t have doubts about that.

Jeff smiled “Thanks, I’d help you but you know!” He smiled and waited for Nick to get dressed before pushing the door with his butt and waiting for Nick to pass, the bell above them ringing.

“It’s okay,” Nick dressed his jacket looking down at himself not daring to look at Jeff, Jeff was with Thomas, he had to keep reminding himself that. He followed Jeff to the cold night. “It’s so cold.” He whined a little.

“See, I told you!”Jeff warned with a smile “You can take my scarf” he offered as he walked to his car.

“Nah, it’s okay, as soon as I am in the car, it’ll be alright. Thanks though.” He smiled at Jeff his nose getting red with the cold.

“I’ll be mean and don’t turn on the heat!” Jeff joked playfully, taking his keys from his jacket and opening his car, walking around it to open his door and sitting, waiting for Nick to get in too.

Nick rolled his eyes and stepped inside the car and quickly closed the door, waiting for Jeff to start the car so he could turn on the heater.

“Here, grab this,” Jeff gave Nick the plastic boxes so he could actually drive. He turned on the car and drove his hand blindly to the heater, as he was fixing the rear mirror.

Nick and Jeff’s hands met, usually Nick would be okay with that time it was different he felt like a shock of electricity ran through his body starting there, the spot where Jeff and Nick’s hands met. “Ouch,” He pulled his hand back. “You gave me a shock!” Nick chuckled.

Jeff looked down at his hands and he too felt the electric wave go through him. He looked at Nick and saw his chuckle “I-I’m sorry!” he stated, staring at the mirror so he could quickly get out of there. He knew it was a shock, but it wasn’t a physical one. No! He couldn’t be thinking about Nick when he was still with Thomas!

That had been one hell of a weird electric shock, but Nick decided to ignore. He sighed after a while. “Classes are almost ending,” He said smiling a little.

“Yeah” Jeff nodded, getting into the highway.

“I can’t wait for the holidays... I mean, it’ll be a bit lonely but I seriously need some rest.” Nick said running a hand through his hair.

Jeff bit his lip when he heard Nick. He was happy to go back to Cali, but Nick was going to be alone here. He didn’t want to let Nick alone there “A lot of guys stay over the holidays, you won’t be alone. But yeah, rest!” Jeff smiled softly.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll find stuff to do...” He shrugged.

Jeff nodded. He felt so bad for leaving Nick alone, especially because he didn’t want to go anymore if he could be with Nick alone, for two weeks without school.

A silence fell between them, it didn’t feel awkward for Nick, since he had so much in mind.

Jeff tapped his fingers on the wheel as he drove back.

His mind was all over the place, but the only thing he could think of was Thomas and how he would be feeling. Jeff knew Thomas cared for him but now that Jeff discovered he liked Nick all along, he had to tell it to Thomas, even if it broke his heart and for how much it would hurt Jeff to do it.

He really liked Thomas though. He was an amazing friend and company and it hurt Jeff to break up with him.

Before Nick knew they were arriving Dalton. “Thanks again for tonight.” He said. “I’m so happy.” He glanced over at Jeff.

Jeff parked in his usual spot “Thanks, I’m glad it helped!” he smiled and got out of the car, going around to open Nick’s door “Senhor,” he winked at Nick.

**[A/N: Sir]**

Nick’s stomach twirled and he smiled widely. “Thank you, kind sir.” Nick said hopping out of the car.

“De nada,” he smiled. Even though that whole speech was memorized, he had actually learned a few more words in the strange language. His accent was awful but he tried.

**[A/N: You’re welcome.]**

He closed the car and started to walk back to the dorm, walking slowly so Nick could catch him.

Nick actually liked when Jeff tried to speak Portuguese, it was adorable. He walked beside Jeff towards their room. “You know, nobody ever did something like that to me.” Nick muttered a small smile on his face.

“You never came to a foreign country before,” Jeff brushed it off as nothing and sighed as they passed by Thomas room. Jeff could wait until tomorrow to talk with him, he deserved the night of sleep.

“Yeah, but even in Portugal no one had ever done something like that, at all. It really meant a lot.” Nick said looking down at his shoes.

Jeff smiled and wrapped one arm around Nick “Anytime!” he said simply, actually enjoying Nick’s body under his arm.

Nick leaned a little towards Jeff his smile getting wider. It felt nice to have Jeff’s arm around him.

Too soon they were back to their dorm and Jeff had to let go of Nick “I really liked the evening!” he smiled at Nick.

“Me too. Everything was amazing and awesome. Thanks once again.” Nick said opening the door for Jeff, he wanted to at least hug him, but he didn’t know if he could. For a second he wished he had an excuse to take a pill, since it was much easier to ask for cuddles and hugs under the effect of the pills.

“It was just a simple gesture,” Jeff shrugged and placed the boxes on Nick’s desk “Can I get a hug?” he smiled softly. He though he deserved one and he didn’t mind having Nick’s arms around him.

Nick smiled it seemed like Jeff read his thoughts. “Sure,” He said and stepped closer to Jeff to hug him tightly.

“Thanks, you’re a nice hugger,” Jeff had to almost peel himself away from Nick’s arms, he felt so comfortable in them, so safe. But he did lean away and started to strip from his clothes, going back to the bathroom to quickly change into his pyjamas.

Nick smiled. “Thanks,” He said and walked to his bed to reach for his pyjamas to change while Jeff was in the bathroom.

“So, now you get to sleep!” Jeff laughed as he sat on his bed, covers over his legs.

Nick chuckled and went to the bathroom just to brush his teeth. “Yeah I guess so,” He said stepping inside the room still smiling widely. That smile wouldn’t disappear so fast.

“Now I’m just gonna make you get up randomly so you don’t sulk here!” Jeff winked and laid down, looking at the ceiling.

He didn’t know how he spent that entire dinner without bursting into song or just say something! He sighed and rubbed his face, making it as if he was sleep, he needed to talk to Thomas, he couldn’t be lying to him or himself.

He had been looking at Thomas the way he was supposed to look at Nick and now he had to make up for it!

“That’s abusing of my promise!” Nick chuckled and laid down pulling the covers over him, not really sure if he would fall asleep, he was tired but the happiness would keep him awake for a little longer.

“Nah, just making you actually move!” Jeff smiled and pulled the covers around him, so he could be warm, though, thinking about it, he prefer to have Nick there with him. He blushed slightly at the memories.

“You make it sound like I am super lazy.” Nick mumbled pouting slightly. Yes, he had been a bit lazy lately, but it was because he was down, and that made him be more tired all the time. Now he was much better and he was sure he would be jumping the next day, with his usual energy.

“You aren’t?” Jeff laid on his side, looking at Nick “Oh sorry,” he bit his lip childishly and pulled the cover completely up.

“I’m not! I just have been tired lately, but that’s going to change soon!” Nick said poking his tongue out to Jeff. “Is it just me or our room his colder?” He asked after a while burying himself a little more in the covers.

Jeff poked his head out and raised a brow “Why would it change? And yeah, they’re saying it’s gonna snow tonight or tomorrow so,” Jeff shrugged. He was used to it, he was wearing a long sleeved shirt.

“Because I was tired because I was sad, but now I’m not so...” Nick smiled widely. “I’ll have to start to get used to the snow,” He muttered for himself.

Jeff smiled “I hope you stay like that for a while,” Jeff smiled. He hoped he stayed like that forever “It’s gonna be fun, getting snowed in!” Jeff squealed slightly.

“Let’s see. I never actually been on a place with much snow. I’ve been in Serra da Estrela once, but there wasn’t snow.” Nick muttered looking up the ceiling.

“What’s that?” Jeff asked.

“It’s a...” Nick thought for a while. “Uh... I can’t remember the word.” He frowned, it was right under his tongue but he couldn’t remember. He hated when that happened. Now he wouldn’t be able to think about anything else until he remembered. “Ugh, I hate when this happens.”

Jeff bit his lip “Sorry, you could try to explain?” he suggested.

“Serra it’s a place with many mountains and... Yeah it’s basically that.” Nick gestured with his hands like it would help.

“Oh, okay, mountains is fine!” Jeff waved if off and buried his head in the pillow “I’m tired.” Emotionally.

“Then sleep,” Nick smiled softly at Jeff’s figure and got up. He had to know the damn name. He walked to his books and pulled out his dictionary looking for the word he wanted.

“I don’t want to,” it was true, he didn’t want to wake up and feel like everything was wrong “Are you seriously going to check it out?” he laughed slightly when he saw Nick get a dictionary.

“Maybe?” Nick chuckled. “Ridge.” He said to himself. At least it was what the dictionary told him. “Okay, now I can sleep.” He jumped to his bed again, covering his body with the covers.

“Really?” Jeff laughed “I’m gonna ask you a bunch of things and make you go nuts!” he laughed.

“Like what?” Nick raised his eyebrow.

“I don’t know, some crazy word...” He thought for a second “I’ll get back to you later,” he laughed and snuggled in his bed “You’re right it’s cold” Wow, smooth way to go Jeff!

Nick was about to ask Jeff if he wanted to join him and cuddle, but then he slapped himself. He has a boyfriend, Nick reminded himself.

“Noite!” Jeff said, before turning of his bedside lamp and closing his eyes, trying to sleep over his excitement.

“Noite,” Nick answered before doing the same and turning on his bed to be more comfortable, falling quickly to a deep sleep.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Jeff woke up early. This tingling sensation in his stomach didn’t let him sleep and he couldn’t stop dreaming about Nick's smile, which was stunning for the record.

Jeff looked around the silent room, barely listening to Nick breathing. Thomas must be up right? He doesn’t sleep that much, only if he was up all night, which Jeff doubted. Jeff silently got up and grabbed a hoodie and put on some slippers so he could quietly go to Thomas. He smiled at Nick's silhouette as he closed the door quietly.

Nick slept through the whole morning, it was Saturday so he could. Besides he was having the nicest dream, so he didn't want to wake up at all. Nick didn't even heard the door in his dream. He just continued sleeping and dreaming about Jeff.

Jeff put his hands on his pockets, the hallway still cold in the early morning. He stopped at the door step of Thomas' room, taking a deep breath. He knocked so softly, trying not to wake Thomas if he wasn't up. He deserved the sleep.

Thomas had just woke up when someone knocked at the door he got up lazily. "'m coming," He said and walked to the door. "Oh, hi Jeff!" He smiled but his smile quickly dropped as he saw Jeff's expression. "What's wrong?" He moved aside so Jeff could step inside.

There he was. Beautiful as usual and Jeff couldn’t help but let his expression fall because of what he was about to do. Jeff nodded and looked around the room "Can we sit down?" he asked softly, turning so he could look at Thomas.

"Um... Sure," Thomas gestured to the bed and sat on the edge. "What's wrong?" He asked and bit his lip looking at Jeff. He didn't want to believe it was what he was thinking. No, not yet. It was still too soon! They had barely started dating!

Jeff sat down next to Thomas, leaning a bit into him and taking his hand. He took a deep breath. Gosh that was so difficult, because he really cared about him "Hey, can I kiss you?" Jeff asked quietly, looking at their hands.

"Of course you can. You-you don't need to ask." Thomas said softly trying to meet Jeff eyes. What was even happening?

Jeff leaned in and kissed Thomas deeply, feeling the tears burn his eyes. Why did he make Thomas be with him? Jeff will probably be hurt for a while but both of them would turn out fine. _Last time_ , he thought as he parted from Thomas.

Thomas kissed Jeff back and when he parted he opened his eyes moving his hand to Jeff's cheek and stroked it softly with his thumb. "Jeff, you are worrying me." Thomas said looking at Jeff's eyes he looked teary. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

Jeff sniffled softly "I'm so sorry Thomas!" He said, burying his head in Thomas's shoulder "I just realised what you want" he whispered.

Thomas pressed his lips together and shut his eyes closed. "So you figured you like Nick?" He asked not as casually as he wanted to since his voice trembled in the middle of the sentence. This was hard than he had imagined.

Jeff nodded against his shoulder "I'm sorry!" he cried, wrapping his arms around Thomas's waist. He knew he had hurt him, he knew that tone.

Thomas felt his heart aching, he thought he would have more time with Jeff. "Could you-" He took a deep breath feeling his heart breaking. "Could you, please, go now?" He didn't want to get emotional in front of Jeff.

Jeff leaned back and nodded "Just, believe me, I'm so sorry for making you stay with me, I-I just understood what you mean last night. I'm sorry," he squeezed Thomas' hand.

Now Jeff was just ripping his heart off Thomas' chest and stepping on it. Every word hurt more than the last one. "Jeff, stop. Just go." Thomas mumbled looking away from Jeff stopping the tears that threatened to fall. He knew that moment would arrive, but he didn't have an idea it would hurt this bad. He shouldn't have started dating Jeff. But he liked him so much. That's why it hurt, and he knew he would have hurt Jeff if he had said no, and that would have hurt him too.

"Thomas..." Jeff asked, looking at him, concerned and so sorry about everything "Please, don't be mad at me...."

"We'll talk later." Thomas' voice broke and he cursed himself for it. "Please just go." Why couldn't Jeff see he just needed to be alone?

Jeff nodded and got up, looking at Thomas with a sad look in his eyes as he got out of the room and leaned against the closed door and cleaning his teary eyes. He just didn’t want to hurt him. He still wanted them to be friends.

Thomas let his back fall back against the bed. What was he feeling exactly? Anger, hurt? A mix of both. But it was only his fault. He had agreed with that. Tears started running on his face, he just wanted to be with Jeff for a little longer. He liked him so much, and he actually believed Jeff was starting to like him back. But no, his eyes had always been on Nick. And why did he kiss him now? He was probably thinking of Nick while he did it. A sob escaped Thomas' lips and he cursed himself, he hated to cry. But no, Jeff wasn't mean like that, right? He wouldn't kiss Thomas thinking about Nick, he somehow meant it, right? Thomas wanted to believe that but he couldn't. He crawled on the bed to lay down properly and curled up a little just wanting to fall asleep and wake up his mind fresh so he could think straight.

When Jeff heard Thomas sob, he knew he had to get out of there. He quickly walked to his room, he just wanted to feel safe. He entered the room silently and took off his shoes before climbing into his bed, tears falling freely, but Jeff couldn’t make any noise. Nick would have to know he broke up with Thomas, but with this reaction he knew he’d ask questions.

It was late when Nick finally woke up. He yawned and blinked at the dark room and his eyes landed on the figure in front of him, Jeff looked like he was still sleeping. Nick wasn’t sure, though, it was too dark to tell.

Jeff wasn't able to fall asleep. How could he, knowing that Thomas was crying because of him. Though, the tears had stopped and he was just lying, there.

"You awake?" Nick whispered sleepily in case Jeff was asleep.

Jeff sniffed softly "Yeah," his voice didn’t sound that bad "Yeah I am, he turned to Nick, knowing his face looked tired but it was easily confused as sleepiness.

"Is everything alright?" Nick asked as his eyes adjusted to the light and he could see Jeff's face almost properly.

"Yeah, it is" Jeff gave Nick a small smile, playing with his hands nervously under the covers.

Nick stared at Jeff for a couple of seconds before sitting up. "I need a shower." Nick said running a hand through his hair and getting up.

"Okay," Jeff nodded with a small smile.

Nick walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him stripping his clothes off and turning the water of the shower on for a quick shower.

Jeff sighed. How could he even been smiling while someone was crying over him? Well, Nick apparently made everything right with his presence, but when he went away, Jeff would be even worse that before.

As Nick was out of the shower humming his usual song under his breath - Uptown Girl was still his favourite - he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out to the still dark room. He felt so happy, what Jeff had done for him had really meant a lot.

Jeff smiled sadly. He loved when Nick sang and he was singing again, which was really good, he seemed happier too. Then he came out of the bathroom, Jeff sat in his bed and immediately looked away, a small blush spreading on his cheeks. Now looking at Nick like that, made him more uncomfortable. Now he wouldn't stop thinking what would it feel like to trail Nick's body with his fingertips or his mouth. _Okay, Jeff, stop thinking about that._

Nick continued to hum the song under his breath while putting some clothes on, completely unaware of Jeff's condition behind him.

Jeff coughed awkwardly "Uhm, or you can just walk around naked..." Jeff said, looking everywhere but Nick.

Nick raised an eyebrow, but didn't turn to Jeff. Since when Jeff had problems with Nick walking around like that? "Um... Sorry?" Nick said putting a shirt on.

"It's okay, it's just too early" What kind of excuse is that? _Why do you even have to open your mouth Jeff?!_

"Okay? Are you sure, you’re alright?" Nick asked glancing over his shoulder at Jeff.

Jeff nodded, playing with the strings of his hoodie, with a small smile. Yeah, if he didn’t count Thomas, everything would be alright.

"You know I am still curious to know what's in there," Nick smiled and pointed at the Tupperware that was in Jeff's nightstand.

Jeff smiled slightly "Go check it out then..." he incentivised  "You'll love it and I love them"

"Um... Them?" Nick grinned and walked to the window to open the curtains before he walked to Jeff's nightstand, a million ideas for what could be in there already crossing his mind. He taped his fingers on the small box before he opened it, a small squeak escaping his mouth.

"How did you guess?!" He said taking a custard tart out of the box and literally stuffing it inside his mouth. Those were definitely his favourite Portuguese pastries.

Jeff’s smile almost slipped off his face as he watched Nick’s reaction “Pasteis deh Nata...” he said softly “Wild guess,” he bit his bottom lip to stop grinning.

Nick nodded. He swallowed what he had in his mouth. “These are so good, I had even forgotten how much I love them!” Nick said excitedly.

Jeff nodded “Cool, I’m glad you liked them, Jim is thinking about buying lots of them to sell, since he loved them too!” He said with a grin.

“That would be awesome!” Nick said picking another from the box eating this one slower. “Seriously I used to eat these almost every day!” Nick said a smile from ear to ear.

“And how you keep your body fit still baffles me,” Jeff smiled softly, pushing the images of Nick’s half naked body back to the dark corner of his mind, he didn’t need that to annoy him right now.

“Lots of sports and an amazing metabolism!” Nick smiled widely.

Jeff rolled his eyes “Figures,” he laughed slightly.

“So, what are your plans for today?” Nick asked still finishing his tart.

Jeff opened his mouth slightly. He honestly didn’t know. He wanted to talk to Thomas, but he didn’t know when would the soccer captain want to talk to him “Whatever you want. I don’t have any more surprises...”

Nick nodded. “It didn’t snow over night,” Nick said after a while. “I was actually curious to see if a snowball fight is fun or not.” He chuckled.

“When it snows, you’re getting your butt out of bed so freaking early for that one!” Jeff laughed.

“I will only do it for you, I hope you know that.” Nick winked playfully.

Jeff’s heart beat a little faster on his chest. For him, only him. Jeff nodded with a smile.

“But is there anything you want to do?” Nick asked. He wanted to probably spend the time with his boyfriend and Nick understood that.

Jeff shook his head and fell under the covers again “Not really, it’s cold and I-I-I need to do homework but I’ll do it tomorrow,” Jeff said. He actually needed to talk to Thomas, but apparently this was out of the picture. He wasn’t really cold anyway.

“Um... Okay, I’ll just go for a walk now. If you want to join you can.” Nick smiled and walked to the closet again to pick up the jacket.

“Nah, I’ll just stay here,” Jeff nodded. He couldn’t be alone with Nick anymore. If he didn’t want to go mad or say something wrong, he had to be alone “But you go,”

“Alright, I’ll be back later.” Nick said putting his jacket on and reaching for his scarf. As Nick walked out of the room he nearly collided with Thomas. “Hi dude,” He said not looking directly at his face, he felt awkward.

“Hey,” Thomas said. “Is Jeff in there?” Thomas asked.

“Yup, I’m just going for a walk, uh...  Bye!” Nick said already walking away and giving him a small wave over his shoulder.

Nick walked to the gardens and there he decided to just walk around, he wouldn’t come back so early since Thomas was in the room with Jeff and who knew what they were doing in there. Just the thought he might walk in on them made him feel sick, so that was a no, thank you.

Thomas took a deep breath as he walked to Jeff’s door and knocked on it, he hoped the blond would answer.

“What did you forget Nick?” Jeff half groaned, pushing the cover down again “Come in!” he called, looking confused at the closed door.

Thomas bit his lip as he pushed the door open. “Uh... Hello?” He said peaking his head inside the room, his eyes landed on Jeff’s figure. “If it’s not a good time, I can come back later.” He muttered.

“Thomas!” Jeff swung his legs of the bed and sat down “No, please come in,” Jeff smiled softly, glad Thomas was coming to talk to him “Come in!”

Thomas smiled a little and stepped inside closing the door behind him and leaning back against it. “I-I just felt like we should talk.” Thomas said looking down at the floor.

Jeff nodded and patted a spot next to him “If you want, then yes,” he said softly.

Thomas sighed and walked to Jeff’s bed to sit down. “I just-” He sighed. “I know it isn’t what you probably want but, I would like to stay friends with you.” Thomas said avoiding Jeff’s face.

Jeff sighed, a bit relieved, about to grab Thomas’ hand but then deciding he shouldn’t “Of course I want Thomas, I-I really like you and I’m sorry I’m putting you through this, but I really like you none the less” he said gently

“I-I kinda knew it would happen, but it’s always... Difficult.” Thomas ran a hand through his hair. “But I am glad you want to stay friends.” He smiled.

"Of course I want!"Jeff said again "I'm sorry, I can't imagine what you're going through..." he shook his head slightly.

"It's okay," Thomas said, he would be alright eventually. "Can-can I have a hug?" He asked biting his lip lightly.

Jeff nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck "I mean everything I said though,” he whispered. "You're amazing and you'll find the right guy"

Thomas hugged Jeff tightly. "Can I ask something that has been bothering me a little?" Thomas asked feeling small, maybe he shouldn't ask.

"Sure, anything," Jeff nodded.

Thomas leaned away from Jeff's arms and looked down at his hands. "When you kissed me earlier, were you... Were you thinking of-" He took a deep breath not daring to look at Jeff. "Nick?" He finally asked, looking up at him.

Jeff was surprised with that question "I-I thought you deserved a goodbye kiss without knowing, since the last one was just a small peck. “But I could never think about him while I was kissing you," he said gently. Honestly, he never really thought about kissing Nick. Until now.

Thomas let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and a small smile grew on his face. "Okay, thank you," He glanced up at Jeff.

"I-I didn't know you would think that..." Jeff said, biting his lip, feeling slightly hurt "It's okay though..." Jeff nodded slightly "Just promise you won’t tell anyone Nick was the reason..." He asked.

"I'm sorry, I just had to make sure. And don't worry, I won't tell, I could never do that to you." Thomas said shaking his head lightly.

Jeff smiled "Okay, thanks Thomas," Jeff nodded and gave Thomas a small hug "He can’t know, he'd freak out and the rest of the year would be very awkward.”

Thomas smiled as he hugged Jeff back. "Or maybe he would pull you for the biggest kiss of your life." He mumbled not loud enough for Jeff to hear.

Jeff rose a brow "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Thomas leaned away slightly amused.

Jeff smiled at Thomas' happier expression "I'm glad you're smiling again..." Jeff patted Thomas' shoulder.

Thomas smiled a little, he was feeling much better, especially now that he knew he could still be Jeff's friend. He was still hurt but nothing that wouldn't pass.

"I'm sorry though, I shouldn't have asked you, I nearly forced you to be with me, but I really wanted to be with you.” Jeff bit his lip, knowing he was probably throwing salt into the wound, but he needed Thomas to know he really ha liked him.

Thomas’ smile turned sad. "It's okay Jeff, I knew what I was putting myself through...”

"Yes, but you're the one hurting, because you like me..." Jeff grabbed Thomas' hand and squeezed.

"It's okay, seriously." Thomas said, he just wanted Jeff to stop with that.

"Okay, I bet this is making you uncomfortable, but I need you to know...I can’t stand lies or cheating..." he mumbled.

Thomas nodded. "Well, I kind of have to go now, I have piles of homework." Thomas rolled his eyes and got up. "I'm really glad you want to stay friends." He smiled a bit.

"Why shouldn't I? I thought you were the one who didn't want to see me anymore He gave a small laugh "Good luck with homework" Jeff smiled softly, getting up to company Thomas to the door.

Thomas smiled and walked to the door. "See you around," He said opening the door and looking over his shoulder to Jeff.

"Bye Thomas..." Jeff smiled and waved slightly as Thomas walked down the hallway. Jeff closed the door and leaned against it. Well that didn’t go so bad... Jeff sighed, wondering where Nick was.

Nick wandered outside until his nose was too cold and he started shivering. He needed to come back to the room and warm up, he glanced at his watch, maybe it was safe to come back.

Jeff got up and started doing his bed, neatly doing it, before cleaning his stuff on the desk.

As Nick stepped inside the building he felt warmer, so he could give Jeff and Thomas some more time by passing by the kitchen to eat something and bring something for Jeff too.

When Jeff was done, he sat on his chair, looking blankly at his surroundings, thinking about Nick. Soundly he remembered one of the conversations they had when Nick was taking pills. He suddenly wanted to slap himself. He had totally forgot how Nick liked some random dude that apparently blew him off.

Jeff was feeling so special with Nick's reactions, when he was probably imagining, it was the other guy doing that "I'm so stupid!" Jeff groaned, burying is face in his hands.

Nick looked around the empty kitchen for something nice to eat, but there wasn't anything. So, he decided to cook. He remembered how much Jeff had liked his pasta so he decided to make him that. It would be a nice gesture, of course not even close for what Jeff had done to him but it was still nice. He made enough for three, though, in case Thomas was still there.

It didn't take him long and as it was finished he put everything inside a big Tupperware and took three hard plastic plates - made especially for the students to take to the rooms and not break them - and knives and forks and walked back to the room.

Jeff felt like crying. Maybe what Thomas was feeling was worse, but he still felt like crap. Nick was probably off to think about the guy and how would he react if he had done what Jeff did... Jeff had prepared that with so much care, and love without even noticing, and he felt betrayed. Probably by himself to ever think Thomas was right and Nick might look at him differently.

Nick arrived the room with his hands full so after a second of consideration he tried to knock at the door with his head ending up hurting himself slightly.

Jeff quickly cleaned his teary eyes quickly when he heard the door knocking. He jumped on his feet and quickly went to open the door "Nick?" He asked when he saw the brunet with his hands full of things.

"Hi!" Nick smiled. "I hope you're hungry!" He said passing by Jeff to put all the things on his desk.

"I-"Jeff thought for a second "I am..." he mumbled, closing the door and following Nick with a curious look.

"Great!" Nick said and took his jacket and scarf off, he was much warmer now. Nick gave quick look around, Thomas wasn't there. Even better. Not that Nick didn't like him, but things were just awkward between them. Nick opened the tupperware and put some pasta on the plates for him and Jeff.

Jeff's eyes widened "Is this a repay from yesterday? I didn’t need it..." Jeff said as he sit down on his chair. Little gestures like this only made his heart ache a bit, since Nick could never mean more about it.

"Maybe a little, but... I don't know, I just felt like doing something nice." He smiled and gave Jeff his plate with knife and fork before grabbing his own plate and walking to his bed to sit and eat.

"Thanks," Of course, just to repay. Jeff was sure he'd probably let the other boy do things for him and do even bigger ones for him. Jeff sighed and started eating. He couldn't lie thought, Nick’s food was amazing! "This is way too good!"

Nick smiled brightly. "I'm glad you like it!" He said happily also eating the pasta, it was warm and good.

Jeff nodded. Nick did it and Jeff loved it, for as small as it was. After a few silent minutes of both of them eating, Jeff was too curious not to ask. "So, Nick... with the uhm, guy you liked?" he tried to ask casually.

"Oh, uh... Pretty much the same." Nick shrugged looking down at his plate.

"Well, maybe he doesn't deserve you..." Jeff said it a bit too bitterly to sound casual "You know, if he doesn’t see how much you like him..."He tried to sound believable this time.

Nick shook his head. "He is far better than I am. I am the one who doesn't deserve him." Nick said, and it was true! Jeff had done that wonderful dinner for Nick just because Nick missed home! If that didn’t mean something about him he didn’t know what would.

Jeff shook his head. How could Nick even say that? The guy was with another and Nick was the one unworthy? "I doubt it, whoever he is, you're too amazing to even be thinking like that!" Jeff said honestly. Jeff could now do anything to be worthy of Nick, to catch his attention.

"I don't think I will ever be good enough for him. He will never see me as more than just a friend." Nick said playing with his food, this conversation was taking away his appetite.

Jeff was getting angry at Nick for talking down on himself. He bit his lip. Guess he was too into the guy to Jeff to try talk him out "Do you really like him? Is he worth the obvious pain you're in?" he asked.

"I do, I do like him a lot. He's totally worth it." Nick nodded smiling a little to himself. It was weird to talk about Jeff like that when he was right in front of him, it was weird to confess his love like that, but Jeff would never guess Nick was talking about him.

Jeff nodded, feeling slightly sick, the food making his stomach turn. So it didn’t matter how many things Jeff would do for Nick, he would always chose the other guy "I-I'm full" Jeff tried to laugh "It was really good" he pointed at the half eaten plate. But the thing that made it clear that he had no chance was the smile and the lovingly glint in Nick's eyes. He could never beat that.

"You didn't eat much though, you sure it was good?" Nick asked looking up at him.

Jeff nodded with a smile "It was I love your food," _I love you too_ , he added mentally. God why did everything had to be so complicated?

Nick nodded. "Anything you want to ask more?" He asked after a while.

Jeff shrugged. He had heard everything he didn’t want "No, I was just curious...." he mumbled, playing with his hoodie strings.

"And you? How are things with Thomas? Nick asked getting up and picking Jeff's plate on his way to his desk to keep the left overs in the fridge they had in the room.

Jeff bit his lip, should he say it? "I-we talked and we decided not to stay together..." _Well I called the shot, but I could have always keep on lying._ He looked up at Nick, trying to catch a reaction from him.

"Oh, you guys broke up?" Nick had to turn his face away from Jeff as he couldn't stop the smile from spreading. "Are you alright?" He asked after, actually concerned, but in his mind a tiny light of hope lit up. Maybe Nick had a small chance again.

"Yeah... I-we just couldn't" he lied with a shrug "I'm fine, just thankful we are still friends"

"But did something happen?" Nick asked a bit curious. If Thomas had hurt Jeff Nick would have a little conversation with him.

Jeff shook his head "Don’t worry" Jeff smiled softly.

Nick put the dirty dishes inside a plastic bag, he would take them back when he felt like it. "If you need anything," Nick said walking to his bed again and sitting on the edge, faced to Jeff. "I am here, okay?" He smiled softly.

Jeff nodded and smiled slightly "I know, thanks!"

Nick smiled softly before something popped in his mind. There was a person he had to tell all that! "Um..." He got up. "I am going to take that to the kitchen and wash them." He said pointing at the bag with the dirty dishes. "I'll be right back." He said walking to the desk to reach for the bag.

Jeff nodded and smiled softly. Jeff would prefer Nick to stay there with him, but he was going to wash the dishes so cool. "Do you want me to keep you company?" he asked, getting up to sit on his bed, bringing his books with him.

"No need to, I'll be fast." Nick said, Jeff couldn't come along or he wouldn't be able to stop by Thad's. Nick walked to the door of the room before Jeff could say anything that would stop him. "Bye!" He waved and got out of the room.

Jeff nodded and rolled his eyes "Have fun then," he called, opening his English book.

Nick nearly ran to the kitchen, he just dumped the dishes in the sink and gave them a quick wash before running to Thad's room. He knocked at the door not really sure from where he would start. He was a bomb of happiness right now.

Thad groaned, stopping his video game. Finally, Trent had gone out so he could play quietly. He got up from bed and opened the door, ready to insult whoever was there, but he was met by a very grinning Nick “Uhm hey?" he said, trying.

"Hi!" Nick said excitedly. "You won't believe what happened!"

Thad rose a brow, slightly amused "You won the lottery and want to share your gains your old Thad here?" he joked "C'mon in" Thad let the door opened and went to sit on his bed.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I don't gamble." He said stepping inside the room and closing the door behind him, he scanned the room, Trent was not there. "So, first of all, Jeff did this amazing, wonderful surprise for me that didn't only mean a lot because of what he did but also because it was him who did it." Nick said with the widest smile on his face. "And, I just found out that he and Thomas broke up!" He said. "Yes, I know I am aware I sound like some excited teenage girl, but I am just so happy! And don't worry, Jeff's okay, they didn't have a nasty break up." Nick quickly added so Thad wouldn't think he was a terrible person to be celebrating a break up.

Thad nodded slightly as heard Nick talk so quickly and excited like that "Wow, wait!" Thad asked "Calm down and explain me calmly what happen and don't flail!" he warned with a smile. From what he got Jeff broke up with Thomas and did something to Nick?

Nick took a deep breath. "So, Jeff and Thomas broke up but everything's alright and Jeff did an amazing surprise for me! It was before they broke." He said still smiling widely.

"They broke up?" Thad raised a brow like he didn’t believe it "Jeff wouldn't shut up about him a week ago...! what happened?" he asked.

Nick raised his shoulders. "I don't know Jeff wasn't specific. But I am not jumping to conclusions. I still think he doesn't like me, but now, I don't know, I feel like I have a small chance again."

Thad nodded "You should ask what happened though, I'm curious too," Thad smiled at Nick "But I guess you have a chance, just don’t jump on him, he might still like Thomas, even if the broke up with him..." Thad warned.

"I won't don't worry, I still have some good sense." Nick rolled his eyes. "But I've asked, he said they talked and decided they should break up, apart from that I know nothing." He said.

Thad nodded and thought about it, what had made Jeff do that? Or Thomas, that looked so in love and protective over Jeff? "And what did he do to make you almost piss your pants? Did he dragged you see a crappy movie and stuffed you with candies?" Thad knew Jeff would do that. He had done that for Thad during the summer when Thad didn’t feel like going out for a month. He took him out of the funk.

Nick laughed. "No, it was _way_ better than that! He took me to his cousin's restaurant and basically he made his cousin prepare this awesome Portuguese dinner, and he even learned some sentences to say!"

Thad raised his eyebrow “Really? He did that?" Thad was surprised, that sounded so amazing. Even coming from Jeff "Wow, that's amazing..."

"I know! And everything was so perfect and..." Nick sighed happily. "He's amazing." He said looking down at his hands with a smile.

 Thad didn't know what to say. Nick was looking so happy because of what Jeff did, but Tad didn't want him to get his hopes up and get hurt again "I-it really is, and I can see it put a smile on your face. You deserve to smile again." Thad nodded.

Nick looked up at Thad still smiling. "Well, I should come back, since I told him I was just going to wash dishes." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Just don't get ahead of yourself" Thad asked honestly "What Jeff did was amazing but I don’t know what he means about it..." Thad warned.

"I know Thad." Nick sighed and walked to the door. "Bye!" He said before leaving and running to his own room, he had took too long in Thad's.

"Bye Nick, good luck!" he called, grabbing his control and restarting the game.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Nick knocked at his and Jeff's door before he came in. "Hi, I'm back!"

Jeff looked up from his book and smiled, glad Nick was back "You took a while.." Jeff grinned a bit.

Nick made a face. "Sorry," He said with no further explanation. He didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"So, what you wanna do?" Jeff asked, almost finished with his homework.

Nick shrugged. "I don't know. It's cold outside so I don't want to leave again." He said throwing himself onto his bed.

"Then we can stay in," Jeff looked up from his book to smile at Nick "I don't have anything to do besides finishing this" He pointed to his lap, where his books lay.

Nick nodded and glanced at the bedside clock. It was still too soon for going to bed. And he wasn't tired at all. He reached for his book on the bedside table to read a little of it while Jeff was still studying.

Jeff took at least half an hour more until he was done. He threw his books to his desk and looked at Nick. They were in the middle of the afternoon. It was still 5 p.m "What do you wanna do?”´

Nick shrugged closing the book to put it aside. "I don't know, whatever, really."

"I’m actually giving you the chance to do something you like and not drag you somewhere," Jeff laughed and went to sit on Nick's bed.

"I like when you drag me to places." Nick chuckled and turned to lay down on his side to face Jeff.

"You don't wanna get out but I really want to see a movie or something..." Jeff shrugged.

"As long as we don't stay outside the whole time I can leave." Nick said, for Jeff he would make the effort.

"Cool!" Jeff said happily and got up, taking out a pair of jeans and warm shirt. "I'm just gonna take a bath!" He announced.

"Close the door!" Nick mocked and got up, he had to put some warmer clothes or he would freeze out there.

"Shut up!" Jeff blushed inside the bathroom. When it happened it was just the thought of Nick being even more disgusted with his scars. But he had been naked... In front of his crush. Well if that wasn’t embarrassing what would be?

Nick put a warm sweater and waited for Jeff to finish his shower sat on his bed. He wondered what he would do now, about Jeff. He wasn't going to try anything yet, he couldn't his break up was still very fresh and like Thad said, Jeff probably still liked Thomas. He would act normally and when the time was right - and if he was still this confident by then - he would try to first get Jeff's attention first and then slowly he would try to make Jeff like him.

Jeff took a bath quickly and dressed his clothes quickly "You ready?" He asked he got out of the bathroom.

"Yup." Nick got up and grabbed his jacket.

Jeff grabbed a random coat "Let's go then..."

Nick walked to the door and opened it gesturing for Jeff to pass first.

"Thanks! I let you drive just or that" Jeff laughed.

Nick laughed. "Jeff, I can't drive."

Jeff rose his brow "Why, afraid to have an accident r something?" Jeff laughed.

"No, in Portugal you learn how to drive at eighteen, I'm seventeen." Nick explained.

"Really?" Jeff asked, walking towards his car. "That's so boring..."

Nick laughed. "Yeah, basically the whole party you do at sixteen we do at eighteen. But we can drink at eighteen and you just at twenty one so I guess it’s fair." He rolled his eyes.

"Bitch! I have to sneak around to drink!" Jeff said surprised.

Nick laughed. "Not so boring after all, uh?" He glanced at Jeff grinning.

"Wanna switch?" Jeff grinned.

"Nah, I like my sunny, warm country." Nick slid his hands to his pockets and smiled.

"Nah, I gives you my license and you give me the booze!" Jeff laughed, opening the door to the parking lot.

"I'm still seventeen though. Sure, I can buy some stuff, but I am not supposed to drink it... Yet." Nick said following Jeff to the parking lot.

"Tell me, you never drank?" Jeff raised a brow, unlocking his car in the distance.

"Do I look that much of a saint?" Nick asked chuckling.

Jeff thought for a second with a mocking expression "I don't know, you tell me," He winked. He loved how easily he could feel fine around Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yes, Jeff, I've been drunk before. Not proud, but it happened." Nick gave him a small nod.

"Not proud? What did you do? Bad truth or dare game or did you do a drunk striptease?" Jeff shook his head. Wes and alcohol was always a bad idea. Jeff laughed and hoped Nick's door "You're lucky we still haven’t done a party!"

"It was really just the next day's hangover." Nick laughed. "Never been on a truth or dare, I always find a way to escape those." He confessed.

Jeff winked "Not anymore... Oh, when I get my hands on you drunk, you gonna wish not to play truth or dare again..." He said with a low, evil voice. He walked around the car to sit down next to Nick.

"Uh... Okay. I won't be drunk around you then!" Nick said as Jeff sat. "And then I'll escape your truth or dare!"

"No you won’t!" Jeff winked, starting the car "Which movie do you wanna see?" Jeff asked Nick, before turning on the radio.

"We can decide when we're there." Nick said. "And yes, I will." As Jeff turned on the radio Uptown Girl was on, Nick laughed before starting to sing along.

"I swear, I should be hating that song now!" Jeff rolled his eyes and sang along Nick.

"Why?" Nick asked as the song ended. "It's a great song!" Nick chuckled. “It’s my theme song.” He joked.

"You won't shut up with it!" Jeff laughed and rolled his eyes at Nick.

"Okay, I won't sing it again... Today." Nick added with a grin.

Jeff laughed and shook his head "Okay, thanks Nick!" he joked, pulling in the theatre's parking lot.

              "You're welcome squirrel." Nick poked his tongue out to Jeff.

Jeff smiled softly at the nickname. He kind of liked it a lot and was happy that Nick had gave him one and actually called him "Pup" he mumbled.

Nick smiled at him and got out of the car waiting for Jeff outside.

Jeff hoped off the car and closed the car, walking around to meet Nick "Lets’ go?" he motioned to the cinema across the street.

Nick nodded. "Yes, before my nose freezes completely!" He said rubbing his nose that was starting to get cold already.

Jeff smiled. He was so cute, Jeff just wanted to kiss his nose warm "C'mon then!" Jeff stared walking ahead of Nick so he didn’t actually do it.

Nick followed Jeff. "Jeff? Are you ticklish?" Nick asked tilting his head a little. "Just curious, I swear:"

Jeff frowned "Why? So you can take advantage of that?" Jeff asked. He was indeed slightly ticklish in his sides, but Nick didn’t need to know.

"I just wanted to know," Nick shrugged. "I never tickled you so I don't know." Nick said. "I'm not a good tickler anyway, people usually just stare at me like, dude what the hell are you doing?" Nick raised an eyebrow imitating the people who he tried to tickle but failed.

Jeff laughed "That's because they suck!" Jeff rubbed his hands together and blew warm air into them "I am though, but no funny business!" He warned, pointing his gloveless finger at Nick.

Nick shook his head. "Don't worry, I won't do anything, I swear!" He smiled widely.

"I hope so! You wouldn’t want an angry Jeff!" he smiled, before looking up to see the movies showing "Uhm, every one starts at 7 so, which one?" Jeff asked, turning to Nick.

"Awn, you can't be angry at the cute puppy, can you?" Nick made him some puppy eyes and then turned to the movie names. "Um... As long as it isn't a sappy romantic movie, for me it's fine." He said still scanning the names of the movies.

Jeff elbowed Nick playfully, trying to find a good movie "Why? You don't wanna cry in front of me?" he joked.

"I've cried in front of you, that's not the problem. I just don't find those movies worthy of paying for them..." Nick shrugged.

Jeff bit his lip "I know...Spiderman or Snow white? Oh wait Magic Mike premiered yesterday!" he giggled as he pointed to the picture "One of the strippers is Blaine’s brother, you know, star warbler last year. He's kinda hot..." he stated. He wouldn’t lie, Cooper, or as Matt Bomer, his stage name, was nice looking.

"Snow White is a no. So Spiderman or the other, you can choose." Nick said not really sure if he would regret giving the final word to Jeff.

Jeff grinned evilly and stepped into the small ticket line "Tonight's on me by the way!" he stated.

"Oh, no! It's on me! It's fair, yesterday was on you." Nick said taking his wallet out as fast as he could, something he was used to since in Portugal this kind of discussions happen all the time.

Jeff grabbed Nick's wallet and placed it his jacket pocket "Shut up," he said as he took his out.

"Jeff!" Nick whined. "It's not fair!" Nick said trying to reach his wallet, but failing.

"I don't mind!" Jeff reassured Nick with a smile "I'll give it to you inside, no worries,"

"But I do!" Nick said pouting a little and giving up with a sigh.

"I don't care...Two tickets for Magic Mike please" Jeff asked the man behind the counter with a smile, taking a twenty from his wallet.

"Next time's on me." Nick stated crossing his arms over his chest.

Jeff smiled back at Nick before grabbing the tickets "Thanks. Let's go? Do you want snacks?" he asked as he pulled Nick inside the theatre area.

Jeff nodded “I’m getting coke though,” He said as he walked to the counter and quickly asked for a big bottle of coke, taking a five and giving to the employee.

Nick followed Jeff. “Let’s go to the room?” He asked, they still had time until the movie but being sit on the comfortable chairs of the projecting rooms was much better than standing on their feet.

Jeff nodded, sipping from his coke. He had put two straws anyway, he knew Nick would eventually want a bit “Uhm,” he took his tickets “Room 5,” he pointed to a door more in the back.

Nick followed Jeff, he didn’t know the place so he wouldn’t try to figure out where to go.

As they entered the room, it was still lighted and Jeff was able to see the number seats “ M 6 and 7” Jeff said, looking up “It’s the last one,” he said as he started to climb the stairs.

Nick climbed the stairs beside Jeff his hands in his pockets. “So, who’s Blaine?” He asked. “I’ve heard a lot about him.”

Jeff sat down on his seat “Oh, he was the star of the Warbler’s last year. He used a bunch of hair gel and we called him hobbit but he’s the nicest person ever!” Jeff nodded “He transferred to be with his boyfriend in a public school.”

“Awn, that sounds sweet.” Nick smiled. “He sounds cool.” He added.

“He is, he’s like you, you know?” Jeff laughed “I’m through with Katy Perry to the rest of my life. At least you have a better taste in music!” Jeff put his feet over the seat in front of him, since no one was there.

“I’m sorry, what is that supposed to mean? I’m just like him and you’re through with Katy Perry?” Nick raised an eyebrow in confusion.

              “He couldn’t stop listening to it. California Girls, Teenage dream... I swear I hear her last album at least a billion times last year!” Jeff rolled his eyes “Want a bit?” he raised the bottle of coke.

              Nick shook his head. “No, I’m fine.” He said and then turned on his seat to be completely turned to Jeff. “Am I that bad with Uptown Girl?” He asked.

              Jeff shook his head “You just sing it randomly, it’s cute, Blaine as soon as he entered the room he would turn on his damn iPod into the deck.

              “Oh, I see...” Nick said. “But if it annoys you, I can find another song.” He said turning slightly forward again.

“Nah, I like it. It’s cool, old school,” Jeff moved on his seat to be comfortable, watching the first commercials and premieres rolling on screen.

Nick turned to the screen and waited for the actual movie to begin, he wondered what he would think of the movie, because the poster looked... Interesting, to say at least.

Just before the movie started, a few more people got in, so the room wasn’t very crowded, which was nice, since they had the last row just for them and a few others down until the next group of people. The movie started and Jeff gave it his full attention. Bunch of guys, half naked, dancing sexually? Who didn’t want to see that?

Nick watched the movie attentively, the beginning was nice, Nick didn’t mind the half naked bodies and the whole stripper plot. But as the movie went on they started entering deep subjects, and Nick who was tired and just wanted to chill and relax found that part slightly boring.

He ended up stealing some glances at Jeff, only actually focussing on the movie in the interesting parts, also known as the parts where someone would be stripping.

Jeff didn’t know whether to laugh or to feel uncomfortable. He decided to laugh because the movie was actually funny. As he giggled into his hand to keep to noise down, he glanced a few times at Nick, that was looking blankly at the screen. Wasn’t he enjoying it?

Oh, yeah, Nick was bi and probably didn’t feel comfortable with a movie like that.

 “Nick...” Jeff whispered “You okay? We can get out you know?” he suggested. He just didn’t want Nick feeling awkward. He just wanted to have another nice hanging out with him, but Nick shook his head so Jeff nodded and looked to the screen again, catching from the corner of his eyes a couple kissing a few rows down.

_Lovely people, show me more things I can never do with Nick in a dark cinema seat, please._

Jeff couldn’t stop laughing by the end of the movie. Well, he had gained a new love for Alex Pettyfer. He didn’t even care if they were showing the big climatic part of them movie, the sappy part, he just couldn’t stop shaking his head at how stupid the movie actually was. He leaned back on his seat and placed his arms in the arm rest, taping his fingers there. He missed his bass too much. Pity they only let them have acoustic guitars in the dorms.

 “Oh my god, Trent needs to watch this movie,” Jeff said as the lights were turned on. He blinked a few times at the sudden light and turned to Nick “Enjoyed it?” Jeff asked, taking his last sip from the coke.

Nick shrugged. “We ended up in a sappy deep movie anyway.” He said with a chuckle. “I think Trent will only enjoy the stripping parts.” Nick joked.

Jeff nodded, giggling slightly “That’s why he needs to see this. He loves Channing Tatum so he wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Jeff shook his head at the thought of Trent being so freaking awkward in this movie. He should bring Thad to just to mess with him.

Nick rolled his eyes. “So, let’s go?” He asked.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Jeff got up and grabbed the jacket he had taken off throughout the movie, dressing it. Could you really blame him?

Nick got up and put his jacket on too. “And you? Did you like the movie?” Nick asked casually, to be truthful he had feared he would walk out of there with a hard on, since lately he could feel some sexual frustration building in. But in Nick’s defence, he’s still a teenage boy, with hormones and needs!

“Yeah, kind of those stupid movies that are really funny” Jeff rolled his eyes as he buttoned his jacket “Are you regretting not choosing Spider man and letting me chose?” he winked playfully at him.

“I can only tell when I watch Spiderman.” Nick said shrugging a little, but the truth was that it was kind of an yes, because Nick hadn’t loved the movie and he knew he’d love Spiderman.

“Oh!”Jeff fumbled with his jacket pocket to take Nick’s wallet “Here, I forgot to give it to you!” he extended his hand, smiling softly at Nick,

Nick rolled his eyes and grabbed his wallet. “Next time’s on me.” He repeated.

Jeff laughed “You’re getting your ass outta bed just to pay me a movie ticket, I’m moved!” Jeff smiled, but he didn’t mind. If he ignored Nick liked someone else, that even felt like a date.

“Yeah, yeah. I know I’m awesome.” Nick mocked.

Jeff shook his head “Yeah, whatever, I’m more,” He winked and played with the bottle in his hands, ending up making it fall on the floor “Shit!” He looked down and sighed. He didn’t want to pick it up. He slightly bend down.

When Jeff bent down, Nick’s eyes flew almost instantly to his ass, as Nick realised it his eyes widened a little and he looked away with a blush. _How subtle Nick._

Jeff walked along side Nick, just stopping to drop his bottle into the trash can, returning to his side with a small smile.

Nick walked calmly to the car, he felt like the silence between him and Jeff was an awkward one, but he couldn’t think of anything to say, all he could think was about Jeff’s ass. Which wasn’t a bad though but… really inappropriate to have when he was walking beside Jeff.

Jeff was calmly walking to his car when he saw some guys walking his way from the corner of his eyes. He looked slightly to the side and saw who they were. How dark it could be, the Westerville High’s letterman jacket didn’t leave space for doubts.

The small grins in their lips were making Jeff crazy and he just wanted to get out of there. He knew he wouldn’t touch him with Nick there, but he didn’t want Nick to hear their horrible comments “Uhm, Nick I’m cold, could we step it up?” Jeff asked quickly, looking down at Nick.

“Of course,” Nick said, he also wanted to hurry up, it was cold. “But do you want my jacket?” He’d rather be cold and have Jeff warm.

Jeff shook his head quickly and hurried his pace, looking back to the three guys that haunted his nightmares. They were getting closer and Jeff couldn’t help but whimper slightly. He hated how those burly guys made them feel. He wanted to go back to Dalton as soon as possible.

Nick glanced at Jeff with an eyebrow slightly raised. “Is everything alright?” He asked a little concerned.

Jeff bit his lip and nodded, already hearing the laughs coming from them, even if they were still much behind them. Why did they had to come when Nick was here? He looked down at the floor and buried his hands deeply inside the jacket he was wearing.

Nick looked at Jeff worried, he looked odd. There was something going on, but Nick couldn’t tell what it exactly was.

Why did the car have to be so far away. It wasn’t that much, but the walk there looked even bigger than the walk they took to the cinema “Please,” Jeff asked softly, his legs making him walk even faster. The laughs didn’t seem to stop and they were getting closer, he could almost hear them calling him mocking a feminine voice.

“Jeff, what’s wrong?” Nick asked softly as he heard Jeff, he was completely unaware of the guys behind them, he could hear them laugh, but he never thought they could be Jeff’s old bullies.

Jeff shook his head and ran he rest of the small way to the car, quickly getting into his side, just hoping Nick would hurry so he could lock the doors. He was sure the color drained of his face and his hands were slightly trembling on the wheel.

Nick rushed after Jeff, it was kind of difficult with what was going on down there, but he managed. He stepped inside the car and closed the door. “What is happening, Jeff?” He asked once again.

Jeff closed the doors quickly and turned on the car, looking alarmed at the guys, that were now just a few meters away. They were just standing there, blowing kisses mockingly to Jeff and he could almost the see hatred in their eyes “ N-nothing...” Jeff asked, cursing his car for not being fast enough.

              Nick raised an eyebrow and turned to where Jeff had looked. His eyes quickly widened. “Jeff, are those the guys who-” Nick cut himself in horror. Those had to be Jeff’s old bullies. An anger took over Nick and he felt like jumping off the car to beat them up but fortunately for them the doors of the car were locked and Jeff was already driving away from there.

Jeff nodded softly, just driving away from them. He felt like crying. He could take beatings, it was just the way they terrorized him that made it all even worse “Just forget it,” Jeff asked, looking at Nick when he sensed the other tensing up.

              Nick was even angrier now, especially as he saw how Jeff was now, he looked terrified and about to burst into tears. “Jeff maybe you should pull up the car.” He said trying to sound soft, but he was too angry. Just some yards away the guys Nick despised so much, even if he had never met them, were probably making fun of Jeff.

              Nick just wanted to go there and break their necks. Cato’s style. He was that angry.

Jeff flinched against Nick’s voice. He sounded so angry and Jeff felt like he was about to hurt him. Until he realized it was Nick, who could never hurt him that way, Nick that was so caring and lovable “I can’t,” Jeff whispered. He just wanted to go to the safety of his bed.

“Are you sure you are okay to drive?” Nick asked taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Nick cursed his country, if he knew how to drive he would take over the wheel now, but he didn’t.

Jeff nodded, grabbing the wheel just a bit tighter to keep it together “I-I am, just let me drive,” Jeff asked softly, but he just wanted someone to do that for him so he could freak out properly without fearing to kill both of them in a car accident.

Nick bit his lip, he felt so bad. He wanted to help Jeff, but the only thing he could do now, he couldn’t because he didn’t know how to drive. He hoped they would be in Dalton soon.

The trip took too long to Jeff’s liking and as soon as the car was finally off, Jeff just started to breath heavily and letting his head fall on the wheel.

"Jeff, we should go back to the dorm," Nick said softly rubbing Jeff's back gently.

Jeff nodded, but had no intention to move. Call it fear paralysis or whatever, but he didn’t want to move.

Nick sighed and got out of the car, he closed the door and walked around the car to Jeff, he opened his door. He leaned closer to release Jeff from his seat belt. "Hug me by my neck," Nick said softly already sliding an arm under Jeff's legs and wrapping his other arm around Jeff's shoulders.

Jeff jumped when he felt his door being open. He was about to make it close again, afraid the guys would get in, but he only found Nick with a kind expression on his face. He was being so gently so he did that, he wrapped his arms around Nick’s neck, holding him closer, like he would protect him from anything "Thanks," he whispered softly against Nick's shoulder.

Nick held him close before taking Jeff out of the car carefully to not hurt Jeff, then he took the key out of the ignition with some difficulty and closing the car's door with his hip before starting walking to the dorm building. "It's okay," He mumbled softly. At that hour the students were either already in their rooms or still out of the school partying or going on dates so the hallways were empty, still Nick made sure they were before turning to a different hallway, Jeff didn't want anyone to see him like that for sure. "Hold on tight now," He said as they arrived their door, he moved the hand that was on Jeff's back to the knob to open the door, stepping inside carefully to not hurt Jeff, his arms were starting to hurt so he quickly walked to Jeff's bed and put him down before walking back to the door to close it.

Jeff didn’t want Nick to carry him around, but as he hugged him closer Jeff couldn’t help but feeling safe in his arms, like nothing could go wrong if he held on a bit tighter "It wasn't need Nick... I-I can walk..." he said softly.

Jeff felt Nick place him in his bed and he just tried to take his shoes and jacket off before going under the covers.

Nick took his jacket off and looked down at himself, well, at least now he wasn't horny anymore. But that was the minor of his concerns anyway, he was much more concerned about Jeff. He walked back to his bed and sat on the edge. "How are you?" He asked softly stroking his hair gently.

On the bed, Jeff couldn’t help but shake. He breathed heavily because he couldn’t breathe properly and he had his eyes shut strongly, just trying to shake the bullies out of his mind. He was so used to deal with that alone that when he heard Nick and felt his hand, he could help but whimper "I-I hate the way they make me feel..." Jeff said softly.

"I'm so sorry, Jeff. They shouldn't have ever hurt you." Nick said softly, then he got up and started taking his clothes off to put his pyjamas on.

"I prefer the beatings, to the terror I feel..." He said softly, watching Nick with his eyes. He was used to deal with it alone, but he wished in that moment Nick would make him company, he could just give him his hand and a kind word until Jeff felt better and he’d be happy with that much.

As Nick was dressed he turned to Jeff again. "Move a little to the side," He asked softly.

Jeff slowly did as Nick said, glad Nick was at least sitting next to him.

Nick pulled the covers up to slid inside the bed, laying down next to him and pulling him closer to wrap his arms around him tightly.

"No..." Jeff whispered, feeling slightly trapped. He really wanted Jeff there, but then he knew he would fall asleep and he knew how we woke up when something like that happened. He just didn't want to hurt Nick. So he didn't held Nick back, as much as he wanted.

"Why?" Nick asked slightly hurt but not showing that through his voice and letting Jeff go.

"I'll hurt you... When I awake. I-I don't want to hurt you..." Jeff whispered, feeling a bit better without Nick hugging him, but he really wanted the brunet there. Somehow.

"I don't care if you punch me." Nick muttered. "Do you want me here?" He asked softly.

Jeff nodded "I don't wanna hurt you... But please don't leave..." he asked, searching for Nick's hand. That was enough for him now.

Nick closed his fingers around Jeff's. "I won't leave I promise." Nick muttered.

Jeff squeezed Nick's hand and stared blankly at their hands, just trying to stop being like that, so he could fall asleep quickly, knowing the dreams wouldn’t help him feeling better anyway.

Nick squeezed Jeff's hand back looking at his face. He hated to see Jeff like that, he just wanted to make him happy again.

Jeff started to feel tired. He hadn’t done much during the day but the things he felt when he saw his bullies made his body scream for relaxation. He slowly started closing his eyes, involuntary holding Nick's hand a bit tighter, as if to protect him.

Nick waited until Jeff's breaths were deeper and his body was completely relaxed to move slightly closer to him, not hugging him though.

Nothing changed, same haunting nightmares that made his forehead drenched in a cold swear and his throat to let small whimpers slip.

After a while the sleepiness took over Nick and he fell asleep. Nick had a dreamless sleep, which was good because he feared he would dream about the wrong things. But slowly he started moving a bit closer to Jeff and ended up hugging him unconsciously in his sleep.

As Jeff felt like waking up, his dreams just got a bit worse. He felt trapped, like someone was holding his and he couldn't escape what was about to come. So he did the only thing he hoped could work. Kicking, squirming and punching until he felt free from the strong arms.

Nick was sleeping peacefully when a foot kicked him and made him fall off the bed. He yelped at the scare but didn't hurt himself.

Jeff opened his eyes suddenly, first thing seeing was Nick on the floor. He felt so bad. He knew he had hurt him "Nick... Sorry..." he said quietly, blaming himself again.

Nick ran a hand through his hair. "No, don't worry, I'm fine." He mumbled sleepily.

Jeff didn't believe it, he said that when he punched him in his nose "What did I bruise now?" he asked quietly, sitting up on the bed.

Nick lifted his shirt a little to show Jeff his stomach, where he had kicked him. "Nothing." He said. "I'm okay." He tried to smile but he was still too sleepy.

Jeff looked at Nick perfect stomach and found nothing "I'm sorry..." he mumbled again.

Nick climbed to the bed again and sat running a hand through his hair. "I'm okay, really, you didn't hurt me." Nick said soft but firmly so Jeff would believe him, he didn't want Jeff worried about him when he wasn't even hurt.

Jeff nodded again, looking Nick with a small smile "Thanks..." he grabbed Nick's hand again.

"You're welcome," Nick managed to smile and held Jeff's hand. "You should try to sleep again," He said softly and yawned.

Jeff shook his head "I can't, I need routine...I'm gonna go to the cafeteria...." Jeff said softly, reluctantly leaving Nick's hand so he could get up.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Nick yawned again and then shook his head lightly before getting up.

Jeff nodded and walked to the closet to take some sweat pants to change for his jeans he slept with and a hoodie to dress over his warm shirt.

It was just change his pants so he didn’t even go to the bathroom. He quickly put on some sneakers and some fingerless gloves to keep warm.

Nick put some sweatpants and a warm large sweatshirt. "I'm ready," He said still a bit sleepy as he put his sneakers on and brushed his hair with his fingertips.

Jeff walked to the door silently and opened it, waiting for Nick to pass. Maybe he should try to talk, but he didn’t want to say something wrong.

Nick followed Jeff inside the cafeteria, still too sleepy to think straight.

Even though Jeff tried to forget that little incident he couldn’t. He had a bad week and he just wanted to stay in bed. Nick tried to cheer him up, he really did, but Jeff would give him a small smile when he did something funny and that’s it. But he couldn’t thank him enough for just being there and helping him through that.

Nick felt bad for not being able to make Jeff feel better, he just wanted his smiling and happy Jeff, he didn’t want Jeff to feel sad or down.

So, when he finally knew something that would cheer Jeff up he tried to get him out of bed to leave the room, but Jeff didn’t want to leave.

“Please come with me!” He asked for the hundredth time.

Jeff turned on the bed, pulling the covers over his head. He didn’t want to go out. He knew Nick was trying to cheer him up but he just wanted to sleep. He was starting to get over it and the longer he stood inside the best.  “Nick please” he asked tiredly.

Nick sighed and laid beside Jeff over the sheets pulling an arm over his body. “I swear I’ll stop bothering. Just come with me this once.” He asked softly.

Jeff turned to Nick with tired eyes, cuddling a bit closer. Nick always made him safe “Just this time...” he said.

Nick smiled widely and nodded. Yes, he just needed this time to cheer up Jeff. “Get up then!” He said excitedly getting up himself. He was already dressed to go, he just reached for a beanie for himself and waited for Jeff.

Jeff got up slowly, not knowing where Nick wanted to take him. It was like 11 in the night. He put some track pants over his pyjamas and put on some sneakers and a warm coat “Let’s go,” he said.

Nick looked at Jeff with a small smile and reached for a scarf to put it around Jeff’s neck so he’d stay warm. “Okay, let’s go.” He said reaching for Jeff’s hand and pulling him out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Nick led Jeff through the school’s hallways with a smile.

Jeff gave Nick a small smile as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. He pulled the hood up from the jacket as he tried not to hold on Nick’s hand too tight. He followed him, completely clueless.

Nick pulled Jeff to the gardens where snow was already covering the ground and along with the garden’s lamps the place looked beautiful. The brunet could feel his nose freeze right away, but he was there for Jeff so it was okay. He turned to him with a wide smile. “So, what do you think? I know you love the snow!” Nick said hoping for at least a smile.

Jeff followed Nick outside. It was cold and Jeff had to sneak his hands into his jacket. He smiled softly at the snow, kicking it softly. He turned to Nick with a smile he hadn’t given him for a week “You really got out into the snow for me?” he asked, his eyes hopeful but his voice calm.

Nick smiled even wider as Jeff smiled to him, it was so good to see that smile again, it made Nick’s heart warm to know he had given Jeff that. “I did. And it’s worth it, since you’re smiling again.” He said softly.

Jeff blushed slightly, but is could by as the cold reaction. He turned to the snow and walked a bit, loving the crunchy sound it made as he stepped on in. He smiled a bit widely as he discretely grabbed snow from a nearby bench and before Nick knew, he threw it at his face with a loud laugh.

Nick was looking at Jeff with a dreamy smile before he was punched by the Yeti, he quickly tried to shake the snow away with a gasp. “Jeff!” He whined, but then he heard his laugh and forgave him for that one.

Jeff gave his usual playful smile “What?” he said innocently. It amazed him how the snow could make him forget his problems, it felt familiar.

Nick glared at Jeff but then a grin grew on his face. “Nothing, nothing.” He said and in a quick move he grabbed some snow and threw it at Jeff, chuckling.

Jeff watched Nick with a small smile as he knew what he was going to do. He let him hit him in his chest with a chuckle. He bent down to grab snow and ran to Nick, throwing it at his chest as he knocked him to the floor with a giggle.

Nick yelped as he fell to the ground the snow making the floor fluffier so it didn’t hurt. He laughed and got up gathering snow in his hands to do a ball to throw to Jeff.

Jeff rolled off Nick as he fell to the ground. He laughed and tried to get up and run away from Nick.

As Jeff got up Nick threw the snow to his back, still laughing, before running to hide behind a big tree.

Jeff yelped as the snow it him, but continued, going to hide behind the bench “Wuss!” he yelled playfully.

Nick gasped. “Shush! I’m still gonna get you!” Nick chuckled grabbing more snow and preparing himself to go after Jeff.

Jeff laughed “I am a pro at this pup...” he warned as he stuffed his jacket pockets with snow, thankful they were impermeable. He made two snow balls before he got up and waited for Nick “Come out pup, come out to play...” he sang, looking for Nick.

Nick bit his lip so he wouldn’t giggle. Well, Jeff had a lot more experience at snow fights than Nick, so he had to be extremely careful. As Jeff was passing by his tree Nick walked around it so he’d stay hidden.

“Pup?” Jeff asked, looking around, trying to cover his back, turning a lot so Nick wouldn’t get him. The snow was making his fingers cold and he needed to throw the balls.

Nick waited for Jeff to turn his back to him before throwing the snowball to the back of Jeff’s head and hiding again biting his lip to not laugh.

“What-” Jeff turned back, hearing Nick’s faint laugh. He smirked as he slowly walked to the tree he knew Nick was hidden “Gotcha!” he yelled as he threw both snowballs at Nick.

Nick shrieked as he felt the freezing snow hitting him. “Okay, I surrender! Please!” He laughed a bit.

Jeff emptied his pockets full of snow on Nick, giggling softly “You started this, you unleashed the monster!” he laughed as he kept hitting Nick with the snow, until his hands were too cold.

After a while Nick just grabbed Jeff by his waist and knocked him to the ground so he’d stop. “Stop!” He whined as he did it. “You started it, not me!”  He chuckled, he just felt so relieved Jeff was fine again, he couldn’t help but laugh and chuckle all the time.

“Hey!” Jeff whined as Nick threw him to the ground, holding his hands up with a giggle “Sorry, you brought me out here!” he said, feeling the cold snow on his back

Nick laughed. “I brought you so you could see the snow! Not for you to freeze me up!” he said rolling off Jeff. “My nose is frozen.” He said moving his hand up to rub it so it would warm up.

Jeff giggled “Thanks” he said softly as he sat down “You’re nose is too sensitive” he said with a laugh as he touched it with his freezing finger.

“Jeff!” Nick whined. “You’re freezing!” He said moving away from Jeff.

Jeff laughed and got up “C’mon pup, let’s go.”

Nick got up too and smiled at Jeff. “I’m glad you’re happy again.” He said.

Jeff nodded softly before moving to hug Nick “Thanks” he mumbled against his shoulder.

Nick blinked but hugged Jeff back tightly. “You’re welcome squirrel, I’m just glad you’re okay,” Nick smiled.

Jeff smiled at the use of the nickname and he gave Nick a quick squeeze “I am freezing!” he whined as he leaned back “Wanna go back to the dorm?” he asked.

Nick nodded. “Yeah, I need a warm shower.” Nick said.

“I go first!” Jeff said as he started to walk to the school with a smile.

Nick huffed. “Fine. But be fast! And close the door!” Nick teased with the last part.

Jeff winked as he pushed the door open, thanking the fact the corridors were usually warm “Don’t worry, I’ve learned my lesson.” he said softly as he waited for Nick to pass.

 _Not that I mind anyway._ Nick thought. “Nice,” He said instead poking his tongue out at Jeff.

Jeff giggled and shook his head softly “I’ve said I’m sorry multiple times...” Jeff mumbled. Yeah, he was sorry Nick had to see how disgusting Jeff’s body has become.

“Don’t worry, you know I’m just joking.” Nick said bumping their shoulders together.

Jeff gave Nick a soft smile, thankful he never really talked about what he saw. Before they knew they were in the room and Jeff was almost sprinting for the bathroom, wanting to get under the warm spray.

“Please hurry!” Nick asked as he started taking off the frozen clothes.

Jeff closed the door and stripped from his clothes, turning on the shower on the hot, hoping it would heat quickly or his already red hands would turn purple.

As Nick was free from his cold clothes he wrapped himself in a warm blanket waiting for Jeff.

Jeff took a warm shower quickly, so Nick wouldn’t freeze too. He wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist and another on his showers as he grabbed his stuff and came out “All yours” he said softly.

Nick smiled and got up. “Thanks!” He said and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and taking the rest of the clothes off before stepping inside the shower to take a long warm shower. Having that advantage as he went last.

Jeff smiled and dropped the clothes on the pile to take to the laundry, before going to grab a warmer pyjamas and dressing calmly. Nick would take a while.

Nick sighed happily under the spray of hot water, taking his time to wash himself, Jeff wasn’t waiting to get in so he could take as long as he wanted.

After a while he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and coming back to the room. He sighed happily. “Much better.”

Jeff climbed in bed, snuggling into his warm sheets as Nick came out of the bathroom. He tore his eyes from his body and looked away “Warmer?”

“Yup!” Nick smiled widely and walked to his bed to reach for his pyjamas.

Jeff nodded softly as he pulled the covers over his head so he wouldn’t stare at Nick. He took several deep breaths to calm his hormones “Thanks for today...” he said loud enough so Nick would hear him.

“You’re welcome. It was great to hear you laugh again.” Nick smiled dressing himself up.

Jeff smiled softly. He really liked when Nick said that. It was like he really cared for Jeff in a whole new level, but it wasn’t really like that. Jeff just normally tried to ignore the asshole who ever made Nick sad and pretended it was him who Nick truly liked.

After he was dressed up Nick went to his bed. He sat down but it felt cold. “Jeff?” He asked softly blushing a little.

Jeff peaked his head out of the covers “Yeah?” he asked. Was Nick okay?

Nick bit his lip lightly. “Can we cuddle tonight?” He asked. “Because it’s really cold?” He quickly added so it wouldn’t sound creepy.

Jeff couldn’t help but smile a bit “Yeah...” He nodded softly. He was thankful Nick asked what he could never “I said you would be cold by this time” he tried to joke.

Nick chuckled a bit. “Yeah, you were right.” He said and went over to Jeff’s bed to lay down beside him.

                            The blond watched Nick get up and moved so the brunet would have space. His heart was pounding in his chest. He had done this before, but way before he ever realized he was in love with Nick.

Nick smiled and laid beside Jeff under the covers before moving close to him to wrap his arms around him, he loved to cuddle Jeff. He’d feel warm and cosy and it was the best thing to wake up next to the person he liked, loved even.

Jeff smiled as Nick hugged him. He pulled the covers over them and turned off the lights, cuddling closer for warmth “Comfy?” he mumbled.

Nick hummed contently. “Very,” Nick smiled. “And you?” He asked to be sure Jeff wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Yeah...” he whispered, trying to keep his hear beat under control.

“Goodnight squirrel...” Nick mumbled and yawned feeling like he was falling asleep already, he was really tired.

“Night puppy” he said, petting Nick’s hair softly as he bit his lip. He looked so beautiful in the dim light

Nick smiled and let himself drift to a deep sleep.

Jeff sighed softly as he felt Nick’s breaths even out. He couldn’t take this. He couldn’t continue to pretend he didn’t like Nick like he truly did. He had to make him see he was the perfect guy for him! Not some guy who broke his heart. But he couldn’t just ruin a friendship, and he didn’t even have the guts to do it.

Nick slept peacefully dreaming about Jeff. It was a very nice dream in which they were together. Nick smiled in his sleep.

Jeff eventually fell asleep, this little war going inside his mind. Should he tell?

Nick held Jeff closer during his sleep ending up only waking up early in the morning to find Jeff right there in front of him, it was a great to wake up and the first thing he’d see would be his face.

Jeff slept well through the night. He was warm and had the best human pillow next to him.

Nick sighed as he looked at Jeff the light from the window hitting his face perfectly. He wished Jeff would like him so they’d be together, he didn’t care he’d have to be back to Portugal, he just wanted to be with Jeff as boyfriends. He wanted to kiss him, hold his hand in public, do cute couple things with him and all those things.

Jeff woke up with a loud yawn and when he opened his eyes, he found Nick already up. He hoped he didn’t have bad morning breath “Morning”

“Morning,” Nick mumbled snapping out of his thoughts and smiling a little.

Jeff smiled softly “It’s cold outside... I don’t wanna have classes,” he mumbled.

“We can stay here for a bit longer.” Nick said cuddling Jeff closer. “I don’t wanna leave either.” He mumbled.

Jeff nodded. He actually just did want to enjoy these last few minutes wrapped with Nick “Thanks for everything...” he said as he looked up at Nick.

“You’re welcome.” Nick smiled, he was so glad Jeff was okay again. And it meant a lot to be him the person to bring back his smile.

“It’s weird that you came from nowhere and suddenly you’re my best friend and I’m spilling secrets at you...” he was talking about the bullying.

Nick hugged Jeff tight. “I don’t think it’s weird... We just started getting along very well since we met...” He said softly.

Jeff nodded softly “Yeah...” he smiled at the memory of the brunet boy on his car, himself not even knowing where he came from and trying to speak Spanish.

“I’m glad I came here,” Nick said after a while with a smile.

Jeff nodded softly. He couldn’t imagine his life without Nick there anymore. He really didn’t want to think about next year.

“We should get up...” Nick mumbled with a sigh.

“Yeah” Jeff untangled himself from Nick as he sat down on the bed, stretching his back.

Nick looked up at Jeff his eyes drifting down to where his shirt was riding up his hip, he blushed a little and looked away, sitting up too.

Jeff yawned again as he got up on his feet and went to the bathroom, grabbing his uniform on the way.

Nick got up lazily walking to his closet to take out his uniform and slowly he started to change clothes.

Jeff quickly changed and washed his teeth and face, trying to look presentable. He got out of the bathroom “Yours,” he said as he went to make his bag for the day.

Nick gave Jeff a small nod and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, not even trying to tame his crazy hair, which was getting too long, he had to cut it.

Jeff was ready in no time so he took the time to do his bed, smiling softly. Probably the best night yet.

Nick got out of the bathroom fixing his tie walking to his bag to get all the books he needed. “Let’s go?” He asked as he had everything.

Jeff nodded softly “Yeah, let’s go” he walked to the door.

Nick smiled and walked to the door opening it and holding it open for Jeff.

“Thank you” he smiled softly as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

Nick looked at Jeff’s scarf and remembered his beanie, he quickly reached for it and left behind Jeff.

Jeff waited for Nick by the end of the hall so they could go grab breakfast in the cafeteria, to get ready for another day

The day passed pretty slow, Nick wasn’t waiting for anything specific to happen but he just wanted to get out of classes and spend some nice time with Jeff. He had some homework though but that would be quick.

                            Jeff’s day was usual. They were revising for the last tests and Jeff couldn’t help but almost fall asleep. World History was a real pain. When he was not sleeping he was either playing with Trent, who noticed the sudden change in Jeff’s humour, or just thinking about the holidays. He missed California a lot, but there was something that was breaking his heart if he went.

                            Nick.

                            He really didn’t want to leave him alone, especially in his first big holiday without the family. Jeff was sure his parents wouldn’t mind, he just had to call them to cancel his trip.

                            He would surprise Nick though. Instead of packing, he would just spend the day on the bed watching tv.

                            Nick arrived the room after classes and threw himself onto the bed with a sigh. Finally the day was over. He looked around and didn’t see Jeff, he should still be in class.

                            Before hockey practice, Jeff went to the cafeteria o grab a coffee, sitting down to call his mom.

                             The phone rang and the missed sound of his mother’s voice pick up “Hey Jeffrey! How are you sweetie?”

“Hey mom!” Jeff smiled softly “I am good, I just want to-” he started

“Hey your cousin Elliot it’s here today, he says he can’t wait to surf with you” his mother laughed and Jeff’s smile dropped. Elli was just 2 years younger, but he was as crazy as Jeff. It was the only time of the years they went together on vacations “Tell him, aunt Sammy, that I’m gonna kick his butt at surfing!” he heard in the background.

“Mom...” Jeff said softly.

“What is it honey, are you okay?” she asked worriedly.

“Yeah is just that...” he took a deep breath “Remember Nick?” he asked

“The exchange? Your roommate right?” she asked

“Yeah him...” Jeff took a quick sip from the warm coffee “He’s staying here at Dalton, because the trip to Portugal is too expensive and I....I would like to make him company.” he said, waiting for his mother’s reaction.

When his mother wouldn’t answer, he started to freak out a bit “Mom-?”

“Honey,” she started, her voice calm as ever “You don’t want to go to California?” she asked

“I do!” he said “I do but I don’t want to leave him alone in a time like this... I-I promise Elliot to take him on a trip later! I swear...” he promised. He just wanted to stay there.

“It’s okay sweetie, I’ll talk to him... Promise you’ll behave well and don’t go to the hospital with a broken leg?” she asked playfully.

Jeff sighed relieved “Yeah! Thank you so much mom!!” He said, truly grateful “I love you so much!” he smiled.

“I know sweetie, behave now!” she warned “I love you too” she said before she hung up.

Time passed, days, when Nick found himself his last row of tests was done. It had been some crazy stressful days, but it was okay now.

Jeff had really helped him through those last couple weeks of the term, he’d make his best to make him relax, and he’d cuddle him through those awful cold nights, every day that passed Nick wanted to tell Jeff he loved him more, he felt like everyday he’d fall a bit more for Jeff, it was hard not to! Jeff was simply amazing!

Also his soccer team was closer to win this year they had another game which they had won and now they really had chances to win the championship! Nick was glad for that and for restoring his old friendship with Thomas, now that he wasn’t with Jeff it was much easier to talk with him again.

The rest of the term was crazy for Jeff. Seccionals came and went and they passed! It was amazing to see how everyone got happy, especially Nick. Nick. Jeff swore he couldn’t like him more, but then he made him forget about what happened with his old bullied, asked for cuddles -which Jeff wouldn’t refuse- and helped him through his Geography exam.  He was glad Nick was there for him and that he chose to stay in Dalton. He was sure he would love to spend the holidays with the brunet.

He still talked to Thomas though. He became a real good friend, even if sometimes Jeff saw how hurt he was, but he couldn’t have lied. If he did, maybe they wouldn’t even be friends. But in these last few days, Jeff saw him with another glint in his eye. He said with a soccer and the thought of possibly winning the state league but Jeff knew something was up. So he invited him to the Dalton goodbye party. He looked like he needed to get out.

So there Nick was last day of school before Christmas getting ready for a party to say goodbye to those who were going home for Christmas. It was really just an excuse to have a party, because according to Jeff on New Year’s Eve there was going to be a huge party again, where almost everyone would be back again for it. That one would be in Thad’s house, but this one today would be in Jeff’s cousin’s restaurant.

Nick looked at himself on the mirror, yes, he looked good enough. He was ready to go.

Jeff was tying a tie over his plaid long sleeve shirt. He was getting ready to the party.

“I’m ready!” Nick said out loud turning to Jeff with a small smile.

Jeff poked his head out of the bathroom and smiled warmly “5 more minutes” he asked as he went back to finish styling his hair.

Nick sighed and sat on the bed. “I swear, you’re worse than my mum when it comes to time in the bathroom!” Nick whined playfully.

Jeff frowned at his reflexion and came out of the bathroom “Did you just insulted me?” he asked playfully “Are you calling me a girl?” He said as he dressed his leather jacket and grabbed his keys “Have fun walking there!” he poked his tongue out and went to leave.

“Hey come on!” Nick laughed following Jeff. “You’re a pretty girl don’t worry!” He joked still chuckling.

Jeff acted hurt “Oh, you are so gonna pool ride with someone else!” he said as he went down a few doors and knocked on Thad and Trent’s “Let’s go!” he pounded on the door.

“Awn, you wouldn’t do that to your favourite puppy, would you?” Nick made sad puppy eyes at Jeff.

Jeff raised a brow at Nick “Go close the door!” he said with a wink and Thad opened the door “Hey!” Jeff said “You guys ready?”

Thad nodded and came out, closely followed by Trent “Yeah, just waiting for Trent to lace his shoes” Thad joked, making Trent roll his eyes.

“I swear Jeff, if you go without me you’re screwed!” Nick mocked threatened and ran to their room’s door to close it and came back before Jeff could do anything funny.

Jeff raised a brow playfully “Why are you running?” He acted innocent, making Trent and Thad very confused.

“Can we go?” Trent asked “Or you need to go back to the room?” he teased.

“I don’t trust you, that’s why,” Nick poked his tongue to Jeff as he approached them again.

Jeff rolled his eyes at Trent and turned to Nick “C’mon pup, I’ll let you come in the car with us” Thad shook his head at Jeff and they all went outside, seeing others going to the party too.

“Thanks squirrel!” Nick chuckled walking close to Jeff.

Jeff shook his head again and Thad and Trent went a bit behind, talking about how cute they were.

“Squirrel, guess what! We’re on holidays!” Nick said excitedly. “I’m so happy the work is finally done for this term! I’ll miss you though” He smiled softly at Jeff.

Jeff laughed slightly. Nick was so cute sometimes. Then he looked down at his feet as he walked to the car “I am staying...” he mumbled

Nick frowned confused but then he widened his eyes. “Wait what? For real?!” Nick’s holidays had just gotten a thousand times better!

Jeff nodded “Yeah, they couldn’t book my flight...” he lied “It’s okay though” he gave Nick a warm smile as he reached his car, opening it, Thad and Trent climbing in the back. They were talking about new songs for Regionals.

“Oh, I’m sorry for that,” Nick said but he was really happy inside that Jeff was staying, he wouldn’t be alone after all!

Jeff shrugged as he climbed inside the car, turning on the radio and the car “It’s okay, I don’t mind.” he nodded. He was staying with Nick of course he wouldn’t mind

Nick smiled widely at Jeff. “You’ll have to put up with me then!” He said.

“He’s not gonna whine at all!” Trent said and Thad smacked him the arm. “Shut up Trent!”

“Still with that Trent? Haven’t you learned after the fake sex fooling?” Nick mocked with a grin looking at Trent through the mirror.

Trent huffed “You were assholes!” he said, making Jeff laugh.

Nick chuckled. “You were asking for it.”

Jeff nodded as he pulled his car out of the parking lot and drove to his cousin’s restaurant.

 _Not that I actually minded that to actually happen._ Nick thought to himself repressing a sigh.

Jeff drove calmly. It wasn’t needed to hurry, so he went through the highway.

“So, any recommendations for my first Dalton party?” Nick asked after a while.

“Try not to die...” Thad joked, making Trent and Jeff laugh “Nah, just stay out of the Karaoke and the spin the bottle... If you want to be a party killer!”

“I never actually played that... As well as truth or dare, so...” Nick shrugged. “I guess you can’t be “afraid”-” He air quoted. “Of something you don’t know what it is... I mean, I know the games, just... Never played them.” He said almost awkwardly. “I’m gonna shut up now.” He mumbled.

Jeff smiled softly at Nick. He was so adorable when he rambled. His smile was caught by Trent and he looked into the road again.

“You will end up kissing someone in the game...” Thad simply said “It’s like a rule!”

“I know,” Nick said. “That’s why I’ll hide in the bathroom or something when that happens.” He said lowly under his breath.

Jeff giggled softly “What? Scared?” he teased.

“Me? No!” Nick said looking forward at the road.

“Yeah you are!” Trent said, joining Jeff at the teasing, Thad shaking his head as he knew why Nick didn’t want to play.

“Oh shut it!” Nick rolled his eyes.

The rest of the trip consisted in Jeff and Trent trying to tease Nick as Thad tried to change the subject.

Nick huffed and refused to answer to Trent and Jeff as they teased him. He just didn’t want to do it because with his luck the only person he wouldn’t mind to kiss the bottle would never turn to.

Jeff parked his car outside Jim’s restaurant “Ready guys?” he asked as he looked back.

“Yup,” Nick said unbuckling his seat belt and hopping out of the car.


	23. Chapter 23

Nick got inside the restaurant and looked around, it was nicely decorated and the music was loud but as it was good music it was okay. After a quick scan Nick noticed most of people were there already. Nick took his jacket and hanged it with the rest of them.

Trent and Thad quickly made their way into the commotion in the restaurant, leaving Nick and Jeff behind.

Jeff took his jacket and hanged it with Nick’s “I am gonna say hi to Jim... Wanna come with me?” he asked as he glanced back at Nick with a small smile.

“Sure!” Nick said with a nod. He knew Jim and after that dinner it would just good look on Nick to be polite and go there to say hi.

Jeff nodded and pulled Nick by his hand to go through all the guys in the restaurant. It was a bit crowded. Jeff came to the counter where Jim was talking to someone. When Jeff sat down on a stool, he finally realized it was Thomas “Tom? What are you doing in here?” he asked surprised with a smile.

Nick smiled a bit as Jeff grabbed his hand and followed him.

Thomas who was talking happily with Jim glanced at Jeff. “Oh, hi Jeff!” He smiled. “I’m with this guy,” He grinned and bumped his shoulder with Jim’s, playfully.

Jeff looked slightly confused between them “Sorry what?” he asked with a confused, polite smile. Jim was the owner, he couldn’t “be” with Thomas there.

Jim grinned at his cousin as he saw him but then realized they knew each other “You know my little cous?” he asked Thomas, his hand on the small of his back.

“He’s your cousin? Yeah, I know him, we’re friends.” Thomas smiled glancing at Jim.

Nick sat beside Jeff on a stool, he liked the way Jim and Thomas were looking at each other, that was a nice reinsurance that Thomas wouldn’t go after Jeff again.

Jeff nodded slightly confused “You two?” he asked, making Jim laugh “Who knows?” he glanced at Thomas, his eyes slightly hopeful as Jeff watched them amazed. Well that was some plot twist.

His ex and his cousin?

He never thought of that.

Thomas smiled back at Jim and leaned to Jim a little. It seemed like he had a thing for the Sterling family, he just hoped things with Jim would go better than they did with Jeff.

“You seem happy, that’s good,” Nick said after a while.

Thomas noticed him for the first time, he smiled and nodded a bit.

Jeff smiled softly and reached to squeeze Thomas knee with a wink “Yeah I hope you guys have fun... But don’t forget you are the owner of this place, you can’t party too much” Jeff laughed as Jim rolled his eyes.

“You are such an ass... I don’t know why you are my favourite cousin!” he said teasingly and Jeff pouted softly.

Nick chuckled and Thomas laughed. “He’s kinda right though,” Thomas mocked.

Jim rolled his eyes at Thomas “Okay, then I’m gonna work and you go be alone!” He joked. Jeff glanced back at Nick, smiling softly.  “They’re cute right?” Jim asked lowly.

Thomas pouted and then glanced at them. “They are...” He said and turned back to Jim. “But don’t even dare leaving me alone! I came because of you!” He pouted again.

Jim laughed “I know...that’s adorable” he kissed his cheek, making Thomas smile widely and went back to the counter “What do you wanna drink?” he asked Jeff.

“Just a coke...and you Nick?” Jeff asked.

“A seven-up, please... I don’t feel like getting drunk.” Nick shrugged.

Jim nodded and got them the drinks before turning to Thomas “And you?” he asked with a grin.

Thomas shrugged. “I’m not thirsty yet,” He said.

Jim nodded, his smirk turning into a genuine smile as he looked at Thomas. Jeff was sipping from his drink as he watched them. He was glad Thomas found someone. He wanted him happy, and he deserved someone who would make him.

Nick watched them before turning to Jeff. “They’re cute, aren’t they?” He asked lowly so they wouldn’t over hear him.

Jeff glanced back and nodded “Yeah they are...” he said as he glanced at the others and smiled “I am glad he is happy. Both of them!”

Nick nodded. He was also glad Thomas was with someone who wasn’t Jeff.

“Let’s play spin the bottle!” Jeff sighed as he heard Trent. Typical! He looked at Nick “We have to go or he’ll make us...” he said to Nick before turning to Thomas “You wanna go or you got better company?” he asked teasingly

Thomas glanced at Jim. “I’ve got better company,” He said with a grin and a wink to Jim.

Nick got up. “I’m just going to the bathroom.” He said, not planning to come back so soon from it so he wouldn’t have to play.

Jeff nodded and got up and rose a brow at Nick “C’mon don’t let me go alone!” he asked.

“But Jeff-” Nick whined. “I don’t wanna play!”

“Neither do I...” he mumbled. He didn’t want to kiss anyone else, or have Nick kissing other people, but it was a game and he’d suck it up.

“You should go Nick!” Jim agreed.

Nick bit his lip and glanced at Jeff, maybe he’d have an opportunity to kiss him. “Okay, I guess.” He said with a sigh. “I’ll go.”

“Cool!” Jeff smiled widely and pulled Nick to the big circle that was forming. Some people sat on the booths, so the circle wasn’t that big, just enough to have a diversity of people. Jeff and Nick pushed their way between David and Wes and sat down.

Nick sat with a sigh and running his hand through his hair. He had never played anything like that, he hoped it would go okay. It was not like Nick was scared! He just wasn’t very comfortable of kissing a bunch of different people mostly he didn’t even know.

Jeff chuckled as Trent started and had to kiss Sebastian. He seemed as thrilled as Sebastian looked bored. They shared a quick kiss and Jeff glanced at Nick, hoping he was ok with his game and secretly wishing he could kiss him.

Nick watched as everyone before him would spin the bottle and then kiss someone. Gladly so far he didn’t have to kiss anyone, but then it was his turn to spin the bottle and he sighed before he made it spin watching the bottle spin on the table waiting it to stop so he would know who he had to kiss.

Jeff had been sipping from his drink, kinda bored that he hasn’t played yet. When it turned out to be Nick’s turn, Jeff asked all gods and godesses and maybe even satan that it would land on him. It was a simply kiss and maybe it would calm his feelings a bit.

The time that it took for the bottle to slow down could be measured in hours, maybe weeks. But then Nick actually took the eyes off it and noticed that only a couple of seconds had actually passed.

The bottle spun a bit slower until it stopped turned to a red headed girl that was just a few seats from him. Nick made his best not to huff. She grinned at him and gestured for him to go closer to her with her fingers, Nick did so moving closer to her and leaning to her to kiss her quickly, but she ended up pulling him closer by the back of his neck for a longer kiss.

Jeff sighed as it landed on a girl. Who was the smart ass who even brought girls? It’s not like Nick being bi slims down his chances! The girl was next to Wes, on Jeff’s right so he had to lean slightly back as they leaned to kiss each other. Jeff had to turn his head as he couldn’t stand looking at it. When the kiss lasted longer he just wanted to break them apart.

“Hey, c’mon Cindy lay off...” another girl said playfully as she grabbed her friend and pulled her back.

As the girl was pulled back Nick took the opportunity to sit on his place again, cleaning off the lip gloss that had stayed on his lips. Okay, so that hadn’t been totally bad, it could have been much worse. But it could have been much better too... If it was Jeff.

Jeff let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding. What did he expect? Nick to say no and kiss him instead? He sighed softly as he waited for his turn.

A few more kisses and Thad’s bottle landed on Jeff. He smiled. At least it wasn’t someone he didn’t like or he didn’t know. He leaned across the circle “Lucky you uhm?” he joked and Thad laughed before he pecked his lips quickly.

Jeff shook his head with a smile as he sat down back on his place next to Nick.

Nick looked at them as they kissed, not so bad since it was Thad and not someone else, still he envied Thad, he wanted to be the one kissing Jeff.

The game continued fortunately the bottle stayed away from Nick, only when it would be in Jeff’s hands he wanted it to stop pointed at him.

The bottle landed on Jeff twice. The first one was a Crawford girl he knew from the gatherings. She was shy and normally just tagged along her outgoing friends. It was a small peck and she gave Jeff a shy smile as they leaned away. The second was Sebastian.

It wasn’t like he didn’t like him, but he found him too arrogant. Even for a preppy school boy. He leaned across the circle to kiss him and knew from the moment their lips touched he wasn’t going to like it. It smelled like beer and his lips were too cold for his liking. He wished it had been Thomas. He actually enjoyed their kisses and at least it was a close friend. Not a half drunken arrogant guy who was trying to pass his tongue between Jeff’s sealed lips.

Nick didn’t like the way Sebastian had looked at Jeff in the first place and hated the way he was kissing him. It was actually very unfair. There was Nick dying to kiss Jeff, or even just peck his lips, and begging to himself to get the bottle pointed at him and then this guy would just try to shove his tongue down Jeff’s throat against Jeff’s will.

Nick felt like punching a wall. Or Sebastian.

Jeff shoved Sebastian away after a few seconds “Okay, you are a little touched frenchie…” he tried to laugh and he made Sebastian sit again before he came back next to Nick. He glanced at Nick and gave him a small smile. He wished he had already kissed Nick....Shitty odds.

Nick smiled back at Jeff, he was glad he had pushed the other away, but before he knew the bottle was turning to him coming from a slightly drunk Wes. Wes grinned widely and half giggled half chuckled. Nick rolled his eyes playfully at him and leaned to him to give him a quick kiss. Wes didn’t fight for more.

Jeff laughed as he saw Wes stubble to Nick. He shook his head as they share a kiss, still slightly jealous. Really? It should be his turn after right?!

Soon it was Nick’s turn to spin the bottle again and he gave a quick glance at Jeff before spinning it, wishing it would end on Jeff. It didn’t. It end on some random girl again. Gladly this one looked shy so they just pecked each other’s lips before the game continued.

After a while the game got boring and Jeff had to ask Jim for some food as he waited for the bottle to stop for him. He was eating a hamburger when it landed on Matt. He was a warbler and got really flirty when he had alcohol on him. He smirked as he slowly licked a strip of ketchup on the corner of the blond’s mouth before he kissed him deeply but gently.

Nick looked at them and nearly felt sick with jealously. He wanted to kiss Jeff and he wanted to be the only one doing that! Why couldn’t that happen? Why was he the only one that seemed to not have a chance to kiss him? He had to look away from Matt and Jeff’s kiss after a couple of seconds.

Jeff kissed back for a few seconds because that wasn’t that bad before he leaned back and smiled as the other blond sat down. Jeff turned his attention back to the hamburger.

The game continued and Nick had to kiss a few more people, only one had been a deep kiss - which Nick hadn’t even enjoyed that much - and the rest just quick pecks.

Thomas was watching the game and chatting with Jim at the same time, he could see how Nick was getting uncomfortable and jealous so he thought he should do something. “I’ll be right back.” He said to Jim before walking to where Nick was in the circle. “Nick, could you come here please, Jim needs help about some Portuguese dishes he wants to start to sell or something.” He said.

Nick looked up at him and nodded getting up, glad Jim needed his help. “Thanks,” He muttered to him as they walked away from the circle.

Jeff glanced up as Nick got up. He rose a brow but them him go. At least he didn’t have to see him kiss other people. From that moment on he decided to leave the game, but he stood there, finishing his food.

“Eager to leave me for a younger kid?” Jim joked as they sat in front of him, but kept cleaning a few glasses.

Thomas rolled his eyes playfully at Jim.

“So, what do you need Jim?” Nick asked sitting down.

“He doesn’t it was just an excuse to let you out of there.” Thomas said.

“Oh... Thanks Thomas. Really nice gesture!” Nick said truthfully.

Jim rose a brow before he understood “Don’t mind Jeff. He likes to play this game but it’s just a small game for him...” he nodded as he finally got the glasses all in their cabinets. He took another 7up for Nick and a coke for Thomas, winking at the latter. “So, are you too together yet?” he asked as he turned to Nick.

Nick thanked for the drink and sipped it. As Jim asked that he nearly spilled it over himself. “What? Me and Jeff? We’re just friends!” He tried to cover it but he was blushing. Oh, how he wished they were indeed together.

Jim rose a brow “No, you and Thomas. Of course you and Jeff!” he chuckled as he flashed a grin at Thomas “You think Jeff would do what he did for anyone?” he asked Nick “He’s really caring of his friends, but not that much!”

“I-I...” Nick mumbled not really knowing what to say. “I don’t think he likes me that way. We’re just best friends.” He said looking down at the glass.

“My cousin made me do all these traditional food for Nick wouldn’t miss home....Does it sound friendly or romantic?” Jim asked Thomas then.

“Romantic,” Thomas nodded with a grin. Now that he had Jim, it didn’t hurt at all to talk about these things about Jeff. He could even bet that had been the day Jeff had understood he liked Nick.

“Friendly.” Nick corrected firmly.

Jim laughed and shook his head “Two against one...sorry kiddo!” he joked “But really, when are you two getting together?” he asked

“Jeff doesn’t like me like that!” Nick repeated. “He just doesn’t okay? And when I thought he did, he started dating another person so...” Nick said knowing Thomas would understand but he didn’t want to say his name in case Jim didn’t know. By now his face was red as tomato.

Jim looked surprised at Nick “He has a boyfriend?” he asked slightly surprised “ And the ass didn’t tell me?” he sighed.

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Had. Than he understood he liked another,” He pointed to Nick. “And left me,” He shrugged. It seemed like a smooth way to tell, he hadn’t known Jim was Jeff’s cousin so it had been a great surprise to him too.

“W- What?” Jim looked confused between them “That’s how you know him?” he asked as he ran a hand through his hair “Wow...my mind is really blown...” he mumbled as he glanced at Jeff who was laughing with Wes.

“I actually met Nick because he’s in the soccer team and I met Jeff through him then we kinda dated, but I knew he liked another more... So, yeah.” Thomas shrugged again. “This... doesn’t make things awkward does it?” He bit his lip. He didn’t want to ruin things with Jim just because he had sort of dated his cousin.

Nick just stood there listening, he hoped Jim wouldn’t mind, Thomas looked really happy. But what was more important in his mind was: who was this guy Jeff left Thomas for? It couldn’t be Nick, could it?

Jim shook his head with his eyes wide “No of course not! I really like you, I just wasn’t expecting Jeff to be your ex....or anyone ex’s...” he said as he glanced at Nick, remembering how Tom had pointed at him “You should take your shot then...” If Jeff had left Thomas was for a reason because he was this amazing guy that Jim really liked to be with.

Thomas smiled widely, he was glad Jim was fine with all that, then he chuckled a bit.

Nick just sighed. “Can we stop talking about this? Or at least him and me and... Yeah.” He mumbled.

“Come on, Nick, if we’re saying this is because we really think he likes you!” _And I actually know it._ Thomas added mentally, but he couldn’t say it out loud because he had promised to Jeff. “You guys even have cute nicknames for each other!”

Jim smiled at Thomas as he heard him speak, then turned to Nick with a nod “He learned Portuguese for you...” he added.

“And I had a snow fight for him! That’s what friends do!” Nick said throwing his arms up and then getting up. “I’m going to the bathroom,” He huffed and walked there.

Thomas shook his head as Nick left. “They are both so stubborn.” He said.

Jim rose a brow teasingly. That’s not what friends did. That was a thing someone with a crush does. He laughed as he saw Nick leave awkwardly “Yeah...” he turned to Thomas and smiled “So you and Jeff?” he asked teasingly.

Thomas rolled his eyes turning back to Jim. “Yeah, apparently I have a thing for the Sterling family.” He joked.

“Clearly....It’s not our fault we are so good looking and completely hilarious and witty” he joked as he leaned over the counter.

“True...” Thomas leaned a bit to Jim but still keeping a small distance between them with a grin.

Jim chuckled as he glanced down to Thomas lips. Ever since they met a few weeks ago in this same spot, he wanted to kiss him, but he kept it in and know that he knew he had been with Jeff, he’d play a little more hard to get “Well I can assure you’ll like me more...” he teased.

“Oh... I will?” Thomas moved slightly closer to Jim, staring down at his lips and licking his own.

Jim nodded softly and leaned closer before he got straight and reached for a beer, winking at Thomas.

Thomas’ stomach twisted in anticipation as Jim leaned closer but then he leaned away and Thomas let out a breath. “Teaser.” He mumbled.

Jim laughed and then turned to Jeff who had sat down next to Thomas “Where’s Nick?” he asked as he placed the plastic plate on the counter.

Jim turned to Thomas and smiled knowingly.

Thomas winked at Jim. “He’s on the bathroom, he’ll probably be right back, don’t worry,” He said with a grin.

Jeff rose his brow as he looked at both of them “What are you plotting?” he asked slightly confused

“Us?” Thomas made a mocking shocked face. “Nothing!” He said.

Jim nodded “Yeah...nothing” he said before he turned slightly serious “So I heard you had a boyfriend...” he said as he tried to sound serious “And you didn’t tell me?” he asked

Thomas laughed.

Jeff blushed deeply and glanced at Thomas for help “Uhm...I guess I did....oops?” he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“He’s just fooling, Jeff. Jim knows.” Thomas rolled his eyes.

“Oh...” Jeff turned to Jim “Yeah me and Thomas were together...But then I....” he looked around trying to spot Nick “Remember what I did for Nick?” he asked

Jim chuckled “Yeah....?” he tried to act clueless.

Jeff smiled a bit at Thomas. He hoped he had gone over him and really liked Jim or this would be awkward. And he was his friend anyway “Well I realized I really liked him…” he mumbled shyly and Jim smiled at him

“Cute...” he said.

“Awn,” Thomas said. “I figured...” He gave him a small nod and then looked at Jim with a smile.

Jim nodded at Thomas and grinned at Jeff “Stop being a pussy and go for it!” he said before Nick sat down.

“What did I miss?” Nick asked as he came back and sat beside Jeff.

“Nothing,” Thomas said casually.

 “Hey” Jeff turned to Nick and smiled “You’ve been missing for a while...” he stated

“Not that long... I was just in the bathroom.” Nick said shrugged with a smile.

Jeff smiled back “I thought you were escaping the game!” he joked

“Let’s go...” Jim mumbled to Thomas as he motioned with his head somewhere else. He wanted to give the boys some privacy.

Thomas nodded with a smile and walked to where Jim pointed.

“No, I escaped that with Thomas’ help,” Nick chuckled.

Jeff rose a brow playfully at Nick before looking around, finding that Jim and Thomas went to sit down in a booth, talking cheerily. He smiled. He was happy Thomas had found someone else.

“Why? Got bored?” he asked with a small smile.

“It’s just not my type of game,” Nick shrugged.

A small smile appeared on Jeff’s lips as he turned to the counter and sipped from his drink. Thankfully that way he didn’t have to see Nick kiss other people “Mine either....” he mumbled

“Well, at least is over for us now,” Nick smiled drinking from his 7-up.

     Jeff nodded and got up as the music started again and everyone broke the circle to actually dance “Finally!” he groaned and turned to Nick “Let’s go?” he lend his hand to him

Nick bit his lip looking down at the hand. “I’m not that great of a dancer,” He mumbled.

A giggle escaped Jeff’s mouth “Oh shut up and come on!” he grabbed Nick’s hand and brought him between the people to dance in the centre, sipping from his drink.

Nick smiled a bit at Jeff but then yelped as Jeff pulled him leaving his drink behind.

Jeff danced randomly to the beat of the song, but somehow was able to dance better than most people there, Nick noticed. Nick moved closer to Jeff as they danced not wanting to be noticed. He blushed a bit when Jeff flashed him a smile and ended up smiling back. Then Jeff looked away and Nick found himself just watching him dance, noticing how his hips swayed and how hot he looked.

Jeff’s gaze was all over the place so he didn’t catch Nick’s eyes, he continued to dance, this time having to go to put his drink down to dance crazily with Nick as an upbeat song started.

Nick smiled at Jeff moving a bit closer to him and trying to keep up with him as he danced.

Jeff reached for Nick’s wrists to actually get him dancing “Mean it!” he yelled above the music “Move!” he moved Nick’s arms around.

“That’s easy to say when you’re actually good at it!” Nick yelled back rolling his eyes, but did as Jeff told him loosing it a bit and dancing a bit more freely.

Jeff smiled widely as Nick started to dance properly, moving around.

Nick felt a bit weird dancing like that but he didn’t stop he didn’t care much what others might think of him.

Jeff let go of Nick’s wrists to give him a thumbs up as he kept dancing close to him. It was actually really fun to dance it with Nick. Jeff felt carefree and happy.

Nick chuckled and shook his head lightly at Jeff not stopping to move.

Jeff poked his tongue out at Nick as he kept dancing and jumping around to the upbeat songs.

Nick extended his hand out to ruffle Jeff’s hair with a grin and continued to dance.

As Jeff felt a hand on his hair, he snapped his head and relax at it was Nick. He smiled at him shyly. It was actually really cute of him.

Nick chuckled and smiled softly at Jeff. They kept dancing for a few more songs before a slow one started to play. Nick bit his lip not sure he should ask Jeff to dance with him or not.

Jeff kept dancing around like crazy, eventually pulling Thad to dance with them as the songs went on. As a slow one came up, Thad mysteriously left and Jeff scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as everyone paired up, even drunk guys with other straight guys. He even saw Thomas and Jim dancing together. He glanced at Nick and blushed slightly. He really wanted to dance with him, but he was afraid to ask.

As Nick looked at the scenario around them he got over himself and extended a hand to Jeff a small blush creeping through his neck to his cheeks. “Uhm, want to dance?” He asked over the music.

Jeff glanced towards as he saw something moving. His heart started beating strong in his chest. He swallowed and nodded with a smile “Sure pup” he mumbled as he took Nick’s hand.

Nick held Jeff’s hand tight pulling him closer to him, he could hear his heart on his ears and his stomach feeling weird but in good way. He placed a hand on Jeff’s waist, almost awkwardly as he started swaying slowly.

A hand came to rest on Nick’s shoulder shyly, Jeff keeping the distance between them. He didn’t want to make it awkward by Nick feeling his heart beating like crazy. Though the hand on his hip was slightly comforting.

Nick smiled at Jeff dancing with him slowly, not really sure what his feelings were doing to him. He moved just slightly closer to Jeff.

As Jeff felt Nick move slightly closer, he started to freak out, but continued to dance casually. Why was he even doing that?! Nick like another guy and Jeff shouldn’t get his hopes up from this.

Nick looked up at Jeff his heart skipping a beat, with those lights Jeff looked stunning and he was really close to him so he could even point out Jeff’s freckles. He would never get tired of looking at Jeff.

Jeff glanced at the ground as he danced with Nick. He didn’t want to make the bad decision to look at him and just lean in and kiss him.

As the song came to an end Nick sighed, he was liking to dance with Jeff, why couldn’t the song be longer?

As the song ended, Jeff moved away from Nick, not being able to touch him like that without wanting to tell him the truth, “I’m gonna grab my drink...” Jeff mumbled as he moved through the crowd and went for his drinking, sitting alone in a booth.

Nick looked at Jeff his expression turning a bit sad as Jeff just left. Yeah, Thomas was wrong, Jeff didn’t like him, if Nick had for a second believed in Thomas he didn’t now, Jeff hadn’t obviously liked to dance that close with Nick.

Jeff drank his drink quickly, nervously, his hands slightly shaking. What if Nick thought he had liked it too much? What if he felt his heart beat? What if he did that obligated instead of a friendly move? Jeff’s mind was working at 100 miles per hour and he was sure he couldn’t keep his secret much longer.

Nick decided to go outside to breathe a bit of fresh air, he felt a bit broken inside, he did everything to make Jeff happy and to make him like him but he didn’t and that hurt like hell.

Jeff got up and went to the counter for another drink. Jim had gone back there and served Jeff. The blond simply stared into the table as Jim tried to ask if everything was alright.

“What’s wrong?” Thomas asked Jeff as he approached him.

Jeff drank the coke quickly, the bubbles scratching his throat as the liquid made its way down. “Nothing...Just stupid things I do...” he mumbled.

Jim rose a brow and patted Jeff’s shoulder “I am sure whatever it is it will work out fine!” he said with a kind smile.

“What happened?” Thomas asked curiously.

Jeff simply shook his head as he glanced at the makeshift dance floor to find Nick.

But he didn’t.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we decided to move to AO3 now, and we hope you guys don't mind it. It's just that in terms of editing and whatnot (and we can now both work on the story if needed while in FF.net only Sammy had access to it, really) it's way easier.... Anyway, enough with this chit chat, enjoy the new chapter!!! :D  
> (comments in the end are appreciated :3)

Jeff started to freak out a bit and before he knew he was getting up and going outside. He knew he was overreacting, but what if his bullies remembered Nick? What if they thought Nick was with him and wanted to hurt him now? He couldn’t let that happen.

Thomas looked concerned at Jeff as he stormed out but then he saw Nick outside too so he let him go.

As Nick saw Jeff storm out he looked up. “Jeff?” He raised an eyebrow.

Jeff almost fell when he stopped by Nick’s voice. He looked at him and sighed “I didn’t saw you inside and freaked out for a few seconds...” he mumbled.

“Why?” Nick asked confused.

Jeff waved his hands and ran a hand through his messy hair “Forget it....Do you wanna go? That’s why you came out here?” he asked.

“I just came to breathe some fresh air, if you want we can go... Just warn Trent and Thad.” Nick shrugged.

Jeff sat down on the bench outside the restaurant, hugging himself from the cold “If **you** want to....”

“I’m okay,” Nick said softly.

Jeff nodded a bit as he wrapped the jacket closer around him and looked down at his lap, his cheeks heating up. He sighed. Did he really have to be that embarrassing and awkward?

“So... Why did you freak out?” Nick asked softly, sitting beside Jeff and leaning a bit into him as an affectionate gesture.

Jeff turned to Nick at his side and shrugged “Reasons.” he mumbled, not wanting to sound like he was checking everything Nick did.

Nick rolled his eyes and hugged himself. “I’m getting cold, do you want to come back inside?” He asked, knowing Jeff was hiding things from him but knowing better than to push him.

Jeff nodded a bit and got up, leading the way back inside, where it was much warmer and the music was still pumping. He saw Tom and Jim in a corner talking -more like flirting- and went to sit down near Thad, trying to act cool and not all over Nick.

Nick followed Jeff and sat with them, his nose slowly warming up. It was the worst thing for Nick - to have his nose cold - it would turn red and the air would feel like it was ice in his lungs.

As Jeff looked up and saw Nick with that adorable red nose, he wanted to reach out and rub it playfully, but he held his hand in his lap and smile a bit towards Nick.

“So, you’re enjoying the party?” Thad asked excitedly.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool,” Nick smiled.

“Just that?” Thad asked playfully, his brows raised “Well, the one at my house will be better but this one is cool too” he laughed

“That will be for new year, right?” Nick asked.

Thad nodded excitedly “You in Jeffrey?” he turned to the blond and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He smile at Thad and nodded “Of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

Nick smiled at Jeff, he was glad he was going too, because he didn’t want to be there by himself, and Jeff’s company was always good.

Thad quickly excused himself for food and Jeff was left alone with Nick once again. He smiled a bit and the looked down at his hands on the table. He wished he had the gut to say he really liked Nick, but he was afraid to scare the other boy away.

“Is there anything wrong? You look a bit odd.” Nick said, Jeff had been acting a bit weird since the game.

Jeff waved his hands with a dismissive smile “It’s nothing, it’s just that’s I can’t drink and these are kinda boring sober,” he smiled “But you can drink!” he encouraged.

“I’m still seventeen, so no.” Nick chuckled. “But I don’t actually want to...” Nick shrugged.

Jeff laughed “Do you think age will stop us?” he asked with a smile “You’re cute!” he blurted out without realizing.

Nick laughed and then blushed. Sure Jeff didn’t mean it like that, Nick had to remind himself, still he couldn’t help the smile from spreading on his face.

Nick’s smile was really the most cheerful Jeff has ever seen. He smiled gently back and looked around to check on the party.

“But you’re right... It is kinda boring” Nick sighed.

Jeff glanced back at Nick “You wanna go?” he asked.

Nick nodded. “Yes.” He got up. “Should we warn Trent and Thad?” He asked.

He didn’t want Nick to be uncomfortable, so he nodded and got up “Yeah, sure wait a second,” he said as he walked through the sea of people to tap Trent’s arm.

“Me and Nick are heading back...you can get a ride?” he asked through the music to a dancing Trent. He simply grinned “If you wanted to just stay with the dorms for yourselves, you could have told earlier!” he joked, making Jeff glare at him.

“Enjoy your walk back home!” he said sassily as he went back to Nick “Wanna say goodbye to Tom and Jim?” he asked.

Nick nodded. “Yeah, though I don’t think they’ll be happy when we interrupt them.” He said pointing back at where they were, still flirting.

A grin grew in Jeff’s lips “Another reason to go say bye.” he laughed and turned to go talk to them.

Nick shook his head with a smile but followed Jeff. “Thomas will probably kill me in practice...” He mumbled more to himself.

As Jeff reached them, he placed a hand on Thomas back, who turned to him with a polite smile, until realizing who it was and simply smiled. Jim on the other hand, was trying to look pissed at him, but failing “What do you want ‘cous?” he asked

Jeff laughed “Don’t worry, I’ll leave you two alone!” he stuck his tongue out at Jim “We just wanted to say bye!” he said.

Nick nodded behind Jeff. “Yeah, thanks for everything,” He said more to Thomas who had saved him from the game. Thomas just smiled knowingly at him and gave him a small nod. “I’ll see you soon.” He said to both of them and shook their hands.

Jeff quickly hugged Thomas and Jim and waved at them before turning to Nick, glancing back at Jim and winking when he was at the door dressing his jacket.

Nick reached for his jacket and dressed it quickly. “Come on,” He said going outside.

Jeff glanced back at Nick and nodded, quickly fixing himself before following him “So...how was your first Warbler party?” he asked

“It started out nicely...” _But then the game happened._ “But I still think my friends’ parties are better.” Nick teased.

Jeff listened to Nick and then chuckled “You just want to pick up a fight right?” he asked with a playful smile “Just know I’d win” he said

“You wouldn’t. You never been to both kind of parties, I have. So, I can say my friends back at Portugal are better at giving parties.” Nick nodded with a grin.

Jeff rolled his eyes playfully as he climbed into his car “Whatever, pup!” he said as he started it, glancing at Nick “Just wait for Thad’s!” he warned with a smile.

Nick smiled widely and got in to the passenger’s seat. “I hope it’s better than this one...” He tried to tease a bit more.

Jeff laughed as he took the car of the parking spot and started to drive back to the dorm “Shut up!” he said with a grin “Next time you’ll walk home!” he threatened.

“You wouldn’t do that to me,” Nick made lost puppy eyes at Jeff.

As he was staring at the road, Jeff missed the eyes, but he knew that tone of voice “That doesn’t work on me mister!” he laughed.

“Yes, it does!” Nick gasped. “Don’t underestimate me squirrel, I can make people give me whatever I want just with this look!” Nick defended himself.

Jeff laughed and quickly glanced at him “I am driving, you want to have an accident?” he joked, bringing one hand to smack the back of Nick’s head “Maybe back at the dorm.” he said with a laugh as he realized what he had said. He shook his head and focused on the driving instead of his feelings for Nick.

“Hey!” Nick whined as Jeff smacked his head. And then he had to turn away to hide his grin, damn why couldn’t Jeff just say things that didn’t turn into sexual things in Nick’s mind.

Jeff kept driving calmly, the car filled with silence, but Jeff didn’t find it awkward. He himself was, saying stupid stuff because Nick would open his mouth and his thoughts would turn into mush.

As they got into Dalton, Jeff had stored his feelings back in a box and turned to Nick with a smile “Your nose is red!” he teased.

Nick pouted and rubbed his nose. “No, it’s not!” He said in a whiny tone.

Jeff laughed and zipped his coat all the way up “It is...” he said with a smiled before walking ahead of him, his feet crunching the snow.

Nick stopped and then a grin grew on his face he leaned down grabbed a bit of snow, molded a ball with it and passed by Jeff, running. He turned back and threw the ball at him with a chuckle before continuing to run so Jeff wouldn’t throw a ball at him.

Jeff was walking calmly when he heard Nick run. He rose a brow as the brunet passed by him, but the next thing he knew was his face being hit with something really cold.

He groaned a bit and cleaned the snow away “You are so done Duval!” he said before running after him, trying to jump on him and make him fall.

Nick yelped and ran faster but eventually he was tackled to the ground, he blamed his short legs. “Jeff!” He shrieked.

Jeff laughed loudly as he straddled Nick’s chest once Nick turned to him, keeping him down “What?” he asked innocently as he looked down at him.

Nick bit his lip lightly as he looked up at Jeff, he looked stunning with the moon light shining on his face. “I’m cold!” Nick whined looking slightly away from Jeff and trying to move away from him.

“Too bad, Nicky, you started it!” he said with a playful grin, still not letting him get up.

“But you weren’t supposed to catch me!” Nick pouted refusing to look up at Jeff’s face.

Jeff shrugged casually, going to grab snow and making a snowball, grinning evilly.

“No! Jeff! Don’t be that mean! You know how sensitive to cold I am!” Nick said trying to squirm away from Jeff.

Jeff shrugged, not really interested “More cuddles to me, awesome!” he said, glad the biting cold covered his red cheeks. He missed cuddling with Nick, it had always been amazing.

Nick sighed. “If you promise me cuddles than you can throw snow at me.” Nick nodded shutting his eyes firmly close.

A giggled escaped Jeff lips as he pushed the snow into Nick’s face. He was adorable and he was glad he had someone to do this with. Thad would have tackled him to the floor already.

Nick gasped and shook his head. “It’s so cold!” He whined, his nose was already very red, and hurting with the cold as if it was burning. Oh he missed his country’s sun and warmth and dryness.

Jeff continued to giggle, gently brushing the snow away from his face “Next time don’t do that, okay?” he smiled.

“Maybe,” Nick mumbled. “Can you just get off me, it’s not that I don’t like it- I mean,” Nick quickly cut himself blushing deeply. “My clothes are getting soaked.”

A brow rose as Nick said that. What did that mean? Jeff shook his head, it didn’t mean a thing, that’s what. He climbed off Nick and helped him up.

Nick quickly brushed the snow off him. “Come on, I’m freezing and you now owe me cuddles.” Nick nodded and reached for Jeff’s hand to pull him out of there into the building.

Jeff watched Nick as he got up, wanting to reach and warm his cute nose up, but he stood there, gasping a bit as he held his hand. Even if freezing, the touch of Nick’s hand was so warm on Jeff’s.

They quickly reached the room and Nick quickly started stripping his wet and freezing clothes. “I’m just gonna shower quickly,” He informed and went to the bathroom. “But I will still want my cuddles!” He called out. He would always want his cuddles, sleeping cuddled with Jeff was one of the best things ever.

     Jeff followed him and started to take his clothes too “Yeah, sure.” he nodded with a smile as he started to take his sleep wear. He missed cuddling Nick. It was so awesome when he was in painkillers, and with a crush on him, it would be amazing. The fact Nick as insisting only helped

Nick quickly showered, smiling to himself a bit, he just wished Jeff would like him back, but if he couldn’t have him like that he’d be happy with just cuddles.

Nick got out of the bathroom with the usual towel around his waist before dressing his pyjamas and walking to Jeff’s bed. “May I?” He asked with a smile as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Jeff had changed and had placed a blanket over his bed. When Nick got out of the bathroom, he blushed and looked away, not resisting a small peak as he dressed. It wasn’t his fault Nick was so good looking. “Uh, yeah!” he smiled shyly and moved a bit aside, trying to hide his blush.

Nick laid beside Jeff pulling him close and humming. “You’re so nicely warm...” He smiled.

Jeff let Nick pull him closer, loving how Nick was just so confident to do that. He snuggled under the covers, getting comfortable, which wasn’t hard, with Nick there. He laid his head on the pillow and had an arm across Nick.

Nick sighed happily and looked at Jeff’s face before turning the lights out to sleep. He was so glad Jeff was okay with, and actually liked, the cuddles. Nick loved to cuddle Jeff, he felt warm and protected. Sometimes it was hard to be away from his family and friends but Jeff made it better, because cuddling Jeff felt like somehow being home. Nick felt like there was where he was supposed to be.

Jeff smiled shyly as Nick was looking at him He wanted nothing more than just lean forward and kiss him, but he got a hold of himself. He closed his eyes as the lights were off and tangled their legs together, enjoying this rare moment

Nick smiled widely closing his eyes and taking in the moment, for it to be absolutely perfect Nick should be able to kiss Jeff, but he could never do it. He couldn’t tell Jeff he liked him and make things awkward.

Jeff couldn’t really do much. He wanted to tell, he really did, but he didn’t want to lose Nick. He pulled him closer, wanting to feel the warmth.

“Sleep well, squirrel.” Nick smiled softly burying his face on Jeff’s incredibly soft hair. It smelled really nice.

“‘Noite...” he mumbled in his very awful accent.

Nick held Jeff tighter, he loved when he tried to speak in Portuguese. “Noite,” He said softly.

Jeff smiled tiredly and quickly fell asleep in Nick’s arms

Nick smiled as he felt Jeff’s breaths getting heavier and him getting more relaxed. He stroke his hair gently, keeping him close. “I love you,” He mumbled lowly before falling asleep too.


	25. Chapter 25

Nick woke up in the morning with a yawn, he looked down at Jeff and smiled widely, he looked so cute while he slept. His mouth was half hanged open which gave him a kind of comical look. He kissed his forehead tenderly and rested again against the pillow, waiting for Jeff to wake up. They were on holidays now, they didn’t have classes, so Jeff could sleep.

Jeff really didn’t know how he was out for so long. He blamed Nick and his warm, comfortable body, that made Jeff sleep like a baby. He turned, ending up pushing his back against Nick and blindly reach for his hand to wrap around his body.

Nick chuckled softly and hugged Jeff tighter, hiding his face on Jeff’s neck with a smile, it felt nice.

Jeff hummed in his sleep and he pulled Nick’s arm against his chest, loving the warmth and protectiveness he felt with Nick there.

After a while Jeff woke up. He tried to hide his face from the light, ending up pressing his face against Nick’s chest “Five more minutes.. “ he asked sleepily.

Nick couldn’t stop smiling, Jeff was so adorable. “Sure, squirrel.” He said softly.

Jeff smiled happily and wrapped his arms tighter around Nick. He wouldn’t get many opportunities, so he took advantage while he could.

Nick kissed Jeff’s hair gently and held him close, feeling happy.

Jeff smiled to himself. Maybe, if he closed his eyes tight enough, he could almost pretend Nick was with him and that if he could, he could just lean up and kiss him. But he couldn’t. Unfortunately.

After a while Nick started to get hungry and his stomach growled loudly. “I’m hungry,” Nick mumbled, stating the obvious.

Jeff whined like a small child “Text Thad to get us food.” he asked

Nick chuckled. “He must be hangover right now, and the phone is too far.” Nick mumbled.

A dramatic sigh left Jeff’s lips as he half opened his eyes and looked up at Nick “I hate you so much right now.” he mumbled, sitting to try to fix his hair.

Nick widened his eyes and made a puppy look at Jeff. “You do?!”

Jeff hummed sleepily as he yawned and stretched his back, making his shirt rise up his stomach, before getting up.

Nick ignored Jeff’s abs that peaked behind the shirt. “Fine, I’m gonna stay in bed, then. You’re a meanie.” Nick mumbled, pouting.

Jeff laughed and stretched his arms to the side “You’re the one who wants to eat, not me.” he smiled

“I don’t care! Meanie.” Nick repeated crossing his arms over his chest.

Jeff couldn’t help but giggle as he watched Nick, shaking his head. “C’mon, we might have waffles.” he said as he went to grab a hoodie so he wouldn’t be cold.

“Why would I want to have waffles with the person who hates me?” Nick mumbled, mocked hurt.

Jeff quickly threw the hoodie over his head “Because that person is awesome?” he asked with a grin “Really Nick, don’t make me take your ass out of bed.”

“Pfft, you could try.” Nick rolled his eyes.

Jeff rose a brow and before Nick knew, he was throwing himself onto the bed, pulling Nick by his shirt “Let’s go! Or I’ll wake you up in the middle of the night!”

Nick yelped and held himself to the headboard. “No! I’m on a tantrum here!” Nick said trying not to laugh.

He yanked harder “You’re worse than my cousin! I got up for you!” he whined.

“You said you hated me!” Nick whined.

Jeff let go of him, going to sit on the empty bed “I was obviously kidding. You’re no fun” Jeff pouted.

Nick got up from the bed and tackled Jeff in a hug with a chuckle. “I know, don’t worry.”

Jeff huffed as Nick held him close, a giggle escaping his lips. Oh, how he wished he could just turn around and kiss him playfully. “You better.” he teased “I am not repeating.”

“Yeah, I sure hope that you won’t be mean again.” Nick snorted and rolled his eyes playfully. “Anyway, come on.” he smiled widely and pulled Jeff up.

“You are the one wanting me to get off bed!” he whined and poked him on the ribs and let Nick pull him up “Ass.” he poked out his tongue playfully.

Nick chuckled and moved away from Jeff as he poked. He pulled him out of the room. “I’m hungry! I’d leave bed for you too! He’ll cuddle more later, if you want.” He said without thinking twice or he’d have stopped himself.

A blushed crept to Jeff’s cheeks as he grabbed h as he was pulled his jacket out of the room. He would love to cuddle with Nick, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to do that again, so quickly. He loved to have Nick close, but he was scared to do something he’d regret. He shrugged, trying to act casual and cool about it, dressing the jacket “Yeah, whatever.” he mumbled and then perked a bit up “So, what do you think of last night?”

Nick told himself he was like that because he was in some kind of euphoria because of the holidays. He knew that in normal situations he wouldn’t probably ask Jeff to cuddle with him this often, not only because then he’d jump to conclusions he knew he’d get hurt with after but also because all that closeness only hurt his heart because he couldn’t have Jeff like he wanted. Nick snapped out of this thoughts as Jeff spoke. “Like I said the parties thrown by my friends back at Portugal are much better.” Nick smiled teasingly.

Jeff rolled his eyes fondly and pushed him away friendly “You don’t know what you’re saying, just wait for Thad’s!” he said excitedly.

“Thad is a crazy guy, so I guess his party will be better. It’ll be for New Years, right?” Nick asked turning slightly to Jeff.

Jeff hummed in agreement as he nodded “It will be awesome, they always are.” he said with a wide smile “Yeah.”

Nick nodded. “I trust you. I just hope there isn’t another bottle game. To be honest it wasn’t my favourite part.” Nick mumbled.

Jeff tilted his head to the side, slightly confused “It was fun, but normally truth or dare is much cooler.” he shrugged.

_Yeah, but you didn’t have to watch your crush kiss other people._ Nick thought to himself. “It’s just not my type of game.” Nick shrugged a bit.

“Okay.” Jeff nodded “I’m sure they’ll find better games by New Year’s.” he smiled as he walked down the hallways.

“I hope.” Nick chuckled a bit and opened the door to outside for Jeff. “You first, Mr. Squirrel.” He gestured.

Jeff laughed as he passed first “Thanks, Mr. Pup.” he teased with a smile

Nick chuckled softly and followed Jeff. “Let’s walk faster.” He asked as it was really cold outside and Nick was getting hungrier by the second.

Jeff nodded as he followed Nick in a fast pace. Now that he thought about it, he was slightly hungry as well.

Nick was glad when they reached the cafeteria at last, the line was really short so soon they had their food and were going to the Warbler table to seat.

“This is so boring, without half the guys around.” Jeff sighed dramatically as he sat down, resting his face on his hands as he stirred his coffee.

“Oh thank you, Jeff.” Nick said sarcastically.

Jeff rolled his eyes playfully “You know, the rest of them.”

Nick smiled and nodded. “Yeah I almost miss having Trent telling his crazy theories about us.” Nick rolled his eyes.

Jeff blushed a bit and drank from the coffee to take his mind of all the thinking. He and Nick weren’t a “us”. Just Nick and Jeff.

Breakfast was silent but not actually awkward. Not for Nick, at least, he was thinking in his own business. He was a rollercoaster when it came to Jeff. Before he and Thomas got together Nick was ready to ask Jeff out, believing Jeff could actually feel something for him, but then Jeff and Thomas dated and Nick’s hopes were destroyed. When they broke up a light of hope lit up in Nick’s chest but he never actually let it grow, he never believed again that Jeff could ever grow to like him more than a friend, so he had never tried to ask him out again. The worst part was that they were always so close, joking, being playful together, actually more than normal friends would, and so it hard for Nick to think about something else than Jeff.

Jeff liked how he and Nick never had an awkward silence. It was just so easy to keep silent and enjoy each other’s company. He loved that about Nick, the way he could easily just be and make Jeff feel amazing in the same way. He ate calmly, stealing a few glances at Nick, smiling to himself as he remembered the night of cuddling.

Nick sighed happily. “I can’t believe we’re finally on vacation!” he said after a while, when he refused to just keep thinking of the same over and over again.

Jeff glanced up and smiled widely “Yeah, I missed sleeping in late.” he laughed.

Nick smiled widely and nodded, but then he thought of home and he looked down a bit sadly, it would be his first christmas without his family and his first vacation without his friends back at home, but he had Jeff, so it was okay.

Jeff hoped Nick was feeling better. Jeff could always go to California later, and he didn’t want to leave Nick alone in the school. That way he got more time to be with him, which was a big plus.

Nick quickly ate and drank his usual espresso. “Wanna come back to the room and sleep more?” Nick chuckled a bit, remembering how Jeff had been when Nick made him come to the cafeteria.

Jeff finished his croissant and hummed, nodding. “Yeah at least be in bed until noon.” he laughed

Nick nodded and got up extending an hesitant hand at Jeff.

Jeff glanced up at his hand and he broke into a wide smile, taking it and getting up.

Nick smiled widely and guided Jeff out of the cafeteria. _Yes, Nicholas, you're doing a great job at keeping it casual. You deserve a golden star for this._ He thought to himself. 

Jeff made their hand swing slightly between them, watching it with a smile. He just felt so happy, but he wished Nick meant more with that hand holding. His hand was warm and felt good around Jeff’s. Nick felt happy and warm inside.

They were already in the dorms building when Nick’s phone buzzed. He reached for it and frowned at the screen. “What?” He mumbled, blinking his eyes to make sure he was seeing right.

A sigh escaped Jeff’s lips as Nick let go of his hand, but he kept the disappointment hidden. He tilted his head “You okay?” he asked

“uhm... Yeah. It’s a friend from Portugal, but it’s so early in there...” He mumbled. “Excuse me, sorry.” He said to Jeff and picked up the phone. “Estou?” 

**["Hello?"]**

“Meu Deus, Nick, o quê que nós te dissemos sobre essas calças?!” Joana said and Nick frowned again looking down at himself.

**["Oh my God, Nick, what have we told you about those pants?"]**

“O que elas têm de- Espera, o quê?!” Nick’s eyes widened and he looked around. Behind them, at the hall his friends were all laughing. Nick blinked several times, was he hallucinating? “You see them too, right?” he asked turning to Jeff, stumbling over his own words.

**["What about them-Wait, what?"]**

Jeff nodded and wrapped his arms around himself, watching Nick, smiling as the words slipped through his lips easily. Jeff really liked to hear Nick talk, he had a really soothing voice. He rose a brow and looked where he was looking “The group over there...yeah...?” he said confused.

Nick smiled even wider, turned to his friends again, still not believing it, and ran to them, but they decided it was a great idea to run towards him too, so as a result they ended up all on the floor laughing almost hysterically with the collision. His friends were saying how much they had missed Nick and stuff like that, but Nick was still in shock and they were all talking over each other so he couldn’t quite understand what they were saying anyway.

Jeff rose a brow as Nick ran and as they all fell then, he was even more confused. He walked slightly closer, but kept his distance, watching them carefully. What the hell was going on?

They took some time to get off Nick and help him up. Nick was really glad, his shoulder was okay now. He hugged them individually telling them how much he had missed them. He didn’t even had time to introduce Jeff and Catarina and Joana were already introducing themselves.

“Hello there,” Joana said as she passed by Nick. “Are you the blondie Nick talks about all the time?”

“It gets annoying, sometimes,” Catarina nodded. They both had much deeper portuguese accents than Nick, since he usually spoke english with his father back at home and they didn't have near the same practise.

“Meninas!” Nick said reprovingly as he turned to them. “Stop!” He blushed slightly. “Sorry, Jeff. Uhm... These are my friends! My portuguese friends.” He said with a huge smile and stepped to be beside Jeff.

**["Girls!"]**

To say Jeff was confused was an understatement. He had no idea who those people were, but they were speaking portuguese, so he figure it were his friends? He watched them, glad that Nick was smiling widely. He looked so cute like that.

When the two girls approached, Jeff was speechless. Both because of what they said and because he didn’t know how to interact with girls.

“Uhm..hey?” Jeff said confused, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Nick smiled at Jeff. “So,” he said and introduced everyone. “You don’t have to know all their names though, I know the names might be hard to memorize...” He said, nodding.

Jeff watched Nick as he introduced them, giving the others a polite smile “Uhm, yeah, a bit.” he smiled shyly towards Nick.

“It’s okay,” Nick guaranteed, he hoped Jeff wouldn’t feel awkward. Then he turned to his friends. “What the hell are you doing here? You should be all the way across the Atlantic! In Portugal!” Nick said still smiling widely, he was so happy. He spoke in English because of Jeff, that way everyone would understand what he was saying.

“Oh, you know Nick, seniors get to make a trip for christmas vacations, we raised the money and flew here!” Miguel said with a wide smile, but struggling with words, slightly.

“Oh! So that was why you guys were all weird.” Nick shook his head. The others just grinned.

Jeff stood close to Nick as he studied each person. It was weird, seeing people from other country. Nick was half american, so it didn’t count. He watched as they struggled with the language, smiling as he found out they did this for Nick.

“Yeah... But we have a bad new...” Rodrigo mumbled, the others looked slightly away. “A Vanessa veio.” He said in portuguese since he didn’t know if Jeff knew about her.

**["Vanessa's here."]**

Nick froze a bit. “Não quero saber, ela que mantenha a distância.” He said with a shrug but inside he really didn’t like that part, he really hoped he wouldn’t have to face her, it still hurt a lot to know he hadn’t been good enough for her.

**["I don't care, she better keep her distance."]**

Jeff turned to Nick “Is everything okay?” he whispered to him as they started talking in portuguese again, leaving Jeff clueless.

“Vanessa’s here.” Nick said to Jeff. “She came along, it's a school trip after all.”

“We really didn’t want her to come! But you know her, she even went to the principal!” Catarina quickly said. You could see they all felt guilty.

“Who?” Jeff tilted his head. He didn’t know what the problem with the girl was, was she like, really annoying? Everyone looked around guiltily and Jeff was confused, once again.

“My ex-girlfriend.” Nick explained.

Jeff now understands everyone’s faces. “Sorry…” He said shyly.

Nick shrugged. “It’s okay as long as I don’t have to see her.” He mumbled.

“So,” Rodrigo clapped his hands. “Shall we do something nice?” He asked smiling.

Nick smiled too and nodded. “I could show you Lima… The parts I know, at least.” He chuckled and then turned to Jeff. “Do you wanna come?” He asked hopeful.

Jeff watched them feeling slightly out of place. He felt like he didn’t belong there. “I can show Westerville around,” He suggested.

Nick smiled and nodded again. “That would be awesome!”

“Can I just go change?” He asked shyly looking down at himself.

“Sure! We’ll be waiting here,” Nick said with a wide smile.

Jeff quickly nodded and left. Wow, isn’t he feeling awakward! He was used to have Nick just for himself and now all his friends were around.

Nick and his friends quickly caught up with each other’s lives. Nick was glad everything was alright and he couldn’t help but laugh when his friends started making their usual not appropriate comments, this time about Jeff and Nick. Nick missed that. Though they could be worse than Trent. Way worse. Making Nick blush to his ears worse.

Jeff went back to the room and dressed some jeans with jackets on top. He didn’t know what they would be doing but he hoped he would like being with them.

“Mas agora a sério, Nicky, quando é que vais perguntar ao rapaz para ser teu namorado?” Catarina teased nudging Nick’s ribs.

“Não vou. Ele não gosta de mim dessa maneira.” Nick sighed.

**[Now seriously Nicky, when are you ask the guy to be your boyfriend?" / "I'm not. He doesn't like me that way."]**

Jeff came back using a big warm jacket and a shy expression. “Sorry for making you wait.” He mumbled.

“Oh it’s okay,” Joana said taking one of Jeff’s arms.

Catarina took the other. “So, what do you want to know about Nicky boy? We know all the-” She cut herself as she didn’t know the word she turned back to Nick. “Nick, como é que se diz podres, como em; eu vou contar todos os teus podres ao loirinho,” She grinned sweetly at Nick who glared at her.

“Eu não te vou dizer isso!” He grumbled.

**["Nick how do you say _dirt_ , as in I am going to tell all the dirt to the blondie." / "I'm not going to tell you that!"]**

Catarina huffed and turned to Jeff. “What I mean is we can tell you anything about Nick, we know everything about him, even the bad stuff.” She nodded with a wink, Joana chuckled and nodded too.

“That won’t be necessary!” Nick said ready to go take the girls away from Jeff but his friends held him back, obviously loving the situation.

Jeff rose a brow as one of them held him and then the other. He looked at  Nick, hoping he would save them from their slightly touchey friends “I- I’m okay.” he nodded shyly. He was slightly intimidated with their forwardness, and the fact they were Nick’s friends. He wanted to make a good impression on them. He tilted his head as he heard them speak.

“It’s okay, and I bet Nick doesn’t have many bad things to be told.” he smiled towards his way.

Nick smiled back at Jeff, actually relieved he wouldn’t ask anything. He never had seen Jeff like this though, a bit shy and almost awkward, it was different but Nick didn’t not like it. It was actually cute.

“If you only knew.” Joana shook her head.

Jeff bit his lip “What do you mean?” he asked curiously. He couldn’t see a single flaw on Nick, besides the stubborness

Nick face palmed a bit as the girls grinned.

“When he was little he liked to run around the house with his boxers on his head shouting that he was the saviour of Gotham City. His mum told us.” Joana said making Nick go deep red.

“E começou...” Nick mumbled.

**["And so it starts..."]**

Jeff giggled and turned to Nick “ You were cute.” he stated with a kind smile, though he still wasn’t comfortable with the girls that close to him.

“Oh shush,” Nick muttered, still blushing. “I was just a kid!”

“You punched me once, because I took your juice box,” Rodrigo said after a couple of seconds. “You always got angry very easily.” He said and Nick rolled his eyes.

“Next time don’t take my juice from me,” He shrugged.

Jeff smiled a bit as he heard about Nick through his friends “He’s really just stubborn.” he nodded.

“I know, right?!” Catarina exclaimed and nodded.

Jeff chuckled a bit and turned to wink at Nick.

Nick mocked glared at them all. “You are all just envy of how hot I am.” He nodded.

“Indeed.” Rodrigo laughed.

“I bet, Jeff here isn’t... He’s pretty hot himself.” Joana winked.

“Sim, e gay também.” Nick added, a bit protective of Jeff.

**["Yeah, he's gay too."]**

Jeff blushed, but laughed, hoping it would hide how much he agreed with him. Even before he fell in love with him, Jeff always found him really attractive. “Uhm, thanks...” he mumbled awkwardly to the girl, not really knowing what to do say to her.

“No, need to thanks,” The girl shrugged.

“So, Nick, tell us how it is to be in a fancy school like this?” Miguel asked.

“Well, as long as you meet the right people,” Nick smiled at Jeff. “It’s pretty awesome.”

Jeff blushed slightly, a smile tugging on his lips.

Nick smiled at Jeff, glad he seemed to, at least, not hate his friends. They all spent the day walking around westerville Nick really enjoyed the day, he took some pictures of him with his friends, taking the chance to casually take some with Jeff. He made sure, or really tried, to not let Jeff aside, he wanted him to feel how Nick felt around his friends before they were Nick’s friends too.

The best part was that Nick hadn’t to see Vanessa. He really wouldn’t like that. He still had a lot of mixed feelings towards her, he usually just tried to just not think of her. He felt really betrayed and hurt when he thought of the cheating, he had really liked her, loved even, so knowing he wasn’t enough for her really broke Nick’s heart. But now he didn’t feel so bad anymore, he even started liking Jeff! Which hurt him because he didn’t like Nick back, but at least he didn’t think of Vanessa anymore.

Nick was really tired by the time he and Jeff came back to the dorms.

Jeff actually enjoyed the day. He still felt awkward as hell, with them speaking portuguese and he, clueless, just hanged a bit on the side. At least Nick was cool enough to try to join him in the group, even if they were a little bit weird. He got to know them better, and they were cool, even if they randomly shouted and were loud.

Jeff was glad to see Nick smile. It was like his smile couldn’t get bigger and he looked really beautiful “They were really nice.” he nodded as he started to strip to go to  bed.

Nick smiled widely at Jeff. “I am glad you liked them. I know they can get a bit crazy, but I like them like that... And inappropriate too.” He chuckled a bit. He quickly changed to his pyjamas and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Jeff nodded with a small smile “Yeah, too loud for my taste, but I can see they are nice. And what they did for you was really amazing.”  he said as he changed into his pyjamas.

“I’m used to it... You know, Portuguese people are usually loud... I’m not so much because of my dad, but I still am a bit.” Nick said as he came back. “Yeah... I am really happy to see them all again, I really missed them.”

“Yeah I can see that.” he joked with a soft chuckle, but then he thought of Nick, in a not innocent way at all and how his loudness could actually be very sexy if they were-. Jeff had to cut his thoughts before they went too far and walked to the bed, climbing under the covers “Yeah, I can see they really like you to do that.” He ended up saying.

“They are like an extension of my family,” Nick smiled widely and sat on his bed, unsure if he should ask to cuddle Jeff or not.

Jeff pulled the covers up “They were nice, and you looked really happy,”

Nick nodded and then looked slightly away from Jeff. “Uhm... Can I go cuddle you?” He asked shyly, blushing a bit. No matter how many times Nick had asked, he would always feel shy to ask Jeff, this.

Jeff was settling on the bed and he swore his breath always stopped. He blushed as he glanced at Nick “Sure..” he mumbled. Did he really like to cuddle him? Was that even okay to be done?

Nick smiled and walked over to Jeff and laid down beside him, snuggling closer to him. He sighed happily, he felt really happy and warm. Everything was perfect at the moment.

Jeff smiled to himself as he wrapped an arm around Nick. He was glad he was the one asking, since he didn’t have the guts to.

“Boa noite,” Nick said softly as he felt himself drifting to sleep already.

“Noite.” Jeff mumbled with a smile as he rested comfortably against Nick.

Nick quickly fell asleep tired out from the eventful day. He had a weird dream, though he couldn’t remember it, he just knew it was about Jeff and Vanessa and his friends, and for some reason they were all in New Zealand.

Jeff took a while to fall asleep. He wasn’t really tired, so he kept running his fingers gently up and down Nick’s arm. It soothed him and he hoped he did that to the brunet too. He fell asleep after a while, in the silence and warmth of the room.

Jeff slept soundly through the night, starting to get used to Nick’s warmth. It felt nice and calming.

Nick woke up in the morning with a yawn. He looked up to find Jeff and smiled widely snuggling close to him. He glanced at the bedside clock, it was still too early, but he was really not sleepy anymore. He sighed and snuggled to Jeff to wait for him to wake up.

Jeff cuddled closer to the warmth as the cold morning came, but kept sleeping.

Nick smiled at Jeff and petted his hair gently.

Jeff stirred a bit after, waking up slowly, turning around and making weird sounds. He wasn’t really in the mood for a morning.

Nick watched Jeff and chuckled softly, he was cute.

“Five mo’ ‘inutes...” he whined as he hid his face in the pillow.

“Sure,” Nick said softly.

Jeff made an approving sound and quickly fell into a light sleep again.

Nick chuckled softly and in that moment he wished he could be Jeff’s boyfriend to kiss him over and over again to wake him up. But he couldn’t.

Jeff slept for a few more minutes, lifting his head and looking around confused, his hair all over the place.

Nick chuckled softly and moved Jeff’s blond locks away from his sight with his hand. “Good morning squirrel,”

“Hi...” he said sleeply before he yawned and looked around “Mmm, can’t I just stay in bed today?” he asked, resting his head on Nick’s chest. He loved waking up with him.

Nick petted Jeff’s hair. “You could, but... I’d like more if you came with me,” He said.

Jeff smiled a bit and cuddled closer “You’re going to be with your friends...”

“Still... I like to be with you anyway... You’re much as friend as they are.” Nick smiled at Jeff.

“Thanks..” he mumbled “I just feel like intruding...I don’t really relate to them..”

Nick sighed a bit. “I understand... But you’re not an intruder in any way, they actually like you a lot, if not they wouldn’t be so comfortable with all the jokes they say... And Catarina and Joana would flirt with you even if they know you’re gay...” Nick nodded. Okay, maybe that didn’t help.

Jeff nodded “But I bet you want to have them for yourself and I feel like you have to fit me in to actually be okay..” he sighed

“Uhm... No I am comfortable with sharing...” Nick assured. “And that’s just because I feel you are shy around them, but it’s okay if you want to stay I understand...” He smiled. “They will only be here for about a week then we have all the time to hang out,” Nick said.

Jeff nodded “I don’t want you to feel bad, or get lost, so I guess I can go...” he mumbled and looked up for approval.

“I’d like that, but come if you actually want to, okay? I don’t want you to come dragged.” Nick said.

“Don’t worry..” he smiled a bit “Just five more minutes though..” he hugged him close.

Nick hugged Jeff back. “Okay, but just five!” He warned with a smile.

Jeff giggled and burried his face onto the pillow “Ten!” he said, his voice muffled

Nick sighed. “Fine. But no more than that! And after five I’m going to start dressing.” Nick said.

Jeff mumbled something, whining as he held Nick closer

Nick chuckled softly and held Jeff for five minutes before getting up to go for a shower. He sang Uptown Girl loudly. Nick washed his skin slowly, taking his time before getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist still humming the song. He came back to the room to dress up.

Jeff whined as Nick left, sighing gently as he closed the door. He knew it had to come to an end, but he never knew when the next time to cuddle was. He snuggled on the covers and smiled as he heard Nick sing. He had missed that.

“Rise and shine!” Nick said loudly so Jeff would get up. He pulled out some clothes and started dressing putting on his Dalton hoodie.

“Shup up!” Jeff whined and went under the covers.

“Don’t make me go over there!” Nick warned playfully.

Jeff blushed under the covers, not really minding it “They probably have jet-lag, let them sleep...it’s like, 9 a.m..”

“Well if here is 9 a.m. in Portugal is like... 2 p.m.! So I guess they are up, already.” Nick nodded.

Jeff pouted but got up, a long sigh escaping “Ugh, next week I refuse to get up!” he joked and walked to the bathroom to have a nice long shower.

Nick laughed. “Okay! Fair enough!” He said and as Jeff showered he picked the book he had been reading and read a bit.

Jeff rolled his eyes dramatically and took extra long in shower. He was so tired he was almost half asleep.


End file.
